


Doomed Love

by PandaCyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 115,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCyn/pseuds/PandaCyn
Summary: After escaping from the hunters once Ravi, Leo and N flee to an abandoned cabin back on vampire territory.Hearing footsteps Leo and Ravi decide to explore. Seeing the hunter Hyuk they have a small talk.Noticing the other hunters Leo and Ravi are ready to attack, but soon see they caught N and are unable to fight back, for N’s safety they let them capture them.Arriving back at the hunter’s headquarters they’re being placed in the room where Leo and Ravi we’re chained and tortured before.





	1. Chap: I

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is a side story of a previous story [Forbidden Love] I made. If you want to follow this story properly I advice you to read “Forbidden love” first.   
> The first while I'll go through a part of the prev story quickly, but from a different perspective to explain certain things.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613020/chapters/41522669
> 
>  
> 
> Strong warning: a couple explicit sex scenes are included. and torture.
> 
> Other warnings:  
> Betrayal.  
> Cursing.  
> Blood.

After escaping from the hunters once Ravi, Leo and N flee to an abandoned cabin back on vampire territory.  
Hearing footsteps Leo and Ravi decide to explore. Seeing the hunter Hyuk they have a small talk.   
Noticing the other hunters Leo and Ravi are ready to attack, but soon see they caught N and are unable to fight back, for N’s safety they let them capture them.   
Arriving back at the hunter’s headquarters they’re being placed in the room where Leo and Ravi we’re chained and tortured before.  
  
  
**HONGBIN POV** :  
  
“Well it looks more cozy now, did you change the decoration recently? I see more weapons. It really gives a old fashioned torture room vi...” Ravi stops mid-sentence as a arrow shoots through his throat.   
“Sorry, you were saying?” Hongbin says with a smirk, lowering his crossbow.   
Unable to speak Ravi has trouble breathing.   
“Can you keep the arrow there?” N asks.   
“I’d love to, but there are some things I want to try.” the mentor says removing the arrow.   
Coughing Ravi catches breath again.   
“Hyuk” the mentor calls him stern.   
“Yes?” Hyuk replies running up to him.   
“You were there before us all.. I don’t know if it was to warn or stall them.. But I don’t trust you and you still have to proof something” the mentor says holding out a weapon. “Pierce it through the blond one his heart” he commands.   
  
_~For once he should do what he’s assigned to do.. It’ll not only be bad for him, but also for his vampire..~_ Hongbin thinks frowning.   
Looking at Hyuk’s expression and his eyes looking at Ravi, Hongbin too looks up at Ravi and sees him have a pained expression, his eyes faintly glow yellow which he tries to hold in.   
_~Are they… talking to each other?~_ Hongbin think tilting his head _~No way right? He.. can only hear thought.. right?~_ .   
Keeping his eyes focused on Ravi he sees him become weaker with the second. He then notices Leo and Ravi looking each other in the eyes. _~They are.. They are communicating..~_   
He decides to watch them closely.   


**RAVI POV:  
**   
Ravi hears the mentors thoughts and feels bad for Hyuk.   
Using all his strength and power he focuses hard on putting thoughts in Hyuk’s mind.   
_~Little hunter, come and plaaayyy. React if you think you hear me~_ Ravi tries to think in his mind.   
_~Ra...vi?~_ Hyuk thinks looking at him.   
_~Well damn.. It worked. Just do what he says, if you don’t they’re going to kill you~_ Ravi thinks back.   
Hyuk freezes after hearing that and looks at his mentor. Exhausted Ravi isn’t able to hold onto the connection.   
  
Leo notices Ravi’s suddenly breathing heavier and became weaker.   
_~What did you do?~_ Leo thinks.   
Hearing this Ravi tries it again but with Leo.   
_~Warning your little hunter, they’re going to kill him if he.. Dis..obeys.. So..~_ And with that Ravi can’t keep it up.   
_~Thanks.. That’s really nice of you~_ Leo thinks sincere looking at Ravi.   
Seeing him breath heavy, has sweat drops over his face and his eyes glow faintly yellow he’s afraid what the hunters will do to him if they see Ravi’s weakened.   
  
**HONGBIN POV:**   
  
Hyuk tightly holds onto the knife the mentor gave him “Okay..” he mumbles and walks to Leo.   
“I’m sorry..” he mumbles and brings the knife up. Leo nods and gives a soft smile to reassure him. Closing his eyes he braces himself.   
Hyuk does as told and pushes the knife into his heart and quickly takes it out again, throwing the knife onto the ground.   
“Finally..” Hongbin scoffs “Now we should have some fun with this one.. He seems weak so should be easy” he says grabbing a different knife the vampires haven’t seen before.   
“This is made from a different kind of material. I’m curious how well you’ll take this” the mentor smirks.   
Hongbin walks towards Ravi “You look terrible. Why.. did you use your powers too much? I thought you were better than that” he scoffs “This will be fun” he smiles pushing the knife slowly into his shoulder.   
Ravi clenches his teeth trying to hold it in.   
“Come on, I want to see your pain” Hongbin grins taking it out again and pushes it slowly in his stomach. _~You hear my thought right? If you just scream of pain they’ll allow me to stop.~_   
“Ravi...” Leo calls him concerned.   
“You know I’ll keep on doing this till you give up. But then again… I think that won’t take too long.. You’re weak, hungry, tired and bled a lot” Hongbin says pulling out his weapon again.   
Placing it on his heart Ravi closed his eyes tight readying himself. A sinister laugh is heard from Hongbin as he slowly pierces the knife into his chest, once it touches his heart Ravi screaming it out of pain as he’s is too weak to bear it.   
“STOP!” N screams “Take it out on me”.   
“Don’t worry, I will” Hongbin says with a grin. Looking back at Ravi who’s hanging his head down he grabs him by his hair and pulls his head back “Where are your jokes now?” he scoffs.   
Laughing faintly Ravi remains quiet.   
“Smart” Hongbin says letting his hair go, pulling out his weapon he takes step back.   
_~What happened to you to be this weak suddenly?~_ Hongbin thinks seeing Ravi keeping his head down hanging there motionless.   
Feeling somewhat bad he walks back to his mentor.   
  
“Now it’s my time to have fun” Ken says grabbing a weapon. “You told us to take it out on you right?” he says walking to N.   
Keeping a stern face N doesn’t react.   
“Acting tough now aren’t we? I wonder how you’ll react to the new poison we made” Ken says with a smile. Placing his knife on N’s thigh he slowly pushes it in.   
Groaning N holds in. Hearing the hissing sound of flesh burn Ken smiles satisfied.   
“You’re right, it does work” he says to Hongbin.   
Shrugging Hongbin looks satisfied.   
“Give me a bottle of it, I’m curious how well he does swallowing it” Ken says.   
  
Hongbin scoffs hearing that. He grabs the bottle and walks to Ken.   
With the two of them they tilt N’s head back and force the liquid into his mouth.   
When the two of them release him he spits out as much of it as possible. Coughing he tries to catch breath.   
“Hmm… he’s not healing.. Fascinating” Ken says tilting his head.   
“Why isn’t he healing?” Hongbin asks looking at Leo.   
“How should I know? I don’t know what you used. But Ravi’s also not healing. So my guess: they’re too weak and lost too much blood. Beside that it’s daytime. So it’ll take longer to heal” Leo explains.   
Walking back Hongbin looks at Hyuk.   
“Go take the next one. Show yourself a worthy hunter. You’ve made too many mistakes” Hongbin says pressing a knife in his hands. “Just do what our mentor tells us to Hyukkie” he whispers.   
“I want to hear him scream and see him not heal as well” the mentor says stern.   
Looking at Leo scared Hyuk stands still. Leo gives him a small nod to just do it.   
Holding onto the knife tight Hongbin gives him a bottle of the liquid. “With this he’ll heal less quickly which should make it be over quicker” Hongbin whispers.   
Dipping the knife in the bottle Hyuk gives the bottle back and walks to Leo.   
  
Hongbin keeps an close eye on Hyuk. Hearing a soft groan of Leo he looks at their mentor knowing he wouldn’t be satisfied.   
“Again” the mentor commands.   
Hongbin looks over to Hyuk again and sees him in his thigh. _~That still won’t do it Hyukkie.. Just place it in his heart and you’ll be done with it~_ he thinks.   
“AGAIN!” the mentor yells.   
Panicked Hyuk pushes the knife in his chest and sees Leo has trouble with it.   
“There it comes, he’s already getting weak” Hongbin says. _~Now one last time and it’s over Hyukkie, you can stop then~_ he thinks.   
He sees Hyuk take it out and close his eyes looking to the ground pushing the knife in it one again.   
Hearing a scream of pain Hongbin can sign him to stop.

Letting out a chuckle Hongbin satisfies his mentor with it.  
Hyuk throws the knife onto the ground and walks back.   
“Let’s take a break, just let them be. It’s not like they’re able to go away” the mentor says walking to the door.   
Hongbin, Ken and Hyuk follow their mentor out the room.

“Sir, I think we should stop for now. They seem weak” Hongbin suggests.  
“And since when has that been a reason?” the mentor asks angry.   
“Sorry sir..” Hongbin replies giving a bow.

“These are worthless, heartless, bloodsucking creatures who only kill. Not because they have to but because they want to. Do not pity them. Especially you Hongbin. You’re one of our best hunters.. don’t let them get in your head”  
“Yes, of course sir. I’m sorry”   
“Now, I want a talk with you” the mentor says to Hyuk.

“What’s up with you suddenly?” Ken asks Hongbin.  
“Nothing..”   
“You seem more distant and distracted today. You sure you’re fine? Maybe go by the medics to see if you’re not getting sick..” Ken suggests.   
“I’m fine okay? Let’s just to our jobs without complaining or talking back.”   
“Pff yeah, it’s like the mentor is harder on us lately” Ken scoffs.   
“It’s because of Hyuk, we’re responsible over him. If he steps out of line we’re all taking the punch” Hongbin explains.   
  
Hyuk walks back to them.   
“Where is our mentor?” Ken asks.   
“He told us to continue without him” Hyuk answers.   
“Well fine. I hear them making a lot of noise so they must be feeling better” Hongbin says letting out a small sigh. They turn around and walk back into the room.

“Well if you can make so much noise I think we can continue” Hongbin says walking in again.  
“Aww, guess you really did it with him. He’s still looking like a dead bat” Ken says walking to Ravi.   
Grabbing him by his hair he pulls his head back.   
Seeing no expressions or any fire in his eyes he laughs and let’s go. “Yeah, he’s done”.   
“And here we were thinking he was the strongest” Hongbin says scoffing “That’s fine, we can still have fun with the other two as they’re being loud”.   
Pulling on gas masks they grab something that looks like a grenade.   
“Let’s see how you do with vervain gas” the mentor says, pulling a pin out of it and placing it in front of N and Leo.   
With the gas blowing to them they at first try to hold in their breath.   
Ravi already starts coughing. N and Leo follow soon as they couldn’t hold in their breath longer.   
_~I didn’t expect it to reach him..~_ Hongbin thinks frowning.   
Their skin burning from the vervain they do their best to hide the pain. Once the gas stops and starts to fade away they spit out blood they coughed up.   
  
“Well that’s no fun, they’re too weak and tired now” Hongbin sighs.   
“How about we bring them back to their cells and continue later?” Ken suggest.   
“Sure” Hongbin answers. “Hyuk!” he calls him.   
Hyuk right away walks to him “You take Ravi, he won’t be able to do anything back now so” Hongbin commands.   
Not saying anything Hyuk walks to Ravi.   
“Ken, you take Leo” Hongbin says walking to N.   
“Sleep tight” Ken says with a smirk knocking Leo out.   
  
  
**RAVI POV:  
**   
Hyuk places Ravi against the wall in the back of the cell. Ravi who has been conscious the whole time has too little strength to do anything. He looks at how N and Leo are throw down.   
“Annoying vampires” Ken scoffs.   
“Let’s get out here quick” Hongbin sighs tapping Ken’s shoulder.   
Once they leave the cell Hongbin looks around one more time before walking away.   
  
Minutes go by and Ravi tries his best to not lose consciousness. _~With them not conscious I can’t lose it as well.. I have to keep my eyes open~_ Ravi thinks with trouble.   
When the cell suddenly opens again he startles. _~oh no..~_ he thinks seeing Hongbin, Ken and Hyuk walk in.   
“Wake up. We brought some food” Hongbin says kicking softly against N.   
N opens his eyes and looks up “If there’s vervain in it, I don’t want it”.   
“You don’t have a say in it” Hongbin says grabbing his chin and forces in a small bottle of blood.   
When the first drop of blood goes into his mouth he takes it from him and empties it.   
“That were only two pathetic sips” N scoffs throwing the small bottle away.   
Hyuk walks to Leo and gives the bottle “here, drink some” he says friendly.   
Leo takes the bottle and empties it as well.   
Ken goes to Ravi and places the bottle against his lips. For the first time in a while Ravi moves again. Placing his hand on the bottle he empties it.   
“Well you look a little more alive… for a dead one” Ken says laughing.   
Ravi throws a mean look at him but remains quiet.   
“You’re getting wiser with the moment” Ken says standing up.   
“Let’s go” Hongbin says walking to the door.   
  
The three of them leave the cell closing the door behind them. Once again Hongbin looks at Ravi one more time before walking away.   
_~What’s that about? It’s the second time already..~_ Ravi thinks.   
“Ravi.. you’re still not healing properly. What happened?” N asks.   
“I guess using my powers took too much energy, slowing my healing down” Ravi answers.   
“What do you mean? You always use your powers without it consuming this much energy..”   
“I have an idea. How about we..” Leo wants to say but then the cell opens again.   
“Time to play” the mentor says with a smile.   
“Sir” a hunter says walking up to the mentor. Whispering something the mentor scoffs “You’re lucky, duty calls” he says closing the cell.   
  
“Continue what you wanted to say” N says after the cell closes again.   
“Ravi is too weak to do anything now and we aren’t too strong either. If we want a chance to get away, we need Ravi back to full strength..” Leo says.   
“So what are you suggesting?” N asks.   
“We let Ravi drink from us so he can strengthen up. Once they get back in, he can attack them” Leo suggests.   
“That’s a good plan” N says agreeing.   
“Ravi..” Leo calls him.   
“Yeah yeah, I heard ya. Drink from you, attack them when they get back. Got it”   
Leo goes to Ravi and sits in front of him. Ravi grabs his arm and pierces his fangs in his wrist. With the taste of his blood flow through his mouth his eyes turn yellow and he holds onto tighter.   
“Ravi! Watch it, don’t take too much” N says   
“Let him” Leo says holding onto Ravi. But Ravi stops “He’s right, I shouldn’t take too much. We still want a chance to get out, which we can’t if I take too much and you get too weak”.   
Ravi stands up and goes to N. Kneeling in front of him he bites him in the wrist too taking some blood.   
“This feels much better” Ravi says wiping away a drop of blood from his mouth corner.   
“Good to have you back on strength. Now don’t use too much power again” N says.   
“I won’t don’t worry”   
“Now care to tell how it is your power consumed so much strength?” N asks.   
“I managed to communicate back. I don’t know if I’ll also be able to do it outside distress situations. But it’s already progress I’m able to” Ravi explains.   
“That’s huge! Not many mind readers can do that”   
“And that’s also why I wonder if I can outside a life threatening situation. When we get out here let’s try. I need to get the hang of it so it doesn’t consume this much strength. It’s no good it weakens me so much.”   
  
Before N can answer on it they hear the lock. Looking up they see Hyuk walk into the cell.   
As planned Ravi wants to stand up and attack but Leo grabs his wrist _~Don’t~_ he thinks.   
“What are you doing here?” Leo asks.   
“They send me to come and get you one by one” Hyuk answers.   
_~Ravi.. Don’t attack him. We’ll come up with a new plan~_ Leo thinks.   
Scoffing Ravi sits down again.   
Hyuk walks to N and takes him with him.   
“Leo, why stop me? Even if it’s that little hunter. You should’ve let me execute our plan” Ravi comments.   
“No, we won’t attack Hyuk okay! When we escape I want to take him with us” Leo.   
“What? Are you crazy? Taking a hunter with us will only cause troubles!” Ravi says angry.   
“I’m willing to take those risks and take the responsibility”   
“We’re a team. We’re all responsible.. Fine, do whatever you want. But if danger lures and he betrays us I will kill him” Ravi says stern.   
“Fine, it’s a deal. But as long as that isn’t the case you won’t touch him okay?” Leo asks for confirmation.   
“Promised”   
  
Just then the cell is being opened again and Hyuk walks in again.   
Going to Ravi he unchains him and takes him with him.   
_~I trust you Ravi~_ Leo thinks.   
Rolling his eyes Ravi and walks along with Hyuk.   
“You know, I don’t trust you at all… but somehow Leo does. He sees something good in you” Ravi scoffs “If you give me one reason to not trust you, I will kill you” he says serious looking at Hyuk.   
Hyuk stares back at Ravi not able to say a word.   
“You’re scared.. good. hold onto that”   
“Don.. don’t read my mind” Hyuk says looking away.   
“Tsk, I didn’t need to read your mind to know you’re scared. You pathetic little hunter”   
Hyuk doesn’t say anything back but opens the door and walks with Ravi inside.   
  
“Oh goodie, I missed this room” Ravi says looking around.   
“Tsk, you seem to have talks again. Guess we’ll have to start with you” Hongbin scoffs.   
“I already had the pleasure of being tortured most. I would like to give that opportunity to my friends to experience that sensational feeling as well” Ravi smiles.   
“I can’t stand you” Hongbin shakes his head turning around.   
“At least our feelings are mutual then”   
“If you don’t shut up now, I’ll start with you already” Ken says taking a step forward.   
“Oh… you have a mouth? And you know how to use it? I am shocked” Ravi smirks.   
“Don’t!” N says.   
Ravi looks up to Hongbin and sees him with a crossbow in his hands.   
“A crossbow? Again? That’s getting old. Don’t you have..”   
“RAVI!” N calls him angry.   
“Tsk” Ravi scoffs looking away.   
_~Don’t provoke them. If they hurt you too much you’ll weaken again. We can’t have that~_ N explains.   
Letting out a small sigh Ravi remains quiet knowing he’s right.   
  
When Hyuk returns with Leo he too is being chained.   
“Well since you’re all here. Let’s have some fun again” Hongbin smiles.   
_~Ravi.. Listen~_ Leo thinks _~Hyuk just came up with an idea...~_ he thinks and explains the idea.   
Ravi looks up at Leo and nods smiling in agreement.   
“You are awfully quiet..” Hongbin frowns “Let’s change that” he says with a smirk.   
Grabbing a weapon he pushes it in Hyuk’s hands “You pick” Hongbin commands.   
Hyuk looks at them and walks towards Leo.   
_~N.. Use your power on the mentor~_ Ravi thinks trying to plant the thought in N’s head.   
_~Why?~_ N thinks back   
_~No questions, on three send him to me.. 1, 2,3_ ~ Ravi thinks back and they both use their power on the mentor.   
  
The mentor’s body stiffens and with seconds start walking towards Ravi.   
“Sir… what are you?” Hongbin asks.   
“Sir.. you shouldn’t get too close” Ken mentions.   
Hyuk looks at his mentor and stops walking towards Leo.   
“They’re using their power on him!” Hongbin says seeing both N and Ravi fixate their eyes on the mentor. As Hongbin wants to run towards the mentor, Hyuk throws the knife in his leg.   
“Hyuk! What the hell” Ken says angry.   
“Sorry, it slipped out my hand”   
“I swear I’m going to kill you but first..” Hongbin says standing up but is too late.   
  
Smiling Ravi uses all his strength on his legs and the chains snap.   
Wrapping his legs around the mentors waist he pulls him closer and pierces his fangs in his neck.   
“NO!!” Hongbin shouts piercing a knife through his heart.   
Looking up he sees it didn’t do him a thing and quickly takes a step back.   
“Too late hunter” Leo smiles knowing Ravi has enough strength.   
Ravi leans his head back again and licks the blood from his lips. Pulling his legs back the mentor drops to the ground.   
“Go on.. grab him if you want. I can use another snack” Ravi smiles.   
Seeing two yellow eyes stare at him Hongbin doesn’t dare to move.   
  
“Leo...” Hyuk calls him.   
Ravi keeps his eyes fixated on Hongbin not giving him a chance to sneak in.   
“This is your weak spot right? Let Hongbin grab our mentor!” he hears Ken say.   
“Ravi… let him” Leo says.   
Nodding Ravi let’s Hongbin grab the mentor and they leave the room.   
When the door closes Ravi uses all his strength on the chains trying to break them.   
“It’s no use, it’s made for vampires” Ken laughs.   
“But is it also made for Ravi?” Leo smiles back.   
“What?” Ken asks slightly scared looking at Ravi again and sees the chains are bending. “No way...”   
“Yeah way” Leo smiles.   
When the chains snap Ravi looks up at Ken and smirks “Lunch time”   
“Oh look, Ravi’s back to his old self.. Mind releasing us?” N asks.   
“On my way” Ravi replies.   
  
Walking up to N he feels something punch through his chest.   
Looking down he sees an arrow. With a sigh he turns around “How often do I have to tell you it tickles?” he asks turning around.   
“I don’t know and I don’t care how you broke free. But I will kill you! You killed our mentor” Hongbin says angry.   
“You figured that out just now? I already knew when I released him” Ravi laughs.   
“I’m going to kill you!” Hongbin screams running to him.   
Avoiding his attack Ravi holds him from behind “You’re no match for me hunter, now go away while I’m still nice” he says serious.   
_~Why? Why did you had to kill him? I for real felt bad for you for a short moment… why did you had to prove exactly what horrible monsters you are? I hate you.. How could I ever feel anything else than hate for you?~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
  
Ignoring it he pushes Hongbin away and walks to N to break his chains and then walks to Leo.   
“Don’t! I will kill him” Hongbin threatens holding Hyuk.   
Ravi who has his hands already on the chain sees panic in Leo’s eyes.   
_~Don’t!~_ Leo thinks.   
“Leave him, just walk away” Ken says to them.   
“That you would turn your back on a friend doesn’t mean we will” Ravi says angry. He looks at N and they nod.   
_~1, 2, 3~_ N thinks and they both use their power on Hongbin.   
Not having control over his body he drops the knife.   
“What are you doing Hongbin?” Ken asks seeing the knife.   
“Hyuk!” Leo calls him. Making Hyuk walk away quickly and go to Leo.   
Releasing Hongbin again Ravi turns around to break the chains.   
  
“So.. still feel like having fun?” Ravi asks with a smirk.   
“What did you do with me?” Hongbin asks angry.   
“We had control over your mind and body” Ravi grins.   
“How?”   
“You don’t need to know”   
Leo who is free now stands protecting in front of Hyuk as he sees Hongbin walk up to them.   
“Hyuk, get away from them” Hongbin warns him.   
Hyuk keeps standing.   
“This is my final warning. Come here now!”   
“Leave him alone” Leo growls at Hongbin while his eyes color yellow.   
“I’m not afraid of you”  Hongbin laughs.   
“But you are afraid of me” Ravi interferes.   
“No I’m not” Hongbin defends himself.   
“Your thoughts are saying something else” Ravi says taking a step forward “Beside, your friend Ken already left”. Hongbin looks over his shoulders and doesn’t see Ken.   
“Now” Ravi whispers to Leo. Hongbin turns around completely to see where Ken is.   
  
Hongbin turns back around to Ravi and looks confused when he sees Leo and Hyuk are gone.  
“Where are they?!” Hongbin asks angry.   
“You don’t need to know. It’s only you and me now”   
“What do you want to do huh?” Hongbin says daring.   
Laughing Ravi takes a step forward “Don’t put on this tough act. I know your thoughts, you don’t fool me”   
“Just kill me already”   
“Oh but I’m not going to kill you. I have no reason to” Ravi says closing the distance between them.   
Looking up at Ravi who’s only inches away Hongbin feels intimidated.   
With his hand he slides over the table searching for a weapon. Ravi leans in and places his hand on Hongbin's “I wouldn’t try it” Ravi smiles “I just can’t figure you out.. At one hand you say you hate me and want to kill me. On the other hand you feel bad for us.. Fascinating” he says tilting his head.   
_~If he would just .. stop reading my mind. It’s so hard to distract my own mind so he can’t read it.. Why won’t he just do what he wants to do and leave?~_ Hongbin thinks with a troubled mind.   
“I’ll keep reading your mind, so do continue and try to suppress your thoughts.. I have to admit you’re trained well. But it’ll come out at one point. But we’ve had enough fun for now. I’ll just do what I want to and leave as you wish okay?” Ravi smiles grabbing his hand.   
Dragging him along he walks to the wall and grabs a chain.   
“No! Don’t!” Hongbin says.   
“Ohh yes. I hope you have a spare key.. I took your mentors” Ravi smiles locking his other hand too.   
Hongbin scoffs.   
“Be glad I’m only doing this and I’m not hurting of biting you” Ravi snears making Hongbin take a step back “Also I’m being so nice to only chain your wrists. Now enjoy your stay, it’s not a 5 star hotel.. But it’s cozy enough” Ravi says ruffling his hand through Hongbin’s hair “See ya” he says walking away. 


	2. Chap: II

Dragging Hongbin along he walks to the wall and grabs a chain.  
“No! Don’t!” Hongbin says as Ravi locks a chain around his wrist.  
“Ohh yes. I hope you have a spare key.. I took your mentors” Ravi smiles locking his other hand too.  
Hongbin scoffs.  
“Be glad I’m only doing this and I’m not hurting of biting you” Ravi snears making Hongbin take a step back “Also I’m being so nice to only chain your wrists. Now enjoy your stay, it’s not a 5 star hotel.. But it’s cozy enough” Ravi says ruffling his hand through Hongbin’s hair “See ya” he says walking away.

 **  
  
HONGBIN POV** **.** **  
** **  
** “You have got to be freaking kidding me.. Chain me? For real? God.. I can’t stand.. Tsk.. who am I fooling” Hongbin laughs.   
_~I don’t even hate him.. It would’ve been easier if I did. What’s so different about Ravi? Why do I feel different with him? … Just.. what did he do to me?~_ Hongbin thinks with a pained heart.   
Letting out a sigh he looks around “Where could Ken be? He wouldn’t leave on his own.. That letter guy! He was missing! Gawd how did I not notice before.. He must have taken him” Hongbin says out loud. “This is so frustrating...”   
  
Hours go by when finally Ken walks in.   
“Thank god you’re okay” Ken says seeing Hongbin.   
“Yeah, they didn’t do anything.. Where were you? It took you long enough” Hongbin asks.   
“N took me, knocked me out and put me in a cell. Another hunter saw me and let me out. Where’s the key?”   
“Ravi took our mentors. I have one in my locker” Hongbin answers.   
“Wait here, I’ll be back soon” Ken says running off.   
“Not like I’ll be able to go anywhere..” Hongbin sighs looking at the chains.   
  
When Ken returns he unlocks Hongbin.   
“We need to get hunters ready to track them” Hongbin says walking to the door. Ken follows closely behind him.   
Summoning the hunters they sit in the strategy room.   
“We’ll have to work together to track them. Once we found their location Ken and I will take it over. We know the vampires and Hyuk. if we can manager to spot Hyuk alone we can take him and use him as bait. I don’t want anyone near us or the vampires. One of them has strong senses and will able to spot you guys too quick which will be bad for the mission” Hongbin explains.   
  
Hearing the door open and close he looks around and sees their leader.   
Giving a bow he greets him “To what do we earn this honor?” Hongbin asks.   
“I heard what happened.. These vampires are a trouble and need to get rid off! They need to be captured again and simply locked away” the leader says stern.   
“Yes sir. I agree”   
“I order you two to go and retrieve them. Do not disappoint me. Also I want Hyuk back, I will kill him myself” the leader says angry.   
“K...kill him? But sir he’s still one of..”   
“Enough! Don’t you dare to say he’s one of us. He took off with vampires, admitted to liking one. He a shame to the hunters”   
“Yes sir.. I’m sorry sir. We’ll go track them and retrieve them all” Hongbin says bowing.   
“We won’t disappoint you” Ken says bowing as well.   
“I know you won’t. At least you do know how to be a proper hunter and never fail” the leader says proud leaving the room.   
“We need to get started and quick. The longer we wait, the further they get away” Hongbin says frowning “Let’s get them back” he says determined.   
“I know some places they might go. Since Hyuk will most likely offer some ideas and the vampires will go to one of his places thinking we wouldn’t expect that” Ken suggests.   
“Good one, let’s write them all down and go by them one by one” Hongbin smirks.   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
_~This.. Can’t be~_ Ravi thinks looking around.   
“What is this for kind of place?” N asks looking around.   
“It’s an abandoned village” Hyuk answers.   
“No really? I thought it was over populated” Ravi jokes.   
_~Why are we even here… why does he know of this place?~_ Ravi thinks seeing burnt down houses. Destroyed buildings and objects.   
“Hunters used to live here. They were attacked by vampires. They almost killed them all one by one. Only a few survived” Hyuk continues.   
“How do you know this?” Leo asks.   
Hyuk stops walking.   
_~No...~_ Ravi thinks looking at Hyuk.   
“Because I used to live here” Hyuk says with a cracked voice. “There was a vampire attack when I was a kid. We escaped this place short after”   
  
Seeing Hyuk walk to the front door he grabs a key from under a rock and opens the door. “Come in” he says gesturing.   
Walking inside Hyuk walks to the firepit and makes a fire.   
Looking around Leo goes through cabinets.   
“We should get something to eat. How about N and I hunt some deer? We can feed from it and you can eat it” Leo suggests.   
“Yeah sure. I’ll watch your little hunter” Ravi says.   


**Hongbin POV.**

“Are your sure they might be here?” Ken asks annoyed. “We’ve been searching half a day now.”   
“This is the last place I can…”  
“Be quiet” Hongbin says interrupting Ken.  
“What…”  
“Be quiet!” Hongbin hisses at him placing his hand on Ken's mouth.   
Hearing the sound of cracked leaves he looks ahead.  
Ken slowly takes Hongbin’s hand and remove it from his mouth.  
“Those are the vampires we just captured”  
“No shit” Hongbin sighs while stepping forwards.  
_~Where is Ravi?~_ he thinks when he only noticed N and Leo.  
  
“Do you really think we're safe here?” N says looking around.  
Hongbin and Ken quickly hide themselves behind a tree when N is looking at their direction.  
“Hyuk said so… I trust his words” Leo sighs while sliding his hand through his hair. “Well... at least there is no one around.. for now”  
“Let's just capture something he can eat. I don’t trust this place at all. It gives me goosebumps”  
“Why? There is nothing to worry about. The hunters who supposed to live here are all gone. There is nothing left of them”  
  
“So they're really here?” Ken says with a smile.  
“Hush. They can hear you” Hongbin hisses.  
“Did you hear that?” Leo asks N.  
_~Did they really hear us?~_ Hongbin aks himself panicking.  
N turns his head. Holding his breath Hongbin doesn't dare to move.  
“There!” Leo says pointing.  
_~They heard us!~  
  
_Panicked he closes his eyes when he hears footsteps.  
“They're gone” Ken whispers.  
Hongbin quickly opens his eyes and looks at Ken.  
“And now you can whisper?!” he asks annoyed.  
“Let's go after them” Ken suggests.  
“No. That wouldn't be smart. They can smell and hear us. It's too dangerous” Hongbin replies stepping away from the tree.  
“Then what's your plan?” Ken asks.  
“To keep distance from them. At one point they will leave Hyuk alone. Then we can capture him and take him to our headquarters.”  
“But how long do we have to wait for that. That Leo will not leave him alone by himself”  
“Trust me. He will” Hongbin smirks.

 _**  
** _ **RAVI POV  
**   
“Ravi, can you come with us to the weapon chamber? It would be good to have you with us in case someone sneaks up on us” Leo asks.   
“Fine” Ravi answers casual.   
Following Leo and Hyuk they go to the camber. Walking inside he spots something.   
_~Is that a … human?~_ Ravi thinks seeing something at the back of the room.   
He slowly walks towards it and stops right in front of its face.   
“Kal...min?” Ravi mumbles examining him.   
“Be careful with him. He’s blood aggressive” Hyuk tells him.   
“What do you mean blood aggressive?” Ravi asks frowning.   
“Whenever he got hungry or smelled human blood he’d go berserk”   
“Wait.. Kalmin?” Leo repeats Ravi “Isn’t Kalmin your..”   
“My brother.. Yeah” Ravi says turning back to him.   
_~Kalmin isn’t blood aggressive..~_ Ravi thinks as he bites his wrist he goes with his wrist to his brothers mouth.   
“Wait no! Don’t!” Hyuk says panicked. But it’s too late and Ravi’s blooded wrist touches the lips.   
  
Color comes back to his body and after seconds his hands moves upwards to Ravi’s arm. Holding it tight Kalmin places his fangs in Ravi’s wrist   
“Kalmin enough now!” Ravi says pulling his arm back.   
Breathing heavy he opens his eyes. “Ra...vi?” he lets out.   
“Ravi!” he says opening his arms for a hug.   
“It’s been so long brother” Ravi says happy.   
“What happened?” Kalmin asks.   
“I..don’t know” Ravi answers looking at Hyuk.   
When Kalmin sees Hyuk his eyes start glowing yellow. Jumping towards him he wants to attack him.   
Leo dives in front of Hyuk and punches Kalmin away. “No eating the hunter”.   
“Why not? He and that mentor of his did this to me! He shall pay” Kalmin hisses.   
“Kalmin! Calm down! Leo get him out of here” Ravi says.   
Leo grabs Hyuk’s arm and walks away with Hyuk.   
  
“What happened? Why were you caught?” Ravi asks.   
“With our mission some hunters attacked me with a lot of vervain. Lost consciousness for a short while. But long enough for them to chain me. As it were anti vampire chains and I was weakened I wasn’t able to get myself out. They also didn’t feed me a drop so after a short while I started to dehydrate.” Kalmin answers.   
“That’s horrible. But you need to promise me not to kill that little hunter”   
“Why not? He also did this to me! He’s just as bad as his mentor. Where is that bastard? I will kill him!” Kalmin says angry.   
“Sorry I got him first. He’s already dead”   
“As expected, my little brother. I’m proud of you” Kalmin says placing his hand on Ravi’s shoulder. _~Sorry brother. But I will kill that pathetic hunter. I will kill all hunters crossing my path~_ Ravi hears him think.   
Ravi lets out a sigh “Kalmin.. don’t. Don’t kill that hunter or every hunter you come across. I’ll have to stop you in that”   
“What? Are you insane? Protecting a hunter? You’re a Kim warrior! We don’t protect hunters, we kill them”   
“I know, but I can’t let you kill this one. I promised Leo”   
“I don’t care about _your_ promise” Kalmin says angry. His eyes turn yellow and he pushes Ravi away running out the weapon chamber.   
  
Standing up he runs after him “Kalmin!” Ravi screams.   
Kalmin stops in front of Hyuk.   
“Kalmin..” Ravi repeats standing between him and Hyuk. “Calm down”   
“What’s going on with him?” N asks.   
“He wants to kill Hyuk. Normally I would let him, but Leo will kill me if I’d allow him to”   
“Why does he want to kill Hyuk?” N asks not understanding.

“Because Hyuk and his mentor locked him up for years” Leo answers.  
Kalmin takes a step to Hyuk.  
“Kalmin, we have a deer. Drink from that and leave the hunter alone” Leo interferes as he places a hand on his shoulder.  
After a couple seconds he turns around to the deer and drinks from it.  
  
Ravi gestures Leo and N to come to walk with Kalmin. With the three of them they walk to him.  
Hyuk also takes a few steps. But quickly leaves the house without saying a word.  
  
  
**HONGBIN POV  
**  
“Look!” Hongbin says standing up.  
“A lost hunter all on his own” Ken says standing up as well “Let’s get him now”  
“No! Not yet. It’s too dangerous. We don’t know what the vampires are doing. If we walk up to him now and they spot us we’re dead” Hongbin places his hand on Ken’s shoulder. “We need to wait till we see the vampires occupied”  
“What if that doesn’t happen huh?”   
“It will. Seeing Hyuk’s face there must have happened something .. see there’s Leo already” Hongbin points seeing Leo walk out the house towards Hyuk.  
“But you’re right.. They seem troubled, I guess something is up”  
“Let’s watch them closely” Hongbin says walking along with them a bit.  
“Who’s that?” Ken asks grabbing Hongbin’s arm.  
Looking around Hongbin tilts his head “I.. don’t know”  
  
“Didn’t anyone tell you you shouldn’t make a hungry vampire angry?” Hyuk turns around hearing Kalmin’s voice.  
“Kalmin!” N warns him running after him.   
Ravi runs after him as well.  
“Kalmin?” Hongbin repeats.  
“I know that name..” Ken mumbles.  
“Isn’t that the vampire our mentor said they caught when they were attacked?”  
“But that was 10 years ago… wouldn’t he be dead by now?” Ken asks.  
“Vampires don’t die of dehydration. They mummificate” Hongbin explains. “So someone must have given him blood”  
  
“Kalmin, don’t do anything reckless!” They hear Ravi warn.  
Both Hongbin and Ken look at them again hearing the anger in his voice.  
“I suffered for years! You suffered for years little brother.. He has to pay!” Kalmin says taking a step towards Hyuk.  
Quickly Ravi runs up to him and stands in front of him.  
“Kalmin! Don’t hurt him” Ravi warns him again.

“Is it just me or is Ravi very intimidating now? He always kinda is.. But when he’s angry I just..” Ken shivers “He frightens me”  
“Of course he’s intimidating and frightening.. It’s a pureblood vampire who’s also a warrior.”   
  
“Since when do you protect humans? Hunters even.. You despise them just as much as I do. You too have a hate to them. Why stop me from killing one more?” they hear Kalmin asks angry.   
“Because they’re not all that bad Kalmin.. Don’t do this, I can’t let you kill him”   
“Okay I think I find that Kalmin? More frightening” Ken says ducking down a little more.   
Pushing Ravi away Kalmin runs op to Hyuk, grabs him by the shoulder pushing his fingernails into Hyuk’s shoulders, making blood drip over his arm.   
“Hyuk no...” Hongbin says concerned.   
“You leave me no choice Kalmin!” Ravi says angry running up to them.   
Standing behind Hyuk he pushes his hand in Kalmin’s chest.   
“What… is he...” Hongbin asks standing up.   
“Can he kill him?” Ken asks.   
Seeing him rip out his heart Kalmin falls to the ground.   
“He… killed him… he killed a pureblood vampire to protect Hyuk..” Hongbin let’s out dumbfounded.   
“Ravi...” They hear Hyuk say, looking up they see Ravi walk away.  
  
  
**RAVI POV  
**   
_~Was it really worth it? .. Was choosing my friends request really worth more than my brother?~_ Ravi thinks letting out a sigh.   
“Ahh Kalmin.. Why were you so determined to kill all hunters? You should’ve known better, that’s not what we do” he lets out kicking against a rock.   
“Still.. He was my brother.. My brother who I missed for years… who I thought was dead” Ravi lets out with a sob placing his hand on his face.   
  
Sitting down he sits on the ground against a building.   
“Ravi..” Hyuk calls him careful walking up to him.   
“Go away” Ravi says back.   
“I’m really sorry about your brother”.   
“Don’t be” Ravi scoffs.   
“Why did you kill him and not try to reason with him?” Hyuk asks careful.   
Standing up Ravi looks furious “I can read minds remember? He was dedicated to killing you. There was no stopping him. It was either him or you. Leo would never forgive me if I’d let him kill you”   
“So.. you chose me, well your friend over your brother?” Hyuk asks.   
Not responding to that Ravi walks away.   
“Ravi wait!” Hyuk says grabbing is arm.   
“Leave me alone!” Ravi says angry pushing him away hard.   
Falling against the building he smacks his head and blood drips from his head.   
“Especially now you should leave” Ravi says as his eyes turn yellow.   
“Ravi!” Leo calls his name loud “What the hell do you think your doing?”.   
“Keeping dirt off my shoulder” Ravi scoffs.  
  
Wanting to punch Ravi Hyuk stops him “It’s my fault! He told me to go but I kept insisting”.   
“Do it, punch me. Show me I made a mistake killing my own brother, to protect _your_ precious hunter” Ravi says angry.   
Startled Leo stares at Ravi.   
Scoffing Ravi turns around “now leave me alone” he says and walks away again.   
  
After walking around the town for a while he stands still in the middle of the road looking at the sky, feeling the wind blow through his hair he lets out another sigh.   
_~I won’t let him die in vain like this.. It might be risky. But I can’t leave him like this..~_ he thinks opening his eyes.   
Turning around he walks back.   
“Where’s Kalmin?” he says looking around. Seeing a trail he follows it.   
Seeing N with a shovel he stops.   
  
“I’m sorry this happened to you Kalmin.. I wish you listened to Ravi. We all missed you a lot. But mainly your brother did. He was a wreck hearing you never came back. I’m worried how this will affect him..” N says looking down.   
Letting out a sigh he throws the shovel down and walks away.   
Ravi walks up to the place when N is out of sight and grabs the shovel.   
Starting to dig he at one point sees his brothers body.   
Grabbing his wrist he dusts it off a bit.   
“I know.. I know you’ll be able to live forth in me. With your blood running through my veins and knowing your spirit is watching over me… I hope we’ll be able to communicate again. I just hope you’re not angry with me or at least are able to forgive me”   
  
With his eyes turning yellow his fangs become visible. Piercing his fangs into Kalmin’s wrist he sucks out the blood.   
With every sip he takes from it he feels he’s becoming stronger and more powerful.   
He feels an inner battle between his own psychic power and the element power of Kalmin’s.   
_~I would give up my own power to exchange it for yours brother. As long as you live forth in me~_ Ravi thinks with a pained heart continuing to suck out the blood.   
When there’s no blood left Ravi places down his hand again.   
“I love you brother.. And I will miss you” he says grabbing the shovel. “May you rest in peace after all these years”  
  
Walking around for another while he goes back to the house with sunrise.   
“What did you do?” N asks seeing Ravi covered in blood.   
Ravi ignores it and walks to another room.   
“What do you want hunter?” Ravi asks annoyed when Hyuk walks into the room after a short while.   
“I..uhh...” Hyuk stutters.   
“Want to know what the blood is about?” Ravi asks “And why would you care?”   
“I’ve been worried” Hyuk answers.   
“You aren’t even capable of taking care of your own. So don’t worry about others” Ravi scoffs.   
Turning around he notices Hyuk’s being nervous.   
“Good, you’re afraid. As you should be” Ravi mentions.

“Hyuk. get out” Leo says walking into the room.  
“No”   
“What?” Leo asks angry.   
“This is partly my fault. I want to know why he’s like this. And be sure you won’t do anything to him” Hyuk answers.   
“Suite it yourself” Leo scoffs turning to Ravi. “Why do I smell Kalmin over you?”   
“Because I sucked the blood out of him” Ravi answers casual.   
“You what?”   
“Ravi.. you know what happens when you dry suck a pureblood” N says walking in.   
“That was stupid. What if you get the same blood aggression as him?” Leo asks.   
“Did you forget I already had that to begin with?” Ravi asks hissing showing his yellow eyes.   
“Calm down Ravi!” N says already seeing a unusual personality trait “It’s nothing for you to right away get angry”.   
“This isn’t because of drinking Kalmin’s blood. This is because I’m angry for killing him” Ravi says with a raised voice walking past them. “And you” he says stopping next to Hyuk “You stay away from me!” he says stern leaving the room.   
  
Walking into the living room he hears footsteps behind him. “Ravi!” Leo calls him.   
“What?”   
“How about we go on a hunt? Hyuk will have to eat soon so..” Leo suggests.   
“Sure” he replies standing up.  
“We’ll be back soon” Leo says leaving the house with Ravi.  
  
  
**HONGBIN POV.  
****_  
_** “There they are again” Hongbin says tapping Ken’s shoulder.  
“I hope they’ll leave Hyuk alone for once. I want to get out of here” Ken scoffs.  
“You and me both.. What could they possibly be talking about? Ravi seems angry”   
“Why would you care?” Ken asks looking up.  
“I don’t” Hongbin scoffs back.  
Startled Ken looks away “Okay, okay.. Sorry”  
_~Just… what happened. Why are you like this? Who was that vampire?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Ken.. look. Fire?” Hongbin asks.  
Startled Ken looks up “What? How?”   
“Also N left the house. This is our chance” Hongbin says walking away.  
“Hey wait for me!” Ken says running after him.  
  
“There! A back door” Hongbin mentions walking to it.  
Opening it carefully he looks inside and sees Hyuk at the window look at the happening outside.  
When a creak is heard on the wooden floor Hyuk looks around “Oh no..” he lets out.  
“Just come with us” Hongbin says reaching out his hand.  
“No way” Hyuk replies grabbing a lamp from a table and throw it to him,  
“Suite it yourself, then we’ll have to take you the hard way” Hongbin says annoyed.  
“If you just go with us things will go way smoother” Ken says friendly.  
“No!” Hyuk says determined.  
Wanting to walk away Hongbin quickly runs after him and grabs his arm. “We aren’t giving you a option” he says stern.  
Ken too walks up to him.  
“No! I don’t want to! Our leader will kill me” Hyuk says kicking against Hongbin's shin.  
“Ah! Fuck” he lets out grabbing to his leg.  
Hyuk throw multiple objects to them.  
“Now I’m done” Hongbin says angry.  
  
Avoiding all the thrown object he grabs Hyuk again.  
“We have to be quick, N is walking back” Ken warns him.  
Placing his hand on Hyuk’s head he bangs it against the wall knocking him out.  
Lifting him up he throws him over his shoulder and takes him with them.  
“Why didn’t you do that earlier? That would’ve saved time” Ken asks.  
“Oh just shut up” Hongbin scoffs walking up to a hill into the forest.  
  
“Our leader prefers the vampires over Hyuk though..” Ken mentions.  
“I know. But they’ll come running impulsive to save him. Hyuk’s only bait to lure them towards us where we can ambush them.. Didn’t you listen to the plan?” Hongbin asks.  
“Ah.. sorry I was tired and heard half of it”  
“Of course..” Hongbin sighs.  
“Hongbin...” Hyuk mumbles.  
“Shut up, you caused us a lot of trouble”   
“Let me go.. please”   
“We will get scolded big time if we don’t return with either you or the vampires. If you listened from the beginning we wouldn’t be in this mess to start with.. If you didn’t run away with those bloodsuckers” Hongbin says angry  
“Calm down Bin. Hyuk don’t worry we won’t let you get killed” Ken reassures him.  
“You might, I don’t care anymore. He’s only been a trouble and burden. I’m done babysitting” Hongbin scoffs.  
“You say that now but..”  
“Sh! I hear them” Hongbin says putting Hyuk down. Grabbing a knife he looks around.  
“Just let me go and they’ll leave you alone” Hyuk says.  
“How about no” Hongbin says pulling him close placing the knife at his throat “You standing ready with vervain arrows?”  
“Yeap” Ken answers.  



	3. Chap: III

**HONGBIN POV**  
  
“Let me go.. please” Hyuk begs  
“We will get scolded big time if we don’t return with either you or the vampires. If you listened from the beginning we wouldn’t be in this mess to start with.. If you didn’t run away with those bloodsuckers” Hongbin says angry  
“Calm down Bin. Hyuk don’t worry we won’t let you get killed” Ken reassures him.  
“You might, I don’t care anymore. He’s only been a trouble and burden. I’m done babysitting” Hongbin scoffs.  
“You say that now but..”  
“Sh! I hear them” Hongbin says putting Hyuk down. Grabbing a knife he looks around.  
“Just let me go and they’ll leave you alone” Hyuk says.  
“How about no” Hongbin says pulling him close placing the knife at his throat “You standing ready with vervain arrows?”  
“Yeap” Ken answers.

  
Spotting them Hongbin places his hand on Hyuk’s mouth.   
”Stay there!” Hongbin says stern. “Or I’m going to slit his throat.”   
“Watch it” Ravi says pulling Leo back making an arrow shoot through Ravi instead of Leo.   
“Thanks” Leo says pulling out the arrow.   
“Naaasty vervain” Ravi growls. “Let me get that bitch” he smirks walking towards Ken who shoots another arrow. But this time Ravi catches it and throws it on the ground.   
Ken startles and runs away, Ravi runs after him.   
“Ken.. what?” Hongbin asks seeing him run away. _~The pussy~_ he sighs.   
  
_~What are they doing?~_ Hongbin thinks seeing Leo and N look at him.   
Just then his mind goes blank. Letting go of Hyuk he looks over to Ravi.   
_~Ravi.. I.. I want him. I can’t hold this feeling back any longer. I want the world to know how I feel about this man~_ Hongbin thinks walking towards him.   
_~Wait.. Why.. why am I suddenly desiring him so much? Sure I had a liking for him but.. Why do I have zero control over it?~_   
Walking up to Ravi they make eye contact.   
_~I want you! I love you!~_ Hongbin thinks. _~Oh no… he has the ability to hear my thought~_   
“That I indeed do...” Ravi replies backing off “Don’t you dare!” he says seeing Hongbin walk to him anymore.   
“Sorry.. I can’t keep this in any longer. I want you! Let me love you” Hongbin says.   
“No! Go away” Ravi says wanting to walk past him.   
“Ravi please don’t! Give me a chance” Hongbin says walking up to him.   
“Go away!” Ravi yells walking away with Hongbin following behind him.   
“I just want to be with you. Don’t leave me” Hongbin says.   
“You just had to do that didn’t you?” Ravi asks angry at Leo and N.   
“That was the easiest way to get him away from Hyuk” Leo smirks.   
When Ravi stands still he growls to Leo, Hongbin catches up with him and wraps his arms around his neck giving a kiss on his cheek.   
Startled and disgusted Ravi looks at Hongbin.   
_~Don… don’t be angry.. please~_ Hongbin thinks.   
“You should’ve thought that before you did it.. You’re disgusting”   
_~Is that because I’m a hunter and he a vampire?~_ Hongbin thinks looking at the ground.   
  
When he hears a shirt is getting ripped, he looks up and see how Ravi walking to Hyuk with a piece of his shirt in his hand.   
“Cover your wound with it” Ravi says to Hyuk when he hand over the piece.   
Hongbin feels how jealousy is taking over his body. He decides to walk towards Ravi.   
“Ravi, if you’re busy ripping your clothes apart, can you also do that with me?” Hongbin asks with a wink standing in front of Ravi.   
When Ravi turns away, Hongbin feels a bit of pain in his heart.   
“I was afraid you were going to suck him dry for a moment” Ken says looking at Leo.   
“I’ll suck you dry if you don’t shut up” Leo hisses. Immediately Ken looks down.   
Leo looks at Hyuk “Did they hurt you?” he asks concerned.   
“No, I didn’t even notice my neck was cut”   
“Good, otherwise I would’ve killed them” Leo answers.   
“Did you forget that I wanted to kill them?” Ravi reminds Leo.   
  
“My muscular warrior”. Hongbin says trying to change the topic while he caresses his hands over his arm.   
“Don’t touch me” Ravi says pushing Hongbin away.   
“Why not?” Hongbin asks pouting.   
“Because I’m disgusted by you, leave me alone”   
_~He doesn’t mean that… right?~_ _  
_ _~I swear that I’m going to rip your head off if you don’t stop those thoughts of you~_ _  
_ Hongbin looks with a surprised expression on his face when he hears Ravi’s thoughts in his head.   
_~So I was right that time. You can enter someone’s head…. That means we can have our own conversation without anyone noticing it~_ Hongbin thinks with a smile on his face.   
_~Stop those thoughts! I’m going to throw up~_ _  
_   
“What are you going to do with them?” Hyuk asks. Hongbin quickly looks at Hyuk who’s waiting for an answer.  
“I don’t know.. What do you want that happens with them?” N asks Hyuk.   
“Please don’t let them dry suck us!” Ken says begging.   
“First tell us why you kidnapped him. Then we’ll decide if we’re doing to dry suck you” Ravi says stern.   
“Please do. I want to feel your teeth in my neck” Hongbin sighs longing for him.   
  
Ravi growls to Hongbin but quickly looks to Ken.   
“We got an order” Ken answers frightened.   
“From who?” Leo persists.   
_~That idiot. Why is he explaining everything...~_   
“From _their_ leader” Hyuk answers   
“Hyuk is seen as a traitor. Our leader wants him no matter what, so he can kill Hyuk” Ken quickly answers the question.   
“How did you find us?” Ravi asks.   
“We know Hyuk longer than today. We knew he would be here and even if he wasn’t we know more places he likes to...” Ken stops talking seeing Ravi looks furious at him. Quickly he looks back to the ground.   
“You brought yourself into a trap and dragged us with you in it” Ravi says angry taking a step to Hyuk.

When Hongbin notice that Ravi is only focusing on Hyuk and not on his thoughts, he gets jealous again.  
“I.. thought they had forgotten already” Hyuk answers.   
“It’s that Leo wants to protect you so badly, but I swear Hyuk. I would’ve killed you by long shot if it was my call. You naive kid” Ravi says angry. Hyuk takes a couple steps back in fear.  
  
“Raviiii” Hongbin says wrapping his arms around Ravi’s arm.  
“WHAT?!” he yells angry.   
“Don’t waste your attention on him, focus on me. I want your attention” Hongbin begs.

  
**Ravi POV:** _  
_ _  
~Yes! I’ve got his attention again~ _ Ravi hears Hongbin’s happy thoughts.   
“You!” Ravi points to N and Leo. “Make it stop! His thought is going to make my puke”.  
“This isn’t Hyuk’s fault” N says ignoring Ravi being angry about Hongbin.   
“Then who’s is it? The unicorns? If he didn’t lead us here in this trap, I wouldn’t have a horny hunter breathing in my neck” Ravi says angry.  
“Ravrav, don’t by like this” Hongbin says pouting.

Cringing shivers run over his back “Leeeooo!!!! N!! Do something about it NOW!!!” Ravi yells angry.  
“It should have worn out already.. We made his desire last till he touched you...” N says tilting his head.   
_~Till he touched me.. That was minutes ago~_   
“Well obviously something went wrong” Ravi comments.   
“Or...” Leo says walking to Hongbin. Tiling his head he looks in his eyes.   
“I prefer Ravi to touch me like this” Hongbin says pouting.   
Hearing Hongbin’s words, Ravi tries to keep a straight posture.  
_~Leo and N really need to fix this problem before I start puking~_ Ravi thinks annoyed.   
“Oh shut up” Leo scoffs.   
  
When Leo his eyes turns yellow and short after his own eye colour comes back, Ravi gets impatient.   
“So..?” Ravi asks.   
“He desires you for real… and that isn’t us planting something in his head” Leo explains.  
_~He has to be kidding me~_ Ravi thinks annoyed.   
“That doesn’t explain his sudden mood switch” Ken comments.   
“That’s N’s work. Usually N uses that power on someone making him seduce and come to him. Now that power is flowing between Hongbin and Ravi. Hongbin can’t resist Ravi”.   
“So.. you’re telling me that he already desired me before this?” Ravi asks raising his eyebrow.   
“Exactly” Leo answers.   
Ravi looks at Hongbin who now looks down. “Isn’t this some bad joke? He’s afraid of me.. I read his thoughts multiple times”.   
“That wasn’t fear.. ” Hongbin says careful.   
“Then do explain!” Ravi says annoyed.   
“I wasn’t afraid of you.. I might have been at first but it changed. I was afraid of … you getting hurt, losing you” Hongbin confesses.   
“That does explain why you were so obsessed with going after them and catching them” Ken says thinking out loud.   
“I’m going to puke” Ravi says walking away.  
  
_~This can’t be true. It can’t be. There’s for sure an explanation for his behavior… right. That’s must be it!~_ Ravi thinks.   
Stopping in his track he turns around.   
“I got it! You don’t desire me. You’re sired.. I bit you, that must have been the effect of the bite” he explains.   
“We hunters are immune to that, just like you making us forget you exist.. Those don’t have effect on us” Hyuk explains.   
“Yeap, be right back.. Puking” Ravi says walking away again.   
With his hand in his hair, Ravi sighs loudly.   
“So that crazy hunter is actually in love with me” he mumbles looking at the sky. He pulls his hand out if his hair.   
“How” he says frustrated not understanding a bit of this.   
“He is one of the most vengeful and hateful hunters there is.. There must be some explanation for this.. This isn’t actual love.. It can’t be and shouldn’t be”   
Looking around he sees Hongbin impatiently look towards him.   
_~I’m sorry if I made you angry.. I’m sorry if my confession scared you away. Ever since they did that thing I can’t stand not being by your side anymore~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
With another shiver over his back he takes a deep breath before walking back   
  
When he finally has the courage again he walks back and hears Hyuk talk. “Let them come with us and see from up close how it is as vampires” Hyuk continues.   
“Are you crazy? First of all we can’t all stay here, the next group of hunters will come soon..” Hongbin says.   
“Oh look, Ravi’s gone and he’s back to normal” Ken laughs.   
“I think it’s a bad idea! I don’t want him near me!” Ravi says joining them again.   
Looking at Hongbin they make eye contact with each other.   
_~He’s looking at me… how should I react?~_ Hongbin thinks _  
_ “I can still hear your thought.. Shut it down!” Ravi says angry looking at Hongbin.   
“Care to share his thoughts?” N asks laughing.   
“If you want to lose your appetite..” Ravi answers.   
“Talking about that.. Hyuk, you haven’t eaten in a while” Leo mentions.   
“We should also eat.. We haven’t eaten since we left the hunters headquarters” Ken says.   
“I could also use a bite… maybe I’ll dry suck the annoying one to get rid of him” Ravi says annoyed.   
_~He thinks I’m annoying~_ he hears Hongbin’s pained thought.   
“Still can hear your thought!” Ravi scoffs.   
“Then stop reading it!” Hongbin talks back.   
“That’s exactly what I said” Hyuk chuckles.   
“Your mind as well is like screaming to me, it’s annoying” Ravi says. “I’m going to look for dinner. Do not follow me” he says hinting at Hongbin   
“Bring back some deer” Leo calls to him.   


Walking away annoyed Ravi looks around him.   
“That stupid, crazy, annoying, little hunter” Ravi scoffs kicking a little rock away.   
With a sigh he looks around trying to find a deer.  
_~Where are they when you need them~_   
Running a while he hears some rustling leaves,  
Squatting down he carefully what or who it is.  
“It’s only a swine” he sighs standing up.  
Continuing to walk around he finally spots a deer “Well hello there snack”  
Running up to it he tackles it and right away rips out the heart. “No need for you to suffer” he says looking down on the lifeless deer.  
Leaning in he pierces his fangs in the deer’s artery and sucks out some blood.  
“Still I find animal blood disgusting. But well it’s something”   
Standing up Ravi drags the deer along.  
  
Walking towards the others sees Hongbin and Hyuk walk back together to Leo.  
_~I feel bad for Hongbin, Ravi will never give in~_ he hears Hyuk think.  
_~Will Ravi ever develop feelings for me as I feel for him?~_ Hongbin thinks.

  
**HONGBIN POV _  
_**   
“What did you talk about?” N asks.   
“Nothing important” Hongbin answers.   
“About me” Ravi answers throwing down a deer “Dinner time.. For you that is” he says looking at Hyuk.   
_~Ahh he must have heard~_ Hongbin thinks with an aching heart.   
“What about us?” Ken asks.   
“You’re a hunter.. Go hunt!” Ravi says walking away.   
“Hyuk’s also a hunter..” Hongbin says pouting.   
“You call that a hunter?” Ravi asks laughing.   
“Heyy!!” Hyuk says insulted.   
  
“Let’s cook that thing first and then get moving quickly” Leo says.   
“Where did you want to go to?” Hyuk asks.   
“My mother’s city”   
“What? Leo.. you haven’t seen your mother in 76 years.. How are you going to walk up to her being like ‘hey mom, long time no see. Say can I stay over with three hunters?’ and expect her to be cool?” N asks.   
“Seventy… six.. Years” Hyuk repeats staring blank in front of himself.   
“What? You expect us to be 20 just like you?” Leo asks sarcastic. “But it’ll be fine, she’s not like father remember”.   
“If you’re so sure.. But we have to be ready for the worst..” N says, sounding sceptic.   
“Don’t worry.. Mama Jung is cool” Ravi says from behind.   
“I thought you’d be long gone and far away from Hongbin’s mind” N jokes.   
“I developed a steel stomach for his thought in the meantime, I’ll just ignore him” Ravi answers.   
_~He must really be disgusted by me… Why does that hurt so much?~_ Hongbin thinks.   
Looking up again he sees Ravi look angry at him, startled he looks away. _~I should try stop thinking~_   
_~If you could do that.. great!~_ Ravi thinks in his head.

“Hyuk.. I’m sorry” Ken says. “For how we did”.  
“It’s fine, just.. don’t do anything stupid now. I’m sure they will actually kill you this time” Hyuk says warning.  
“With pleasure even” Ravi comments.  
Startled Ken looks at him.   
“Good, you’re scared. Hold that thought” Ravi says walking inside.  
“Don’t be scared, he won’t do anything. Now come, you also need to eat and I can’t eat a whole deer” Hyuk says going inside.  
Hongbin and Ken follow behind him.  
  
**RAVI POV  
**  
After eating they grab their stuff and walk out the house.  
“So predictable” a hunter says walking up to them.  
“Damn.. that was quick” Ken says.  
“Look who decided to betray us” the hunter says looking at Hongbin and Ken.  
N, Leo and Ravi stand in front of them protecting the hunters.  
“Go away while we’re being nice” Leo warns them.  
“How about you give us our hunters back” another hunter says.  
“How about I devour you and bury your bodies” Ravi grins.  
Shooting an arrow it flies to Ravi but he catches it.   
_~Leo, go away with them. I’ll hold them off~_ Ravi thinks to him.  
_~Are you crazy? Even you can’t fight against what.. 9.. 10? Hunters~_ Leo thinks back.  
Ravi looks at him angry. _~Fine~_ Leo thinks annoyed.  
  
Hearing them walk away he turns around to the hunters.  
“You’re the cocky one, I heard about you”  
“Good, then you should also know I’m not one to back down. You can walk away alive or die here. I could use some more lunch”  
“Heh, no way in hell”  
Smirking Ravi catches another arrow that shot to him. Throwing it away he runs up to one of the hunter and grabs him at the throat throwing him on to the ground.  
“I warned you didn’t I” Ravi says looking down.   
Feeling a knife go through his back he struggles to not fall to the ground as well. “And you have no clue who you’re up against.”  
  
Groaning he pushes back and stands up. Placing his hand on the hunters face he bangs his head against a tree.  
“One down.. Nine to go” he smirks turning around. Taking the knife out his back he throws it on the ground.  
Looking around he sees the hunters spread out. Running up to the next he gives a punch to the back of his head knocking him out. “That’s two.. Well this is easy..” Ravi sighs running to the third.  
Arriving at him a syringe needle is pushed in his neck. “Gawd I hate vervain. But you’re using it on the wrong guy” Ravi says clenching his teeth. The guy takes a step back in fear.  
“Now it’s too late for fear” Ravi grins placing his hand on the hunters face, lifting him from the ground he holds him in the air “Hang on tight” he laughs throwing him away.  
“Now.. who want to play next?” Ravi asks turning around.  
“Fuck this shit” one hunter says running away.  
“Chicken little it is” Ravi laughs running up to him. Giving a smack against his neck he too knocks out.  
Standing with back towards the other hunters three arrows shoot through his back.  
“Lesson of the day… never turn your back to hunters” Ravi groans with pain.  
  
Turning around he takes out the arrows.   
Running up to them he knocks out the others one by one as well.  
When only two are left the they stand together ready. One with a crossbow and the other with a small sword.  
“You better run away. You two are no match for me. The other eight are already knocked out so.. What could you two possibly do?” Ravi smirks.  
The two of them look at each other but ready themselves.  
“Whatever you want” Ravi shrugs walking towards them.  
One hunter shoots an arrow at Ravi which he doesn’t even tries to stop, when he reaches the hunter four arrow are sticking out his chest.  
“You.. you’re insane!” the hunter says taking a step back.  
“And you found that out just now? Cute” Ravi laughs.  
The other hunter pierces his sword through Ravi’s chest.  
With a sigh he pulls the sword out and throws it away. Grabbing both their heads he bangs them together making them knock out and fall to the ground.  
Looking down to the hunters he lets out a sigh and walks back to the others while taking out the arrows.  
  
“Just me” Ravi says walking to them.  
“Thank god” Hongbin says wanting to walk to him.  
Leo pulls him back by his shoulder.  
“What?” Hongbin asks.  
“He’s wounded” N says walking to Ravi. “You okay?”.  
“They have some nasty stuff, but I’ll survive” Ravi says walking past N. “Let’s continue our way. To reach Leo’s mother we have to travel a day”.  
“Ravi’s right and if they’re already so close to us, more will come soon” Leo says.  
“Ravi.. what did you do to the hunters?” Hyuk asks worried.  
“I didn’t kill them if that’s what you think. They’ll just be sleeping for a while” Ravi says with a smirk. “Let’s all carry a hunter on our back and go in vamp speed so we get there faster”.  
“Good idea” Leo says grabbing Hyuk’s arm.  
“I’m taking Ken” N says pulling him back.  
Letting out a sigh Ravi doesn’t responds and gestures Hongbin to get on his back.  
Blushing he does as told _~I can go on his back and hold onto him tight for a while~_ Ravi heard Hongbin think.  
“Stop it with those thoughts” Ravi says annoyed.  
“I can’t help it” Hongbin says back.  
Laughing Leo takes Hyuk on his back “Let’s go” he says and start running.  
  
**HONGBIN POV** ** _  
_**  
“Ravi… are you okay?” Hongbin asks noticing Ravi’s in pain.  
“I’m fine. Stop worrying about me”  
“I can’t”  
“I know.. All you think about is me” Ravi replies disgusted.  
“I’m .. sorry” Hongbin replies with a sad tone in his voice. _~Ah.. If only he wasn’t so bothered with me being like this.. If only I could be.. act… think different. Why can’t I fight against the desire and the thoughts?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“You can’t because of what those two idiots did with you. At one point it still would’ve come to this I guess.. They just speed it up” Ravi sighs.  
“Oh.. yeah, thanks for.. explaining”   
“No need to...” Ravi stops in his sentence almost falling down. Regaining quickly he continues running.  
“Ravi.. maybe you should rest for a while”   
“I’ll be fine” Ravi groans back trying to hide his pain.   
“Do I need to call the others?” Hongbin asks concerned.   
“No” Ravi answers short  
“I think it’s wise to..”  
“Stop it” Ravi interrupts him annoyed.   
With no strength in his body left he stops running and walks a bit. Exhausted he shakes his head.  
“Ravi...” Hongbin says concerned.  
Dropping himself on his knees he breathes heavy.  
  
“Leo!” N calls him.  
Stopping they turn around and walk to Ravi.  
“What’s wrong?” Leo asks.  
“He seemed in pain while running but wouldn’t listen to call you guys” Hongbin answers.   
Ravi stands up again “I’m fine, let’s just continue”.  
N walks up to him and lifts his shirt. _~Don’t touch him like that~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Ravi! You’re not healing”.  
“You should drink something” Hyuk tells him walking to Ravi.   
“Hyuk don’t!” Leo says seeing Ravi’s eyes turn yellow.  
“It’s fine, he needs strength to keep on walking” Hyuk says standing in front of Ravi.  
  
Without hesitation he grabs Hyuk by the shoulders. Before he can bite Leo punches him.  
Hongbin angrily takes a step forward _~Don’t you dare to punch him.. especially now he’s hurt~_ he thinks clenching his fists.  
Ravi grabs his wrist holding him back. Startled Hongbin looks down.  
“Then catch a deer or something, but don’t drink from Hyuk” Leo says angry.  
“Fine” Ravi scoffs.  
_~He can’t go for a hunt… not in his circumstances~_  
“Drink.. from me” Hongbin says with hesitation in his voice grabbing his arm.  
Ravi looks up to him “Fine”  
Hongbin squats down next to him. Without hesitation Ravi grabs his shoulders and his fangs pierce in Hongbin's neck.  
_~Ahh.. I forgot about this feeling. But.. it feels less painful now..~_ Hongbin thinks holding tight onto Ravi’s arms _~It .. actually feels.. nice? for the first time~_   
“Ravi, don’t drink too much” N says.  
Hongbin notices he’s becoming weak _~Ra...vi?~_ he thinks before blacking out.


	4. Chap IV

“Drink.. from me” Hongbin says with hesitation in his voice grabbing his arm.  
Ravi looks up to him “Fine”  
Hongbin squats down next to him. Without hesitation Ravi grabs his shoulders and his fangs pierce in Hongbin's neck.  
_~Ahh.. I forgot about this feeling. But.. it feels less painful now..~_ Hongbin thinks holding tight onto Ravi’s arms _~It .. actually feels.. nice? for the first time~  
_ “Ravi, don’t drink too much” N says.  
Hongbin notices he’s becoming weak _~Ra...vi?~_ he thinks before blacking out.

  
**RAVI POV**   
  
_~Finally.. Some peace and quiet~_ he thinks wiping blood from his mouth corner.   
“Hongbin?!” Ken calls him kneeling down next to him “what did you do?” he asks angry.   
“Don’t worry, he’s still alive. Ravi took a little too much making him collapse” N explains.   
“Well that solves one problem” Ravi says with a smile picking him up. “Let’s continue”.   
  
Dropping Hongbin the second he grabbed him an arrow shoots through his shoulder.   
“Lovely, more hunters” Ravi groans.   
“Even how?” Leo asks surprised.   
“Keep your filthy weapons away from my son!” a stern voice is heard.   
Startled Ravi looks around to see his father.   
“Heh… father” N says looking around.   
“Sir?! What are you doing here?” Ken asks seeing their leader.   
“Seems like things got out of control” his leader answers.   
“What are you doing with those hunters?” Leo’s father asks.   
_~Quick plan, tell them you went along with the other to find out each other's secrets~_ Ravi thinks to Leo, N, Hyuk and Ken.   
“We took the hunters along to find out more about them”   
“We went along with them to find out secrets about them”   
Both Leo and Hyuk answer at the same time.   
  
“And why is our hunter unconscious on the ground?” the leader asks.   
“Ravi got attacked by the other group, Hongbin offered him blood” Ken answers honest.   
“And why would he do that?” the leader asks.   
“To earn their trust” Hongbin groans standing up.   
The leader frowns and gives a sigh, short seconds follow when an arrow flies towards Hyuk.   
“Too slow” Leo says catching the arrow.   
“LEO!” his father calls him stern.   
“We’re already exiled  and you taught us to protect humans. Hyuk isn’t a hunter, he’s a human. And I’m doing my duty to protect him” Leo says back.   
“You three need to go back to the castle and be locked in. You’re not learning anything and only causing more trouble” N’s father says stern.   
_~That’s not true, I learned a thing or two~_ Ravi thinks amused to their fathers.   
“What?” Ravi’s father asks startled.   
“I learned how to enter people’s minds and talk to them” Ravi says with a smirk.   
“Seems like.. He surpassed you” N’s father says slightly amused.   
Scoffing his father turns around _~Suit yourself~_ He thinks knowing Ravi will hear him.   
_~I’ll come back home soon father. When time’s right~_ Ravi thinks back.   
  
“Hongbin, Ken. You’re coming back with us!” their leader says.   
“No. We’re going with them” Hongbin says determined.   
“Yeah.. I think you should go back with them” Ravi says wanting to get rid of him.   
“No! Hyuk was right. You’re not like we thought you were, I want to find out more before going back” Hongbin says angry.   
“Fine, then you’ll be seen as a traitor as well!” the leader says gesturing towards the hunters to get their weapons ready.   
Ravi pulls Hongbin behind him to shield him.   
_~He… he’s protecting me?~_ Hongbin thinks startled.   
  
Some hunters run towards them wanting to attack N, Leo and Ravi. Expecting the attack, they quickly maneuvered aside and disarm the hunters.   
“Where’s the third one?” the leader asks looking around.   
“Who knows” Leo answers smiling.   
“Boo” Ravi says standing behind him.   
Startled he turns around and pierces his weapon through Ravi’s heart.   
“Again with the knife’s..” Ravi sighs pulling it out again.   
Grabbing the leader by the throat he throws him away. “Fetch your leader and go” Ravi jokes making the other hunters run away.   
  
Laughing Leo shakes his head.   
“Good one” N comments.   
“Finally you acknowledge my jokes” Ravi says proud.   
Spotting their fathers he realizes they’re also still here.   
“Riiiight.. Forgot about that for a second” Ravi let’s out.   
“I’m actually impressed” Ravi father says sincere.   
“You are?” Leo asks shocked.   
“He is able to talk back in minds.. Which I even can’t do. He got stabbed in the heart and didn’t flinch. And you all stayed calm and dealt with the hunters quickly. Besides that I’m impressed you let him do his thing without interfering” Ravi’s father says.   
“We know if we don’t walk in his way he can get rid of them easier” N says.   
“Seems like you finally learned to work together” N’s father says.   
“You’re still not allowed back. You’re protecting hunters, taking them with you.. You’re still a shame to the purebloods.. But I’m glad to see you’re learning something” Leo’s father says turning around and walks away.   
The other two fathers follow him and disappear out of sight.   
  
“Let’s go quickly before the hunters come back. I’m sure they aren’t too happy about me throwing their leader” Ravi says standing still next to Hongbin.   
Hongbin looks up to him and Ravi kneels down for him to get on.   
“You’re getting soft Ravi” N says joking.   
_~Thank you~_ Hongbin thinks to Ravi.   
Not reacting to both Ravi starts running.   
Leo and N quickly follow with Hyuk and Ken.   
  
Arriving at the city after long hours of traveling they place the hunters down.   
“This is so different than where we came from..” Hongbin says looking around.   
“What did you expect from a vampire city? Sunshine and rainbows?” Ravi asks sarcastic.   
“I.. no.”   
“Let’s go” Leo says walking up front.   
“Wait” N says “Do you still have that scent suppressing stuff?”.   
“No we don’t” Ken answers.   
“Then stay as close to us as possible” Leo says placing his arm over Hyuk’s shoulder.   
_~I would love to stay..~_ Hongbin wants to think but Ravi interrupts.   
“Don’t you dare!” Ravi scoffs to Hongbin.   
After walking through the city for a while they suddenly come to a stop. “Here it is” Leo says looking at the house.   
“How are you so sure? It’s been years since you’ve last been here” Hyuk asks.   
“This is her family's house. She’d never leave it” Leo answers knocking the door.   
  
After seconds the door is opened and they see a gorgeous woman.   
“Leo! It’s been so long!” she says embracing him.   
“Mother” Leo says back holding her tight.   
“Ravi! N! It’s been awhile” she says giving them a hug.   
“But.. why are three hunters with you?” she asks looking at them.   
“Long story.. Can we talk?” Leo asks.   
“Come in. come in”   
“Ravi, can you wait here with them?” N asks.   
“What? Why me?” Ravi asks annoyed.   
“You want to go in conversation?” N asks.   
“No.. no I don’t, just go” Ravi mocks.   
  
Leo and N follow Leo’s mom into the house and Ravi walks to a bench to sit on it.   
“Are you feeling better?” Hyuk asks sitting down as well.   
_~I wanted to ask that...~_ Hongbin thinks getting jealous.   
Ravi looks up to Hongbin raising his eyebrow. _~Sorry...~_ Hongbin thinks.   
“Yeah I’m fine. Still not at full strength but good enough”   
“If you need more blood” Ken says.   
“We’re in a vampire city. I’ll get some myself”   
“How do you get blood? Do you ‘tap’ it from humans… or?” Hyuk asks.   
“Of course not. We don’t ‘farm’ humans from blood. There are humans that know of our existence and donate their blood to us. There’s this organisation that manages that so it stays secret, with a legal contracts and all. It’s also managed by humans, they did that so we vampires wouldn’t start hunt on humans and force it on them”   
“Yet it happens a lot” Ken points out.   
“Yeah sherlock, I know” Ravi frowns “The organisation isn’t meant for every random vampires as they’re allowed to be killed. It’s mainly meant for purebloods.”   
“Can I ask something now you’re talking about killing vampires. Is there a way to kill purebloods?” Hongbin asks.   
Raising an eyebrow Ravi looks up “Why? So you can report it back?”   
Startled Hongbin backs off.   
_~No! No I.. I didn’t… I would never!~_ Hongbin thinks panicked.   
Letting out a sigh Ravi leans back “Yes we can be killed. Like mentioned before by each other. For example I could kill Leo or N. A normal vampire wouldn’t be able”   
“That’s it? Only purebloods can kill each other?” Hongbin asks.   
“There are other ways. But I won’t tell. Not even all purebloods know, for a good reason”   
  
Hearing the door open Ravi looks up and sees N gesture them to come in.   
Standing up they walk inside.   
“You’re Ravi right?” a man asks.   
“Do you know me?” Ravi asks confused.   
“Not direct. I used to train with your father”   
“Poor you” Ravi replies.   
“Your pretty famous amongst the warriors” he says.   
“Tsk, why would I be?” Ravi scoffs.   
“You’re known as being joking and childish.” he answers.   
Leo and N burst out laughing after hearing that.   
“But also known as one of the strongest warriors. I heard you exceeded your father”   
“That was fast.. Our fathers found out not even a day ago” Leo mentions.   
“News indeed travels fast around here”   
  
“Anyway back to business. You three!” he says stern making Hyuk, Hongbin and Ken stand straight. “You’re allowed to stay here, but one of them stays with you all the time”   
Leo pulls Hyuk by his arm.   
Without N even is able to take a step Ravi already sighs “Yeah yeah, I know” he says looking at Hongbin. “I’ll watch Hongbin, you take Ken”.   
_~That means.. Ravi will be with me all the time~_  Hongbin thinks happy looking at him.   
“Stop it” Ravi whispers to Hongbin.   
“You can stay as long as you want, but if things go wrong or others start having trouble with it… you do understand that you have to go right?” Leo’s mother asks.   
“Yes, we understand” Leo answers.   
“Good. Well then, I assume the boys have to eat. I think we can come up with something” Leo’s mother says looking at the hunters.   
“You three also have to eat, you look like you went through hell and back.. Mainly you” the stepdad says pointing at Ravi.   
“Gosh, thanks. But I already ate” Ravi says looking at Hongbin for a second “But I would appreciate clean clothes”.   
“Follow me, I’ll give you something”   
“And you follow me” Ravi says pointing at Hongbin.   
_~He wants me to follow him...~ Hongbin thinks._ _  
_ _~One day I’m definitely going to puke because of him~_ Ravi thinks while hearing Hongbin’s thoughts   
Ravi walks up the stairs with Hongbin scurrying behind him to stay close.   
  
“I have some hunter’s clothes in the closet which I think will fit”   
“Thanks, I appreciate it” Ravi says taking the clothes.   
“Where did you get those hunters clothes?” Hongbin asks curious.   
Ravi simply looks at him.   
“So how are things at the home front?” Leo’s step dad asks ignoring Hongbin’s question   
“Fine.. I guess. Why do you ask?” Ravi asks.   
“Like I said, I used to train with your father but I haven’t spoken to him in a long time. Seeing you just made me curious”   
“So I assume you know my father well then?”  
“Sort off… Anyways, you need to put on some fresh clothes. I’ll leave you alone now. I think it’s best for the two of you to take a rest” Leo’s stepdad says while walking away.  
Ravi turn to the clothes. Taking off his clothes he hears Hongbin’s thoughts

 _~Oh my… he is so muscular~_   
_~Can’t he really shut his thoughts for one moment?~_ Ravi asks himself annoyed.   
“If you stare at me for one more minute.. I’ll rip your head off” Ravi scoffs pulling on the new clothes quickly.   
“Why are you always treating to rip my head off?” Hongbin mumbles while looking away from Ravi.   
“Because that little head of you is making me sick. Your thoughts are making me sick”   
“What can I do about it?” Hongbin asks desperately looking back at Ravi.   
“Shut your thoughts” Ravi simply answers.   
“How am I supposed to do that when you’re always in front of me?”   
“I’ll asks N then if he wants to exchange partners with me, so you don’t have to see me and I don’t have to see you anymore” Ravi says picking up his old shirt.   
“Fine” Hongbin says sadly when he’s looking at the ground.   
_~Did I really hurt him by saying that? Is he that desperately in love?~_ Ravi thinks. _  
_ “Then stop staring at me!” Hongbin says angry.   
“Sorry, couldn’t helped it. I just realized how ugly you are” Ravi says with a fake smile.   
“I’m going to make the beds ready” Hongbin says with a pained expression walking away out of the room.   
_~He is such a crybaby. And I thought he is one of the strongest hunter back at home...~_

 

 **_Hongbin pov:_ ** **_  
  
_ **

“Why is he so mean to me” Hongbin asks annoyed. Walking to the closet he takes out some bed sheets.  
“Did I do something wrong?” he asks himself walking to the bed.  
Unfolding the sheets he sighs.  
“What can I do about my thoughts? He’s the first person I developed this feelings for since...” he mumbles.  
“So I'm your first love” a familiar voice laughs loudly  
Quickly Hongbin looks behind him. Seeing Ravi standing in the door opening, he feels his cheeks becoming hotter.  
“Ye… well no!” Hongbin says quickly.  
“Oh.. I really thought you said that just a second ago” Ravi smirks.  
“Shut up! You don’t know anything” Hongbin yells embarrassed at him.  
_~Of all things, why did he have to hear that? It's so humiliating~  
_“And so are you thoughts. Anyway, I won't tell your little secret to anyone” Ravi winks walking towards Hongbin.  
Hongbin who doesn't know how to react looks away.  
“Go downstairs. The others will come soon. I’ll make the beds” Ravi says pushing Hongbin away from the bed.  
“I was going to do that” Hongbin says looking angry at Ravi.  
“Too bad” Ravi says shrugging pushing Hongbin now to the door.  
“Ravi!” Hongbin says annoyed with a raised voice.  
“That's my name” Ravi smirks.  
“Stop with..” Before Hongbin can finish his sentences, Ravi closes the door in his face.  
_~That annoying...~  
_“Those are thoughts I like. You starting to dislike me” Ravi says behind the door.  
  
With a sigh Hongbin turns around, walking downstairs.  
When he arrived downstairs he hears the door open.

“Hope your hungry” Hyuk jokes. Looking at him, Hongbin notices the two swines in his hands.  
“We didn’t even had to help” N says.  
“Oh nicely done” Hongbin says impressed.  
“Where’s Ravi?” Leo asks looking around.  
“Here” Ravi replies walking into the room. “I was getting our rooms ready for sleep”.  
“Some sleep doesn’t sound too bad” N replies.  
“Let’s eat and go to bed, I could use some sleep as well” Hyuk says looking around. “Uhm.. do you have a kitchen?”.  
“We’re vampires.. What do you think?” N asks.  
“Of course not.. Can we make a fire at the back?” Ken asks.  
“Yeah, there’s a fire pit outside” Leo’s mom says pointing to the back door.  
“Thank you” Hyuk says friendly walking to the back door.  
Hongbin sighs shortly looking at Ravi who's following Hyuk. Shaking his head he follows them.  
  
  
“You’ve been awfully quiet since the hunt, is something wrong?” Leo asks Hyuk and Ken.  
“No, nothing” Ken answers.  
“It’s just..the arranged marriages and marriage within own family seems...” Hyuk says not daring to say anything more.  
“Weird? Maybe for you it is, but for us it isn’t” Ravi answers.  
_~What are they talking about? Did something happened?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Arranged marriage? Marriage in own family?” Hongbin asks.  
“There aren’t many pureblood lines, so it can happen that you have to marry someone from your own line so the power line stays strong” Leo quickly explains.  
“N’s father already decided who he needs to marry and apparently he can’t do anything against it” Hyuk says with a heavy heart.  
“That’s insane..” Hongbin says disgusted.  
“I’m also married off by my father” Ravi says casual.  
_~What…?~_ Hongbin thinks panicking.  
“What? With who?” N asks.  
“You never told us that” Leo mentions.  
“It was just before the trouble started. I’ll be married off to your sister” Ravi says looking at N.  
_~This must be some kind of bad joke~_ Hongbin thinks, his heart starting to ache.  
“Oh hell no! I don’t want you in my family. Especially not close to my sister”   
“Too bad, your father agreed. He thinks a warrior would do the bloodline good. Beside I don’t mind, your sister’s hot” Ravi says with a smirk.  
“I’m going to rip your head off!” N says walking to him.  
“Not worth it!” Leo says pulling him back. “Beside, I think your marriage plans are off the table with us exiled”.  
_~That's right. They're exiled from the castle!~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“I hope so” Hongbin mumbles before thinking.  
“Why? Hoping I’ll go for you?” Ravi laughs “Please” he then scoffs.  
Hearing this from him, Hongbin feels how the pain is slowly taking over his heart.  
“Yeah.. you chose the wrong vampire to like Hongbin. It’s that we ordered him not to kill you. But if he had the choice he would have a long time ago” N says with a small laugh.  
_~That's not true… right?~_  
“You _ordered_ him?” Hyuk asks.  
“We’re older than him, N is our leader. If he orders Ravi something, he has to follow. He has more pride as a warrior than desire to kill reckless” Leo explains.  
_~I'm done. I'm done with him. I'm done with them~_  
Biting his lips Hongbin walks away.  
  
_~Those stupid vampires. It was a mistake to go with them~  
_“If you going to cry…”  
“I'm not crying!” Hongbin yells turning to Ravi.  
“Easy” Ravi sighs.  
“Go away” Hongbin says turning again.  
“I can't. I have to babysit you” Ravi says.  
“Just go!” Hongbin yells again.  
“Why are you suddenly so angry? You knew before I don't have any feelings for you… beside the hate I feel… how would a marriage change that?”  
“It's just…”  
_~I can't say that out loud~_ Hongbin sighs  
_~Then say it in your thoughts~_ hearing Ravi’s voice in his head, Hongbin turns around.  
“Get out of my head!”  
“Now you know how I feel everytime I hear your thoughts” Ravi says with a smile.  
“Shut up!”  
“And if I don't? You're going to kill me little hunter?”  
“Yes!” Hongbin says walking to Ravi.  
Seeing how Ravi smiles at him, it's pissing off Hongbin.  
“Stop smiling!”  
“I'm still waiting for you to kill me” Ravi says while opening his arms.  
Hongbin quickly grabs the knife out of his boot and places it on Ravi's chest.  
  
“I thought you handed over all of your weapons” Ravi says with a surprised expression on his face.  
“You don't think I’m stupid enough to stay in a vampire village without any weapons right?” Hongbin scoffs.  
“Actually, I do” Ravi smirks placing his hand on Hongbin's. “Knives won't hurt pureblood vampires little hunter”  
“But vervain will” Hongbin threats.  
“So you covered the knife with vervain. Maybe you’re smart after all”  
“Stop mocking me!”  
“Then stop acting so ridiculous” Ravi says grabbing the knife from Hongbin throwing it at the ground.  
  
Hongbin who doesn't know what to say, walks back to the others.  
“Great timing, we just finished cooking. Here” Hyuk says handing over a plate.  
“Thanks” Hongbin takes the plate.  
Ravi too joins them and sits down.  
  
After dinner they walk upstairs.  
“We’ll take this room” Leo says grabbing Hyuk’s wrist and pulls him with him in a room.  
“Then we’ll take this one, alright?” N says with a smile to Ken.  
“Okay” Ken smiles back at him.  
Ravi sighs loudly when he looks at the room that’s left.  
“Walk” Ravi commands Hongbin.  
Without saying anything Hongbin walks inside the room.  
_~This is such a small room~_ Hongbin thinks while looking around.   
“It is” Ravi sighs walking inside the room as well. “I’ll take the bed next to the window”   
“Alright. Then I’ll take this one” Hongbin says mumbling walking to the other bed beside the wall.  
“Why are you mumbling? Did you thought you will sleep in the same bed as me, now that we’re roommates?” Ravi schoffs.  
“Of course not!” Hongbin says quickly turning around to Ravi.  
  
When Ravi looks at him, Hongbin begins to feel awkward.  
“Is there something wrong?” he asks soft.  
“You really need to take a shower. You’re smelling awful”  
Hongbin quickly raises his arm and smells at his clothes. With a disgusted expression he looks at Ravi.  
“Yeah… maybe I should” Looking around he sees a door. “Is that the bathroom?” he asks.  
“No that’s a gate to hell” Ravi says while rolling his eyes.   
“Alright. Bathroom it is” Hongbin sighs walking to the door.   
Before he opens the door he quickly turns to Ravi.  
“Ehm…”  
“What?” Ravi says annoyed.  
“Do you maybe have some clean clothes for me?”   
“The only clean clothes I have, I’m wearing right now. Find your own clothes”   
“And where would I find them?”  
“Go take a shower. I’ll find you new ones” Ravi sighs. Without waiting for an answer he leaves the room.   
Turning around again he opens the door to the bathroom.   
  
When done Hongbin walks out the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  
“That was quick”  
Hongbin looks up and sees Ravi sit on the bed. His attention averts to the stack of clothes next to Ravi.  
“Thanks for the clothes” Hongbin says walking to Ravi.  
“No problem” Ravi mumbles.  
Hongbin walks to the bed and grabs the stack of clothes.  
When he notices Ravi’s stare burn he looks up at him again.  
“Are those scars?” Ravi asks.  
“What?” Hongbin asks confused.  
“On your body. Are those scars?” Ravi asks pointing to his bare upper body.

Confused Hongbin looks at his own body.  
“Yes” he mumbles seeing multiple scars.   
“How did that happen?”   
_~Why does he care suddenly?~_   
“I don’t care” Ravi says standing up.   
“Then why are you so interested all of a sudden?” Hongbin asks taking a step back.   
“I am not” Ravi says taking a step forward, making Hongbin take another step back.   
“Shit” he mumbles when his back bumps against the wall.  
“Where did you got these scars?” Ravi asks placing his hand on the wall next to Hongbin’s head.  
  
Hongbin feels his cheeks slowly start to become warm now Ravi is standing so close.   
“During my training days as a hunter” Hongbin manages to say.   
“Those are vampire teeth” Ravi notices.   
“I… I had to fight with vampires. They bit me a couple times during training” Hongbin explains looking down.   
“Why didn’t the wounds heal properly making such scars leave behind?” Ravi asks placing his hand on Hongbin’s chin. Slowly he tilts his head.   
“My leader didn’t allow us to heal”   
_~Too close.. He’s standing too close~_ Hongbin thinks.   
Quickly he places his hand on Ravi’s chest to create some distance, but Ravi doesn’t move an inch.   
“And why weren’t they allowed to heal?” Ravi asks grabbing Hongbin’s hand to remove it from his chest.   
“Because I had to learn from the mistakes I made during training” Hongbin says soft.   
  
“Go get dressed” Ravi says taking a couple steps back.   
“What..”   
“Go get dressed” he repeats himself.   
“What’s your problem all of a sudden?!” Hongbin asks confused.   
“What my problem is?” Ravi asks walking back to Hongbin.   
Slowly Hongbin nods his head.   
“Vampires bit you. You’re walking with their teeth marks over your body for the rest of your life” Ravi says placing both his hand on the wall next to Hongbin’s head.   
“What are you so worried about?” Hongbin asks.   
“That others bit you” Ravi says with some jealousy in his voice.   
_~Is he… jealous?~_   
“Get that thought out of your head. I’m not jealous” Ravi hisses walking to the bathroom. 


	5. Chap: V

“Go get dressed” Ravi says taking a couple steps back.  
“What..”  
“Go get dressed” he repeats himself.  
“What’s your problem all of a sudden?!” Hongbin asks confused.  
“What my problem is?” Ravi asks walking back to Hongbin.  
Slowly Hongbin nods his head.  
“Vampires bit you. You’re walking with their teeth marks over your body for the rest of your like” Ravi says placing both his hand on the wall next to Hongbin’s head.  
“What are you so worried about?” Hongbin asks.  
“That others bit you” Ravi says with some jealousy in his voice.  
_~Is he… jealous?~  
_ “Get that thought out of your head. I’m not jealous” Ravi hisses walking to the bathroom.  


**RAVI POV _.  
_**  
After finishing his shower he walks out the bathroom and sees Hongbin sit on his bed look out the window.  
Noticing Ravi’s back Hongbin looks around.   
_~Whoa! Such a good body~_ Hongbin thinks gasping.  
Sighing Ravi ignores it.  
  
Hearing Leo’s thought he looks up to the empty wall.  
_~I knew it was a bad idea to have sex with a human.. He must be scared now I bit him~_  
_~Well well well Leo.. what did you do~_ Ravi thinks to himself with a smirk.  
_~Oh no.. now he must think I’m afraid of him~_ Hyuk thinks. _  
__~He’s lying… of course he would be afraid now~_ Leo thinks.  
_~And this is why I hate relations and love. Pathetic~_ Ravi thinks with a sigh.  
_~I’m not lying.. Why won’t he believe me?~_ Hyuk thinks.  
_~He’s telling the truth now for fuck sake keep it down~_ Ravi thinks in Leo’s head.  
_~You… heard that? Oh man.. Sorry~_ Leo thinks back.  
Scoffing Ravi turns around again and sees Hongbin stare at him. “What?”  
“Are you going to keep standing there without clothes or...” Hongbin asks with a bright red face.  
  
Looking down Ravi lets out a chuckle seeing he still has his towel wrapped around his waist.  
Grabbing his pants he removes the towel.  
_~Oh...wow..~_ he hears Hongbin thinks.  
Looking up he sees Hongbin with his hands in front of his face and his knees pulled up.  
_~Tsk, pathetic~_ Ravi thinks shaking his head pulling on his pants.   
“Let’s just go to sleep” Ravi says removing the blanket.  
“You.. aren’t going to pull on a shirt?”  
“Nope. night” Ravi says turning off the light and lies down in bed.  
_~And he is back to his old self~_ Ravi hears Hongbin thinking.   
“Stop thinking. Or I won’t be able to sleep” Ravi mumbles.  
“Sorry” Hongbin apologies.   
_~Oh man.. It’s so difficult to not think...~_ Hongbin sighs.  
“Maybe I should hit you so you pass out. Then you wouldn’t able to think”  
“No thanks...” Hongbin replies turning around with his back to Ravi.  
Ravi takes a last look at Hongbin before turning on his side as well.  


The next morning when Ravi wakes up he turns on his side. Seeing that Hongbin is still asleep he sighs.   
_~He and his stupid thoughts kept me awake the whole night~_

When Hongbin turns on his side, now facing Ravi, he mumbles in his sleep.   
“I don’t want to go” Hongbin mumbles.  
Ravi raises his eyebrow hearing this.   
“What is he talking about?” he asks himself.   
“Leave me alone” Hongbin mumbles again while turning again on his other side.  
“Ya. Hongbin” Ravi calls him trying to wake him up, but Hongbin is still asleep.  
“Go away” Hongbin mumbles.  
With a sigh Ravi stands up from his bed and walks towards Hongbin.   
Bending over Ravi sees sweat on Hongbin’s forehead.   
_~Is he having a nightmare?~_ Ravi thinks.  
“Please” Hongbin begs turning around on his back.  
“Hongbin… wake up” Ravi says trying to wake him up.   
Seeing that Hongbin is still asleep, Ravi sighs. Placing his both hands on Hongbin’s shoulder he hold tight on him.   
“Don’t!” Hongbin says with panic in his voice.   
“Hongbin!” Ravi yells at him.  
  
Ravi sees how Hongbin is finally opening his eyes.   
“What…” Hongbin says stopping his own sentences.  
“You had a nightmare” Ravi explains while stepping back.  
“Thanks.. for waking me up” Hongbin says soft. Sitting up he looks at his bed sheets.   
“Do you want to talk about?” Ravi asks walking to his own bed sitting down.   
“No”  
_~He won’t understand it...~_ Hongbin thinks.  
_~What wouldn't I understand~_ Ravi asks Hongbin in his thoughts.  
“Get out of my head!” Hongbin says looking at Ravi.  
“Sorry” Ravi apologies seeing Hongbin’s expression.  
Hongbin looks back at his sheets and grab it with his hands.  
“I told you about my training… right?” Hongbin asks carefully.  
“Yeah, you did” Ravi says looking away from Hongbin, trying to stay calm.  
“I just had a nightmare about it” Hongbin sighs.  
“What happened?”  
“I was…” Hongbin explains, but remains silent after that.  
“You were?” Ravi tries to figure it out.  
“I was back there at the moment when I was locked up with a vampire. I was still a young hunter with no experience at all. My leader thought it was a good idea to test how skilled I was.”   
“And what did that vampire do?” Ravi asks angry looking back at Hongbin.  
_~He will get angry again~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thought.  
“What did he do hunter?” Ravi repeats himself.  
“He…. bit me. That was the first….” Before Hongbin can finish his sentence, Ravi walks to him. Quickly grabbing his chin tilting his head up.  
“Who was it?” Ravi asks.  
_~He’s angry again~_ Hongbin thinks looking in Ravi’s eyes.  
  
Ravi sighs and let go of Hongbin’s chin.   
“I’m not angry” Ravi says.  
“But your eyes are yellow” Hongbin says carefully.   
Ravi remains silence, not knowing what to say.  
“Can I ask you something?” Hongbin asks.  
“You’re always ask me stuff, so why not?”  
“Why are you getting…. angry when I tell you a vampire bit me?”   
“I’m not angry about that and I don’t care” Ravi says shrugging walking away.  
“Yes, you do care”  
“No, I don’t”   
“Maybe I should ask Leo or N if they want to bite me” Hongbin says.  
“Don’t you dare!” Ravi says turning back at him.  
“See, you do care about it” Hongbin says.  
_~Why can’t he shut up?~_ _  
_ “It’s just… I don’t like the idea some other vampire is biting you” Ravi explains with a sigh.  
“Why is that? It’s not like I mean something to you” Hongbin scoffs.   
“Let’s get ready and go downstairs” Ravi says quickly changing the topic.  
“Fine” Hongbin sighs.  
  
Walking downstairs Ravi sees N and Ken.   
“Morning” Ravi mumbles.  
“Morning” N answers him with a smile.  
“Oh, morning. I already made breakfast” Ken says spotting them.  
Ravi looks behind him and sees Leo and Hyuk entering the living room.   
“Morning, how did you sleep?” Leo asks the others.  
“Horrible” Ravi scoffs.  
“I slept well” N answers.  
“Why didn’t you Ravi?” Leo asks.  
“Well, first I heard a certain person’s thought and then I had a bug sticking onto me” Ravi answers.  
“Hyuk... Did Leo bite you?!” Hongbin asks startled seeing bite marks.  
“Oh.. this… hmm” Hyuk hesitated.  
“I did, I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to” Leo apologizes.  
_~I’m going to kill him!~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thought.  
“Not meant to? Then why did you do it?” Hongbin asks angry.  
“No Hongbin! It’s okay!” Hyuk says standing in front of Leo.  
“It’s just a thing vampires do when having sex” Ravi says casual.  
“Se...Sex?” Hongbin asks turning red.  
_~Hyuk had sex... with a vampire?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Hyuk looks down embarrassed.  
“Thanks .. Ravi” Leo says frowning.  
Ravi smiles back not saying anything. Looking at Hongbin he sees how Hongbin’s face is still red.  
_~Is that so weird or something? Having sex?~_ Ravi asks Hongbin in his thoughts.  
Hongbin turns around to Ravi.  
_~No it isn’t.. But the idea...~_ _  
__~To have sex with a vampire is overwhelming?~_ Ravi asks back. _  
_ Hongbin looks away. _  
__~Don’t you dare to imagine how it is to having sex with me!~_ Ravi warns him. _  
_  
“Guys, I have an idea. How about we do some training later?” N asks.  
“Training?” Ravi asks interested, looking at N.  
“Yes, we pair up again. And we go hunting, the ones coming back with the most animals win.” N explains.  
“What animals? I mean, there’s only so much we can carry” Leo asks.  
“Small animals, bunnies, squirrels, ducks you name it” N answers.  
“Deal!” Ravi says. “What can we win?”  
“You can win: being one day in control. Deciding what we’re going to do, no matter what or when” N says.  
“Sounds good” Hongbin says excited.  
“I’m in” Hyuk says.  
“That’s set then. After you have finished eating, we’ll go” N replies.  
  
Once finished with eating they get themselves ready for the hunt.  
“One hour then we all get back here. If the bag’s full you can bring it back. Mother will keep an eye out to make sure no one cheats” Leo mentions.  
“Okay, let’s go then” N says walking away with Ken.  
“See ya in a hour” Hyuk says walking away with Leo.  
Ravi and Hongbin go off into another direction.  
  
“I hope that you’re a good hunter” Ravi says looking at Hongbin who’s looking around him.   
“I’m a hunter.. I’ve hunt my whole life” Hongbin says short.  
_~Well… at least he is the best out of the three of them~_ Ravi thinks.  
“There” Hongbin says pointing at a direction.   
“Just wait here” Ravi says walking into the direction.  
Hongbin quickly grabs his arm “No! I’ll catch it”  
_~I want to prove I’m a worthy hunter and I’m better than he thinks~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Amused Ravi takes a step back and allows Hongbin to hunt. _~This will be fun..~_ Ravi thinks folding his arms leaning against a tree.  
  
_~Don’t say your name ...~_ Looking around him Ravi hears Leo’s thoughts.  
“I’ve got it” Hongbin says with a smile walking back to Ravi with a rabbit in his hand.  
Ravi looks up at Hongbin “Yeah.. good job” he says absent looking into the other direction.  
“What’s wrong?” Hongbin asks.  
“There’s another vampire..” Ravi answers walking off.  
_~Is he related to Ravi?~_ Hyuk thinks.  
“Who’s Ravi?” the unknown vampire asks.  
“That would be me, and yes Hyuk we’re related” Ravi says joining them.  
“Who are you?” the vampire asks annoyed.  
“Let’s start off with that I’m 50 years older than you, so show some respect. And you’re a cousin of me” Ravi replies “My name is Kim Ravi.”  
_~Oh shit.. I didn’t expect to see him here~_ The vampire thinks.  
“You mean the warrior Ravi? Heh, my mistake for bothering you” the vampire says backing away. “Be on your way” he says bowing and leaving.  
_~My apologies, let’s meet again in different circumstances~_ the vampire thinks to Ravi.  
Ravi simply nods to him.  
  
“Wow… I didn’t knew you had such a high status”. Hongbin says impressed.  
“I don’t, but he is from my father warrior line as well. And we have a lot respect for our elders” Ravi answers. “There are too many vampires roaming around the forest. What if the hunters followed us somehow to here? That would be too dangerous”.  
“You’re right, but I can’t think of that happening.. I don’t want to” Leo replies.  
“That you don’t want to doesn’t make it not an option. Leo, you’re the smarter one .. there’s something not right here and you sense it too” Ravi says annoyed.  
“You’re right, usually there aren’t this many vampires patrolling here. He also got fierce right away when he smelt Hyuk’s hunter scent” Leo replies.  
“Yeah, and he has the least strong scent out of all of them Hongbin’s much stronger”  
“Let’s not think too much of it.. Maybe they’re patrolling more because of other reasons. Let’s split up again and if something is off we go back quick okay?” Leo suggests.  
“Fine, but it’s on you if things go wrong!” Ravi scoffs walking away.  
  
“Why do you think there are so many vampires patrolling?” Hongbin asks.  
“I assume hunters. I hope not the hunters that are looking for us” Ravi answers short.  
“No, they wouldn’t be so stupid to walk in a vampire town”  
“But you did” Ravi says.   
“Because you are with us. Otherwise I also wouldn’t”  
“How dumb of you to trust us. You know I don’t trust you” Ravi says annoyed.  
_~Why… ever since traveling together I didn’t do anything for you to not trust me..~_ _  
_ “But you did before coming with us! You chose your hunters before us. Just like I would chose the vampires before you”  
“Yeah, I know” Hongbin says looking away from Ravi.  
Hearing a sound Ravi looks to another direction.  
“There’s something out there” Ravi says.  
“Great” Hongbin smirks running to the direction Ravi is looking at.  
“Wait!” Ravi says reaching out for his arm but reacts to slow.  
  
Letting out a sigh he follows him.  
“Ravi!!” Hongbin calls him.  
“Who are you guys?” a vampire asks holding onto Hongbin.  
“I’m Kim Ravi, that is … a pest”   
“Kim Ravi?” the vampire recalls.  
“Yes of the Kim warriors line. Yes that’s a hunter. No he’s not a threat, he’s under my care. Get those weird ideas our your head”   
“Mind reader huh? Then you must be telling the truth.. I wonder what you’re doing with a hunter, especially now” the vampire frowns.  
“Who are you?” Ravi asks.  
“I’m from the Jung family… tell me as you told me not to get any weird ideas in my head.. Why is a hunter desiring you?” he asks with a smirk.  
“Who knows” Ravi shrugs “Now can I have my hunter back? Would be a pain if he’s hurt”  
“Well.. you’re no threat so, be on your way” he says releasing Hongbin.  
Hongbin quickly walks towards Ravi and stands behind him.  
“Fascinating...” the vampire chuckles looking into Ravi’s eyes.  
_~Don’t you dare! Back off~_ Ravi thinks in his head.  
_~You’re able to think back? … fine I won’t say a thing~_ the vampire thinks back.  
“Be on your way” he says with a bow walking away.  
  
“Let’s quickly catch as much as possible and go back.. This time don’t run off!” Ravi says angry.  
“Sorry..” Hongbin replies looking down.  
“Don’t you realize how dangerous that was? What if he killed you he second he saw you? And I was too late?” Ravi says angry.  
Being intimidated Hongbin takes a step back.  
“That was just stupid! You’re supposed to be such a great hunter! What would the others think or say if you got killed because you were so stupid to run off?”  
_~I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry.. I didn’t.. didn’t expect you to get this angry… It won’t happen again..~_ Hongbin thinks panicked.  
“It better not happen again. God you’re so pathetic, you supposedly amazing hunter. You deflate the second I curse at you.” Ravi scoffs “follow me and don’t run off again!”  
“I’m sorry.. And thank you” Hongbin lets out following closely.  
“Not this close” Ravi says pushing him away.  
Hongbin sighs but lets it go.  
  
When Ravi sees N after a hour back at home, he calls him. “N. Did you notice anything odd or strange during the hunt?”.  
“No, I didn’t. Why?”  
“Hmm.. I saw a cousin of mine patrolling. I also encountered another vampire patrolling. Beside that I sensed more vampires on the lookout. For this city it’s unusual for so many on the lookout. Either something’s wrong, or the hunters are closing in” Ravi says concerned.  
“Keep all your senses open Ravi, we need it” N says frowning.  
“We didn’t encounter any more vampires after Ravi’s cousin” Leo says joining them.  
“Well that’s good. We still need to be careful” Ravi replies.  
“Anyway, to chance topic. How many did you catch?” N ask.  
“We caught 9” Leo says placing down the bag.  
Ravi gestures to N.  
“We caught 8” N says pouting.  
“Amateurs” Ravi laughs “We caught 17”.  
“What? You’re lying!” Leo says.  
“Count, then we’ll talk about our prize” Ravi smiles.  
“How did you manage to get so many?” N asks.  
“To be fair, Hongbin did most of the work” Ravi answers.  
“Yeah.. he’s a real hunter. Whenever we were away for a couple days he’d come back in minutes with enough animals for us to be well fed” Hyuk says.  
“This was expected from Hongbin alone, with Ravi they’re like a killer duo” Ken says.  
“Killer duo huh” Hongbin mumbles happy.  
_~I like that sound~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Get that thought out of your head!” Ravi says disgusted. “But, I will acknowledge he’s a good hunter. That’s also why he asked me to let him do the work. To prove himself”.  
“He wanted to prove himself to you? Well isn’t that just adorable” Leo smiles.  
Ravi throws a mean look back, Hongbin blushes and looks down.  
_~I hope Ravi will notices my feelings now, will see how good I am~_  
“Again! Get that thought out your head” Ravi says annoyed to Hongbin. “You know what, never mind just.. go eat. I’ll be inside” he says walking away.  
“Ravi, you need to watch your buddy” Leo says.  
“You two can handle him on your own”   
  
“Well okay, let’s make a fire and.. Wait Ravi!” Leo calls him.  
“What?”   
“Maybe this is a good moment to practice your power” Leo says.  
“Oh good thinking Leo!” N says impressed.  
Walking back Ravi join them again “That’s not such a bad idea”.  
“Should I get a bucket of water ready?” N jokes.  
_~What are they talking about?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Wait.. power?” Hongbin asks.  
“We’ll explain later, try to focus Ravi” Leo says.  
“Yeah yeah I know” Ravi says taking a deep breath. Focusing hard he tries to make a fire in the firepit.  
  
_~What is he going to do?~_ Hongbin asks himself.  
_~If only that hunter shut his thoughts for a second...~_ Ravi thinks annoyed   
“Wrong spot!” N says panicked.  
Ravi opens his eyes and sees fire surrounded him “Oh great...”.  
  
Just then Leo’s mother walks outside and puts the fire out by throwing water.  
“How on earth did you get that power? You already have mind reading” she asks shocked.  
“Well..” Leo let’s out.  
“I sucked my brother dry” Ravi answers cold.  
“What? Kalmin? But.. he was dead..”   
_~So that vampire… was his brother?~_ Hongbin thinks with an aching heart.  
“Yeah, we thought the same. Until we arrived at a hunters city and he was chained up in a chamber dehydrated” N answers.  
“He went berserk and was determined to kill Hyuk and every hunter he would cross path with.. I couldn’t let him walk around being like that” Ravi says keeping his cold look.  
“But.. why suck him dry? You know the consequences”  
“I know, but I couldn’t just simply let him die. Now he lives forth in me” Ravi answers.  
“Well.. you need to practice it before it all boils up in you”  
“What do you mean?” Leo asks.  
“Element powers can have bad effects if not controlled or used regularly. Same for mind powers but you’re used to using them daily. I know some element vampires, also one that controls fire. You should train with him”  
“If you could let me meet him that would be great” Ravi replies.  
“Of course, come with me”  
“You guys watch Hongbin okay? I’ll be back later” Ravi says walking away.  
  
“I think you’ll get along with him, he’s also a warrior” Leo’s mother says.  
“That usually only causes conflicts.” Ravi laughs.  
After walking for a couple minutes they arrive at a outdoor training field.  
“Kai!” Leo’s mother calls.  
A guy turns around and comes to them “Hello miss Jung” the guy says.  
“This is Ravi, he .. absorbed his brothers power. He was born with mind control but now also has fire element. Can you teach him a thing or two?‘  
“Absorbed? So.. he sucked him dry?” Kai asks,  
“I had no choice” Ravi scoffs.  
_~Everyone has a choice...~_ Kai thinks.  
“It’s wise you kept your mouth, not so wise to still think it” Ravi says annoyed.  
“Mind reading? Great.. Anyway I’m Kai, you said you’re Ravi right? Kim Ravi I assume?”  
“Yeah” he replies folding his arms over each other.  
“Well I’ll let you two to it. I’ll see you later Ravi” Leo’s mother says walking away.  
  
“Well, let’s get started. The most important thing is focus. Don’t let your emotions get in the way. It can make the element too powerful, too weak or in the wrong spot” Kai explains.  
“Yeah.. I noticed” Ravi sighs.  
“How often did you try to use your power?” Kai asks.  
“Tried? Maybe two or three times, but it was out of my control”   
“How long ago did you got the power?”   
“A couple days ago”  
“Well okay, let’s start with that target. Just focus on it. Once you’re able to control the target while focused, we’ll practice with distraction, stress, emotions”  
“I’m a warrior, I don’t do emotions” Ravi laughs.  
“I am too, yet I often feel anger. As warrior that’s one of the main emotions we feel. Anger, pride, vengeance. Those are only a couple of them” Kai smiles.  
“Fine, okay. You’re right” Ravi scoffs.  
“Let’s get started. I’ll show you how to do it first, you follow”  
  
Ravi examines how Kai does it. Listens well to his advise and tries to copy what he does as good as possible.  
Training for hours they get comfortable with each other.  
“You’re doing great, you’re a fast learner” Kai praises.  
“It’s because you teach me well. I never knew element powers were this hard. Also the effect it has when not used properly or regularly”  
“Mind control powers also have an effect when not used right, am I correct?” Kai asks.  
“They do. For example if I wouldn’t control it properly I would hear everyone’s thought all the time, all mixed together”  
“But you hear a lot of people’s thought already” Kai mentions.  
“That’s because I linked myself to a couple. I linked myself to Leo and N for their safety. Now having to babysit those hunters half my work is being made easy by linking” Ravi explains.  
“What does that mean? Would you be able to hear them now?”   
“Heh no, I have to be in hearing distance. Like us talking to each other out loud, it works best when in each other’s sight”   
“Ahh, makes sense. Isn’t that hard, the linking?” Kai asks.  
“It is, maintaining the connection also consumes a lot of energy. The more people, the harder it is. Especially with all of us being together this often. But it’ll be fine, I learned a lot since I’m away from the castle. Like talking back in their mind”  
“I heard not even your father can do that” Kai laughs.  
“That’s true yes, but many in my family can actually do it. So it’s nothing special really. What would be special is if I learn to make someone think something as if it’s his own thought or link myself to always be able to hear each other”  
“Wait… that’s really possible?”   
“It is, only four man in my family can do it. I’d do anything to be the fifth”   
“I can imagine. Well, let’s continue with your element power for now.” Kai says standing up.  
  
Training for a little longer they return back to Leo’s mother home together.  
“But Ravi might be stronger now he ate Kalmin” They hear Leo’s mom says opening the door. “It’s worth a shot”.  
“I heard my name?” Ravi asks walking in the room.  
“Oh you’re back.. Who’s that?” Leo asks.  
“Hi, I’m Kai” He introduces himself.  
“He was born an element vampire and just like me has fire. He taught me a lot today” Ravi says smiling.  
“That’s great” N says happy.  
Seeing that smile because of Kai Hongbin’s heart aches. _~They must have gotten close… they have so much in common~_  
“We’ll continue training together, but for now. I heard about the hunters.. I assume you want me to track them?” Ravi asks.  
“Yea, you and Kai are both great trackers. If you could work together on this one, that would be great” the stepdad says.  
“No problem, we’re like a perfect duo” Ravi says placing his arm around Kai’s neck.  
_~Perfect.. duo?~_ Hongbin thinks pained.  
“I’m giving you a hour, then come back okay?”   
“We’ll find, catch and torture the hunters in that timespan won’t we?” Ravi asks laughing giving Kai a high five.  
“Take this serious okay? We don’t want anything to happen to you” Leo says serious.  
“You’re known to be cocky, that can be dangerous” N says warning.  
“Don’t worry, we got this don’t we?” Ravi says to Kai.  
“Yeah boss, don’t worry. He’s a great warrior, I’m sure with him by my side we’re invincible” Kai says hyped up.  
“Just go okay?” the stepdad says “And be careful!” he says as they walk out the door.  
  
“Well this will be fun” Ravi says walking into the forest.  
“Let’s just be careful. I heard they’re real nasty. I also don’t believe it’s only two. But they go in teams of two” Kai mentions.  
“I think so too. Not even the best hunters put together would be capable to catch one of us. A while ago I couldn’t smell a third one with those hunters that are with us, because of some elixir they use to cover their scent” Ravi tells him.  
“That’s smart. But if hunters like those can get their hands on it. So do the more trained ones”   
“Exactly..” Ravi says placing his hand on Kai’s shoulder.  
_~You heard that too right?~_ Kai thinks.  
_~I did~_ Ravi replies.  
_~So do I~_ the vague familiar vampire says.  
“It’s only you” Ravi says relaxing.  
“Who?” Kai asks.  
“Right, you can’t hear. He’s a cousin” Ravi explains.  
“Good day” he says friendly “Say.. Those hunters of yours” he says frowning.  
“What’s with them?” Ravi asks.  
“Two of them are caught. I heard others their thought when I thought I recognized that hunter of yours. He was with another one I didn’t recognize”  
“Must have been Ken.. why are they caught? Why were they even alone?” Ravi asks angry.  
“Emotions remember..” Kai says placing his hand on Ravi’s shoulder.  
“Anyway, be quick. I heard they’re going to execute them. Everyone is searching for two hunters.. They caught two now and can’t be told otherwise those aren’t the ones they need” _  
_ “Why are you helping anyway?” Kai asks suspicious.  
“Warriors honor. You should know about it. Also I don’t think it’s honest they’re being punished while the real ones are out laughing at the matter knowing they got away easy”  
“We’ll take your word. Thanks” Ravi says friendly “Let’s go back quick”


	6. Chap: VI

**HONGBIN POV  
**  
“Suit yourself! Don’t think I’ll be standing here crying watching you walk away. Just leave and don’t bother me again” Hyuk says angry.  
“Hyukkie...” Ken says.  
“No, don’t! Just go. I won’t tell them you left to give you more time. Don’t forget your weapons” Hyuk gestures to a tree trunk where they put their knives in and walks away.

Hongbin taps Ken’s shoulder “Let’s go” he says walking away from the house.  
“Where are we going?” Ken asks following Hongbin.  
“Back to the headquarters”  
“You really think that’s a good idea?” Ken asks frowning.  
“No. I don’t think that’s a good idea, but we have nowhere else to go. If we can tell them some information about the vampires, I’m sure they will let us in again” Hongbin explains.  
  
“And what kind of information will you tell them?” an unknown voice asks. Looking behind him Hongbin sees two vampires.  
“Who are you?” Hongbin asks.  
“So you’re those hunters who are killing us?”  
“No! You’re wrong. We came from three vampires who had.. protection over us” Hongbin says.  
“And why would vampire’s protect you?” the other vampire asks.  
“Because our friend joined them. He wanted us to come as well so ..”  
“Your friend?” he interrupts.  
“He used to be a hunter too. But left and is sees as a traitor. When we came to search for him he wanted us to come with him” Hongbin says.  
“You’re lying. You killed our kind!”  
“No we’re not. He wanted to show us you vampires are not what we think and were taught” Ken says panicked.  
“Whatever. Do you believe a word they say?” the vampire asks his buddy.  
“Not one bit”  
  
Hongbin places his hand on his weapon.  
The vampire notices, frowning his eye are turning yellow.  
Taking the weapon out he throws it away “We are not the hunters you’re looking for. You can check with Kim Ravi”  
Hearing that name the two vampires look at each other.  
“And Jung Leo, also Cha N” Ken says.  
“Those are names of our best vampires. They are in duty in another town, they have nothing to do here”  
“Leo’s mother lives here” Ken says.  
“Well you are well informed I have to give you that. But still you’re hunters and we talked enough” a vampire says running up to Ken and holds him tight.  
Hongbin looks over to Ken, before he can reach them he’s being knocked out.  
  
Opening his eyes again he sees a square with multiple people.. vampires looking at them.  
Their hands are tied against a pole.  
“Guess you’re the stronger hunter, as you woke up first” the vampire from before says.  
“He did sounded like the leader.. You know, talking way to much” another vampire laughs.  
_~Oh man.. How I wish we didn’t leave..~_ Hongbin thinks letting out a sigh. Looking over at Ken he feels bad. _~This is my fault..~_  
“Now. Why did you go after the vampires? Why kidnap purebloods?”  
“We didn’t!” Hongbin answers.  
“Tsk. Yeah and I’m a fairy. Every time you lie you’ll get hit” a vampire says grabbing a stick.  
Swinging it he hits Hongbin’s arm.  
Groaning Hongbin tries to hold in the pain. “We didn’t do it! We were with the three vampires all this time” Hongbin says clenching his teeth.  
“As if any vampire would voluntarily hang out with hunters. I remember you naming Ravi first. But he hates hunters most, he kills them the second he sees them”  
_~He.. does?~_ Hongbin thinks with pain in his heart.  
“He really does, and yes I am related to him too. So be careful about what you think little hunter”  
_~Little hunter.. Only Ravi is allowed to call me that~_ Hongbin scoffs in his mind.  
“Now tell us!” another vampire says stepping forward holding the stick.  
“I don’t know!‘ Hongbin says loud.  
That second the stick smacks his head.  
“Let’s try again” the vampire says squatting down.  
“We really don’t know” Ken says who just woke up.  
Standing up the vampire readies again.  
“NO! Don’t hit him! If you need to hit, do it on me. But don’t touch him” Hongbin says.  
“Whatever you wish” he says hitting again.  
  
Minutes go by, with every hit Hongbin is finding it harder to keep conscious.  
“Just tell us who send you and why are you killing random vampires?” a vampire asks.  
“I told you, we didn’t do it” Hongbin groans.  
“Tsk, you’re trained well. I can’t read you’re lying” a vampire they saw before says.  
“It’s because we are not lying! We are telling the truth!” Ken says.  
“I don’t buy it, we’ve been looking for two hunters. And then we spot you two, both of you barely smell like hunters. You have vampire scent all over you” a vampire says giving Hongbin another punch.  
Coughing Hongbin spits out blood.  
Looking up he sees Ravi.  
_~Ra...vi… please~_ Hongbin begs him.  
“He’s not here to save you.. But then again why would he. If he was here I’m sure he’d rather kill you” the mind reading vampire says.  
_~No.. That’s not true.. He wouldn’t. He says he’s ordered not to, but I’m convinced he doesn’t want to~_ Hongbin says tearing up from inside.  
“He’s a funny one” the vampire says laughing “As if a vampire.. Especially Ravi would care for a pathetic hunter like you”  
“Last chance, tell us” another vampire says.  
“We.. didn’t!” Hongbin says looking down.  
With another punch against his body he screams of pain.  
“Maybe the other one will talk” a vampire says turning to Ken.  
  
Torturing him Ken screams of pain.  
“Leave him alone!” Hongbin says angry. “We won’t be able to tell anything because we don’t know anything. If you need to continue, just take it out on me but leave him alone” Hongbin says pained.  
“I told you to be careful with what you wish for” a vampire says giving a smack against his head.  
“Well he’s done it” another vampire says pulling Hongbin’s head back by his hair.  
“He’ll most likely be dead within minutes, shame… oh well we have another one” a vampire says cold looking at Ken.  
“Hongbin?” Ken calls him. “Hongbin-ah! Don’t give up! Don’t die Hongbin!!”.  
“Oh just stop the whining” a vampire says punching Ken.  
  
**Ravi POV**  
  
“Ya!” Ravi screams running up to them.  
Another vampire grabs him, but Ravi works him to the ground in a second.  
“What do you think you’re doing” a vampire says turning to him readying a stick.  
“Let him!” A leader says to them keeping his eyes on N, as they just talked.  
Arriving at Hongbin’s side, Ravi unties him and places him on the ground.  
Biting his wrist blood drips from it.  
“Stay alive you worthless hunter” Ravi says placing his wrist against Hongbin’s mouth.  
Removing his wrist he looks attentively at Hongbin trying to see any sign of live.  
Leo, N and Hyuk arrived to them as well and untie Ken.  
“Is he..” Ken asks.  
“I.. I don’t hear a heartbeat” Leo answers.

“I just hope I was in time..” Ravi says, his voice cracking.  
“Ravi..?” N asks shocked hearing sadness in his voice.  
“The idiot grew on me okay...” Ravi says trying to be cold.  
Staring at him every second that passes anger boils in Ravi.  
“Ravi...” Leo calls him.  
“Ravi, calm down..” N says with panic in his voice.  
“WHAT?” Ravi asks angry and emotional turning around.  
Seeing fire he stands up startled.  
_~Did I just do that?~_ Ravi thinks.  
“I knew you were a heated type of person” a vampire jokes.  
Ravi looks at him with fire in his eyes. “You!” he calls him.  
“You did this! You tortured him! You killed him” Ravi says angry.  
“Ravi you really need to calm down” Leo says placing his hand on Ravi’s shoulder.  
Quickly Ravi slaps it away and sprints to the vampire attacking him.  
When he worked him on the ground Leo calls him.  
“What?” Ravi asks annoyed.

“Ra..vi?”  
_~That voice...~_  
Hearing that voice he stops punching the vampire and looks around to see Hongbin sitting up. Letting him go again he stands up and runs to Hongbin.  
Without giving him the chance to react or stand up Ravi hugs him.  
“I thought I lose you there for a second hunter” Ravi says.  
“Technically not a hunter anymore..” Ken says seeing Hongbin’s red eyes.  
“You… turned me? Didn’t you?” Hongbin asks looking down.  
“I did..”  
“Why.. why would you do that?” Hongbin asks angry.  
_~It’s not that he cares about me anyway~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thoughts.  
“Hongbin, calm down. You’re more aggressive than usual” N says.  
Standing up Hongbin looks down at Ravi who’s still kneeled on the ground.  
“Why would you turn me in the only thing I hate?” he asks.  
“To not let you die” Ravi answers standing up.  
“But why would you? You can’t stand me, you hate me, think I’m a burden and I'm ..”  
  
Hongbin is cut off by a set of lips pressing against his.  
Startled he looks at Ravi.  
“You’re still annoying and a burden. But I like you.. when I heard your heart was about to stop I realized I care more about you than I thought” Ravi says.  
“I.. wha… Ravi?” Hongbin stutters. “I don’t...”.  
“You didn’t want to turn in a vampire as you still despise them? Yeah still can hear your thoughts.. I’m sorry” Ravi says letting him go and looks at the Leo and N. “I’m sorry but I need to ask you to keep him safe for now. I still need to find the real hunters that are roaming around”.  
“You heard the conversation with the leader didn’t you?” N asks.  
“Yeah, I did. I’ll get going then.. Sorry Hongbin” Ravi says placing his hand on Hongbin’s cheek before walking away.

Walking away he feels their eyes stare in his back.  
_~Come back safe Shikkie~_ He hears N think.  
_~I’m sorry we left.. If we didn’t, this wouldn’t have happened~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Letting out a sigh he shakes his head and runs off.  
  
Arriving at their training station the leader looks up “I was told that you’ll be joining us till we find them. That’s great, we could really use your talent”  
“Yeah.. glad to help” Ravi says with a forced smile.  
“We’ll set up outside the border. We already covered everything within. You can go with Kai as you to know each other”  
“Thanks” Ravi says walking off to Kai.  
“Guess we’re stuck with each other again huh” Kai laughs.  
“What did you do to be stuck here?” Ravi jokes.  
“I’m the warrior on duty today.. Why are you here?”  
“Thanks to a deal N made”  
“The hunters huh? Yeah I already heard about it” Kai sighs “Well let’s go and make sure we’re back before sunrise”  
  
Walking of they go through the forest without any casualties.  
“It’s awfully quiet” Ravi frowns.  
“It is.. something’s up” Kai replies.  
“Guess I jinxed it..” Ravi says placing his hand on Kai’s shoulder.  
Looking into the dark forest he focuses to see anything.  
When he spots an arrow it’s too late and it shoots through his chest and he collapses to the ground on his knees.  
“That was unexpected.. how?” Kai asks surprised.  
“I know right.. Usually I’m able to catch them”  
Then Kai too is being shot.  
“What the..”  
“New weapons.. You like them?“ a hunter asks walking to them with a crossbow ready.  
“Soundless and faster. Makes it easier for us, harder for you”  
“What… is this… stuff?” Kai asks fading away.  
“A new herb we found. On its own harmless, but in combination with vervain it’s very powerful. Now you... vampire, we want! You turned a hunter” he says looking down on Ravi.  
“Kai?” Ravi calls him.  
“He’s good, he didn’t pass out yet”

Shooting another arrow Ravi now catches it.  
“The old fashioned way it is” a hunter says grabbing a sword and kicking Ravi on his back. “Let’s see who can hold this up longer” he says placing the sword on Ravi’s chest and one foot on his stomach.  
Ravi grabs the sword with both hands trying to push it off. But with the sword covered in the herb and vervain. The hissing sounds of burning flesh is filling the silence in the forest.  
Groaning Ravi uses all his power but slowly the sword pierces into his chest and now the forest is also filled with the sound of screaming.

“Guess you aren’t that strong.. You might be trained on vervain, but not on this” the hunter says amused.  
“Heh, try me” Ravi groans holding back his pain.  
Another hunter readies his crossbow and shoots through his leg.  
Screaming again Ravi fights hard to not lose consciousness.  
“I admire your ability of not passing out. But it also pisses me off” the hunter says annoyed shooting another arrow.  
Hearing some distant noises the hunter looks up. “Vampires!” he says.  
“Another time vampire” the hunter says removing the sword. Turning around they quickly run off.  
  
Sitting a bit up he pulls out the arrows one by one.  
“Idiot.. how could you go down so easily..” Ravi scoffs throwing an arrow to Kai's head.  
“Are you okay?” a vampire says joining them.  
“Yeah, still alive”  
“What happened to Kai?”  
“One arrow and he passed out.. I would reconsider who your best warriors are” Ravi scoffs standing up.  
“Actually.. he is our best warrior”  
“You gotta be kidding me? This.. this right here is your best warrior? No wonder you’re all caught one by one” Ravi laughs. “Four arrows and a sword and I’m still standing” he says getting angry.  
“I’m sorry… We usually don’t deal with hunters, we are more focused on our power control than field work”  
“Even a cockroach can take you guys out… this is pathetic!”  
Not daring to say anything back the vampire looks to the ground.  
“He’s your problem now, I’m out of here. Call me when you need me for the next mission. Then I’ll go alone tho” Ravi scoffs walking away.  
  
Hours later Ravi comes back home. Opening the door he walks inside.  
“What happened to you?” N asks shocked.  
“They got me” Ravi scoffs.  
“Got you? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Leo asks smirking.  
“Funny.. They were right. These are very skilled, they sneaked up to me.. I wasn’t even able to smell or sense them. They tortured me a bit and tried to sedate me with vervain.” Ravi explains.  
_~Is he alright?~_ Hongbin asks himself. Hearing this Ravi ignores it.  
“But you can handle vervain..” Leo says feeling something’s not right.  
“They used a high dose and mixed it with something that even I couldn’t handle it, I wasn’t unconscious but I also wasn’t really awake. I think they wanted to take me along as they saw me turn Hongbin and wanted me to pay for it. I didn’t go unconscious and other vampires came towards us scaring them away” Ravi explains.  
“Hmm.. that’s not good. Anyway there is something I need to talk about with you” Leo says standing up.

Walking away they go outside.  
"Hongbin refused to drink. As a new vampire he’s more hungry and unstable. He needs to drink.. Maybe you can convince him?” Leo asks.  
_~He hasn’t drunk yet?~_  
“Yeah, a new vampire is already dangerous. But especially a new hungry one. I’ll talk to him” Ravi says reassuring.  
“Thanks”  
And with that they walks back inside.  
“Hongbin?” Ravi calls him gesturing to follow him upstairs.  
  
“What did you want to talk about?” Hongbin asks as they walk into their bedroom.  
“You should feed” Ravi says short taking off his shirt to get on clean clothes.  
Seeing the blood over his body Hongbin’s eyes turn red.  
“But.. I don’t want to drink blood” Hongbin replies.  
“That’s the huma.. hunter, in you talking. The vampire in you will soon scream for blood. You’re a new vampire with more hunger than a older vampire” Ravi says not looking up or around as he walks to the bathroom to wash himself.  
“I just.. the thought of drinking .. blood. It.. disgusts me”  
“Like I said, that’s the hunter in you. And I also think it’s because you don’t want to hurt humans.. right?” Ravi asks walking back into the bedroom.  
Hongbin looks down “I just.. Leo told me animals won’t do it for me as a new vampire..”.  
“And he’s right, you need fresh human blood. It feeds better than animal blood. We also only drink from animals in cases of emergency. When you’re older you can use alternatives rather than drinking straight from a human” Ravi explains.  
“But the only humans here are Ken and Hyuk.. I don’t want to hurt them”  
“But seeing your eyes are red you already long for blood. Your body needs it” Ravi says tilting his head.  
  
Still smelling the scent of blood on Ravi, Hongbin grabs his arms and places his head on Ravi’s shoulder.  
“I just.. I..” Hongbin stutters.  
Ravi places his hands on Hongbin’s back holding him so he can’t step back.  
_~The scent of blood is overwhelming me~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Ravi.. don’t” Hongbin says breathing heavily, noticing him holding him tight.  
“If you don’t want to feed from humans, then feed from me”  
Wrapping his arms around Ravi, Hongbin leans his head towards Ravi’s neck.  
Ravi who tilts his head makes room for Hongbin.  
_~I don’t want to drink blood~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“I’m sorry” Ravi says feeling a tear drip in his neck.  
Just then Hongbin pierces his fangs in Ravi’s neck.  
Holding onto Ravi tight and leaning on him he pushes him against the wall.  
Ravi too keeps holding onto Hongbin tight, not stopping him he allows Hongbin to take what he needs.  
_~I just hope I’m not making a mistake letting him feed from me~_ Ravi thinks.  
  
When Hongbin releases him and takes a step back, Ravi tilts his head up.  
“Now don’t feel guilty about feeding from me, you need it in order to not go on a killing spree later” Ravi says with a faint smile.  
Nodding Hongbin remains quiet.  
“Let me get dressed and then let’s go back downstairs” Ravi says grabbing a shirt.  
_~I just bit him and drink blood from him~_ Hongbin thinks shocked.  
“Like I said, I don’t mind” Ravi says putting on the shirt. _  
_ “But I do”  
“Hongbin… you’re a vampire now”  
“I know” Hongbin says looking Ravi in his eyes.  
“Then what’s wrong? You didn’t drink from a human did you?”  
“No, but I drink from you”  
“So?”  
“I.. bit you.. hurt you” Hongbin says in disbelief.  
“Well, you hurt me before. Waaay worse than this. This was a simple .. needle prick” Ravi comforts.  
“I’m sorry… from before. I want to make it up to you” Hongbin says holding his arm.  
_~If only.. he’d allow me in his heart, allow me close… allow me to make it up. Prove I’m sorry, prove I love him..~_ Ravi hears him think.  
Letting out a small sigh Ravi looks down “Let’s just go back, stop with the guilt. You used to be a great hunter, this doesn’t fit the profile” he says walking away.  
Hongbin quickly follows him downstairs.  
  
Coming downstairs Leo looks concerned.  
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks.  
“We have a lead on the hunters and need your skills” Kai says.  
“Oh.. I wasn’t expecting to go on a mission right away again...” Ravi replies now regretting letting Hongbin drink so much.  
“Do you think that’s smart?” Hongbin asks knowing he’s weaker now.  
“I’ll be fine, let’s go” Ravi says walking with Kai and their leader out the house.  
_~Ravi… you’re weaker now. You got hurt bad, didn’t feed and allowed me to drink blood..~_ Hongbin thinks knowing he will hear him.  
_~I’ll be fine and back before you know it~_ Ravi thinks back comforting him.  
  
“So… you’re their best hunter huh” Ravi asks Kai mocking.  
“Sorry.. That was really bad” Kai replies.  
“It was, how could you knock out with one arrow? If your their best what does it take to down the others? A needle prick like sleeping beauty?”  
“I’m really sorry… we would appreciate it if ..”  
“No!” Ravi interrupts knowing what he’s going to ask.  
“But..”  
“I will not train you guys. I’m still learning and training myself”  
“You’re already so good.. How much better can you become?” Kai asks surprised.  
“Way better than this. Not feeling so weak when shot. Not being able to get captured at all. There’s always room for improvement”  
“You’re really living up your reputation.. You’re a great warrior. If only we were half the warrior you are” Kai sighs.  
“Yeah well, it also takes a father like mine to make me like this. You should feel lucky” Ravi scoffs. “Now I’m going to part way with you. It’ll be easier for me to not have to babysit someone”  
“I heard you wanted to do this solo, here are the coordinates the scouts found. Good luck” Kai says handing over a paper.  
“Thanks” Ravi says taking the paper walking off.  
  
“Okay let’s see” Ravi mumbles looking at the paper.  
Following the directions he walks for a long time.  
At one point he smells multiple scents making him alert.  
_~Guess I’m coming close..~_ he thinks continuing to walk.  
Hearing some rustling through the leaves he stops walking, looking around carefully.  
When an arrow shoots through his shoulder he groans.  
“Stupid arrows, I hate them” he says pulling it out. “Whoa..” he lets out losing balance.  
“We figured you’d be send again as you’re the only one not going unconscious by our vervain mix, so we stepped up the dose a bit.” a hunter says walking up to him.  
_~No! Don’t give up.. Come on~_ Ravi thinks motivating himself.  
  
Collapsing he’s on hands and knees right away trying to stand up again.  
A hunter comes close with a syringe “This time you won’t be able to fight back for sure” he laughs.  
Handling quickly he pushes the syringe in his neck. Ravi quickly pulls his arm and bites.  
“Let go!” the hunter says screaming out in pain.  
Two more arrows shoot through him, falling back he loses consciousness.  
  
Opening his eyes he sees the ground. Carefully looking around he sees hunters.  
_~5 hunters just for me.. I almost feel honored~_ Ravi thinks amused.  
Jumping out his arm he scratches the hunter open making blood drip on the ground.  
_~I need to make more trails for the others to find me~_ Ravi think.  
“You bastard! Don’t think you’ll be able to escape” a hunter thinks amused.  
Standing straight Ravi smirks. With his eyes turning yellow he runs up to a hunter with a knife.  
Taking the weapon from him he pushes the knife in his shoulder and throws it away.  
Two arrows shoot in his back making him fall forward.  
_~I can’t… keep this up~_ Ravi thinks with trouble. _~I need .. help. Hongbin! Of course.. We made.. A connection~_ Ravi thinks with hope. _~Hongbin? ….. Help~_ he thinks placing all his concentration and power on him. _~Hongbin… they… they caught me!~_ he manages to think before he’s knocked out again.  
  
Waking up again his wrists are chained this time.  
“He’s awake again!” a hunter says looking at Ravi.  
Jumping up again he grabs a hunter from behind and chokes him with the chains.  
“Bad move to chain my arms” Ravi smirks.  
Not noticing a hunter behind him a knife is pushed in his back.  
“Always… in the back...” Ravi groans having trouble staying standing.  
The hunter releases himself out Ravi’s grip.  
_~There needs to be more blood… for them to track~_ Ravi thinks.  
Using his last strength he attack a hunter making him fall back against a tree smacking his head.  
Grabbing his head he smacks it again to make sure blood is left behind.  
Another hunter grabs him and pulls him away. Ravi right away turns around and works him to the ground biting him in his neck.  
The hunter he pushed against the tree pushes his knife through his heart.  
Two other hunters shoot an arrow at him and the one he’s on also uses his knife on him.  
The last hunter walks to them and grabs a syringe “You’re such a pain in the ass” he says pushing the syringe in his neck knocking Ravi out.  
  
When waking up again his wrists and ankles are chained. Lying on a cold concrete floor with no shirt on.  
Groaning he tries to sit up.  
“Good, you’re awake” a hunter says standing up.  
With the two of them they lift him up on his knees.  
“What are you smiling at?” a hunter asks him.  
“You guys are pathetic” Ravi laughs.  
“Tsk” the hunter lets out giving a kick in his face “Says the one that’s chained in our headquarter”  
“And you’re also stupid” Ravi says looking serious.  
“You!” the hunter says wanting to kick again.  
“Wait!” the other one stops him “Why would we be stupid?” he asks serious.  
“Because my friends _will_ find me”  
“How are you so sure? You’re supposedly the best vampire around here. The others won’t be able to find you like you would be able to find them” the hunter laughs.  
“Exactly, I’m here. You think I would let myself get captured so easily? You asked yourself earlier if I really thought I could escape” Ravi laughs sinister.  
“No.. He wasn’t trying to escape”  
“He was luring the others here..” the other one says scared.  
“Call back up!” one of them says to others at the door guarding.  
One of them nods and walks off.  
  
“Now, let’s have some fun with you. Why did you turn a hunter?”  
“Because he would’ve died if I didn’t” Ravi answers.  
“And why would you care? One hunter less right?”  
“True..” Ravi replies not knowing what more to say.  
“What is your power?” the hunter asks.  
“Which one do you want to know?” Ravi asks amused.  
“Why? Do you have multiple?”  
Ravi tries to focus to create fire, but he’s too weak. Looking up to them he tries to read their minds, but nothing.  
“You’re too weak to use your powers aren’t you? You’ve been so quiet past seconds. Figures, we pumped you full with vervain.. And that other herb of course”  
“What’s the other herb?” Ravi asks.  
“As if we’d tell you”  
“Why don’t you just kill me?” Ravi asks.  
“Now here’s the funny thing. We still haven’t figured out how to kill a pureblood. We tried everything we could come up with. Now you’re going to tell us how you kill one, we have a lot of ways to torture if you don’t tell” the hunter threatens.  
“Try me. I’ve been through worse” Ravi scoffs.  
Not giving a second a hunter pierces a stake through his heart.  
Coughing Ravi spits out blood.  
“Lets see how long you can keep up” the hunter says close to his ear “We’re not as nice as the other hunters you’ve met” he smirks taking out the stake.  
  
With the other hunter they raise the chains higher raising Ravi’s hands higher so he sits straight.  
“Trainees, show me how well you’ve practiced your aim” the hunter says to three younger hunters standing with crossbows.  
Smirking Ravi readies himself. Seconds follow and three arrows pierce through his chest.  
“Hm, can’t say I’m satisfied.. again!” the hunter smiles.  
With three more arrows shooting through Ravi the two hunters walk up to him and remove the arrows.  
“What are you smiling at now?” a hunter asks.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t dip the arrows in your nasty mix”  
“It’s because we want you to stay awake now and feel the pain well” the hunter answers pulling out an arrow aggressive.  
Continuing to torture him more, Ravi starts to lose hope Hongbin heard him and the others will find him.


	7. Chap: VII

With the other hunter they raise the chains higher raising Ravi’s hands higher so he sits straight.  
“Trainees, show me how well you’ve practiced your aim” the hunter says to three younger hunters standing with crossbows.  
Smirking Ravi readies himself. Seconds follow and three arrows pierce through his chest.  
“Hm, can’t say I’m satisfied.. again!” the hunter smiles.  
With three more arrows shooting through Ravi the two hunters walk up to him and remove the arrows.  
“What are you smiling at now?” a hunter asks.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t dip the arrows in your nasty mix”  
“It’s because we want you to stay awake now and feel the pain well” the hunter answers pulling out an arrow aggressive.  
Continuing to torture him more, Ravi starts to lose hope Hongbin heard him and the others will find him.  
  
When steam is coming from his body and he isn’t even reacting to the pain anymore the hunters laugh.  
“That’s pathetic.. Guess he gave up” he says pulling his hair tilting his head back. “Now, how do you kill a pureblood?”  
“I don’t know. Keep on trying different things.. Who knows you’ll find a way at one point” Ravi answers.  
“Wrong answer” he says giving another punch.  
More long minutes go by, minutes that feels like an eternity.  
Steam is coming off his body and he’s covered in both sweat and blood.  
“Now stay awake, don’t go to sleep just yet. We aren’t done playing yet” a hunter says.  
Dipping a spear in vervain “You asked before why we didn’t use it right? Why don’t we now use it to wake you up again” he says as he pushes the spear through Ravi’s heart who screams it out of pain.  
“I thought you were such a strong vampire.. Known to be one of the best warriors. But you don’t look like much now” another hunter says laughing.  
Holding a bottle he grabs Ravi’s chin and forces the liquid in his mouth holding his head tilted back.  
The sizzling sound of burning is heard through the room with Ravi trying to scream.  
When the bottle is empty the hunter steps back. Coughing Ravi spits out the liquid and blood.  
“We should try something else you know to keep in variety” a hunter smiles.  
  
Hearing a scream from the door the hunters look up.  
Ravi only hears some sounds as he has too little strength to even lift his head.  
_~Hon..bin?~_ he thinks recognizing the scream.  
“Too slow hunter” Leo grins.  
“Diiiee!” Hongbin screams killing another hunter.  
“Ravi? Ravi say something! Please...” Hongbin says sitting in front of him.  
“So you.. heard me..” Ravi lets out faintly with little strength.  
Leo unlocks the chains with the keys from the hunters making Ravi fall forwards. But Hongbin catches him.  
“Ravi, you should drink. You’re too weak to even sit” N says worried.  
“Drink from me” Hongbin says.  
“No...” Ravi replies trying to push him away.  
“That’s not a good idea. You’re a new vampire and already need more blood yourself than older ones” Leo says sitting next to him.  
Gesturing Hongbin to give Ravi to him, he does as told.  
“Take from me Ravi” Leo says embracing him.  
With his head leaning on Leo’s shoulder he moves the last inches to his neck. Placing his hands on his shoulders he bites in Leo’s neck drinking some blood.  
“That wasn’t enough by long.. You need more” Leo says stern when Ravi pulls back again.  
“If I take more from you, you’ll have a hard time”  
“Then take from him” N says dragging a hunter behind him who’s still alive.  
“Well that I can live with” Ravi says with a smile.  
Leaning in he sets his fangs in the hunter’s wrist sucking out all his blood.  
  
“Feel better?” Leo asks as they walk out the room.  
“I do, still weaker than usual. But I’ll be fine soon” Ravi replies.  
“Good.. well we at least now know the hunter problem is solved” N laughs.  
“Yeah.. you weren’t holding back” Ken says to Hongbin.  
“Sorry.. I don’t know what got over me” Hongbin replies looking down.  
“You were angry and aggressive, which happens a lot with young vampires. Don’t feel bad about it, you saved Ravi” Leo says placing his hand on his shoulder.  
Hongbin smiles hearing that and looks at Ravi who walks in front of him.  
Letting out a sigh he looks back to the ground.  
_~I am, really thankful you came and helped~_ Ravi thinks to him.  
_~Really? I’m happy to hear that~_ Hongbin thinks back.  
_~We’ll talk tonight okay? I shouldn’t waste my energy like this now as I’m still weak~_ he thinks looking around.   
Hongbin nods to him in agreement.  
  
After traveling back for hours they stop when Ravi collapses on his knees.  
“You okay?” Leo asks.  
“Yeah.. just tired, weak” Ravi answers.  
“We talked for a short moment in our minds, I think that had more impact on him than he realized” Hongbin mentions.  
“That wasn’t smart, you need to feed. This is a good moment to take a rest so you can eat as well” Leo says to Hyuk and Ken.  
“I’ll catch something” N says walking off.  
Ken walks to Ravi “Maybe take some from me? I heard human blood is the best you can take in moments like this”.  
“I’ll be fine” Ravi says sitting down.  
“Just take a little to help you off the edge” Leo persists.  
“Fine” Ravi scoffs grabbing Ken’s wrist.  
When piercing his fangs in it, Ken lets out a small groan of pain.  
Looking Ravi in the eyes he sees two yellow eyes look back since he noticed Ken looking.  
_~This.. nice.. weird, but.. nice. Is it the way he bites? I mean.. He’s the only one that ever bit me so.. Would it always feel like this?~_ Ken thinks.  
Amused Ravi looks away.  
  
“Dinner” N says throwing down a swine.  
Ravi let’s Ken go. So he can cook with Hyuk.  
“Want me to keep it a secret you actually enjoyed that?” Ravi asks him quietly so only he can hear him.  
“You read my mind didn’t you”   
“Obviously you also looked me in the eyes, so you were basically asking for it.. Pretty neat you never got bitten by anyone else but me” Ravi praises standing up.  
Ken looks up and sees Ravi walk to Leo and Hongbin.  
“You okay?” Leo asks Ravi.  
“Yeah, feeding did me good” Ravi answers.  
“Good. I’m also going to feed” Leo says walking away.  
“We should sleep a little before continuing” N says.  
“We can continue running back. How about we carry Hyuk and Ken? It’s also a good way for Hongbin to learn his speed, if he slows down I’ll stay with him” Ravi suggests.  
“I think that’s a good idea so we’re out of here sooner. But we won’t leave you behind if you’re slowing down” N replies.  
“Okay then we’ll all slow down. Either way we’ll be quicker than walking in their speed”.  
“You agree Hongbin?” N asks.  
“Yes, I do” Hongbin answers.  
“That’s settled then. Once they’re done eating we continue” Leo says joining them again.  
  
Sitting down together Ken and Hyuk sit with their cooked swine.  
“Aren’t you going to eat that?” Leo asks Hyuk when he sees him stare at his piece of meat in his hands.  
“What?” Hyuk asks confused looking up at Leo.  
“If you’re going to eat that?”  
“Of course” Hyuk replies bringing the food to his mouth to take a bite while staring in front of himself again.  
“Is something wrong?” Leo asks sitting down.  
“No, nothing” Hyuk smiles.  
_~I just.. Feel bad about those hunters.. We killed them~_ Ravi hears Hyuk think.  
“He’s bothered with the fact he killed a hunter” Ravi interferes.  
“Ravi!” Hyuk calls him angry looking at him.  
Leo looks for a short moment at Ravi and sees him shrug his shoulder and walks away.  
  
“Ravi” N calls walking behind him.  
“Whats up?”   
“You’ve been so quiet.. Are you okay?” N asks concerned.  
“Not really.. I was so weakened in there I wasn’t even able to use my powers. I used all my strength reaching out to Hongbin and make a trail for you guys that I was useless in there.. For the first time I felt like giving up. I was so lonely in there”   
“I’m sorry that happened to you..” N says feeling bad.  
“Don’t, it’s my fault for deciding to go alone. Being captured is one thing. But being all alone made it worse which was my own stupid fault”  
“Well you’re free now. This only proves how strong you actually are. You were nowhere near Hongbin and you still managed to contact him” N says.  
“That’s true. But that wouldn’t be possible if I didn’t turn him a vampire” Ravi talks back.  
“Ravi.. for once have some faith in your strength. Any other vampire would’ve broken down long time ago and told what they wanted to know. You didn’t, you kept on fi..”   
“Hyung! Stop.. please” Ravi says pained placing his hand on N’s shoulder “I can’t… not now” he says walking away.  
  
“We should continue going back quickly” Ravi says to the others.  
“You’re right. Let’s go” Leo says standing up.  
Ken and Hyuk go on their back and they all start running.  
  
After a long time of running they arrive back at Leo’s mother her house.  
“You were able to keep up pretty well. I didn’t expect that from a newby” Leo says to Hongbin.  
“It’s not fair tho, you had someone on your back and Ravi is weakened” Hongbin says back.  
“Just accept a compliment from him, he doesn’t give them often” Ravi jokes.  
“If we’re done giving compliments to each other, can someone take Ken off my back?” N asks.  
“Why?” Hyuk asks.  
“He fell asleep” N sighs.  
“Hah he for real fell asleep while you were running so quickly? Dang what a man” Ravi laughs.  
Leo helps N to get Ken off his back.  
“Thanks, I’ll bring him to our room” N says taking Ken over again.  
  
“Ravi” Hongbin calls him. “How was I able to hear you in my mind when you weren’t even close by?” he asks.  
“I think that’s because we got a connection after I turned you. Beside I was in life danger and tried my utmost best to reach you” Ravi answers.  
“It’s not unheard of that when a pureblood changes a human they get a connection like that. Especially if feelings are at bay” Leo says smiling.  
“Did you use your power on me?” Ravi asks with a sigh.  
Smiling satisfied Leo nods.  
“Reading desire right? What is his desire then?” Hongbin asks.  
“Tell and I will kill you” Ravi says with his eyes turning yellow.  
“You” Leo answers Hongbin.  
“You!” Ravi angry says to Leo taking a step forward.  
“That’s payback for reading and telling Hyuk’s thought not long ago and all the previous times you read and told our thoughts” Leo says defending. “Up till now your desires were always so boring. Finally you have something exciting” he laughs.  
“What was his desire before?” Hyuk asks.  
“Same as yours, to be recognized for his strength and the warrior he is” Leo answers.  
  
“Let’s just go” Ravi grumbles clearly not wanting to have this conversation, pulling Hongbin with him.  
Upstairs they walk into their bedroom.  
“I’m going to shower” Ravi says right away walking into the bathroom.  
_~Why is he suddenly like this?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
When he’s finished showering Hongbin right away jumps up from his bed.  
“Ravi..”  
“No” Ravi says walking past him.  
“What’s wrong?” Hongbin asks.  
Turning around Ravi lets out a sigh.  
“Why… why aren’t you healed yet?” Hongbin asks seeing all the wounds “What did they do to you?... This.. this is horrible” he says with a cracked voice.  
_~This is… unbelievable.. What did they make you go through? How much pain did you had to endure?~_ Hongbin thinks tearing up.  
“I’ll be fine. I’ll be fully healed by tomorrow” Ravi says grabbing Hongbin’s hands who were reaching for the wounds.  
Looking up they make eye contact.  
“When did you last feed?” Ravi asks seeing Hongbin’s red eyes.  
“Sorry.. It’s just..” Hongbin says _~the blood… your blood.. It makes me crazy~_ he thinks.  
Wrapping his arms around Hongbin he pulls him close.  
“Ravi! Don’t!” Hongbin trying to push him off _~I won’t be able to...~_ he thinks as his face is next to Ravi’s neck _~to… hold back..~_ he continues to think closing in.   
_~Why? Why are you doing this to me? You.. you’re already weak.. and in pain. I don’t… I don’t want to do this to you~_ Hongbin thinks unable to hold back setting his fangs in Ravi’s neck.  
“It’s fine. I can endure it” Ravi replies placing his hand on the back on Hongbin’s head.  
  
When Hongbin leans back, Ravi wipes away a blood drop from his mouth corner and licks it up.  
_~I want this man.. I want him so bad.. I can’t hold back any longer.. Especially now, now I know his desire~_ Hongbin thinks pushing Ravi against the wall.  
“Hongbin..” Ravi wants to say but Hongbin presses his lips against Ravi’s.  
Startled Ravi doesn’t know what to do. After a couple seconds he pushes Hongbin off.  
“I know you desire me too.. Why push me away?” Hongbin asks.  
“Because I can’t. It’s not wise. You knowing my desire won’t change a thing. I won’t go for you, do anything with you or get together with you. There’s a clear line between you and me that I don’t want to cross”   
“But why?” Hongbin asks getting emotional.  
_~Even though you say harsh words, you’re nice to me, take care of me, worry about me… but still~_ he thinks.  
“I’m sorry. I just can’t. One moment I’ll go back home and continue my work as a warrior.” Ravi explains.  
“So? That doesn’t mean we won’t be able to be together! Ravi please ...”  
“No Hongbin. I can’t and we shouldn’t. Now stop persisting” Ravi says pushing him away. “Now go to sleep or something” he says lying down in bed.  
_~Why Ravi? Why won’t you be honest to me? Honest to yourself? Why not give in to your desire? Your feelings?... why push me away?~_ Hongbin thinks with a tear rolling over his cheek.  
  
Ravi hears it but decides to ignore it turning over to his side with his back to Hongbin.  
Hongbin does as told and gets in bed lying on his side facing Ravi.  
_~I love you Ravi.. I hope one day you’ll really see that, acknowledge it and also give in to your own true feelings. You can’t tell me all the things you do for me, you do without feelings. That you turned me in a vampire without love..~_ Hongbin thinks troubles.  
This too Ravi hears. Pinching his eyes closed he tries to ignore it.  
_~I’m sorry Hongbin. It’s better I now keep you at a distance than later when we’re back home.. I still have a duty to fulfill...~_ Ravi thinks to himself trying to fight back his own emotions.  
  
The next morning when they wake up they dress themselves and go downstairs.  
_~Ahh.. Should I say something? What should I say? Will he get angry again? … did he hear what I said thought when he was in bed?~_ Hongbin thinks as they walk downstairs.  
“Hey sunshine” N says seeing Ravi look annoyed.  
“Oh shut up” Ravi sighs sitting down.  
“Morning” Ken greets Leo and Hyuk walking into the room as well  “I made breakfast”.  
“Morning” Leo says walking to N and Ravi sitting down.  
_~Oh man how should I tell them I’m a vampire? Will they get angry? Will they attack Leo?~_ Ravi hears Hyuk think.  
“I don’t think Hyuk needs breakfast” Ravi comments with a chuckle.  
“Why?” Ken asks.  
“That was quick...” Leo sighs.  
“What do you expect? His mind is loud, it’s like a little kid who’s screaming in my ears all the time” Ravi jokes.  
“But .. why?” Ken asks again.  
“Because from now on, you’re the only human among us” Ravi answers.  
“What?!” N asks shocked.  
“Hyuk?! What happened?” Hongbin asks angry.  
_~I’ll kill him! He shouldn’t have turned you! For fuck sake Hyuk...~_ Hongbin thinks angry.  
“Easy tough guy, it was his own choice” Ravi says defending both.  
“He ordered, I delivered” Leo says.  
“Good time to joke” N says placing his hand on his head.  
“I thought it was a good one” Ravi says giving a high five to Leo. 

“Why?” Hongbin asks ignoring the others.   
“I love Leo and I want to be with him. Which wasn’t really possible as a human” Hyuk answers.   
“How sweet..I’m about to barf” Ravi comments.   
“Says you with your desire” Leo comments back.   
“I’m not having thoughts like he does. Beside Hongbin and I didn’t do anything. The only thing that happened is him finding out my feelings. Now let’s throw a party with the shocking news I too have emotions...” Ravi says annoyed standing up and walks away.   
  
_ ~This is so annoying~  _ Ravi thinks walking outside.   
Sitting down on a tree trunk he lets out a sigh  _ ~If only things were different, could be different. I’m sure our fathers want us back soon and then I have a marriage duty to fulfill~  _ Ravi thinks.   
Grabbing a stone from the ground he throws it away.   
“That is.. If he’ll even forgive me for what I did to Kalmin.. There’s also a possibility he’ll kill me” Ravi mumbles with a sigh.   
Standing up he looks around and sees them all sitting around the table having a conversation.  _ ~At least I know Hongbin’s in good hands when I’m gone~ _ Ravi thinks walking away.   
_ ~How long will it take before our fathers call us back? Hours? A day? Two max?~  _ he thinks with a sinister laugh.    
_ ~We’re a day traveling away from them and still they hunt us. Sometimes I wish I wasn’t a vampire, that would mean my father would already be gone by now.. Or at least old and demented~ _ He thinks amused.   
Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looks around “Kai? What’s up?”   
“I called you like 5 times.. Where were you with your thought?” Kai asks.   
“Ahh, just somewhere”   
“Yeah, somewhere far away.. What’s wrong? You seem… different?”    
“I just..” Ravi sighs “Ever since that mission I.. feel different”   
“Hmm.. had that much impact huh?” Kai asks worried.   
“It just made me think a lot. It made me feel lonely, lost and weak”   
“Weak? You’re the strongest, best warrior around here.. There’s nothing weak about you”   
“Maybe here, but at home there are still plenty stronger than me.. I’m sure of it”   
“So… you’re actually not sure? I mean you’ve been gone for a while. Who knows you surpassed them?” Kai mentions.   
“I don’t know..” Ravi sighs.   
“You really feel bad don’t you?”   
“I realized a lot. I realized this trip is changing me a lot.. Makes me feel different, less.. Warrior like? I don’t know”    
“You’re starting to develop some feelings in that tough warriors head. Nothing wrong with that”   
“It is! It is bad, emotions are only in the way for my duty”   
“Whoa.. your father really ruined you didn’t he.. No wonder you became this … headstrong” Kai says feeling bad.   
“You know, this is foolish. Never mind about it. I’m going back to the others” Ravi says turning around.   
“Ravi.. it’s okay to feel and give in to feelings. Love isn’t a weakness, it’s a strength” Kai says.   
Not saying anything Ravi sticks up his hand gesturing he heard him.   
  
When Ravi gets back after a while, the others right away turn to him when he walks into the room.   
“What?” Ravi asks them looking at him.   
“Our fathers called us back, they heard about the hunter incident and the problem got solved thanks to us.” Leo explains.   
“They want us back as soon as possible.” N says troubled.   
“I really don’t feel like facing them, but guess we have no choice. Let’s grab our stuff and get going” Ravi sighs walking off.    
Hongbin quickly follows after him.   
“Are you okay?”    
“Never better” Ravi replies short.   
“Where did you go?”   
“For a walk”   
“Oh...” Hongbin sighs.   
_ ~Why are you suddenly like this? Why push me away again so much? I thought… I thought we were getting closer… I though..~ _ Hongbin stops thinking.   
Looking behind him a little bit Ravi sees a tear flow over Hongbin’s cheek.   
  
Ignoring it he goes back to grabbing their stuff.   
“I’m done, let’s go back downstairs” Ravi says walking away.   
Clenching his fists Hongbin follows him.   
“Everyone ready to go?” Leo asks when they’re downstairs again.   
“Yep” Ravi replies.   
“I’ll take Ken with me, and we’ll go vampire speed okay?” N suggests.   
“Sounds good, I’ll keep an eye out on Hongbin” Ravi says.   
“And I will on Hyuk.” Leo says.   
“Let’s go then” N says walking outside.   
Taking Ken on his back they start running.   
  
After a couple hours of running Hongbin and Hyuk get tired so they take a break.   
“Want us to get you anything?” N asks Ken.   
“No, I’m not hungry”    
“Okay, well we do need to feed” Leo says.   
“How about you two go first, then we go” N says to Ravi and Hongbin.   
“Fine by me” Ravi says walking away. Hongbin nods and follows him.   
  
Walking into the forest they spot a deer.   
“Now, run up to it and drink from the artery in his neck” Ravi says.   
Letting out a sigh Hongbin readies himself, taking a deep breath he runs up to him.   
Once he grabs him he bites it in his artery.   
The moment he swallows the blood he coughs and spits out the blood.   
Ravi runs up to him “what’s wrong?” he asks killing the deer.   
“I.. can’t hold it in.. ” Hongbin let’s out.   
“That’s not good.. Wait  second” Ravi says drinking some blood from the deer.   
“You should try it again..” Ravi says when done drinking.   
“I just can’t seem to hold it in..” Hongbin says back.   
“That’s probably because your body needs human blood. How about we go into the town and solve that problem?” Ravi asks.   
“No.. I don’t want to hurt a human” Hongbin answers.”   
“Fine..” Ravi sighs “Drink from me.. But don’t take too much this time, I already got captured once because I was too weak”.   
“I know.. Sorry” Hongbin replies looking down.   
“Well, for now just take a bit” Ravi says wrapping his arms around Hongbin.   
Hongbin leans in and bites him in the neck.   
  
“Well this explains a lot” Leo says walking to them after a couple seconds.   
Startled Hongbin looks around.   
Ravi lets out a sigh hearing his voice.   
“Never thought you’d ever be willing to bloodshare… that’s nothing for you. Especially as you know the risks” Leo says to Ravi.   
Scoffing Ravi looks away.   
“Risks?” Hongbin asks.   
“He’s not drinking human blood now and animals blood isn’t strengthening him compared to what you take from him. Meaning he’s getting weaker every time you feed from him” Leo explains.

“You didn’t tell me that..” Hongbin says looking at Ravi.   
_ ~Why Ravi? You could’ve told me.. I.. I would’ve...~ _ Hongbin thinks with a sigh.   
“I just didn’t want to worry you. Beside you need to stay well fed as you can’t handle the hunger yet” Ravi replies.   
_ ~Then you wouldn’t have fed and things would go wrong. I wanted to prevent that. Better me weaker than you going crazy because of bloodlust~  _ Ravi thinks back to Hongbin annoyed.   
“How often have you drink from him?” Leo asks.   
“5 or 6 times..?” Hongbin answers.   
Letting out a sigh Leo shakes his head “Ravi… then take a bit from me and N to strengthen you up a it again, we can’t have you this weak..”.    
Scoffing Ravi doesn’t talk back knowing he won’t have a saying in it. Grabbing his hand Ravi takes a couple sips from his wrist.   
“Happy?”   
“Not really.. You shouldn’t be this wreckless from the beginning. Hongbin should learn to hold in animal blood or feed from a human” Leo says stern.   
“We already tried the animal blood. He can’t hold it in. I wanted to teach him to feed on humans when we get back” Ravi replies.   
“Hmm.. okay, now let’s go back to N..” Leo says walking away.   
  
“Hey.. what took you so long?” N asks when they walk bak.   
“Did you notice Hongbin fed from Ravi?” Leo asks directly.   
“No… but it does explain a lot” N says looking angry at Ravi.   
“Yeah yeah, Leo already told me off for it” Ravi says sitting down.   
“He took a bit from me, can he also take a bit from you? It’s no good having him weaker” Leo asks.   
“Of course” N says sticking out his hand to Ravi. Which he takes and immediately bites.   
Ken looks at how Ravi does that and is reminded of when Ravi took a bit from him and how that felt.   
_ ~Why not … take a bit from me? Human blood strengthen most right?...~ _ Ravi hears Ken think.   
“That’s not even a bad idea” Ravi says looking at him.

“What is?” Leo asks.   
“That I also take from him. With that I should be back on strength and be good for a fight in case of emergency”  Ravi answers.   
“Would you?” N asks Ken.   
“It was his own thought” Ravi says.   
“I don’t mind, if it helps him and keep us more safe..” Ken says shyly.   
Kneeling before Ken Ravi looks at him.   
_ ~And I know you enjoy it.. Which I don’t even get~ _ Ravi thinks to him.   
_ ~Please don’t tell the others..~ _ Ken thinks back embarrassed.   
_ ~No worries, our secret~ _ Ravi thinks as his eyes turn yellow and he pierces his fangs in Ken’s wrist.   
Ken looks at how he bites in his wrist, how his yellow eyes look back at him.   
_ ~What?~ _ Ravi asks him in his mind.   
_ ~Nothing.. Nothing.. I just… wonder how this is .. for you~  _ Ken thinks.   
_ ~Want me to turn you? So you can find out yourself..~ _ Ravi thinks back.   
_ ~What? No! No no no I… I …  only by N...~ _ Ken thinks panicked and lets out a sigh.  
  
When arriving close to their place they first have to go past hunters territory.  
“Who came up with the brilliant idea to place the hunters territory so close to the purebloods?” N asks as they quietly sneak through the forest.  
“That would be the founder of our headquarter” Ken answers.  
“You’re so smart….” Ravi says sarcastic.  
“Now let’s go before we cross paths with hunters” Leo says.  
“Yeah.. If they see we’re changed they will kill you for sure” Hyuk warns.  
“Heh, let them. They barely know how to torture properly, let alone kill” Ravi laughs.  
“I agree with him for once. I’m more worried about you two, all it takes is a stake through the heart. Which they can actually do pretty well” N says.  
“Except for Hyuk.. he aims for the stomach” Ravi jokes.  
“Serious.. Still..” Hyuk says stubborn.  
“Yeah.. that was pretty stupid” Leo says patting Hyuk’s head lovingly.  
“Let’s just go. Hunters always patrol this area well” Hongbin says looking around.   



	8. Chap: VIII

When arriving close to their place they first have to go past hunters territory.  
“Who came up with the brilliant idea to place the hunters territory so close to the purebloods?” N asks as they quietly sneak through the forest.  
“That would be the founder of our headquarter” Ken answers.  
“You’re so smart….” Ravi says sarcastic.  
“Now let’s go before we cross paths with hunters” Leo says.  
“Yeah.. If they see we’re changed they will kill you for sure” Hyuk warns.  
“Heh, let them. They barely know how to torture properly, let alone kill” Ravi laughs.  
“I agree with him for once. I’m more worried about you two, all it takes is a stake through the heart. Which they can actually do pretty well” N says.  
“Except for Hyuk.. he aims for the stomach” Ravi jokes.  
“Serious.. Still..” Hyuk says stubborn.  
“Yeah.. that was pretty stupid” Leo says patting Hyuk’s head lovingly.  
“Let’s just go. Hunters always patrol this area well” Hongbin says looking around.   


“What do we have here? Still glued to the vampires I see...” the hunters their leader says.  
“Oh hey, it’s been a while. Did you recover from when I threw you?” Ravi asks with a smirk.   
“Tsk, this time you won’t be so lucky” the leader scoffs.   
“Really? So far luck’s always been at our side. You never manage to catch and actually keep up” Ravi says daring.   
“Ravi.. I smell _a lot_ of hunters” Hongbin whispers.   
“I know, don’t worry” Ravi replies.   
“Do you have a plan?” Leo asks.   
“No.. do I ever?” Ravi smiles.   
N lets out a sigh “they don’t know about Hongbin and Hyuk. Let’s use it in our advantage”.   
“What? No, I’m not going to hurt them!” Hyuk says.   
“We weren’t talking about hurting them.. Only killing them” Ravi jokes.   
At that moment an arrow is shot and Ravi catches it. “Do you never learn?” he asks throwing it back shooting it through a hunter's chest.   
“That wasn’t smart...” N says.   
“Why? I missed the vital things, it’s not like he’ll die” Ravi replies shrugging his shoulders.   
“No.. blood” Leo says looking at Hyuk seeing his eyes turn red.   
_~Blood… it smells so..good! I want that blood~_ Ravi hears Hyuk think.   
_~Ravi.. Why did you? I can’t … control~_ he now hears Hongbin think.   
“Well well.. Turns out they’re not just glued to the vampires. But they also decided to join them...” the leader says grinding his teeth. “You’re all a disgrace to the hunters!”.   
“Well technically only Hyuk chose to change.. I simply changed Hongbin as he almost died and Ken is still human” Ravi says smiling.   
“Shut up!” the leader says angry.  
“Now that wouldn’t be fun right?” Ravi smiles.   
  
The leader turns to a hunter and they whisper to each other.   
“If you’re thinking of capturing us, then try us. You won’t succeed this time” Leo says.   
“This time they have us at their side. We know how you work so..” Hongbin says taking a step forward.   
“I’d expect Hyuk to be this betraying.. Not you” the leader says scoffing to Hongbin.   
“You taught us lies. That’s why I’m turning my back on you” Hongbin replies.   
“Wait… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… where the other one?” the leader says looking around.   
“Which one?” Leo asks smiling.   
“The annoying one” a hunter says.   
“Oh, you’re the one that got his partner killed because he was provoking” N says laughing.   
“They’re stalling!” the leader says angry.   
“Now why would you think that?” Hyuk asks smiling   
“Fetch!” Ravi says throwing their leader again.   
The hunter closest to him react right away by staking him.   
“That only tickles him” Hongbin says with a smirk.   
“See! He does get it.. Finally” Ravi says pulling out the stake.   
  
When they hear an arrow is shot they look around where it went to.   
“Not aiming for me? How disappointing” Ravi says keeping his eyes on the hunters.   
“Ken!” Hyuk calls him.   
_~No Ken!~_ Ravi hears Hongbin thinks panicked.   
Turning around Ravi walks to them as Ken collapsed to the ground.   
“Next time vampires.. We will get you” A hunter says walking away.   
“It was only for distraction so they could get away” Hongbin tells them.   
“They would kill their own hunter for distraction?” Leo asks in disbelief.   
“No, but we’re not considered their hunters anymore so they don’t care about us” Hyuk answers.   
“Well, he won’t survive this.. Want us to give blood?” N asks.   
“Yes!” Hyuk answers without hesitation.   
Biting his wrist N brings it to Ken’s mouth and let’s the blood go in his mouth.   
“Let’s carry him and continue our way back quick” Leo suggests.   
“Yeah, sounds good” N says lifting him up..   
  
N starts running and the others follow behind him.   
“How much further?” Hyuk asks worried.   
“We’re almost there” Leo reassures him.   
Then N stops running and stands still.   
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks.   
“His heart… stopped” N says soft. Hyuk and Hongbin run to N and stand next to him.   
N places Ken down on the ground. “I hope I gave him enough blood”.   
Hyuk kneels down and grabs Ken’s hand.   
“What happens if he didn’t get enough blood?”  Hongbin asks careful.   
“Then he won’t change in a vampire and will die” Ravi answers casual.   
“Ravi!” Leo warns him.   
“What? It’s true” Ravi shrugs his shoulders.   
_~No.. He can’t die.. Stay with us Ken!~_ Hongbin thinks heartbroken.   
Leo walks to Hyuk and places his hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine” he tries to assure Hyuk.   
“What will be fine?” Ken asks opening his eyes.   
“You’re alive! … sort of” Hyuk says happy pulling Ken up and embraces him.   
“Couldn’t anyone pull that arrow out my chest? It tickles” Ken says pulling the arrow out.   
“Finally someone that understands me” Ravi sighs walking to Ken.   
“I think it’s wise if you first ...” N tries to explain. But Ken ignores him and runs to a deer that walked by. “Well, his eating habit doesn’t seem to have changed” N laughs shaking his head.   
  
“Let us continue our way. The longer it takes, the more frustrated our fathers will be” Leo says as Ken walks back.   
“You have some lunch on your lip corner” Ravi says walking past Ken.   
“At least now I don’t have to carry you anymore” N says relieved.   
Continuing their way they see the castle in the distant.   
When they walk into the garden someone jumps on N’s back.   
“It’s been a while!” a girl says happy.   
“Ohh hey” N says back hugging her.   
“That’s his little sister, Yi” Leo explains.   
“Hm.. aren’t you hunters?” she asks confused.   
“We well.. not anymore” Hyuk answers.   
“Ah, well then it doesn’t matter” she answers cheerful. Turning to Ravi she hugs him. “It’s good to see you again!”.   
“Same for me, when did you get back?” Ravi asks hugging back.   
_~N’s sister.. So that means.. She will marry Ravi?~_ Hongbin thinks with a pained heart.   
“Yesterday. I was called just like you” she answers.   
“Why?” N asks confused.   
“Dad wants to… heh never mind, you’ll hear soon” she says happy giving a small kiss on Ravi’s cheek and walks away.   
_~Duty calls warrior~_ she thinks knowing Ravi will hear.   
“I have a bad feeling about this..” N says looking at Ravi.   
“Duty is duty” Ravi says casual walking away.   
“Duty?” Hyuk asks.   
“Out marriage remember. N only has one sister and apparently she’s been married off to Ravi” Leo answers.   
“Ohh..” Hyuk lets out looking at Hongbin.   
_~So I was right.. She will marry him..~_ Hongbin thinks feeling sad and empty.   
  
Following Ravi they walk inside the castle.   
“Our boys!” Leo’s father says happy.   
“That’s scary...” Ravi says backing off.   
“Whatever it is.. We’re sorry!” Leo says.   
“Why would you be sorry? We heard great things about your journey after we parted again” N’s father says.   
“You did?” N asks confused.   
“Turning the hunters is not something we’re too happy about. But they did help with the hunter problem at your mother’s city” Leo’s father says.   
“And they helped save you… how even did you got captured?” Ravi’s father asks.   
“That would be my fault.. I have some troubles adjusting to being a vampire. Ravi offered me his blood so I wouldn’t starve and do reckless things” Hongbin answers bowing.   
“Ravi to share his blood.. That’s a first” Leo’s father says tilting his head.   
“But you… you weren’t a vampire when we received the news..” N’s father says looking at Ken.   
“That’s because we were attacked by hunters along the way. Ravi managed to scare them off, as distraction they shot an arrow through his chest” Leo explains.   
“Shooting your own kind… how disgraceful”   
“Well you acted right. I’m proud”   
  
“And we have some news for you” N’s father says.   
“Which is?” N asks.   
“Ravi and Yi are going to get married tonight!” Ravi’s father says.   
_~No.. That can’t be~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
_~What? So soon? This is absurd~_ Leo thinks annoyed.   
“What? I object!” N says “I don’t want him to marry Yi!” N says.   
“It would be good for the family!” his father says.   
“That’s already so soon.. Guess I need to do some suit fitting” Ravi says casual.   
“How can you be so casual about it?” Leo asks annoyed.   
“It’s my du..”   
“Duty! Yeah we know! You and I both know you’re in love. So why marry her?” Leo asks angry.   
“Ravi.. in love? He’s a warrior, no way he’s in love” Ravi’s father says.   
“Ravi.. look at me” Leo’s father says stern.   
“No~ I’m going suit fitting”   
_~Ravi! Tell me the truth! ~_ His father thinks sternly.

“Ravi!” Leo’s father warns him. With a sigh Ravi turns around and looks at him.  
“Leo didn’t lie..” His father says.   
“So it’s true? Ravi is in love?” Ravi’s father asks.   
“Yeah yeah. I have feelings… shocking” Ravi looks away annoyed.   
“With who?”   
“With that hunter” Leo’s father says pointing at Hongbin. Hongbin who doesn’t know how to respond, turns bright red and looks at the others hopeless.   
_~Oh no.. what are they going to do? Are they going to kill me? Kill him.. Ravi why didn’t you.. Why didn’t you tell me you love me?~_ he hears Hongbin think.   
“And there we go again” Ravi sighs placing his hand on his head.   
“Ravi fell in love with a … hunter?” his father asks raising an eyebrow.   
“He’s a vampire now. Happy to see you’re paying attention” Ravi smiles sarcastic.   
“What do we do with this?” N’s father sighs.   
“Just cancel the wedding and let them be together” Ken interferes. Everyone turned to look at Ken making him look down.   
_~It’s not smart to speak up about your opinion hunter. You better shut up~_ Ravi thinks in Ken’s head.   
_~Sorry~_ Ken thinks back for Ravi.   
  
“Ravi..” his father calls him   
Ravi looks at his father. “Yeah?” he asks waiting.   
“What do you want?”   
“What happened to you? Did the hunters hit your head too hard? Suddenly you’re in a good mood and even giving us choices” Ravi says.   
“I’m not giving you an option, I just want to know what you want” his father says serious.   
“Then you could’ve just read my mind. It doesn’t matter what I want. Beside, love and emotions are only weaknesses right?“ Ravi says serious back walking away.   
“Ravi!” his father calls him again.   
“Still troublesome..” Leo’s father sighs. “But he did surpass you” he jokes.   
“My father making jokes.. Never thought I’d live to see that” Leo says following Ravi “I’ll talk to him”

N’s father looks at N.  
“I’m going, I’m going” he says walking away.   
“You three should stay with them” Leo’s father says stern.   
“Yes sir!” Hyuk says quickly walking after them.   
  
Leo walks up to Ravi and pulls him into a different room.   
“What was that about? I thought you finally let go of that hard head warrior brain of yours and allowed some feelings”.   
“It was fun on the road. Now we’re back and need to face reality. I’ll go back to being a warrior and go on missions, I can’t have emotions keeping me back” Ravi talks back.   
“So what are you going to do now?” N asks walking into the room.   
“I’m still going to marry YI” Ravi answers. “Answer me this, since you’re also going to be married off. Are you going to say no to that because of Ken?”.   
“What? Why are you bringing that up?” N asks pretending not to know.   
“Oh cut the crap. You taught Ken well to hide his thoughts for me. But you made mistakes yourself. And Ken slipped when I proposed to turn him. His mind said he only wanted to be turned by you” Ravi answers.   
“That doesn’t matter. And yes, I would stop the marriage if I was in love” N replies.   
“Tsk, your emotions are weakening you” Ravi snears back.   
“Your stubborn warriors brain is making you a dick” Leo says angry.   
  
Hongbin walks to Ravi and punches him in the face.   
“Is that how you think about it?” Hongbin asks angry.   
“Of course and you also know that” Ravi says angry wiping the blood from his lip.   
_~You’re the worst.. Why.. why? This is so unfair, not only for me but also for you~_   
“Hongbin!” Hyuk calls him.   
“So you rather marry a two lettered girl because of duty than listen to your feelings?”   
“Hey! That’s my sister you’re talking about” N says annoyed.   
Hongbin ignores it and keeps his eyes on Ravi.   
“Yes! So? I think I have repeated myself often enough. You knew from the beginning it was impossible. We can’t be together and you knew that” Ravi says.   
Hongbin is eyes color red en hits Ravi again.   
“Calm down!” Leo says trying to calm him seeing his eyes.   
“No! I won’t! I’ll kill him!” Hongbin yells.   
“Tsk, you can’t. But I can” Ravi says punching his hand in his chest.   
“Ravi!” Leo calls him shocked.   
_~Ravi?! No.. please! I’m… I’m sorry~_ Hongbin thinks panicked.   
“Stop this nonsense and let it go” Ravi says stern pulling his hand back and walking out the room.   
  
**HONGBIN POV** **_  
_ **   
”Are you okay?” Ken asks placing his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder.   
“He… he was ready to kill me..” Hongbin says in disbelief.   
“No he wasn’t. He wouldn’t do that. It was only to scare you” N explains.   
“That doesn’t make it better...” Hongbin sighs.   
“Why is he suddenly like this?” Hyuk asks.   
“His father is watching him again. If he doesn’t obligate he can get in trouble, you as well” N answers.   
“What do you mean I can as well?” Hongbin asks.   
“If you’re in the way of Ravi’s duty, he will execute you.” N answers.   
  
Before anyone can say something else the door is being opened with a loud bang.   
“You!” his father says walking to Hyuk. “I’ll kill you”.   
N sees Leo’s panicked face and pulls Hyuk back.   
“Don’t you dare to protect the pathetic being that locked up my son!”.   
Punching N aside Hyuk is unprotected.   
“I didn’t! It was my mentor! I’m sorry” Hyuk begs.   
Ravi’s father doesn’t react to it and punches his hand in his chest “I’ll kill you! For what you’ve done!”.   
  
  
**_RAVI POV_ **   
_~Ahh.. I hope my father won’t kill Hyuk. Leo will never forgive me if that happened..~_ Ravi thinks.   
“Ravi...” a female voice says.   
Turning around he sees his mother.   
“Mother! It’s been a while” Ravi says smiling.   
“I heard about Kalmin.. How are you?”   
“I’m managing. The toughest part was making the decision and actually doing it” Ravi answers.   
“Why was it necessary? Weren’t you able to talk some sense in him?”   
“No, he was determined to kill Hyuk and every hunter he’d cross path with. He was blood aggressive.. He was like uncle, maybe even worse” Ravi sighs.   
“That’s not good.. I trust your decision. Talking about decisions.. Are you sure about the one you’re making now?”   
“Yes...” Ravi answers looking away.   
“Don’t lie” she says placing her hands on his cheeks turning his head back “You’re in love, which is okay.”   
“No, it’s not. It’s in the way of my duty”   
“You’re even worse than your dad.. He was way too hard on you ever since Kalmin was gone.. Your father took the arranged marriage too lightly”   
“Why? You and dad were also in an arranged marriage” Ravi asks.   
“Yes, but we were already in love before the marriage. We just managed to keep it a secret”   
“What?.. I never knew that. He always talked about how it is a duty we have to follow. That he too fulfilled because it was his parents wish”   
“That’s why I said, he has no right doing this” his mother smiles “Listen to what you want. You’ve been following duties all your life. It’s okay to put yourself first for once”   
Frowning Ravi looks away again.   
“So stubborn.. I hope you decide what will be good for you, not just in this moment but for the long term” she says giving a kiss on his cheek “I’ll let you think” she says walking away.   
  
Letting out a sigh he turns back to the mirror and let the tailor adjusts his suit.   
After a couple minutes he hears a door open.   
“Ravi?” he hears Leo.   
“Here”   
“Whoa.. you look.. Chic” Hyuk says seeing him in suit.   
“It’s tradition for vampires to wear a suit like that” Leo tells him.   
“Leo.. sorry for earlier. It’s good to see you’re still alive” Ravi says looking at Hyuk.   
“Yeah.. don’t ever do that again.” Leo scoffs.   
“Guys!” Ken calls them running into the room.   
“What’s wrong?” Hyuk asks turning to Ken.   
“Hongbin ran away” Ken answers.   
“What do you mean ‘ran away’?” Leo asks.   
“With his legs” Ken answers sarcastic.   
“How could you let him run away?” Hyuk asks.   
“He was too smart and before I had the chance to do anything, he was already gone. I still don’t know how to do certain things as a vampire..”   
“Let him be” Ravi says.   
“We can’t leave him alone can we?” Hyuk asks.   
“He’s a hunter. He knows how to manage things himself.” Ravi answers.   
“Maybe he’s right.. Maybe it’s best to let him be for now” Leo says.   
“What?” Ken asks in disbelief.   
“If you want to run after him, I’m not stopping you. But I’m not going, I need to get ready for a wedding” Ravi says turning back to the mirror.   
“We’ll look for him” Hyuk says walking to Ken. “And we’ll be back in time”.   
“Be careful and don’t go off castle ground!” Leo warns them.   
  
“Why did you tell them to let it go?” Leo asks.   
“Because Hongbin will come back when he feels like it. He isn’t stupid enough to go off castle grounds into the forest as a new vampire.”   
“You sure? Or you hope..” Leo sighs.   
“Leo..” Ravi says annoyed.   
“Okay, okay. You really sure about this all? It’s not too late to back out”   
“No.. I’m not, especially not after mother came to talk to me”   
“Your mother came? That’s unusual.. What did she talk about?”   
“About the marriage, me being in love, feelings and their marriage” Ravi answers.   
“Want to talk about it? Maybe talking about it helps thinking about it”   
“That’s nice of you… but no thanks.”   
“You’re so stubborn, with your damn duty and warrior pride. So set on fulfilling your father’s wishes that you completely forget about what you want, forget about other’s feelings” Leo says getting angry.   
“Leo..” Ravi turns around.   
“No, forget it. You know, go and marry her as is your duty. Hongbin’s too good for you” Leo says walking away.   
_~You’re a dick Ravi. You better make decide in time. If you choose your warrior pride over feelings. You better stay away from Hongbin!~_ Leo thinks knowing Ravi will hear it.   
“Leo..” Ravi mumbles looking at a closed door.   
  
“Sir, your suit is done” the tailor says.   
“Thank you” Ravi replies nodding.   
Looking in the mirror one more time he leaves the room.   
  
“Ravi!” N says waving seeing him.   
Smiling he walks up to N and Leo.   
“Look at you.. Sir” N says smiling.   
“Thanks.. I.. oh sorry, have to go” Ravi says seeing N’s father gesture to him.   
“Oh.. good luck” N says troubled.   
  
“Ravi, you look marvelous!” N’s father says.   
“Thank you sir”   
“Walk with me” he says walking away.   
Ravi does as he says and walks next to him through the castle.   
“Your mother and my wife talked..”   
“They… did..?” Ravi asks troubled.   
“You know, your mother told us we we’re being inconsiderate. I too love my wife. Then again I’m not from a warrior line where pride and duty is on first place.. But I also heard your parents fell in love before their arranged marriage.. I don’t want to stand in the way of your happiness.” N’s father explains.   
“Sir, I have a duty to fulfill. I shall do so” Ravi says determined.   
“And I always thought your father was determined and head strong.. We already had issues with him when we were younger. No idea his son could be worse..” he sighs “I feel bad for N and Leo”   
“Ah.. sir” Ravi says troubled.   
“Just joking. But you are worse than your dad. He always rebelled, caused trouble, disobeyed. Of course we consider you troublesome sometimes. But your father was way worse”   
“Heh, well.. Guess I was trained well”   
“No, you’re over trained, brainwashed and traumatized. You should have an opinion of yourself”   
“Sir...” Ravi says looking down “N is lucky with a father like you”   
“I’m glad you think that way… now think about what I just said. Know I’ll support you in whichever decision you make” he says smiling placing his hand on Ravi’s shoulder.   
  
“Sir Ravi!” a worker calls him.   
“Yes?”   
“The wedding is about to begin and they want you ready to go to the altar”   
“Thank you. I’ll be on my way”   
With that the worker leaves.   
“Thank you for the talk sir” Ravi says with a bow.   
“Think about what I said.. Once you say yes, I expect you to keep your word” he says stern.   
Bowing once more Ravi walks away.   
_~This.. Is a mess~_ Ravi sighs.   
  
“Ravi!” his father calls him.   
Walking to him he gives a bow.   
“They’re ready to receive you. Son.. I’m so proud of you, you’re becoming a man” he says proud. “You’re keeping the family name up. Surpassing me, enduring torture, talking to other in mind on a huge distance, controlling a fire element. I heard all the details of what happened from the other city their warriors. I couldn’t be more happier” he says giving a hug.   
“Ahh.. dad?” Ravi says startled.   
“What is it son?”   
“I ... ” Ravi lets out _~I … no...~_ “Never mind.” Ravi says quickly before his father can read his mind.   
“Good luck, I have a gift for after the wedding” he says tapping his hand on Ravi’s shoulders and walks away.   
_~Don’t think it.. Don’t think it… don’t think it!!!~_ Ravi thinks trying to distract himself.   
His father looks around once, quickly Ravi walks away.   
  
When he looks back his father is out of sight.   
_~I don’t want to do this...~_ Ravi sighs feeling defeated.   
Looking up he sees the path to the altar.   
_~I have to do this.. I need to do this.. I… need to .. fulfill..~_ Ravi sighs _~My duty...~_   
Taking a deep breath he walks up to the altar.   
Arriving at his spot he turns around and look down the path he waits for Yi to come up.   
_~Where.. is Hongbin?~_ he thinks looking around.   
_~There are N, Leo, Hyuk and Ken.. but no Hongbin?~_   
  
When Yi too walks up to the altar and joins Ravi, the ceremony starts.   
_~Where is Hongbin?~_ he thinks looking around before he has to say his vows.   
While saying their vows Ravi carefully looks around a couple times.   
“Do you, Kim Ravi, Take Cha Yi as your loved wife?”   
“I...” Ravi lets out looking around.   
“Ravi?” Yi whispers.   
Snapping back Ravi looks at Yi. “I … can’t.. I’m sorry” Ravi says and walks away. 


	9. Chap: IX

When Yi too walks up to the altar and joins Ravi, the ceremony starts.  
_~Where is Hongbin?~_ he thinks looking around before he has to say his vows.  
While saying their vows Ravi carefully looks around a couple times.  
“Do you, Kim Ravi, Take Cha Yi as your loved wife?”  
“I...” Ravi lets out looking around.  
“Ravi?” Yi whispers.  
Snapping back Ravi looks at Yi. “I … can’t.. I’m sorry” Ravi says and walks away.  
  
Ravi’s father walks after him quickly.   
Leo and N too follow.   
“Stay here” N says to them.   
“Ravi!” his father calls him angry.   
Standing still Ravi turns around. At that second his father's hand punched in his chest. “What have you done?!” he asks angry.   
Startled Ravi looks up to him.   
_~You! Are a disgrace to our family!~_ his father thinks knowing Ravi hears him.   
“Sir!” Leo says panicked.   
“Don’t kill him!” N says.   
“This is the worst thing you have ever done!” Ravi’s father says.   
“I’m sorry… I wanted to fulfill my duty.. But I can’t” Ravi says looking down.   
With anger filling in him he pinches Ravi’s heart making him groan of pain. _~Father, please no! I beg you~_ Ravi thinks panicked. With a sigh he let’s go and pulls his hand back.   
“So… you really love that hunter huh?”   
“Vampire..” Ravi mumbles making his father look angry at him again.   
“I can still rip out your heart!”   
“Sorry” Ravi bows.   
“Let’s make a deal” N’s father says walking up with Yi.   
“What deal?” Ravi’s father asks.   
“He’ll provide a son. That way he still fulfills his duty and he can be with the one he loves” N’s father answers.   
“Deal!” Ravi says quick. His father looks angry at him but lets out a sigh “Fine”.   
“I don’t want to know what kind of kid Ravi makes..” Leo says staring in front of himself.   
“I don’t want to think about him having.. sex with my sister” N says disgusted.   
Yi gives a slap to the back of N’s head “Tsk, Ravi’s more of a man than you will ever be” she scoffs.   
“Who came up with the idea?” Ravi asks.   
“I did.  You’re handsome, a great warrior and all I’ll admit that, but not my type.. I too have someone I love” Yi answers. _~But I am curious how you are in bed.. ~_ Yi thinks for him giving a wink.   
“Why don’t you make kids with him?” Ravi asks annoyed.   
“Can’t make a kid with a woman” Yi winks walking away.   
Dumbfounded N looks at his little sister.   
Laughing Leo taps N’s shoulder “Well that was unexpected”.   
  
“Now Ravi.. don’t you have a man to go to?” N asks.   
“Right, Hongbin” Ravi says walking away.   
When Ravi walks through the hallway he quickly picks up Hongbin’s scent.   
Arriving at his bedroom he opens the door.   
“Congratulations with your marriage” Hongbin says soft not looking up.   
“Hongbin..” Ravi tries to say but is interrupted by Hongbin.   
“I hope you’ll be happy with her.” he says.   
Ravi can’t help it but smile seeing a tear roll over his cheek.   
“Hongbin” Ravi calls him again.   
“What?!” Hongbin asks looking at Ravi. Ravi notices his eyes are red.   
“The wedding is called off” he says walking to Hongbin.   
“What?” Hongbin asks confused.   
“I declined it. We made a deal so I can be with you” Ravi says standing still.   
“But? What deal?” Hongbin asks suspicious.   
“I need to provide a son” Ravi says as if it’s nothing.   
“You’re an idiot!” Hongbin says standing up and walks to him.   
“I know. I’m sorry” Ravi says wrapping his arms around Hongbin who was about to punch him.   
Hongbin leans against his chest. He then pulls back smelling blood on his suit.   
“What happened?” He asks looking at his chest seeing blood.   
“My father got angry and wanted to rip out my heart. It’s nothing” Ravi says casual.   
“I stand by what I said, you’re an idiot!” Hongbin says giving a hug. “But.. you said ‘provide a son’ what if it’s a girl?” Hongbin asks.   
“We’ll kill it and try again..” Ravi jokes.   
“WHAT?” he asks shocked.   
“What do you think? N also has a sister” Ravi laughs “then we’ll just have to try again until a son is provided”.   
“I want to think this is weird.. But the same happens with hunters as men are stronger” Hongbin replies.   
“Exactly”   
“Well, we should get back and tell the others” Ravi says.   
“Others?” Hongbin asks getting red.   
“N, Leo, Hyuk and ken?” Ravi sighs.   
“Ohh… I thought.. Never mind” Hongbin smiles.   
Shaking his head Ravi laughs walking out the room with Hongbin behind him.   
  
Arriving back at the ballroom they join them.   
“So, kissed and made up?” N asks.   
“We talked yes, and I explained” Ravi answers serious.   
“Well good, I’m proud of you, to acknowledge feelings and not be headstrong for once only thinking about your duty” Leo says placing his hand on Ravi’s shoulder.   
“Yeah well, I do still have part duty to fulfill. Talking about that, I’m going to discuss that with our fathers” Ravi says walking off.   
  
After they talked Ravi joins them again.   
“So, how did the talk go?” Leo asks.   
“They aren’t the most patient one’s. They want me to be with her tonight..” Ravi sighs.   
“Already? Wow, they must be scared you’d back off” N laughs.   
“Me backing of from sex? Never” Ravi jokes.   
“Ya!” Hongbin says insulted.   
“Sorry, sorry. Old habit” Ravi chuckles.   
  
Later that evening they go to their bedrooms.   
“You can go to my room. I’ll join later” Ravi says giving a kiss on Hongbin’s cheek.   
“Oh, right.. ‘Duty’ ” Hongbin sighs.

Walking off Ravi hears them talk a bit.   
“Don’t take it too heavy at heart. He won’t put any emotions in it anyway” Leo says reassuring.  
“When does he ever?” Hyuk asks.   
N laughs hearing that comment.  
Leo laughs as well shaking his head. “He’s trying okay, let’s give him a break”.  
  
Walking up to Yi’s room Ravi knocks.  
“Come in” she answers.  
Walking in he sees her sit at a makeup table.  
“You're making yourself up… for sex?” Ravi asks tilting his head.  
“I still want to look good even though it's simple reproduction sex” Yi sighs.  
“Let's just get this over with”  
“Are you always this harsh and emotionless?”  
“Yes, you get used to it” Ravi smirks taking off his jacket.  
“Ehh, that it's for a cause doesn't mean it shouldn't be fun” Yi says walking up to him unbuttoning his blouse.  
“Ahh.. Yi” Ravi says placing his hands on her hand.  
“Don't pretend like you're so against some passionate sex. Tell me, between all the duties, missions and babysitting those hunters. When was the last time huh?” she asks with a smile.  
Not responding Ravi looks away blushing.  
“Exactly” she says standing on her toes giving a kiss.   
_~She’s just like her brother… Gawd it's like having sex with N~_ Ravi thinks annoyed.    
When his blouse is unbuttoned they take it off.  
“Yi, I'm fine with you finding passion out of this even though you have a girlfriend. But for me it’s just a obligation, don't expect me to go along with you” Ravi says stern.  
“Who knew you're such a bore, I knew you were harsh but.. Am I happy I dodged a bullet not marrying you” Yi sighs.  
“If I would actually have had feelings for you, or I wouldn't have had Hongbin. Things would have been different”  
“Shame we never did anything before” Yi pouts tracing her finger over his well build muscular abs.  
Rolling his eyes Ravi lifts her up and places her on bed.  
Taking off each other clothes they have sex with each other.  
  
When they're done Yi lies on her side under the blankets staring at Ravi.  
_~Such a shame I never had sex with him before… such a good body, so good in bed.. even without emotions~_ Yi thinks.  
“That's just wrong” Ravi says.  
“Ehh, don't go in my head”  
“Then don't think so loud” Ravi sighs.  
_~Tsk, bad guy~_ Yi thinks.  
“At your service. Now I'll get going, I'll see you later” Ravi says grabbing his jacket.  
“Yeah.. Whatever” she sighs.  
  
Standing at the door he feels bad.  
His hand slides off the door knob and he turns back around.  
_~Ohh.. So you do have emotions.. ~_ Yi thinks amused.  
Ravi leans over to give a kiss.  
_~When you kiss me out of your own.. It's way better~_ She thinks.  
Ravi parts their lips “Don't get any weird ideas. I don't have any feelings for you, nor will I ever get them. But coming and going completely emotionless isn't right” he says standing up. “I assume you'll let me know soon enough whether you're pregnant or not” he says walking to the door.  
“Can't we just have fun from time to time?” Yi asks.  
“No, you proposed this yourself. You also have a girlfriend. This is where I draw the line” Ravi says standing in the door opening.  
“Still, she can't give me sex like you can…”  
“Then you shouldn't be with a girl but with a guy” Ravi says walking away.  
_~You're such a bad guy… How can one even love you?~_ Ravi hears her think.  
_~To be honest… I wonder the same… ~_ Ravi thinks to himself.  
  
Opening the door to his bedroom he sees Hongbin lying.  
_~He’s so cute when he's asleep~_ Ravi thinks smiling taking off his clothes.  
Walking to the bathroom he washes himself first and brushes his teeth before lying in bed with Hongbin.  
“How was the sex?” Hongbin asks keeping his eyes clothes.  
“Oh.. I thought you were sleeping”  
“No.. I couldn't sleep thinking you had.. sex.. with her” Hongbin sighs. _~I can't stand the thought of you having sex with others.. ~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“It was nothing, simply.. bringing over my seed for reproduction”  
“Still Ravi.. I don't like it. Even though I know how you feel and you called off the wedding.. You never directly told me yourself what you're feelings are, we're not even together and I already feel this… hurt..” Hongbin says looking away.  
“And that's okay. It's not weird you feel hurt. I would too” Ravi says tilting his head back.  
“You? You would feel hurt?”  
“To be honest, when I saw that other vampires bit you I was raging inside of anger. I wanted to find out who they were and kill them. So yeah, I _can_ imagine how you feel”  
_~Whoa.. I didn't though you'd be… ~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Jealous? Yeah.. you and me both” Ravi says smiling faintly.  
“Ravi…“  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you tell me yourself what you think and feel for me?”  
Letting out a small chuckle he looks Hongbin in the eyes “You.. are a horrible vampire, not being able to hold in animal blood” Ravi jokes “You were a great hunter and I know soon you'll be just as great of a vampire because I'll teach you. You're someone I want to protect, fight for and have by my side at all times. You changed me in the best way possible and I’ll do anything for you. Heck, you even made me disobey my father” Ravi laughs a bit with that “You made me realize sex is meaningless without feelings. For the first time I had sex to just to do it.. the entire time I kept thinking about you. You're special in my eyes, I care about you a lot.”  
“Wow.. “ Hongbin lets out “I never expected you to have such deep feelings”  
“Of course I do.. I'm not a robot… even though everyone thinks I am”  
“You're not?” Hongbin jokes.  
“No” Ravi replies shaking his head smiling.  
  
“Go to sleep. Tomorrow I’ll teach you how to hunt humans and drink from them” Ravi laughs.  
_~But I don't want to drink from humans~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thoughts looking away.  
Ravi smiles and places his hand on Hongbin's cheek. Tilting his head he looks into his eyes.  
“You're eyes are red only by the thought of drinking.. You're desire blood” Ravi smirks.  
“No they're not!” Hongbin says quickly removing Ravi’s hand.  
“When was the last time you drink something?“  
"That day when Leo caught me drinking blood from you” Hongbin answers mumbling in the pillow.  
“Yeah, that's been a while. We'll definitely go on a hunt tomorrow.”  
Hongbin looks away again. Seeing this Ravi sits up.  
“You really don't want to hunt a human don't you?”  
“No” Hongbin mumbles.  
“Why? If you let the human live, there is nothing wrong. Besides, there are other ways to drink human blood.”  
“I know” Hongbin says short.  
“Then why are you refusing drinking human blood?”  
Hongbin remains silence. After a couple seconds he opens his mouth. “Because… ahh.. no never mind. It’s pathetic” Hongbin says waving it away. Turning on his side he lays with his back to Ravi.  
“What is pathetic?” Ravi asks placing his hand on Hongbin's shoulder, turning him so he can look him in his eyes. Seeing that Hongbin's eyes are still red, Ravi slowly gets worried.  
_~I only want to drink blood from you~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Ravi can’t resist smiling hearing those words.  
  
“Why are you smiling?” Hongbin says annoyed sitting up as well.  
“Then drink from me” Ravi says embracing Hongbin.  
“I can't… anymore” Hongbin says trying to push Ravi away.  
“Why? Because of what N told you?”  
“Yes, you're getting weaker every time I…”  
“There are a lot of humans here. I can drink from them to get my strength back.” Ravi says interrupting Hongbin. “I don't see the problem. But you do need to drink human blood once.”  
“Fine..” Hongbin says.  
“Now, be a good vampire and drink” Ravi says pulling Hongbin closer to him.  
Hongbin sighs and places his hands on Ravi’s shoulders.  
Feeling two sharp teeth in his shoulder Ravi moves his head to give Hongbin more space.  
  
“You're drinking too little” Ravi says when Hongbin already let’s go of his shoulder.  
“I’m stuffed” Hongbin answers pushing Ravi away.  
“Don't lie. You're eyes are still red”  
“Fine… yes I’m still hungry. Happy?”  
“No” Ravi says placing his hand on Hongbin’s chin. Removing the blood from his chin he looks Hongbin in his eyes again. “But at least you drank something”. Licking up the blood on his fingers he hears Hongbin's thought. _~I want him~  
_“And you can have me.. If you drink some more” Ravi smirks.  
“No...” Hongbin sighs lying down again.  
“Why are you so against it?” Ravi asks.  
“Nothing” Hongbin mumbles.  
  
Lying down Ravi keeps his focus on Hongbin’s thought, but gets nothing.  
Letting out a soundless sigh he feels empty.   
_~Guess I got so used to hearing his thought all the time...~_ Ravi thinks.  
After a short while Ravi hears a light snore. _~He must have felt asleep~_ he chuckles closing his eyes.  
  
**HONGBIN POV**  
  
Opening his eyes he stretches his body. Turning around he feels an empty cold bed. Sitting straight he looks around.  
_~No Ravi?~_ He thinks.  
Getting out bed he walks to the bathroom and washes himself.  
When dressed he goes into the hallway looking around.  
“Morning” a familiar voice says.  
Looking around he sees Leo and Hyuk.  
“Oh hey, morning” Hongbin replies.  
“Why aren’t you with Ravi?” Hyuk asks.  
“I don’t know. I just woke up and he wasn’t in bed”  
“He’s most likely training. Follow me” Leo says turning around.  
“Soo.. how was it?” Hyuk asks playfully poking his arm.  
“How was what?”   
“Well.. Ravi confessed, you spend the night together..”  
“Nothing happened” Hongbin sighs.  
“Ravi probably wasn’t feeling it as he had his… ‘duty’ first. He still has some values. He won’t do something with Hongbin after having sex with someone else before that” Leo interferes.  
“That’s.. Really respectful” Hongbin realizes.  
“We’re here” Leo says opening a door.   
  
Looking inside they see Ravi and his father train.  
“Why is he covered in blood?” Hyuk asks gasping.  
“Because we train by real fighting, not simple sparring. We right away heal anyway” Leo explains.  
  
“Morning” N says from behind “Ravi is training I guess?”   
“He is.. He apparently also landed some hits on his father. He has blood over his body” Leo answers.  
“Did he?” N asks impressed.  
  
“Let’s stop here” Ravi fathers says “Their thoughts are distracting..” he says looking at N and Leo. “But yes son. You did really well. I’m proud” he says.  
Ravi gives a little bow “Thank you”  
When his father is out the room Ravi turns to the others.  
_~Whoa.. He looks so cool now in those warrior clothes~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Have you fed yet?” N asks.  
“I haven’t. I promised Hongbin we’d go hunting today” Ravi answers.  
“Well good. He needs to learn how to feed from a human. Want us to come along?” Leo asks.  
“No, we’ll manage. With the two of us we’re spotten less easy” Ravi answers. “Let me clean myself and then we’re going okay? Now it’s not too late yet that humans are all sleeping”  
Hongbin nods in agreement.  
“Let me get changed and then we’ll go” Ravi says walking away.  
  
“Is it just me or is something up with Ravi?” Leo asks.  
“Why?” Hongbin asks.  
“Usually he reacts in some sort of way hearing my thought. A scoff, laugh, rolling eyes.. Something. He either didn’t hear it or really did ignore it..” Leo explains.  
“I don’t know.. We could ‘test’ later” N replies.  
“How about I test it a bit during hunting?” Hongbin suggest.  
“That’s a great idea” N agrees.  
“I’ll get going then” Hongbin says walking off.  
  
Going to Ravi’s bedroom he walks in and sees Ravi walk out the bathroom.  
“Hey you’re here” Ravi says seeing Hongbin.  
“Yeah..” _~Why.. Isn’t he healing?~_ Hongbin thinks seeing his wounds.  
Grabbing a clothes he pulls it on “Ready to go?” Ravi asks.  
“Hm? Ah yeah”  
“Let’s go then” Ravi says walking away.  
Walking behind him they walk off castle grounds into forest.  
“Be careful, hunters won’t hesitate to to kill you” Ravi warns him.  
“Yeah… I know. I trained most of them” Hongbin sighs.  
“Good to know, then we know how they’ll act, work and think” Ravi replies.  
  
Halfway through the forest Ravi stops Hongbin.  
“There’s someone near.. I can smell .. two.. Hunters” Ravi says looking around “Wait here”  
Hongbin stands still as asked and watches him close.  
Ravi looks around, looking back a couple times he tries to track the hunters.  
Hongbin hears leaves rustling behind him. Turning around he looks closely.  
_~Ravi? .. there’s something behind us~_ Hongbin thinks looking around.  
Suddenly he feels a pinch in his neck. Going with his hand to it he pulls out a small sedation arrow.  
“Ra..” he wants to say but someone covers his mouth with a vervain cloth. With the poison of the sedation arrow working he passes out.  
  
**RAVI POV.**  
  
“Hmm.. I don’t sense them anymore.. Hongbin?" Ravi calls him turning around. “Hongbin?” he repeats looking around.  
Panicked he walks around looking for him.  
“Hongbin? Hooongbiin? Where are you Hongbin?! … oh no..” he sighs.  
Running back to the castle he looks around for the others.  
“N! Leo! We have a problem” Ravi says out of breath.  
“Why? What’s wrong?” N asks.  
“I think the hunters have Hongbin. One moment he was standing behind me while I tracked a hunters scent. The other moment he was gone”   
“That's not good...” Hyuk says concerned.  
“I wanted to go to the hunters headquarters and run in there alone, but that wouldn’t be smart.. Can you come with me?” Ravi asks.  
“Of course but.. Didn’t Hongbin call you in his thought?” N asks suspicious.  
“No… not that I know off”  
_~Ravi… are you even able to hear us?~_ N asks.  
Seeing no reaction he looks up to Leo.  
_~Ravi..? You dumb warrior... ~_ Leo thinks.  
“Well.. are we waiting for a bus? Or are we going?” Ravi asks.  
“You can’t hear us?” Leo asks.  
“Why? Did you think something?”   
“I even called you..” N frowns.  
“You know.. This is a problem for later. First I need to find Hongbin and kill the one that caught him” Ravi says angry walking away.  
“Let’s go with him before he does something stupid” N says walking after him.  
Leo, Hyuk and Ken follow as well.  
  
“So… do you have a plan?” Leo asks when they arrive to the hunters headquarters.  
“Yes. barge in there, kill everyone that stands in my way, grab Hongbin and get the hell out of there” Ravi says angry.  
“Yeah.. no, great idea..” Leo scoffs.  
“Ravi wait!” Ken says as Ravi walks away.  
Ignoring it he walks inside.  
  
“That was quick” a hunter says smirking.  
“Let’s skip the small talk and tell me where Hongbin is”   
“That I can not do” the hunter smiles walking away.  
Taking a couple steps forward a sedation arrow shoots his way but avoids it.   
Pulling it out the wooden door he takes a look at it “So that’s how you took Hongbin, almost inaudible, small and concentrated vervain”   
“And the others are saying you’re the dumb one..” the hunter says annoyed  
Angry Ravi runs up to him.  
“Now!” the hunter yells and multiple arrows with chains shoot at him.   
Stuck he can’t move an inch.  
“Like I said.. the dumb one” the hunter smirks.  
“Maybe.. But also the strongest” Ravi smiles, his smile quickly disappears as he uses all his strength to get lose out of the arrows grip.  
Screaming of pain he continues.  
“You… you’re insane” the hunter says taking a couple steps back.  
“Insane? No” N says “a very, very angry pureblood wanting revenge? Yes!”   
“Little tip… run!” Leo says crossing his arms.  
Scared the hunter looks at Ravi again. Seeing one after the other arrow rip out he starts running.  
  
When Ravi is loose he runs after him. Grabbing him from behind “I warned you” he says soft as he aggressively place his fangs in the hunters neck.  
Seconds later he lets go of the now dead hunter.  
Tracking Hongbin's scent he walks into the room he previously was tortured.  
“How cliché… again” Ravi scoffs seeing Hongbin.  
The hunters leader is standing next to him with a stake ready at his heart.  
“What do you want?” Ravi asks clenching his teeth.  
“Tell me how I kill a pureblood and I’ll let him go”   
“Ravi… don’t” Hongbin says weak  
“Or.. you can take his spot” The hunters leader smirks.  
“I already told you before how a pureblood is killed, now let him go”  
“There must be another way!!” he says angry.  
“That you want to believe it, doesn’t mean there is. Now let Hongbin go! This is my final warning” Ravi says angry.  
“No! There has to be!” the leader says.  
“You’re obsessed and insane..” Ravi sighs.  
“And you’re dumb for coming alone, I knew you’d be impulsive coming after Hongbin”   
“Never underestimate a warrior..” Ravi frowns.  
As he takes a step forward the leader presses the stake against Hongbin’s chest. Blood drips out of it.  
“Okay! Okay! Let him go and you can have me”   
“No.. Ravi!” Hongbin let’s out looking up.  
“On your knees and hands in the air” the leader orders.  
  
Ravi does as he says. With his hands being chained he looks up at Hongbin.  
_~So inconvenient I can’t communicate in the mind now~_ Ravi thinks.  
“Now let him go! You know I can still escape if I want to”  
“Fine“ the leader says releasing Hongbin.  
“Bin.. get out of here quick!” Ravi says stern.  
Hongbin does what he says with a heavy heart and quickly runs out.  
“Good night” the leader smirks walking to him with a sedation syringe with concentrated vervain.  
Inserting it Ravi groans.  
”Keep your hands off of him” N says kicking him away.  
“Took you.. Long… eno..” Ravi mumbles passing out.  
  



	10. Chap: X

Ravi does as he says. With his hands being chained he looks up at Hongbin.  
_~So inconvenient I can’t communicate in the mind now~_ Ravi thinks.  
“Now let him go! You know I can still escape if I want to”  
“Fine“ the leader says releasing Hongbin.  
“Bin.. get out of here quick!” Ravi says stern.  
Hongbin does what he says with a heavy heart and quickly runs out.  
“Good night” the leader smirks walking to him with a sedation syringe with concentrated vervain.  
Inserting it Ravi groans.  
”Keep your hands off of him” N says kicking him away.  
“Took you.. Long… eno..” Ravi mumbles passing out.  
  
Opening his eyes he sees his rooms ceiling.   
Groaning he tries to sit up.   
“Be careful! You lost a lot of blood and the vervain was a real dangerous amount” Hongbin says pushing him back on bed.   
Grabbing his arms Ravi pulls Hongbin close “I’m glad.. you’re safe” he says wrapping his arms around Hongbin.   
“I’m sorry I got caught I..”   
“Don’t” Ravi interrupts him “It’s my fault for not keeping a close eye on you… also I was unable to hear you in my mind. The fact that I didn’t notice was wrong”   
“But you were able to hear me last night.. Why not now?”   
“I don’t know.. I’ll go to my father and trainer soon” Ravi answers.   
“For what?” his father asks walking into the room.   
“Father..” Ravi says sitting up.   
Hongbin stands up and walks to the other side of the room.   
“What did you want to talk about?” his father asks.   
“I… uh… can’t read others minds anymore..” Ravi sighs. _~Ahh man.. this will cause problems, anger.. disgrace~_ he thinks.   
“No, no and no. It’s not that weird to ‘lose’ your power. I also had a period where I lost it. I think everyone experiences it at least once. I would say ‘talk to me’ but I know you won’t. You can talk with your trainer about the things bothering you. Usually it’s something traumatizing or a lot of things on your head that makes this happen. You need a good, clear mind in order to do mind control”   
“That does make sense..” Hongbin says nodding.   
“Yeah, it does. Thanks father” Ravi says.   
“No problem. I’ll send a maiden by so you can feed.” his father says walking to the door   
“Thank you” Ravi says as his father walks away.   
  
“Will you? Will you talk with him?” Hongbin asks.   
“What? My trainer… I’d rather not” Ravi sighs.   
“And.. with me?” Hongbin asks.   
“Ahh… I don’t know I...”   
“You’re a warrior and you have to be strong? Yeah heard that one before. But apparently something's bothering you big time for you not being able to use your powers..” Hongbin says folding his arms.   
“Yeah, that’s true but… I don’t want to shove my problems on you”   
“We’re a team right? Partners?” Hongbin asks careful.   
“We are, we are” Ravi chuckles “I .. ”   
“Me..?”   
“Lo...” Ravi sighs.   
“Can’t say it yet?” Hongbin asks with a soft smile. Ravi nods with that.   
“That’s okay, but I do want to know where I stand with you.. As a friend or..?”   
“You’re mine!” Ravi smiles.   
“I can live with that answer” Hongbin replies giving a kiss. “But know you can talk with me. I’ll be here with you, try to help you”   
“I know… thank you” Ravi says looking away.   
  
Hongbin places his hands on Ravi’s cheeks and turns his head to Ravi’s looking at him.  
“Then talk” Hongbin smiles   
“Fine” Ravi sighs grabbing Hongbin’s hand. “It’s just..” he sighs again.   
“Go on”   
“When I was captured and I called for you.. I just..”   
Hongbin patiently waits for him to continue.   
“I felt lonely, really lonely. I was unsure if my call reached you, unsure if you guys would even come for me. What those hunters did is something neither my father nor you with torturing ever managed. They had a completely different method and I just felt like breaking down.. like giving up” Ravi explains.   
“I can understand that. I’ve never been tortured in a way you have been. But I felt similar during my training period.. Is there more that’s bothering you?”   
Ravi sighs “Another time okay?”   
“Yes, of course. Take it easy” Hongbin says wrapping his arms around Ravi giving a hug.   
  
“Sir..” the maid says coming into the room.   
“It’s okay, you can come in” Ravi replies.   
Walking inside she places down a silver tray with a glass filled with blood.   
“I’ll pick it up later” the maid says.   
“No need, I’ll bring it back to the kitchen” Ravi replies.   
Bowing the maid leaves.   
“I thought you didn’t have kitchens” Hongbin jokes.   
“We call it that way as we have a fridge with blood and a dishwasher etcetera”

Drinking the blood Ravi’s eyes turns yellow. “That was tasty” he says smiling.  
“Was that human blood?” Hongbin asks looking at the glass Ravi is holding in his hand.   
“Yes, it was. You should try it as well.” Ravi says.  
_~Should I...~_ Hongbin thinks.   
Smiling Ravi looks at him “Yeah, you should”   
“Hey! You can hear me again!” Hongbin says relieved.   
“Thanks to you” Ravi says giving a kiss on his cheek standing up “Now, follow me”

Arriving at the kitchen Ravi puts his glass in the dishwasher. Walking to the fridge he takes out a bag of blood.  
“You still think it’s a good idea to…”   
“Yes. You’re a vampire. You should drink human blood as well” Ravi says walking with the blood bag in his hand to a cabinet.   
Grabbing a glass he fills it with blood.

“Here you go” Ravi smiles handing over the glass to Hongbin.  
“Thank… you” Hongbin says taking the glass.   
“Drink it” Ravi says when he notices he’s only staring at it. “I know you’re hungry”   
“How..”   
“You’re eyes are red” Ravi answers with a smile.   
“Alright” Hongbin mumbles. Taking a sip of the blood Hongbin quickly empties his glass.   
_~I want more~_ Hongbin thinks placing the glass down.

Ravi chuckles and grabs the blood bag again. Walking to Hongbin he pours in more.  
“Told you you needed it”   
_~Psh, don’t be like this~_ Hongbin thinks.   
Smiling Ravi throws the now empty blood bag away.

Quickly grabbing the glass again, Hongbin empties the glass again. Placing down the glass again he looks at the fridge..  
_~More~_ Hongbin thinks. _  
_ “I think that’s enough for now” Ravi says carefully.   
Ignoring Ravi, Hongbin walks to the fridge. Opening it he grabs another bag of blood.   
“Hongbin” Ravi says walking towards him. Before he can stop him, Hongbin rips open the bag and places it against his mouth.   
“Hongbin. You need to stop” Ravi says again placing his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder.   
“What?!” Hongbin says.   
Noticing Hongbin’s eyes are still red, Ravi sighs.   
“You were right. Human blood is not good for you”   
Grabbing another bag Hongbin quickly opens it and drink from it again.   
“Hongbin” Ravi sighs.   
“Let me be” Hongbin replies throwing the empty bag at the ground.   
Before he can grab another one, Ravi grabs his wrist.   
“Enough now” he warns.   
_~He’s so annoying~_ Hongbin scoffs in his mind.  
“ENOUGH!” Ravi commands him using his pureblood powers.   
Startled Hongbin looks up and sees Ravi’s yellow eyes.   
“I… I’m sorry… I don’t know what got over me”   
“Blood aggression. It’s because you didn’t drink human blood in the beginning. I shouldn’t have let you drink so often from me” Ravi sighs.   
  
“So you admit your mistake?” a familiar voice says.   
Looking at the door Ravi sees Leo standing with Hyuk.   
_~He’s covered in blood~_ Hyuk thinks looking shocked at Hongbin.   
“Yes he his. He should clean himself” Ravi sighs grabbing Hongbin’s hand.   
“You can hear thoughts again” Leo says noticing it.   
“Yes I do. I’ll explain that later. I need to take care of him first” Ravi says walking away with Hongbin.   
_~Good luck with him~_ Ravi hears Leo thinking when they’re leaving the kitchen. _  
_   
Walking through the hallway Hongbin slides his hand out Ravi’s grip.   
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks.   
“I’m sorry.. for earlier”   
“It’s fine, it’s also my fault. Just try to resist it next time”   
“I’ll try” Hongbin replies.   
Walking into the bedroom Ravi walks up to his closet.   
“Here, pull this on” Ravi says holding out a shirt.   
“Thanks” Hongbin takes the shirt.   
Undressing himself he throws his shirt on the floor.   
“I still don’t like those bite marks” Ravi mumbles looking away.   
“At least I won’t get new ones” Hongbin tries to joke it away.   
Letting out a sigh Ravi shakes his head.   
“Sorry” Hongbin chuckles.   
“Just.. put on your shirt”   
“So it’s mine now?” Hongbin says trying to lift up the mood.   
“No, it’s still mine” Ravi mumbles. 

After changing clothes Ravi and Hongbin go to the training room.  
“Why are we here?” Hongbin asks.   
“I want to train with you. Train your strength, speed and for me to practice mind control” Ravi answer  
“Sounds good” Hongbin smiles.   
  
Spending the day practicing they stop after long hours.   
“You did well. Let’s feed and shower” Ravi says.   
Nodding Hongbin walks behind Ravi.   
“Yo!” they hear while walking in the hallway.   
“N hey” Ravi says looking around.   
“How was practice?”   
“It went well. He did great” Ravi answers.   
“Good practice can also help with your blood lust problem” N says looking at Hongbin.   
“You know?” Hongbin sighs.   
“Leo noticed so yeah. But it’s fine, it’s common with new vampires. Usually hunters kill them before they manage to control it. But with no time you can learn it with the right training. I believe Ravi’s the best regarding training so, you’re good” N says motivating.   
“Yeah.. right that reminds me. When you said to stop I couldn’t.. Until you yelled, that’s when I was unable to continue… how come?” Hongbin asks.   
“Purebloods control over regular vampires. We prefer not to use it, but sometimes it’s necessary”   
“What is it for?”   
“Mainly for vampires to stop doing something. So they don’t so berserk. Kinda to make them snap back in reality” Ravi explains.   
“It’s not like making you do something or having real control over you. It’s just to keep in check” N says.   
“Ahh.. makes sense. Kind of like the forgetting power, to protect your kind?” Hongbin asks.   
“Exactly”   
  
Walking into the kitchen Ravi goes to the fridge.   
“Now, you get the amount I give you, not a single drop more” he says stern.   
Nodding Hongbin agrees.   
“Pour me one too” N says sitting on the counter.   
Grabbing three glasses he fills them with blood.   
“There you go”   
Hongbin looks at the glass afraid the same thing will happen.   
“You’ll be fine, we’re here to keep you in check. If you stop trying, you won’t improve” Ravi says.   
“Yeah, you’re right” Hongbin replies taking a sip.   
With that sip he tightly holds onto his glass and empties it.   
_~This.. This wasn’t enough! I want more.. I need more!~_ Hongbin thinks looking at the fridge.   
“Don’t” Ravi says.   
“I know.. But. I..” Hongbin stutters.   
Not even giving the chance to slip Ravi uses his power.   
“Stop it Bin!” he says stern.   
“Yeah.. sorry” he says looking away.   
_~It was smart to be use it before he the urge to run to the fridge~_ N thinks.   
Looking at N he nods slightly.   
  
“Hey, we have patrol tonight” Leo says joining them.   
“What about the hunters?” N asks.   
“Father told me they would keep a close eye on them” Leo answers.   
“I’ll be fine” Hongbin says.   
“I know, I know”   
“Let’s go” Leo says walking away.   
N, Ravi and Hongbin follow Leo into the main room.   
“So, you three stay either here or in our rooms. If one of our dads catch you somewhere else you’ll be in trouble” Leo says stern.   
“We will, don’t worry” Hyuk replies.   
“We’ll see you in a couple hours” Ravi says as they walk away.   
“Good luck” Ken says.

 **HONGBIN POV**   
  
“So, now they’re gone. What you want to do?” Hyuk asks.   
“I was thinking on reading some stuff about vampires. There are a lot of books here where I can learn from. For example about blood lust” Hongbin says looking around.   
“Well, I’m going to the bedroom and take a nap or something” Ken says walking off.   
“So boring.. Both of you.” Hyuk sighs.   
  
Hongbin walks off not interested and looks at the books one by one.   
“New vampires” “Turning vampires” “History of vampires” “Blood aggression” “Blood lust”   
_~Hmm.. Both Blood aggression and Blood lust seem good books~_ Hongbin thinks.   
Taking both books he walks over to a chair and sits down with them.   
  
After a while he stretches his body “All this reading about blood is making me thirsty..” Hongbin sighs leaning back looking at the ceiling.   
Standing up he looks around _~One glass can’t hurt right?~_ he thinks walking out the room.   
Going through the hallway he looks around careful. In the kitchen he right away goes to the fridge and grabs a blood bag.   
When he opens it and smells the blood his eyes turn red.   
“Just… one… sip..” he says placing it at his lips sucking out one sip.   
“Just one...” he lets out satisfied. Looking at it he’s unable to hold back. Bringing it to his mouth again he empties it.   
  
“I thought there was a clear rule to stay in the main room or in the bedroom..” a stern voice says.   
Looking up Hongbin sees Ravi’s father. “Sir.. I .. I’m sorry. I just...”   
“No excuses! Go to Ravi’s room now!”   
“Yes sir...” he says running off.   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
“Ravi!” his father calls him the second he walks back into the castle.   
“That can’t be good..” Ravi sighs.   
“Good luck” N says running off. Leo follows behind him.   
“What’s up?” Ravi asks.   
“Hongbin.. He has trouble with his thirst doesn’t he?”  
“How do you..“   
“I found him in the kitchen”   
“Ohh..” Ravi sighs. “I’ll go talk with him”   
“You better train him for this issue.. You know what happens if he goes off castle grounds and he can’t control it”   
“I know.. I know” Ravi sighs walking off.   
  
Walking into the bedroom he sees Hongbin sit on bed.   
“Hey” he says sitting down.   
“Hey, you’re back”   
“What happened?” Ravi asks.   
“I… I was reading some books about blood aggression and blood lust.. And I just..”   
“You got thirsty while reading about it? Yeah.. that’s why you shouldn’t ‘learn’ on your own. That’s why you train.. with me!” Ravi says stern.   
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to..”   
“I know. I just… I don’t want to happen with you, what happened with Kalmin.. I don’t want to think about that happening to you as well.. I..”   
“Ravi.. don’t worry, I won’t let that happen”   
“You don’t get it.. Kalmin also never was that blood aggressive. And I don’t want to lose you.. I can’t lose you!” Ravi sighs “The thought of losing you I just… I don’t want that”   
“That’s also one of the things seriously bothering you doesn’t it?”   
“It is.. just .. Hongbin, don’t try to do this on your own.. Let me train and help you. Next time you feel thirsty, wait for me.. Okay?”   
“I will.. Sorry” Hongbin says looking down.   
“It’s fine” Ravi says embracing him “I’m just worried” 

Looking up he makes eye contact with Ravi.  
“I just realized.. we never .. actually” Hongbin stutters becoming red.   
“What?” Ravi asks with a smirk.   
_~Kissed.. or made out..~_ Hongbin thinks looking down again.   
Biting his lip Ravi tries to hold in his laugh. _~This is so cute~_ he thinks.   
Tilting his head Ravi presses his lips against Hongbin's.   
_~Then let’s change that~_ Ravi thinks back in Hongbin’s head.   
Startled and becoming embarrassed Hongbin turns red.   
Letting out a chuckle Ravi looks away.   
“Naww don’t! You’re making me embarrassed” Hongbin says giving a tap to his chest.   
“Sorry, you’re just.. cute”   
_~Cu...cute?~_ Hongbin thinks.   
“Yeah, cute” Ravi says lifting him up and placing him on bed.   
  
Leaning over Hongbin he slides his hands under his shirt.   
“Ravi” Hongbin moans holding him tight. Smelling blood he pulls his hand back realizing he pressed his fingers in Ravi’s back.   
“I’m sorry!” Hongbin says startled.   
“Don’t be, it’s fine. I don’t even feel it” Ravi says grabbing his hand licking the blood off.   
_~This is… so..~_ Hongbin thinks staring at Ravi licking off the blood.  
“Weird?“ Ravi asks.   
“Kinda...”   
“Heh.. yea forgot you never had sex with a vampire. During sex you get more bloodlust.. mainly for your partner… if you feel the urge to bite me. Just do it” Ravi smiles.  
  
Grabbing Hongbin's shirt he takes it off. Followed by his own.   
_~I still hate those bite marks..~_ Ravi thinks tracing his finger over the scars.   
Hongbin grabs his hand and stops him from continuing. “Sorry” Ravi sighs.   
Leaning in he gives a kiss, sliding his hand from Hongbin’s hip up over his waist, over his ribs to his neck.   
With a convulse Hongbin moans holding his tight again.   
“Ah! Ravi… I ...”   
_~I want your blood~_ Hongbin thinks tilting his head away.   
Smiling Ravi scratches his neck making a drop of blood flow over his finger.   
Startled Hongbin looks up. Ravi slides his hand under Hongbin’s shoulders holding him close.   
Unable to hold back Hongbin sets his fangs in Ravi’s neck.   
_~Ahh.. He really needs to learn how to bite..~_ Ravi thinks when a shot of pain shortly runs through his body.   
Ignoring it he slides his hand over Hongbin's body again. Caressing it through his hair.   
When Hongbin removes his fangs from his neck he passionately kisses Ravi, who returns the gesture.   
Being sucked in their erotic moment they quickly take off their pants not stopping a second of kissing.   
Tilting their heads they passionately kiss each other while embracing each other tight.   
Hongbin pushes Ravi on his back but Ravi right away sits up, with Hongbin on his lap.   
_~Ahh.. Fuck me Ravi~_ Hongbin thinks.   
  
Leaning back Ravi lies down to grab a bottle of lube from from his nightstand.   
_~God.. He has such a nice body~_ Hongbin thinks placing both his hands on Ravi’s abs.   
Going back Ravi stands up to place Hongbin on his back again.   
Squeezing out some lube he first preps Hongbin. Slowly he slides in one finger to stretch him a bit. Hongbin moans soundless biting his lips, with a sweet smile Ravi slides in his second finger making Hongbin whine and moan again.   
“Ahh Ravi!” Hongbin lets out keeping his eyes closed _~I want you so bad! Fuck me!~_ Hongbin thinks desperate.   
Leaning in Ravi kisses his neck and gives a soft playful bite to his earlobe making Hongbin moan out loud. Convulsing he tightly grabs Ravi’s arms accidentally holding to tight a couple of blood drops flow down Ravi’s arm which he ignores.   
Hongbin being completely in sensation doesn’t notice this.   
“Ravi.. please! I want you” Hongbin lets out loudly with a moan.   
Smirking Ravi grabs the lube bottle again with his other hand and pushes out a little more.   
Stretching Hongbin a little more he also lubricates his dick.   
  
When he slowly pulls out his fingers he carefully pushes his hard dick inside.   
“Ah fuck Ravi!” Hongbin moans grabbing him by the shoulders now.   
With each time Ravi’s hips thrust back and forth Hongbin whimpers and cries out. Longing for more. Passionately kissing each other they touch each other everywhere.   
After taking it slow and keeping a steady rhythm Ravi steps it up a little bit thrusting harder.   
Moaning out louder Hongbin holds onto Ravi tight once again making blood drip over his back this time.   
“Hongbin .. ah!” Ravi moans leaning his head in Hongbin’s neck breathing heavy.   
~ _Don’t.. Don’t bite! Please!~_ Hongbin thinks troubled begging.   
Holding back Ravi does his best not to bite him.   
“Then bite me.. Please” Ravi begs.   
Doing as he says Hongbin sets his fangs in Ravi’s neck.   
Letting out a moan Ravi holds him tight and thrusts harder and harder.   
By the sensation Hongbin unintentionally bites harder.   
“Yess! Hongbin!” Ravi let’s out as he gives it his all when cums.   
Hongbin moans loudly tilting his head back.   
  
Lying on top of Hongbin they both breath heavily.   
“I’m sorry I pushed my fingers in you so hard.. I didn’t mean to” Hongbin says feeling guilty.   
“No need to apologize.. I liked it” Ravi says smiling.   
Leaning up he gives Hongbin a kiss. _~Liked it..?~_ Hongbin think startled.   
“It’s a vampire thing.. You’ll find out one day” Ravi smiles.   
  
After cuddling for a while they take a quick shower and decide to go to back.   
Embracing each other Hongbin falls asleep short after.   
_~Just.. why wasn’t I allowed to bite you?~_ Ravi thinks looking at Hongbin.  _~You sounded so desperately with it… why?~_   
Holding Hongbin close Ravi too soon falls asleep.   
  
When Hongbin wakes up he turns around and feels Ravi lying on his side.   
“Morning sleepy head” Ravi says wrapping his arm around Hongbin.   
“Don’t you mean evening?” Hongbin smiles.   
“Who cares” Ravi replies leaning in for a kiss.   
“Do you have shift today?”   
“I think I do, I’m not sure.. Leo always manages that, I simply follow”   
“Tsk, lazy” Hongbin jokes.   
“Not lazy, efficient. He remembers that, I don’t. I do all the work in the field”   
“You know.. When I just met you I thought you were...”   
“Dumb? You can say it, everyone does”   
“Heh.. yeah. But you’re not.. Why do you seem like you are?” Hongbin asks.   
“It’s easier to pretend you’re dumb than pretending to be smart. And as I’m a warrior with a lot of dumb strength. Everyone assumes I am actually dumb. That’s my advantage in field when they think they can get me alone” Ravi explains. “Also, N and Leo used to teach me a lot so I have this advantage now. I’m still nowhere near as smart or strategic as them”   
“But they’re also not as strong as you”   
“And that’s why we’re a team” Ravi smiles. “Such a serious conversation early in the morning” he yawns.   
“Evening.. It’s evening”   
“Pff, you get what I mean” Ravi says giving a kiss.   
Wrapping his arms around his shoulders Hongbin returns the gesture.   
  
“Hate to disturb this.. well okay not really. Work, let’s go” Leo says in the door opening.   
Letting out a sigh Ravi pushes the blankets away and gets out of bed.   
“We have longer shift today as there are some problems. We should feed first” Leo says and walks away.   
“You should also feed” Ravi says looking at Hongbin.   
“Yeah.. I’m coming”   
  
Walking into the kitchen the others are there as well.   
“Here, I already poured in for you” N says shoving two glasses to them.   
“Thanks” Ravi says picking up the glass.   
“You two will keep a close eye on Hongbin he won’t feed while we’re gone” Leo says to Ken and Hyuk.   
“We will, don’t worry” Ken replies.   
Hongbin grabs the glass and stares at it for a little while.   
“Don’t worry” Ravi says placing his hand on his shoulder.   
Smiling back at him Hongbin takes a deep breath before taking a sip.   
After that sip Ravi places his hand on Hongbin’s arm preventing him to right away empty it.   
“Now take another small sip..” he says keeping a close eye on it.   
With Hongbin's eyes red he tries his best to hold back.   
Feeling Ravi’s hand on his arm wanting to pull it away he places his second hand on the glass as well emptying it.   
“Ah.. I’m sorry.. I..” he let’s out looking at Ravi.   
“It’s fine, you already took a little time between the first sip and the rest, which is more than yesterday” Ravi says wiping away blood from Hongbin’s lip. “Next time you’ll do a little better again”   
“Well we have to go. We’ll see you soon again okay?” N says walking towards the door.   
“See ya” Ken says.   
Ravi gives a small kiss and Hongbin watches as they walk away with the three of them. 


	11. Chap: XI

  
**HONGBIN POV**   
  
“I think it’s best if we stay together” Hyuk says looking at Ken and Hongbin.   
“Yeah, I think so too” Hongbin says.   
“Want to study? Want to train?” Ken asks   
“No, I promised Ravi I would only do that with him”   
“Talking about Ravi” Hyuk says smiling looking at him. “He kissed you..”   
“You.. are becoming way to enthusiastic”   
“Hongbin.. His stubborn ass pushed you away all this time and now he’s giving you a kiss! With us standing here” Hyuk says happy.   
“Well.. spill it” Ken says curious.   
“What? Spill what? That we’re together? We had sex?” Hongbin asks.   
“Are you? Did you?” Hyuk asks.   
Letting out a sigh Hongbin shakes his head. “I think so.. and yes” he says smiling.   
“Yas! Persistence pays off” Hyuk laughs.   
“You’re so weird” Hongbin says walking away   
“Ey! Where are you going? We were suppose to stay together” Ken says.   
“Then follow and stay together”   
Letting out a sigh Hyuk and Ken follow him.   
  
Spending the day together doing basically nothing Hongbin lets out a sigh of boredom at one point. “How long till they come back?”   
“Why? Missing Ravi already?” Ken jokes.   
“Shut up!”   
“Or else?”   
“I’ll smack your head through the wall” Hongbin scoffs.   
“Now now, we all know you won’t do that” Hyuk smiles.   
“Don’t try me”   
“Yeah, let’s not. We don’t know how he reacts as a vampire yet” Ken laughs.   
“You’re so funny.. I’ve been a vampire the longest”   
“But you have the most troubles” Ken talks back.   
“Now now, that’s not fair” a female voice says walking into the living room.   
“Oh hey.. Yi right?” Ken asks.   
“Yes” she answers sitting down.   
“Why wasn’t that fair?” Hyuk asks.   
“Because all vampires that don’t drink human blood in a short time after turning get these issues. Hongbin was already a vampire for a couple days when he first had human blood. Hyuk much shorter. Ken only a day” Yi explains.   
“So, if he had drunk human blood right away he wouldn’t have had this?” Ken asks.   
“Exactly. That’s why we so strongly advise to drink human blood”   
“Have you ever turned someone?” Hongbin asks.   
“Of course. Every vampire has at least once”   
“Also Leo and N?” Hyuk asks as they never heard them about it.   
“Well.. you’re here aren’t you?” Yi smiles.   
“Ohh.. yeah” Hyuk lets out.   
Chuckling Hongbin shakes his head.   
“Anyways, Hongbin. I think you’re doing great. I’ve seen way worse cases, but that’s also thanks to Ravi teaching you well.” she says standing up “Well.. I’ll get going, it was nice chatting with you”   
“Bye” Ken says smiling.   
  
“She’s nice” Hyuk says when she’s away.   
“Yeah.. I can’t stand her” Hongbin scoffs.   
“That’s because she had sex with Ravi is it?” Ken asks.   
“No..” Hongbin says looking away.   
Seeing an empty glass stand he stands up “This must be Yi’s.. I’ll bring it back to the kitchen” Hongbin says walking away.   
“Okay” Ken replies.   
  
Walking into the kitchen he sees Ravi’s father stand there.   
Gasping he stands still.   
Ravi’s father frowns seeing him with a glass. “Why.. are you holding that glass?”   
“Ahh I..”   
“Did you drink blood again without permission?” he asks.   
“No sir!” Hongbin says placing the glass on the counter.   
“Then enlighten me..”   
“Yi came by.. She forgot the glass… sir” Hongbin replies.   
Ravi’s father walks up to him “Know that I don’t trust you, believe you or like you… because of you my son disobeyed me. Left the altar and now share his bed with.. a hunter, who now as vampire has trouble with his bloodlust.. I should handle you like I did with my sons, that way it’s no problem anymore by the end of the day. Ravi’s way too nice to you”   
“Enough!” a stern voice says walking in.  
  
Startled Hongbin looks up and sees Ravi.   
“How dare you speak to me on that tone?” his father asks.   
“And how dare you to treat him like that? He has done nothing wrong. If it wasn’t for him I would be more rebellious now as I would be in a forced marriage where I wanted to be away as much as possible. At least now I have a reason to come home. You certainly ain’t it” Ravi says to his father “I would appreciate it if you left him alone and not judge him on the past. The second he turned a vampire his past was dead. He’s one of us now. As for his bloodlust, it’s going better by the day so don’t worry about that. You clearly have no faith in my approach. Let’s go Hongbin” Ravi says grabbing his hand.   
“You clearly got arrogant recently. I’m still your father and the warriors leader. You still have to obey me.”   
“I do, but this is not a matter for you to interfere in. I got blessing to be with the one I love. If you were so against it you should’ve said so before and not come days later” Ravi says walking away.   
  
“Thank you… for saving me there” Hongbin says softly.   
“It’s fine. He was being unfair as always..” Ravi sighs.   
“Ravi..” Hongbin calls him.   
“Hm?” he replies not stopping or turning around.   
“You’re bleeding..”   
“Yeah.. one of the hunters thought it was smart to attack”   
“Are you okay?” Hongbin asks concerned.   
“I’m fine”   
Arriving at their bedroom they walk in.   
Hongbin closes it behind him “Are you sure you..”   
Before he can ask anything Ravi pushes him against the wall and kisses him.   
“Hmm.. Ra… Ravi?” Hongbin calls in between.   
Parting lips Ravi looks at him.   
Seeing two yellow eyes Hongbin's startled. “What’s wrong?” he asks.   
“Nothing, I just… he made me angry” Ravi sighs “He’s quick to kill vampires that are in his way.. He considers you as someone in his way” he says looking away.   
“Hey, it’s fine. It will be fine” Hongbin says placing his hands on Ravi’s cheeks.   
“Let’s just try and get your blood lust problem under control soon okay? Then he’ll be much easier. We are obligated to kill turned vampires that can’t control their blood lust”   
“I know, don’t worry. That’s why I’m trying my best” Hongbin replies hugging him.   
“I know, I know” Ravi says hugging back. “I’m going to take a shower, let’s study a bit after. When we’re done with that we can drink some okay?”   
“Sounds good”   
Giving a kiss Ravi walks to the bathroom and takes a shower.   
  
After shower they walk to the library together and sit down going through some books for a while.   
“By the way I have no shift tomorrow” Ravi says when they walk to the kitchen.   
“That’s great. We can practice a lot tomorrow then”   
“Exactly. Maybe I’ll take you into the city so you can drink from a human”   
“What? No.. I can’t, what if I can’t stop?” Hongbin asks concerned.   
“Then I’ll be there to stop you. Let’s first see how things go, it’s not certain yet okay?”   
“Yeah, okay. I trust you” Hongbin replies.   
“Don’t, it’s dangerous to trust that one” Leo jokes when they walk into the kitchen.   
“Very funny” Ravi sighs.   
  
Walking to the fridge he grabs a blood bag and fills two glasses.   
Hongbin takes one of the glasses, taking a deep breath he tries his best to drink it slowly.   
“See, that went great” Ravi praises.   
“Heh.. yeah” Hongbin replies with a crooked smile. _~I want more tho… I need more.. Why.. why don’t I feel fed yet?~_ he thinks.   
_~It’ll be fine soon. You’re already doing much better and are in more control than the first time~_ Ravi thinks back in his head.   
Looking at Ravi he smiles shyly.   
  
They all spend the evening together having small talks and relaxing.   
“Shall we go to bed?” Ravi asks.   
“Ah yeah, let’s go” Hongbin replies standing up.   
“Not a bad idea. Shall we go too?” Leo asks Hyuk.   
Nodding Hyuk gets up.   
“Lazy buns” N jokes.   
“Why go to bed if you’re free tomorrow?” Ken asks.   
“Lately you three are free every day” Ravi scoffs.   
“Can’t you take us patrolling one day?” Hongbin asks as they walk through the hallway.   
“No way! That’s way too dangerous. They can’t kill us, but for you three it’s a simple stake to the heart”   
“Ahh.. yeah. But it was just as easy before. Why would I hide now?”   
“Because you’re trained to handle vampires, not purebloods. Purebloods usually aren’t so nasty to kill any hunter. But hunters are trained to kill every vampire” Ravi explains.   
“In that city we did kill hunters though..” Hongbin mumbles.   
“That was an extraordinary situation. If they didn’t do the things they did, we also wouldn’t have killed them”   
“Yeah.. guess you’re right..”   
  
Walking into the bedroom they get ready for bed.   
Ravi’s first to lie down, when Hongbin joins him he notices Ravi’s sleeping.   
“Guess he was really tired.. Well, it must have been tiring for him all lately… first the being on path with us.. Then the marriage, right away back to work, train me in the meantime and train himself.. Doing his ‘duty’ ” he sighs. “Also the losing his power and dealing with his troubles.. Just what do you go through? What all goes through your head? You always know our thoughts but.. You never talk about your own” he tilts his head looking at Ravi’s face.   
Giving a small kiss on his cheek Hongbin lies down as well and falls asleep.

  
**RAVI POV**

Opening his eyes he turns on his side. A smile appears on his face when he sees that Hongbin is still asleep.  
Pulling Hongbin closer to him he closes his eyes.  
“Don't do that” Hongbin mumbles.  
Opening his eyes again Ravi looks confused at Hongbin.  
“I'm sorry” Ravi apologies letting Hongbin go.  
“Don't” Hongbin mumbles again.  
“Hongbin, are you alright. Is there something wrong?”  
“No, leave me alone” Hongbin says turning around on his other side.  
_~What is wrong with him?~_ Ravi thinks looking at Hongbin's back.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Ravi asks confused.  
“Please” Hongbin begs.  
“Fine. I’ll leave you” Ravi sighs standing up from the bed.  
Walking away to the bathroom, Hongbin mumbles again.  
“I’ll behave next time” he says panicked.  
_~What is he talking about? Is this because of my father?~_ Ravi thinks walking back to the bed. Standing next at Hongbin he looks at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Hongbin…” Ravi begins his sentences  
“I’m begging you” Hongbin begs turning on his side interrupting Ravi. “Don't hurt me”  
“What are you talking about? I’m not going to hurt you” Ravi says confused. Turning again on his other side Hongbin mumbles again.  
“Please”  
  
Looking at Hongbin who's covered in sweat, Ravi finally understands his weird behavior.  
“Hongbin, wake up!” Ravi says immediately grabbing him by his shoulder. “Wake up!” Ravi says with a raised voice when Hongbin is still asleep.  
“I..” Hongbin says.  
Seeing that a tear is rolling over his cheek, Ravi gets frustrated.  
“You need to wake up!” Ravi says shaking Hongbin's shoulders.  
Hongbin who's not responding to Ravi cries now.  
“It hurts” he cries.  
_~What should I do? How can I wake him up… that's it… ~_ Ravi thinks letting go of Hongbin's shoulder.  
“Please make it stop” Hongbin begs crying.  
“I'll just...” Ravi sighs leaning in.  
  
Ravi lays down a hand on Hongbin's cheek to push his head a little away.   
With his other hand he grabs Hongbin’s shoulder. With his eyes turning yellow and his fangs becoming visible now, he bites Hongbin in his neck.  
Tasting his blood, he unintentionally drinks some blood.  
“What are you doing!” Hongbin says pushing Ravi away.  
“You're finally awake” Ravi sighs.  
Reaching out for his neck Hongbin looks Ravi in his eyes.  
_~Why did he bit me… his eyes are still yellow. Was he hungry?~  
_“Your neck is healed. You're a vampire now, remember?” Ravi sighs cleaning his chin which is covered with blood.  
“Why did you bite me?” Hongbin says shocked.  
“You had a nightmare and wouldn't wake up. So I thought maybe biting you will wake you up since you were not reacting to anything” Ravi explains sitting on the bed again. “Want to talk about your nightmare?”  
“No” Hongbin says short looking away.  
_~Why did he do that.._ ~ Hongbin thinks with tears in his eyes.  
“Like I said. To wake you up”  
“Don't read my mind!” Hongbin says. Before he can stand up, Ravi quickly grabs his wrist. “Let me go” Hongbin says trying removing his wrist from Ravi's grip.  
“I want to know why I shouldn't bit you. When we had sex and I almost bit you, you pushed me away as well.” Ravi says holding tight onto Hongbin's wrist.  
“Because” Hongbin answers him short.  
“Because of what?” Ravi asks confused.  
“When you didn't want to talk, I let you. So stop asking me questions, I don't want to talk about it” Hongbin says pulling his wrist out of Ravi's hand.  
  
Standing up he walks to the door.  
_~Why doesn't he want to talk about it… is there somewhere a connection between his nightmare and me biting him? Did he had nightmares about the vampires who…~  
_“You're traumatized” Ravi says without thinking.  
Hongbin stands still looking straight forwards.  
Ravi now stands up and walks to Hongbin.  
“You're traumatized by vampires who bit you, aren’t you?” Ravi asks standing in front of him.  
Hongbin who isn't reacting looks away.  
Looking at Hongbin, Ravi remembers something.  
“That night when I was exiled, I bit you. You said you drank vervain, but I didn't taste any” Ravi says grabbing Hongbin's chin with his hand. Turning his head Ravi looks him in the eyes. “You were afraid that night. Not because I’m a pureblood, but because I bit you”  
  
Before Hongbin can say something, Ravi turns his head to the door when he hears a person who's knocking loud on the door.  
“Who's there?” Ravi asks letting Hongbin's chin go and turns around the door.  
“It's me” a familiar voice says.  
With a sigh Ravi walks to the door and opens it. Seeing Yi in the door opening he looks confused at her.  
“What are you doing here so early in the morning?”  
“I came to inform you”  
“Fine, come in” Ravi says stepping aside.  
“Morning” Yi greets Hongbin. Without saying anything Hongbin walks to the bathroom. “What's wrong with him?”  
“That's a long story” Ravi sighs. “But you came to inform me, so spill it”  
Walking to his bed he sits down on it.  
“I came to say that I’m not pregnant” Yi says casual.  
“Really?” Ravi asks with disbelief.  
“Yes, really. So I guess you and I will have some fun again” Yi smirks sitting on his lap.  
  
Ravi turns his head to the bathroom when he hears a loud bang.   
_~I’m going to kill her~_ he hears Hongbin's thoughts.  
“I think it's better for you to leave now” Ravi says standing up.  
“When will we have some fun again?” she asks tracing her finger over his chest.  
“Yi!” Ravi warns her with a raised voice. “Go”  
“Fine” she sighs walking to the door with Ravi behind her.  
“I'll see you soon” Yi smiles.  
“Yeah.. Bye” Ravi says short closing the door in her face.  
“Hongbin” Ravi calls him walking to the bathroom.  
“Unlock the door” he commands when he noticed that the door is locked.  
After a couple of seconds the door is still locked.  
“Open the door or I will smash it down” Ravi treats getting annoyed.  
_~Leave me alone~_ Hongbin thinks angry.  
“Smashing the door down it is” Ravi sighs taking a step back. With a little bit of his strength he kicks against the door.  
“Hongbin” Ravi calls him walking inside the bathroom. Looking around he sees the mess Hongbin caused.  
“I said leave me alone!” Hongbin yells at Ravi.  
Looking at Hongbin Ravi notices his red eyes  
“Calm down. You're angry and I get it. I shouldn't go on about it. I should've listened to you when you said you didn't want to talk about it” Ravi apologies.  
“Go away!” Hongbin yells throwing a brush to Ravi’s head.  
Ravi dodged the brush just before it hit his face. “Hongbin, calm down!”  
“That stupid two letter girl! I'm going to kill her!” Hongbin hisses showing his fangs. Walking to the door, Ravi stops him.  
“Enough!” Ravi commands using his power.  
  
Tearing up Hongbin looks at Ravi. “I…”  
“You don't have to say anything” Ravi sighs embracing Hongbin who's crying now.  
“It's my fault” Ravi says pulling Hongbin closer to him. “This could be the reason for your bloodlust problem, your own fear of being bitten that you don’t want to bite others..”  
“Yeah… I guess” Hongbin sighs.  
“You know.. As a pureblood I can also heal others. If you don’t want to hurt humans then let’s always hunt together and I’ll heal the humans for you”  
“You… would do that?” Hongbin asks looking up.  
“Only if you promise me you’ll work on your trauma for being bitten… I can’t help but … want you” Ravi sighs looking at his neck with his eyes turning yellow.  
“Ravi…” Hongbin says taking a step back.  
“Don’t worry.. I won’t” Ravi says letting him go “Let’s go and feed”   
  
Grabbing their clothes they get dressed and walk out the room.  
“Where are you going?” Hongbin asks noticing they’re not walking to the kitchen.  
“Out, we’re going hunting”  
“Wa… wait.. what?” Hongbin stutters.  
“Hunting, I told you yesterday remember. And I just promised I would heal them for you”  
“Yeah I know.. But..”

“No but! Hongbin the longer you wait, the worse it will get” Ravi says turning around.  
Hongbin stops in his track looking up at him.   
“Just do as I say okay? I don’t want to go hard on you like I would with my soldiers”   
“Your.. soldiers?” Hongbin asks.   
“My father is the warriors leader remember? I’m working on taking over his position”   
“Wait what? You never told me that”   
“I didn’t? Oh.. anyway, you’re not my soldier” Ravi says softly placing his hand on Hongbin’s cheek. “Please just follow what I do, trust me in how I do it.. I have done this hundreds of times”   
Looking down Hongbin nods lightly “I.. I’m sorry”   
“It’s okay” Ravi says embracing Hongbin.   
“I’ll try and listen well.. But I do trust you! I really do” Hongbin says holding onto Ravi tight.   
“Well then, let’s go” Ravi says grabbing Hongbin’s hand.   
Hongbin simply follows him.   
  
“Leo, N. you guys tagging along?” Ravi asks seeing them in the garden.   
“Yeah we’ll come” Leo says standing up.   
“It’s good they also learn to hunt. You’re the best to learn that from so” N says walking to him.   
Hyuk and Ken follow them as well and together they walk through the forest towards the town.   
“It’s quiet in the forest..” N mentions.   
“It is, maybe they got scared?” Ravi smirks.   
“Twice a year all hunters come together and have some sort of meeting. Maybe that’s today” Hongbin mentions.   
“We still have to be careful” Leo says.   
“Let’s just make it quick. Go in, snatch, eat.. heal” Ravi says looking at Hongbin with a smile “And go away”   
“Why heal? We never do that..” Leo asks.   
“You can heal? Then why don’t you?” Ken asks.   
“Because it’s too much of a hassle, we already make them forget” N answers.   
“Too much of a hassle?” Hongbin asks.   
“First of all, not all purebloods can heal. It’s a technique you have to develop, and it’s still vampire blood in a human's body. If anything happens and the person dies. It’s a vampire on the loose without control or training” Ravi explains.   
“Ohh..” Hongbin let’s out.   
_~You’re right about the ‘if anything happens and it turns’ part.. Maybe it’s best if you don’t heal them..~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
_~Whatever you want, you can also decide once you drank~_ Ravi thinks back.   
Looking at Hongbin he sees a nod with a faint smile.   
  
Arriving at the town they all stand still. “I think it’s better for everyone to split up. That way we’re quicker and less chance that someone will notice us” Leo mentions.   
“Sounds good to me” N says shrugging.   
“Let’s go then. I’m hungry” Ken sighs.   
“Where are we going to meet up after we finish hunting?” Ravi asks.   
“At the castle” N says walking away with Ken.   
“Then we’ll see you later” Leo says before he walks away.   
“Good luck” Hyuk smiles at Hongbin following Leo.   
_~I’ll need that~_ Hongbin sighs in his thoughts.   
“You’ll do great today. Don’t forget I’m here to help you” Ravi tries to comfort Hongbin.   
“Thanks” Hongbin smiles soft.   
“Then let’s go as well” Ravi says walking in a different direction.   
  
“First you need to focus on the scents around you” Ravi explains when they arrived at a square.   
“And how do I do that? There are so many scents around here” Hongbin sighs looking around.   
“Close your eyes and focus on the scent of humans” Ravi explains.   
Closing his eyes Hongbin sniffs in the air.   
“And… did you smell a human?” Ravi asks after a couple of minutes.   
Opening his eyes again, Hongbin turns around.   
“I assume you did” Ravi says walking to Hongbin.   
Standing in front of him he looks Hongbin in his eyes.   
_~They’re already red~_ Ravi thinks.   
“Let’s go” Hongbin says walking away ignoring Ravi who’s standing in front of him.   
  
“There” Hongbin says pointing at a girl who’s walking in front of them with a hungry expression.   
“You did a great job to find a human” Ravi compliments him. “But you need to do exactly what I’m going to tell you, okay?”   
“Yes” Hongbin replies impatient focusing on the girl.   
“You need to be as quiet as you can. We don’t want to attract attention from others. Especially not hunters.”   
“Go on” Hongbin says.   
_~He’s acting so different...~_  Ravi thinks looking at Hongbin.   
“Walk to her and bite her. Make sure you cover her mouth as she’s probably going to scream”   
“Be quiet, bite and cover her mouth. Got it” Hongbin says walking to the girl.   
“Hongbin” Ravi calls him.   
“What?” Hongbin asks turning around to Ravi.   
_~I hope this will go well….~  
_ “Wait for me” Ravi says walking to him.   
“Can I finally bite her now? I’m hungry” Hongbin mumbles annoyed turning around.   
“Just be careful” Ravi sighs.   
  
Walking to the girl Hongbin quickly grabs her by her shoulder. Covering her mouth Hongbin bites the girl in her neck.   
When the girl looks at Ravi, he hears her thoughts. _~Help! Please… he..lp .. me~_ _  
_ “I think that’s enough. If you drink more from her she will die” Ravi says noticing the girl isn’t able to keep her eyes open anymore.   
Hongbin removes his teeth from the girl’s neck and looks at Ravi.   
“I don’t care” he simply says focusing on her neck again.   
“Hongbin” Ravi warns him. “Let her go. You drank enough”   
“She has still a lot of blood in her body. It won’t hurt if I’ll drink a little more” he smirks placing his teeth in her neck and drinks blood again.   
Standing next to Hongbin, he pushes him away. Just before the girl hits the ground, Ravi captures her. Laying her down on the floor carefully he looks at Hongbin who’s covered in blood.   
“Why did you do that?” Hongbin hisses.   
“I said enough!” Ravi says looking in Hongbin’s red eyes using his power. _  
_


	12. Chap: XII

Walking to the girl Hongbin quickly grabs her by her shoulder. Covering her mouth Hongbin bites the girl in her neck.  
When the girl looks at Ravi, he hears her thoughts. _~Help! Please… he..lp .. me~  
_ “I think that’s enough. If you drink more from her she will die” Ravi says noticing the girl isn’t able to keep her eyes open anymore.  
Hongbin removes his teeth from the girl’s neck and looks at Ravi.  
“I don’t care” he simply says focusing on her neck again.  
“Hongbin” Ravi warns him. “Let her go. You drank enough”  
“She has still a lot of blood in her body. It won’t hurt if I’ll drink a little more” he smirks placing his teeth in her neck and drinks blood again.  
Standing next to Hongbin, he pushes him away. Just before the girl hits the ground, Ravi captures her. Laying her down on the floor carefully he looks at Hongbin who’s covered in blood.  
“Why did you do that?” Hongbin hisses.  
“I said enough!” Ravi says looking in Hongbin’s red eyes using his power. **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Looking at the girl Hongbin takes a couple of steps back. Placing his hands on his head he let himself fall on the ground.  
“Is she...:”  
“Yes she’s still alive” Ravi mumbles looking at the girl.  
“Oh my…” Hongbin says not able to say something else.  
“What were you thinking?” Ravi asks looking back at Hongbin.  
“I… I don’t know.” Hongbin says looking Ravi in his eyes. “The only thing I cared about was… blood.” he says with a shocked expression.  
“If I wasn’t here to help you, you would have dry sucked her. You really need to control your blood lust and listen to me”  
“Don’t make me do this again, please” Hongbin begs.  
“I’m sorry Bin.” Ravi says looking at the girl. Biting his wrist he places it against the girl’s mouth.

 _~Ravi, please. I don’t want to do this again. I’m begging you.~_  
“Stop the begging Hongbin. I didn’t want to train you like my soldiers, but I guess I should” Ravi sighs standing up.  
Walking to Hongbin, Hongbin quickly crawls back.  
_~Please~_ He hears Hongbin’s thought.  
With a sigh Ravi lifts Hongbin from the ground. Grabbing his wrist Ravi drags him along with him.

“Where are we going?” Hongbin asks scared.  
“Back to the castle where I’ll train you” Ravi says looking ahead.  
_~To train me… The hunters did the same thing when I did something wrong… I don’t want to go. I’ll get hurt again~_  
_~He really is traumatized~_ Ravi thinks pained.  
Hongbin stand still and tries to pull his wrist out of Ravi’s hand. “Let me go” Hongbin begs  
“Hongbin” Ravi says standing still and turns around.  
When Hongbin sees Ravi’s yellow eyes he gets panicked.  
“I’ll do my best. I promise.”   
_~You need to overcome your trauma Bin~_ Ravi thinks with a heavy heart.  
“Let’s just go back to the castle” Ravi says grabbing this time his hand instead of his wrist.  
  
When they arrived at the castle, Ravi sees the others.  
“What took you so long?” N asks.  
“That’s a long story” Ravi says walking past them with Hongbin who he still drags along.  
“What are you going to do?” Hyuk asks.  
“Train” Ravi says short walking inside the castle.  
_~What happened?~_ Ravi hears Leo thoughts.  
_~He almost killed a human~_ Ravi thinks back in Leo’s head.  
_~That’s not good~_ Leo answers him.  
Ignoring it, Ravi walks to a training room.  
  
**Hongbin POV  
****_  
_** “Stay here. I’ll be right back” Ravi says pushing Hongbin in a room. Closing the door he hears that Ravi locks the door.  
“Ravi” Hongbin says grabbing the doorknob. Trying to open it, he quickly gives up.  
“Ravi!” Hongbin yells panicked banging at the door. Taking a step back he looks around him.  
_~This is not the training room where we usually train~_ Hongbin thinks noticing the difference.  
Carefully walking further in the room he notices that the room is small. Smaller than a bathroom.  
Hearing that the door is unlocked he turns around.  
Seeing Ravi who’s entering the room, he looks at Ravi’s hands.  
_~Those are… blood bags~_  
“Yes, they are”  
“What is this place?” Hongbin asks looking at Ravi’s face.  
“This is a room I use for training my soldiers, but also for training vampires who can’t control their blood lust. It’s small, it’ll be easier to catch and punish you.” Ravi explains placing the blood bags on the ground.

 _~He was serious all this time~_ Hongbin says focusing on the blood bags.  
“Yes, of course I was” Ravi mumbles grabbing one blood bag from the ground. “It’ll be simple. Every time your blood lust will take it over, you receive a punishment.” Ravi sighs tearing open the blood bag he’s holding.  
“Don’t do that” Hongbin begs.  
“Like I said… It’s time to treat you different or you’ll never be able to control your blood lust. Believe me, I don’t want to do this as well… But if I let you train with my father or another vampire, this will be get nasty for you.”  
“What is the punishment?” Hongbin asks carefully.  
“Didn’t you notices the cabinet behind you?” Ravi asks filling a glass he brought along him with blood.  
  
Looking behind him Hongbin now see the cabinet.  
“What’s in there?” Hongbin asks turning around.  
“Vervain, stakes, knifes… everything to hurt a vampire” Ravi says with a sight.  
“Ravi…” Hongbin lets out not able to say anything more.  
“I’m sorry for what I’m going to do. Try to focus on your blood lust. Try to control it. If you’ll do great, I won’t punish you”  
Walking to Hongbin, Ravi hands over the glass with blood.  
“I don’t want to do this” Hongbin says stepping back.  
“I know” Ravi says stepping forward.  “It’s for your own sake”  
“That’s the same thing the hunters told me” Hongbin says looking at the glass.  
_~I want it… no. I should rejecting it~_ Hongbin thinks looking at the ground.  
“Drink it” Ravi says commanding.  
Looking back at the glass Hongbin sighs. With his hand who’s shaking he takes over the glass. Placing the glass against his mouth he carefully takes a sip.  
_~More.. I want more~_ he thinks quickly emptying his glass. Looking at the bag Ravi’s holding he licks his lips.  
“I’m so sorry” Ravi says looking down walking to the cabinet.  
Taking out a stake he turns around.  
“Please Ravi...” Hongbin begs.  
“I won’t right away be hard on you, but it will sting. This stake point is dipped in vervain” Ravi says walking to Hongbin, grabbing his wrist Hongbin closes his eyes and turns his head away.  
_~No, no, no, please don’t~_ Hongbin thinks.  
When Ravi presses the stake against his wrist the hissing sound of burning flesh fills the room. Followed by Hongbin screaming.  
  
“You okay?” Ravi asks removing the stake.  
“That hurt...” Hongbin says looking down, seeing his wound heal right away the pain also disappears with it.  
“See, already gone. Like I said, it’ll sting”  
“Maybe for you.. warrior. But it really hurt” Hongbin says getting tears in his eyes.  
“I know you don’t like this, neither do I. But if my father catches air of you not being able to control it.. still. He’ll train you in his way”

 _~I know.. But I don’t think I can..~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Have a little faith in yourself. The more insecure you are, the worse it’ll be.. Next time you can’t control it.. I’ll bite you”  
“What? Ravi.. no! Please no!” Hongbin says afraid.  
“I know you’re traumatized. Maybe that will motivate you, maybe it’ll even help you get over your trauma.. You being so afraid of being bitten is in the way of drinking blood yourself” Ravi explains filling another glass.  
Handing it over Hongbin tries his utmost best.  
“Don’t drink yet, loot at it, smell it. Take it all in. when I give a signal you can drink, no second earlier”  
Hongbin nods and does as he says. Keeping a close eye on Ravi in the meantime he waits until Ravi gives a signal.  
_~How… much.. longer~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Keep it up Bin, you’re doing well”  
_~No.. I can’t keep it up.. I want to drink.. I.. have to drink!~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Hongbin!” Ravi says stern as Hongbin raises the glass.  
When he drinks it Ravi sighs. “Give me your wrist”  
  
Scared Hongbin looks up to Ravi’s yellow eyes, doing as he says he gives his wrist.  
With his fangs visible Hongbin tenses his whole body, pinching his eyes closed.  
_~Keep your eyes open~_ Ravi thinks in his mind a second before he sets his fangs in his wrist.  
“Ah! Ravi no..” Hongbin let’s out placing his other hand on Ravi’s hand trying to pull his wrist back.  
Ravi who’s stronger firmly holds it, with his yellow eyes looking back at him.  
When releasing him Hongbin quickly covers his wrist.  
“It’s already healed” Ravi says wiping away blood from his mouth corner.  
Looking down Hongbin wipes away the blood and indeed sees no bite mark.  
“And it hurt less than before right? That’s because your pain threshold is higher now.” Ravi explains. “Let’s try again”  
Hongbin doesn’t say anything back and simply traces his finger over the spot where Ravi bit him.  
When Ravi holds a glass above it in his sight he looks up.  
“Take it” Ravi says.  
Hongbin takes it as told and looks down into the glass to the blood.  
“Don’t drink it till I say so” Ravi orders.  
  
Patiently he waits. _~It’s .. as if that bite made me realize something..~_ Hongbin thinks. _~Why.. Why is it so much easier now?~_  
Satisfied Ravi smiles at him hearing that thought.  
“Keep it up Bin” Ravi says placing the stake away that lied on the ground.  
Grabbing the two remaining blood bags on the ground he keeps them in his hand.  
“Take 1 sip” Ravi orders.  
Doing as he says Hongbin takes one sip.  
Lowering the glass after that sip he looks at Ravi.  
“Good, you also don’t have red eyes now.. Guess that was the push you needed. Take another sip”  
Hongbin does as he says again and takes a sip. “I’m good.. I’m not hungry anymore” Hongbin says holding up the glass.  
“You sure?”  
“Hmhm, positive. I don’t have urge to drink” Hongbin answers.  
Taking the glass from him Ravi empties it. “I want to test it again later today.. But in the kitchen” he chuckles.  
Nodding Hongbin feels more confident.  
“I’m sorry I had to do this” Ravi says embracing Hongbin.  
“It’s okay.. Even though I didn’t agree, I guess it did help. Let’s hope I’ll be able to keep this up” Hongbin replies.  
  
Opening the door they walk through the hallway to the kitchen.  
“Ravi” his father calls him.  
“Hey”  
“I heard Yi isn’t pregnant” his father frowns.  
“Maybe she should wait a little longer, it’s only been a couple days”  
“A week. It’s been a week, you know how it goes. If she was pregnant we would’ve known already” his father says annoyed.  
“Yeah yeah” Ravi sighs.  
“I want you with Yi tonight again” his father says walking away.  
“And of course, I have no saying in it again” Ravi says walking into the kitchen.  
“What did he mean with ‘you know how it goes, if she was pregnant we would’ve known’?” Hongbin asks.  
“Vampire pregnancies go different than humans. We grow quicker, develop quicker and soon have a bloodlust. Vampire pregnancies goes twice as fast as human pregnancies” Ravi explains.  
“Ahh..” Hongbin replies looking down.  
“Don’t worry too much” Ravi says placing his hand on Hongbin’s chin tilting his head. “Have a little trust in me I don’t put feelings in it”  
“I do trust you, I just don’t trust her”  
“Heh, cute” Ravi says ruffling his hand through Hongbin's hair.  
_~I’m not cute~_ Hongbin pouts.  
Smiling Ravi gives him a kiss. Hongbin wraps his arms around Ravi embracing him.  
_~I love you~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Happy hearing that Ravi holds him tight, lifting him up to place him on the kitchen counter.  
“Hmm.. not here” Hongbin says leaning back.  
“Why? No one’s here” Ravi smiles.  
  
“I am” Leo says standing in the door opening.  
Letting out a sigh Ravi takes a step back.  
“In the kitchen? Really?” Leo asks shaking his head “You have a bed”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah” Ravi says waving it away.  
“I heard about Yi. I would’ve expected you to hit bull’s eye right away” Leo says grabbing blood from the fridge.  
“Great everyone reads the daily vampire castle newsletter...” Ravi says annoyed.  
“Does that exist?” Hongbin asks.  
“Of course not” Leo laughs.  
Ravi shakes his head in disbelief “No, but vampires somehow love gossiping.. It’s annoying”  
“Especially the Cha family” Leo smiles.  
“I heard my name?” N says walking into the kitchen as well.  
“Nothing, nothing” Leo smiles.  
“Let’s get out of here” Ravi says to Hongbin.  
  
Walking to his room Ravi closes his door. Hongbin pushes Ravi against it giving a kiss.  
_~Hm, I love this man so much~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Smiling Ravi kisses back embracing him.  
Hongbin slides his hand under Ravi’s shirt tracing his fingers over his abs.  
“Ah! Hongbin” Ravi let’s out with a moan.  
Leaning in his neck Hongbin gives a soft kiss.  
“Bite me” Ravi says soft.  
Startled Hongbin looks at him.  
“Just, do it..”  
Softly Hongbin bites his lip leaning towards Ravi’s neck. Sniffing his scent he becomes crazy of sensation. Placing his left hand behind Ravi’s neck he pierces his fangs in Ravi’s neck.  
_~This.. This is..~_ Hongbin thinks.  
_~Exciting right?~_ Ravi thinks in Hongbin’s mind.  
_~Yeah..~_ Hongbin thinks leaning back  
  
Lifting Hongbin up Ravi places him on bed.  
Leaning in for a kiss Hongbin embraces him again.  
When Ravi sighs and leans back Hongbin opens his eyes and looks at him.  
“What’s wrong?” Hongbin asks.  
“I just.. I realized I have to be with… Yi tonight..” Ravi sighs “I can’t do this to you or her.. That’s not right”  
“So much honor” Hongbin smiles. “It’s fine.. We’ll just… cuddle?”  
“Cuddle?” Ravi laughs lightly “Heh.. yeah, sound good” he says giving a kiss.  
  
**RAVI POV  
**  
After a couple hours Hongbin falls asleep. “I’m sorry for what I did today” Ravi sighs letting Hongbin go. Standing up he walks to the door. Looking back one more time he smiles seeing Hongbin sleep soundless.  
Opening the door he walks out of the room.  
“Ravi” he hears N. Looking on his left he sees N standing.  
“N” he greets him with a soft smile.  
“Do you want to explain what happened today with Hongbin and you?”  
“I like to hear it as well” Ken says who joins them.  
“Fine, but not here. Let’s go somewhere else before we wake up Hongbin” Ravi sighs  
“We can go to my room” N submits.  
  
Walking into N’s room Ravi sees Hyuk and Leo sitting on the bed.  
“You’re here as well” Ravi mumbles.  
“I also want to know what happened with Hongbin since Leo don’t want to say anything besides he talked with you in your minds.” Hyuk says now.  
“Hongbin had troubles with controlling his blood lust. He almost dry sucked a girl he was feeding from. I decided I should train him like I train my soldiers. So I did” Ravi explains quick.  
“You didn’t punish him right?” Leo says standing up with disbelief  
“Actually I did” Ravi says while going with his hand through his hair. “But not the way I punish my soldiers. That reminds me of something. Hyuk, Ken, did you know Hongbin has a trauma?”  
“No” Hyuk replies startled.  
“Yes” Ken answer.  
“You did?” Hyuk asks Ken with disbelief.  
“He told me to keep it a secret for the other hunters. I often helped him trying to calm down after he received a punishment from the hunter’s leader.” Ken explain.  
“That explains why you always ran off after Hongbin was getting punished”  
  
“But what has that to do with his blood lust?” Leo asks confused.  
“He’s traumatized by vampire bites. He couldn’t bite humans since he’s afraid of it. That’s why he didn’t want human blood and now has a problem with it” Ravi explains.  
“That makes sense” N mumbles. “But you said you didn’t punish him like your soldiers. Then what did you do?”  
“First I placed a stake covered in vervain against his wrist. The second time I bit him”  
“He’s afraid of vampires bites, yet you decided to bite him. That’s not the way to overcome a trauma. You’ll only make it worse dumbass” Leo says sitting down again on the bed.  
“Well _dumbass_ , it did helped. He saw that it healed and didn’t hurt like it did when he was a human. Hongbin controlled his blood lust after that”  
“That’s great news!” N says.  
“Yes, but I want to see if he’s still able to control it tomorrow.”  
“I hope so” Hyuk sighs.  
  
“It was a nice chat with you guys, but I actually had other plans tonight with Yi. I have to make a child with her” Ravi says walking to the door.  
_~I didn’t wanted to know that~_ N thinks disgusted.  
With a smirk on his mouth Ravi walks out of the room. _  
_  
Knocking on Yi’s room Ravi waits impatient.  
“Who’s there?”  
“Ravi” he sighs answering her.  
When the door opens, Yi’s standing in the door opening.  
“It’s nice to see you again” she greets him with a smile.  
“Let’s skip the chit chat” Ravi says walking into her room.  
“Someone is excited” Yi smiles closing the door.  
_~This is going to be fun~_ Ravi hears her thinking.  
“Get that idea out of your head. I’m only here to fulfill my duty” Ravi’s says taking of his shirt.  
“We don’t have to rush this. Let’s have a little fun” Yi says walking to Ravi. Standing in front of him Ravi looks at her as she traces her fingers over his now bare chest.  
_~Is she stupid?~_ He thinks. Looking Yi in her eyes he starts to feel difference.  
Lifting her up Ravi places her on her bed.  
Without thinking he places his lips passionate against Yi’s. Going with his hands under Yi’s shirt, she lets out a moan.  
  
_~It worked~_ Yi thinks.  
Ravi snaps back to reality. Quickly standing up from the bed he takes a step back.  
“Don’t do that ever again!”  
“What?” Yi asks innocent.  
“Using your seduce powers me” Ravi growls.  
“How did you escape from...”  
“I’m stronger than you” Ravi answers. “If you try that again, I’ll rip your heart out of your chest”  
“You don’t dare to do that”  
“Watch me” Ravi says walking back to the bed. With his hand who’s going trough Yi’s chest he’s holding her heart.  
“Okay, okay I’m sorry!” Yi apologies quickly.  
Taking out his hand again he looks at his hand which is covered in blood now.  
“Why did you try to seduce me?” Ravi asks wiping the blood on his pants.  
“I thought that maybe this time will be more fun if I seduced you than the last time you and I had sex.” Yi says casual.  
  
“Like I said before: Get that idea out of your head. I already love someone else. This means nothing for me”  
“I noticed”  
“Good. Now let’s finish this quickly before I lose my patients with you” Ravi scoffs.  
“Even if you love another.. just like me. We can still have some fun, no need to have some boring sex” Yi pouts.  
“I don’t..”  
“Don’t want to surrender to another for some hot sex? Yeah yeah yeah, let’s skip that lie as we both know how much you love sex… like me. I can remember something .. something of you sleeping with half of the towns vampires” Yi smirks “How about I tell Hongbin?”  
“Don’t you dare!” Ravi growls showing yellow eyes.  
“Don’t intimidate me with your eyes Ravi” Yi smiles “Can’t we just have some … pleasure?”  
“No!”  
“Fine, then I think I’ll make a chat with Hongbin soon.” Yi sighs looking away.  
“Fine! Whatever you want.. Just leave Hongbin alone” Ravi says clenching his teeth.  
“That’s more like it” she smiles placing her hand on Ravi’s cheek “Now set that boy out of your mind for a while, and surrender to me” she says pushing Ravi on his back, leans over him and looks him in his eyes.  
  
Letting out a sigh he takes a deep breath clearing his mind and looks back in her eyes.  
“You know.. I won’t use my powers on you, I want you to do this on your own.”  
“That will never happen. You threatened me to tell Hongbin about my past.. That’s not making me do things out of ‘my own will’ Yi!” Ravi says annoyed.  
“Still, do this out of your own without me needing to use my powers”  
Shaking his head Ravi wants to walk away “Did I ever told you I hate you?”  
“Oh hush, if you didn’t had Hongbin you gladly would’ve married me and have sex with me” Yi says leaning in towards his neck and sets her fangs in his neck.  
Holding her tight Ravi moans a bit.  
“Guess you missed this way of being bitten… your new vampire still doesn’t know how to bite does he?” Yi smirks.  
“Stop talking about him” Ravi says frowning.  
“Fine, fine” Yi says leaning in for a kiss.  
Kissing back Ravi tries to give into her.  
  
“Just say what you think” Yi sighs leaning back  
“How can you do this if you too have someone you love?”  
“Because even if this is a duty. Which she completely understands. I can still have some good passionate sex. Which vampire doesn’t love that? … I know you do” she says leaning into his neck again giving kisses.  
_~She’s annoying.. But I guess I have no choice..~_ Ravi sighs.  
Pushing her a bit back he pushes her onto her back.  
“This.. is more like it” she smiles looking at Ravi.  
“Oh shut up” Ravi says annoyed leaning in for a kiss.

When done he walks back to his bedroom he quietly opens the door.  
“You’re back” Hongbin says sleepy.  
“Did I wake you?” Ravi asks closing the door.  
“No, I just woke up and noticed you weren’t lying beside me. I assumed you were with Yi” Hongbin yawns.  
With a sigh Ravi walks to his bed. “Go back to sleep. I’m going to take a quick shower”  
Hongbin sits up and looks at Ravi his pants.  
“Is that blood?” he asks carefully.  
“Yes”  
“How did it get there?” Hongbin asks looking Ravi in the eyes.  
“It’s nothing serious” Ravi says waving it away.

 _~So he had sex with Yi again~_ Hongbin thinks looking away.  
“Yes”  
Looking back at Ravi Hongbin simply looks at him.  
“What?” Ravi asks short.  
“You act so different… so cold”  
“I’m not” Ravi says walking into the bathroom.  
Letting out a sigh Hongbin lies down waiting for Ravi to come back.  
  
After a couple minutes Ravi walks out of the bathroom again.  
Looking up Hongbin sees Ravi with only his boxer on, steam coming from his body.  
Biting his lip he looks away.  
Ravi ignores it and lies down “Let’s just go to sleep. I have shift again tomorrow”  
“Ravi...”  
“What?”  
“Ah.. hm.. nothing” Hongbin sighs lying on his side with his back to Ravi.  
_~Why is he suddenly like this? So.. distant, cold.. What just happened?~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think.  
“That's none of your business” Ravi says short.  
“Okay...” Hongbin says closing his eyes.  
_~I need to find out what happened tonight~  
_“You really want to know what happened?” Ravi asks responding to Hongbin’s thought.  
“Yes” Hongbin answers turning on his other side to face Ravi.  
  
Sitting up Ravi looks back at Hongbin.  
“I actually enjoyed having sex with her”  
“What?” Hongbin asks with disbelief now sitting up.  
“I found out I like having sex with her more than with you” Ravi says.  
“Wh..” Hongbin startles.  
“You really think I enjoyed that with you? How pathetic”  
“Ravi…”  
“You asked me where the blood came from. I think I can't deny it anymore. I bit her and she bit me multiple times.” Ravi smirks.  
_~That's something only vampires do with a strong bond… Ravi never let's anyone bite him except his friends in need ... and me ~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“That's right”  
“You said you didn't have any feelings to her” Hongbin says tearing up.  
“Maybe that was just a lie” Ravi answers shrugging. “Gosh.. you're so pathetic” Ravi mumbles when he noticed Hongbin is crying.  
“I…” Hongbin tries to say, but stop himself. Shaking his head he stands up.  
“You really think that I’ll ever love...”  
“Stop it. I don't want to hear it” Hongbin says walking to the door interrupting Ravi.  
Opening the door he looks back at Ravi.  
_~You really hurt me~_ he thinks before walking away.


	13. Chap: XIII

**HONGBIN POV**

Knocking on Ken's door he quickly removes the tears on his cheeks.  
“What are you doing here so late?” Ken yawns stepping aside to let Hongbin enters the room.  
“Something happened” he mumbles walking in.  
“Want to talk about it?” Ken asks carefully.  
“No…”  
“Do you want to sleep here?” Ken asks with a soft smile.  
“That will be great. Thank you” Hongbin thanks him with a soft smile.  
“I'll get some sheets so you can lie down at the couch” Ken yawns walking to his closet.  
“You're the only one with a couch” Hongbin noticed.  
“No. N has a couch as well. He recommended it since I don't like sharing my bed”  
“Then why didn't you got an extra bed?”  
“A couch is more fun” Ken says shrugging taking some sheets out of the closet.  
“Yeah.. you were always weird. Glad that you stayed the same after becoming a vampire” Hongbin says with a faint smile.   
“Here you go” Ken says handing over the sheets to Hongbin. Walking to his bed he grabs a pillow.   
“Thank you for letting me stay” Hongbin thanks Ken again.   
“No need to thank me.” Ken says placing the pillow in the couch. “Actually… there was something I wanted to talk about with you.”   
“Sure” Hongbin says walking to the couch placing the blanket on it.   
  
“So.. Ravi found out about your trauma?” Ken asks carefully.   
“How do you know that?” Hongbin asks confused.   
“Ravi told us that was the cause of your blood lust”   
“Who is ‘us’?” Hongbin asks.   
“You know.. N, Leo, Hyuk and me” Ken tries to laugh it away.   
“When did he told you that?”   
“When you were sleeping. A couple of hours or so ago I think”   
“Did he really tell you that or did you?”   
“I promised I would never talk to anyone about your trauma, especially not hunters. It was Ravi” Ken explains. “Hyuk also didn’t knew about it. There is a chance he’ll ask you about it tomorrow.” Ken sighs walking to his bed.   
_~Why did he tell the others?...~_ Hongbin thinks pained.   
“I’m going back to sleep. Make yourself comfortable. Goodnight.”   
“I will. Goodnight” Hongbin says soft looking at the couch.

The next morning Hongbin walks downstairs with Ken besides him.   
“You look horrible” a familiar voice says. Looking up Hongbin sees Hyuk sitting on the couch together with Leo.   
“Yeah… Ken’s couch isn’t comfortable at all.” Hongbin mumbles.   
“Ken’s couch? You didn’t slept with Ravi?”

Before Hongbin can replies, he’s got interrupted. “Morning”  
Looking behind him, Hongbin sees Yi and N walking into the living room.   
Looking away from them Hongbin feels how his heart becomes heavy.   
“Morning” Leo smiles at them.   
“I gotta go” Hongbin mumbles walking away.  
“Wait for me” Hyuk quickly says following Hongbin.  
Looking at Ken Hongbin sighs. “Told you” Ken says with a soft smile.  
  
Walking outside the living room Hongbin looks at Hyuk.  
“Is there something wrong?” Hongbin asks frowning.  
“Why didn’t you told me about your trauma?” Hyuk asks.  
_~Does he have no shame?~_ Hongbin thinks annoyed.   
“We weren’t close at that time. I didn’t trusted you with it.”  
“Then why didn’t you tell me now?”   
“Because that’s my own business. You already have a lot to deal with.” Hongbin explains.   
“But that’s what friends are for right? To help each other?”   
Hongbin sighs while looking away. “I don’t really want to talk about it”   
“That’s fine” Hyuk says grabbing both of his hands. “Come to me when you feel like talking okay?”   
Looking back at Hyuk Hongbin sees him smiling.   
“Thanks” Hongbin smiles back.   
“I should go back now. Leo and I had some plans.” Hyuk smiles while turning around and walking back to the living room.   
“Have fun” Hongbin says before he turns around.   
  
Bumping against someone Hongbin quickly steps back.  
“Watch it” a stern voice says.   
“I’m sorry” Hongbin apologizes bowing. Looking up he sees that the person he bumps against is Ravi. “It’s you…” he lets out.  
Before Ravi can walk away, Hongbin holds him up.   
“Why did you tell them about my trauma?” Hongbin asks without thinking.  
“Aren’t they your friends? You need to be honest with them.”   
“Yes, I should be honest with them about my problems. Not you” Hongbin hisses. “I don’t tell them about your traumas either”   
“Watch out with what you’re saying.” Ravi warns him stern.  
“Why? Scared they’ll find out?!” Hongbin says with a raised voice getting angry.   
“You really need to act normal before…”  
“Serious? I should act normal? What about you? Since you returned yesterday from Yi you’re acting weird! So you should be the one who needs to act normal!” Hongbin now yells at him.   
“Enough!” Ravi hisses. When Hongbin sees Ravi’s his yellow eyes he takes a step back.

“What is going on here?” N says walking to them.  
Hongbin bites his lip to fight against the upcoming tears.   
“He is acting unfair” Hongbin says looking at N.   
“What did you do?” Leo sighs looking at Ravi.   
“I only told him the truth yesterday. It’s his problem he can’t handle it.” Ravi says shrugging.   
“And what did you told him?” N asks stern.   
“That I prefer sharing a bed with Yi rather than Hongbin”   
“So that was the reason you came over last night” Ken says thinking out loud.   
“You really can’t keep something between us huh?” Hongbin laughs.   
“Is that true Ravi? You prefer Yi over Hongbin?” Hyuk asks.   
“Yes” Ravi answers short.   
_~He was serious...~_ Hongbin thinks pained.   
“I think I’m going to puke” N says shaking his head.   
“What happened?” Ken asks looking angry at Ravi.   
“I just realized that…that... ”  
  
“That he actually loves me” Yi says interrupting Ravi.   
Looking up he sees Yi who’s walking towards Ravi.   
“I’m sure now. I'm definitely going to puke” N says looking with disgust at Ravi.   
“Are you going nuts?!” Leo asks with a raised voice. “You never liked Yi”   
“Feelings change” Ravi sighs.   
“So I...I don’t m.. mean anything to you at all?” Hongbin asks with a cracked voice.   
“That’s right.” Ravi says shrugging.   
“Ravi!” Leo yells at him.   
“What?” Ravi asks innocent.   
With tears in his eyes Hongbin walks away from them.   
“Hongbin!” Hyuk calls him when he walks away.   
  
**RAVI POV  
** **_  
_ ** “We’re going after him” Hyuk says walking away with Ken.   
“And we need to talk” N says looking at Yi.   
“About what?” she asks.   
“About you and Ravi” N says grabbing her arm.   
“Fine” she sighs. “I’ll see you later” she smiles at Ravi.

“What happened between you?” Leo asks stern when N and Yi are out of sight. Looking in his eyes Ravi sees Leo’s eyes changing into yellow.   
_~He’s lying. He still desires Hongbin~_ Ravi hears Leo’s thought.   
“Did you just use your power on me?!” Ravi asks looking angry at Leo.   
“Why are you hurting Hongbin so much?” Leo asks ignoring his question.   
With a sigh Ravi pulls a hand through his hair.   
“Yi threatened me” he lets out.   
“She did what?”   
“Threatened me… you know, to tell someone…”   
“Yes I heard you idiot. But why would she do that?”   
“Because she’s a devil”   
“Yeah that make totally sense” Leo mumbles.   
“Right?”   
“Ravi!” Leo yells.   
“Yes?”

“Why did she threatened you?”  
“Because I didn’t want to have passionate sex with her like she wanted. If I would go against her will, she would have told Hongbin about my past.”   
“That’s the only reason? Ravi, are you stupid?!”   
“Maybe I am. But there was another reason…” Ravi sighs.   
“Yeah.. Tell me” Leo says after waiting a couple of seconds.   
“Oh yeah, right. Just before we actually having sex, she also threatened Hongbin. She wanted me to push Hongbin away so she can have me for herself. If I didn’t, she would eliminate Hongbin herself.”   
“What do you mean eliminate?” Leo asks confused.   
“Killing him” Ravi sighs. “So I decided to push Hongbin away, delivering him pain. I thought it was a better option then letting her kill him.”   
“But that doesn’t make any sense.” Leo mumbles. “She already has a partner. Then why would she wants you so desperately?”   
  
“That’s because her girlfriend broke up with her a couple of days ago. She can’t handle it” N says walking back with Yi behind him.   
_~Now that makes sense~_ Leo thinks.   
“You really are a devil” Leo says repeating Ravi’s words.     
“I’m a vampire. Thanks for noticing it” Yi says while rolling with her eyes.   
“Cut the crap Yi.” N says stern.   
Ravi simply looks at Yi.   
_~She cried~_ Ravi noticed seeing her mascara that’s ruined. _~Good~_ _  
_ “You need to go explain this to Hongbin. He deserves to know the truth” N says with a weak smile.   
“Yeah.. I should go to him” Ravi says turning around.   
_~I’m sorry for the problem she caused~_ Ravi hears N thinking.   
_~No need to be sorry~_ Ravi thinks back in N’s mind walking away from them.   
  
Following Hongbin’s scent he arrives at the training room. Hearing a lot of noises he stands still in front of the door   
_~What is going on in there?~_ he thinks before opening the door.   
“Hongbin, you need to calm down” Ken tries to calm him.   
_~You can’t calm down someone when you’re panicked by yourself...~_ Ravi thinks entering the room.   
“Hongbin….” Hyuk begs him.   
“That stupid moron!” Hongbin shouts throwing a stick away to the wall. When the stick slams the wall it breaks.   
“Who’s a moron?” Ravi asks looking at Hongbin.   
“You!” Hongbin yells turning his head.   
_~His eyes are red….~_ _  
_ “You two..” Ravi says looking at Hyuk and Ken. “Go back to the others” Ravi commands them.   
Nodding their heads they walk to Ravi.   
“Good luck with him. We tried to calm him down, but he is pissed off” Hyuk sighs before he leaves the room.   
“What Hyuk said” Ken says quickly following Hyuk.   
With a sigh Ravi looks back at Hongbin.   
  
Walking towards him, he dodge a stake that Hongbin just thrown at him.   
“Go away!” Hongbin yells. “You don’t love me right?! So what are you doing here?!” Hongbin asks grabbing another stake.   
Before he can throw it, Ravi runs to Hongbin and takes it away from him. Throwing the stake on the floor, Ravi grabs Hongbin his cheeks with his hands.   
“Let me go!” Hongbin says trying to push Ravi away.   
“Calm down” Ravi says looking in Hongbin’s eyes using his power.   
“Why are you doing this?” Hongbin asks soft with tears in his eyes. “Why are you hurting me so much?”   
Wiping the tear away with his thumb Ravi gives him a kiss.   
_~This isn’t fair~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thought.   
  
“I’m sorry” Ravi says embracing Hongbin. “I shouldn’t have told the others about your trauma since you entrusted me with that. I’m really sorry” Ravi apologies.   
_~Stupid warrior~_ Hongbin thinks placing his head in Ravi’s neck.   
“I’m also sorry about what happened last night.”   
Stepping back Hongbin looks Ravi in his eyes.   
“You really hurt me” Hongbin sobs.   
“I know. I’m really really sorry” Ravi says looking at the ground.   
“Why did you do that?”   
  
Ravi looks back at Hongbin who’s wiping his tears away. Noticing that Ravi looks at him, Hongbin starts crying again.   
“Yi’s girlfriend broke up with her. She used me as a replacement. She also threatened you and me” Ravi explains.   
Hongbin simply looks at Ravi waiting for a explanation.   
“She threatened me that she will tell you about my past.”   
“What happened in your past?” Hongbin asks carefully.  
“Exactly..I didn’t want to tell..”  
“Tell me… please” Hongbin asks wiping again his tears away.   
“Fine” Ravi sighs. “When I was younger I shared my bed with different vampires”   
“Okay…” Hongbin replies confused.   
“You don’t understand it. I slept with half of the town… almost every day I had sex with at least 1 person” Ravi explains looking away.   
  
After a couple seconds of silence Ravi looks back at Hongbin. “Please say something” Ravi begs him.   
“I’m not happy to hear that you had sex with so many others…” Hongbin says looking away. “It actually makes me feel jealous. But what happened happened. You can’t change the past...”   
“But?” Ravi continuous.   
“You don’t sleep with others now, don’t you?” Hongbin says looking back at Ravi.   
Ravi hesitates a couple seconds before answering.“No… well besides Yi”   
Hearing that name Hongbin growls with his eyes turning red.   
“Don’t say that name ever again” Hongbin says showing his fangs.   
“I’m sorry” Ravi smiles kissing Hongbin’s cheek to calm him down.   
“Why did she threaten me?” Hongbin asks.   
“She said that I should push you away so she can have me for her own or she would’ve killed you herself. I can’t live without you Hongbin. I’m terribly sorry that I hurt you, but I couldn't let her kill you” Ravi explains embracing him.   
“Ravi?”   
“Yes?”  
“Let me go please”   
Stepping back Ravi lets Hongbin go. “What’s wrong?”   
“You’re such an idiot” Hongbin says stepping forward again and presses his lips against Ravi’s.   
Before Ravi can respond to it, Hongbin pulls back.   
  
“Don’t ever hurt me again. Or I will kill you” Hongbin threatens.   
“You can’t kill a pureblood” Ravi says.   
“I learned a way” Hongbin smirks   
“No, you didn’t”   
“Purebloods can be killed with a stake made out of white oak”   
“How did you find out?!” Ravi asks with disbelief.   
“When I was younger I received a stake from my parent. I always bring it with me. One day, when I got punished they locked me up with a pureblood. I panicked and stabbed him with the stake in his heart, knowing you can’t kill a pureblood with a wooden stake. But I did it and killed that pureblood. Later I found out it was made of white oak..”

“Did you told anyone about it?” Ravi asked panicked.   
“Yes I did…”   
“To whom did you tell?”   
“My leader. And that’s the reason why they captured you and tortured you to find out the way how to kill a pureblood…. Of course I didn’t idiot!” Hongbin says rolling with his eyes.   
“Then why didn’t you tell your leader? Why did you still put all the time and trouble in catching and torturing us?” Ravi says suspicious.  
“At first I thought it was a stupid accident and it didn’t mattered what wood it was made of. It was mainly just now your reaction that confirmed it”   
“But you could’ve asked or told before when you were torturing us, monitored our reaction and right away tell you leader...” Ravi says annoyed.   
“I guess didn’t want them to find out...”   
“You.. didn’t?” Ravi mumbles.   
  
Hongbin looks up with a faint smile.   
“What did you do with your stake?” Ravi asks ignoring the subject.   
“I left it at your room”   
“You brought that stake along with you, even if it could’ve killed you, me and the others?”   
“Yes, like I said… I always bring it along with me since I received it from my parents.”   
“What happened with them?”   
“Killed by an execution” Hongbin says looking at the ground.   
“Why… why would someone do that?”   
“Because they were against the ideas of our leader… but promise me you’ll never hurt me again” Hongbin says quickly changing the topic.   
“I promise” Ravi answers. “Now… sorry but that stake has to go!”   
“What? No.. I got..”   
“It from your parents I know. There’s a reason there are no white oaks left in the world anymore!” Ravi says stern “The stake has to go!”   
“But..”   
“I’m sorry Hongbin, but it’s too dangerous.”

“Ravi..” Hongbin says soft.  
“Yes?”   
“When I asked about the sex and not having it anymore.. You hesitated for a second.. Why?” Hongbin asks.   
“That’s sudden, no reason” Ravi says looking away.   
“You’re lying! .. If you tell me honestly… I’ll give you the stake”   
Looking back Ravi sighs “Fine” he says somewhat annoyed. “I don’t have sex if that’s what you think, well beside Yi because I had to… but I do miss it a lot. For the last couple of weeks since exile I’ve been too busy with .. running away. Then we became something.. It’s the first time I actually felt something for someone, so I couldn’t just go into town and have sex with the first vampire I crossed path with.. I wanted to be patient with you and all. I don’t regret going for you and leaving that in the past.. But I do miss it. It’s basically from daily sex to.. barely any” Ravi says trying to laugh it away.   
“I’m sorry..” Hongbin says looking down.   
“Don’t need to apologize, like I said: I don’t regret it. At one point I had to stop that anyway”   
“Except if you would've married Yi.. I think she has that same.. hunger, as you”   
“Yeah well… that’s just a vampire thing”   
“Except for me” Hongbin sighs.   
“You’re a new vampire. Totally different from a pureblood.. Hongbin, don’t forget I’m already 115 years old, in which 95 years I’ve been stuck on being the same as a 20 year old”   
“That sounds horrible..”   
“You’re also stuck on the same age now smarty” Ravi says poking Hongbin’s head. ”Beside I’m used to it.”   
“For how long did you have that much sex?” Hongbin asks careful.   
“70 years? I think..” Ravi thinks out loud.   
Hongbin isn’t even able to react to that and simply stares in front of himself. “So.. you… you stopped what you did.. for 70 years! For me?”   
“And without regret” Ravi says tilting Hongbin's head to give him a kiss. “It’s just needs some getting used to..”  
“Did you… bite your partners?”   
“I did, that’s something that just happens.. And hard to hold back..”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t let you bite me”   
“It’s fine, I can understand because it’s all new things frighten you.. Same with you holding me tight and piercing your fingers in my arms or shoulders.. Completely normal and even exciting. I was careful with you to not do it back because I didn’t want to scare you.”  
“Then don’t hold it back anymore”

Chuckling Ravi looks back for a second “Then you’ll right away be traumatized again.. Sex between vampires is something completely different than between humans.”  
“Show me next time. If it’s hard for me to handle, I’ll say it so you can stop   
“Promise me you’ll be honest if it’s too much okay?” Ravi says stern.   
“I promise”   
“Okay then.. Now, the stake” Ravi says serious.   
“Right.. I promised”   
  
Walking off they go to Ravi’s bedroom.   
Inside Hongbin grabs his bag from the closet and pulls out the stake and hands it over.   
“Thanks” Ravi says taking it.   
“What are you going to do with it?”   
“Burn it. Throwing away or hiding it is always a bad idea. Best is to simply burn it” Ravi says turning around. “Follow me”   
Hongbin follows behind Ravi.   
  
After walking for a while they go down a stairs.   
“It’s so creepy here.. What is this place?” Hongbin asks looking around.   
“Our version of torture place. But it’s also where we keep weapons, have an oven etc”  
“Oven?” Hongbin asks.   
“To make some pie” Ravi answers.   
_~What??~_ _  
_ “To burn things.. What else?” Ravi sighs rolling his eyes.   
“Oh.. Of course”   
  
Walking into a room he sees his father.   
“Such a pleasure to see you..” Ravi sighs sarcastic.   
“Good day to you too… what are you doing with a stake?” His father frowns.   
“A white oak stake to be precise.. Apparently Hongbin got one from his parents when he was young. Which he handed over with all love” Ravi says covering him in.   
“Are there more of those out there?” His father asks.   
“Not that I know, I never saw another white stake so I think not” Hongbin answers.   
“Let’s hope so… son why don’t you try to burn it yourself? Instead of throwing it in the oven”   
“What? Like this?” Ravi asks casual burning it between his hands.   
“Yeah.. like that..” His father lets out tilting his head.   
“Whoa.. Kai really thought you well” Hongbin says impressed.   
“I’m just naturally good” Ravi smirks.   
“Yeah.. I noticed those three times you burned everything” Hongbin laughs.   
  
Ravi’s father looks between those two how they’re interacting.   
“Say… how’s your blood lust going?” he suddenly asks.   
“Pretty well, I wanted to go feed with him after this” Ravi answers.   
“Good.. keep it up” his father says looking away _~Either that annoying hunter learns quickly.. Or Ravi teaches him really well.. I need to find a way to keep them apart~_ he thinks.   
_~I wouldn’t if I were you~_ Ravi thinks in his head annoyed.   
Walking to Hongbin he places his arm over his shoulder “Let’s go Bin”   
_~Don’t you dare to do anything .. father~_ Ravi thinks in his head giving a warning.   
Hearing a scoff his father doesn’t reply.   
Smiling Ravi walks away with Hongbin.   
  
“What are you smiling?” Hongbin asks looking up.   
“Nothing.. just celebrating a small victory”   
“What victory?”   
“My father was thinking he wants to keep you away from me. I threatened he shouldn’t dare to do anything. He didn’t reply to that meaning he was intimidated.” Ravi explains.   
“Ahh.. ” Hongbin nods.   
  
Walking through the hallway they go to the kitchen.   
“I trust you to take it easy without guidance..” Ravi says pouring in two glasses.   
“Yeah..” Hongbin lets out with a crooked smile.   
“You should believe in yourself more” Ravi says sliding a glass towards Hongbin.   
Taking it Hongbin looks into the glass. Taking a sip he lowers the glass again.   
“So..? going fine right?” Ravi smiles.   
“Ahh.. heh, are you also able to ‘train your soldiers’ this quick?”   
“You’re not my soldier.. And no not always. It’s that I knew the source of your problem. Usually with others there isn’t a specific source making it hard. Training purebloods is harder so” Ravi explains.   
“Ahh.. well I’m glad it worked” Hongbin says taking another sip.   
“You do need to be careful as slip ups are easily made”   
  
Hearing a knock on the door they look up.   
“Duty calls. Let’s go” N says.   
“Duty? But that means I have a mission.. Or do you mean shift?” Ravi asks.   
“No, you’ve been called for a mission. Leo and I are doing the shift alone” N answers.   
“Ohh.. okay” Ravi sighs “I’ll get dressed then” he says walking out the kitchen.  


**HONGBIN POV**

Following Ravi he walks into his room.  
“What kind of mission did you get?” Hongbin asks closing the door behind him.  
“I don't know yet. I'll hear that when I arrive at our headquarter” Ravi answers walking to his closet.  
“Yeah, sounds logic”  
Grabbing his uniform Ravi lays it down on his bed.  
Taking of his shirt Hongbin stares at him.  
_~That body...~_  Hongbin thinks looking at Ravi his abs.  
“Don't drool on my carpet please” Ravi jokes.  
“I'm not drooling” Hongbin mumbles looking away.  
  
When he hears the sound of a zipper, he immediately looks back at Ravi. Seeing that he undoes himself of his pants, Hongbin can't help it but stares at him.  
Like what you see?” Ravi smirks, standing in just his boxers.  
_~I do~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Such a shame that I have to go now” Ravi says dressing himself.  
“Jerk” Hongbin mumbles looking away again.  
“Later I’m all yours” Ravi smiles giving a kiss on Hongbin's cheek.  
“When will you come back?” Hongbin sighs.  
“I’m not even gone yet, so don't make that face. But I don't know when I'll be back. It depends on my mission.” Ravi explains.  
“Ravi!” N calls him behind the door.  
“Coming” he replies. “I'll see you later” Ravi says giving a kiss.  
“Later” Hongbin says with a smile.

 


	14. Chap: XIV

When he hears the sound of a zipper, he immediately looks back at Ravi. Seeing that he undoes himself of his pants, Hongbin can't help it but stares at him.  
Like what you see?” Ravi smirks, standing in just his boxers.  
_~I do~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Such a shame that I have to go now” Ravi says dressing himself.  
“Jerk” Hongbin mumbles looking away again.  
“Later I’m all yours” Ravi smiles giving a kiss on Hongbin's cheek.  
“When will you come back?” Hongbin sighs.  
“I’m not even gone yet, so don't make that face. But I don't know when I'll be back. It depends on my mission.” Ravi explains.  
“Ravi!” N calls him behind the door.  
“Coming” he replies. “I'll see you later” Ravi says giving a kiss.  
“Later” Hongbin says with a smile.  
  
Opening the door Hongbin sees Leo and N.  
“You really don't have patience do you?” Ravi says shaking his head while walking away.  
“We really need to go. Or your father gets impatient” Leo says walking behind him..  
“Hongbin, are you coming with us?” Ken asks  
“Since when are you here?”  
“We walked together with N and Leo. They told us to stay in the living room or in the bedrooms.”  
“Then where are we going? I have no need to go to the living room, knowing there is a chance we bump against Yi” Hongbin mumbles.  
“Then how about we go to my bedroom” Ken suggests.  
“Fine by me” Hyuk answers with a smile. “But you really need to tell us what happened”  
“Yeah. You were really scary” Ken says walking to his bedroom.  
“Fine” Hongbin sighs.

Opening the door they walk inside the bedroom.  
Sitting down on Ken's bed he sighs again explaining the whole story.  
“Did she really do that?” Ken asks shocked.  
“Yes” Hongbin says looking at him.  
“I can't imagine N and she are siblings. N is so different”  
“Lucky Ravi didn't married her” Hyuk mentions.  
“Yeah. I would feel sorry for him” Ken laughs.  
  
“Anyways. How are you doing with Leo?” Hongbin asks changing the topic.  
“We're great” Hyuk says becoming red.  
“What happened?” Ken smirks.  
“We just had… sex a couple of times” Hyuk says embarrassed.  
“I’m glad that everything is going well between you” Hongbin smiles at him.  
“Thank you. I hope that everything turns out well for you and Ravi as well” Hyuk says. “Anyways, how are you and N?” Hyuk says looking at Ken.  
“We're just friend” Ken says.  
“Just friends… my ass” Hongbin scoffs.  
“It's true!” Ken says standing up from his bed.  
“Right... I believe you” Hongbin says laughing.  
  
After a couple of hours Hongbin stands up from the bed. “I’m going back to Ravi's room”   
“Alright. I'll stay here with Ken” Hyuk says.  
Walking away he walks to Ravi’s bedroom.  
Opening Ravi's door he steps inside.  
“What are you doing here? When did you arrive?” Hongbin asks seeing Ravi sitting in his bed.  
“My duty finished. I arrived a hour ago.” Ravi says walking towards Hongbin.  
  
Closing the door behind him Hongbin turns back to Ravi he sees he’s now standing in front of him.  
“The only thing I could think about was you” Ravi says pushing Hongbin against the door.  
“Then why didn't you call me?”  
“Because they're your friends. You should spend time with them as well” Ravi says placing his hands against the door next to Hongbin's head.  
“I have an eternity to spend time with them” Hongbin laughs.  
“You make me so crazy.” Ravi says looking at Hongbin's.  
Seeing how Ravi’s eyes turns yellow, Hongbin bites his lips.  
“Don't do that. That only wants me to kiss you” Ravi says looking in Hongbin's eyes.  
“Then do it” Hongbin says biting his lips again.

Leaning his head on Hongbin’s shoulder Ravi tries to keep himself in control. Standing straight again he looks him in the eyes.  
Pressing his lips against Hongbin’s, Hongbin immediately wraps his arms around Ravi.  
“Don’t hold back this time..”   
“Are you sure?” Ravi asks looking up.  
“Positive.. I’ll tell you when it’s too much”  
“Even if you don’t I can hear your thoughts” Ravi smiles.  
  
**RAVI POV** ** _  
_**  
Sliding his hand under Hongbin's shirt he takes it off. Going back down he traces his hand over Hongbin's slim figure making him cry out a soundless moan.  
Hongbin holds tight onto Ravi’s shirt, just then he notices his shirt is ripped and covered in blood.  
“What happened?” he asks shocked.  
“Nothing” Ravi says leaning in for a kiss.  
“No.. seriously.. What happened?” Hongbin asks turning his head away.  
Letting out a sigh Ravi frowns “Don’t… not now”   
“Sorry..”  
Pulling off his shirt he throws it away into a corner “Problem solved” Ravi smiles.  
_~He.. didn’t heal?~_ Hongbin thinks seeing some wounds.  
“Nothing a little time.. and blood can fix” Ravi says with yellow eyes.  
Gasping Hongbin gets scared. Ravi notices this and leans in for a kiss.  
  
Going with his hand through Hongbin’s hair he tilts his head and gives a kiss in his neck _~I won’t bite if you don’t want to~_ Ravi thinks in his mind.  
“Ravi… don’t hold back” Hongbin lets out between a heavy breath.  
He barely said it or Ravi set his fangs in Hongbin’s neck.  
Startled Hongbin holds tight onto Ravi, not realizing he pierces his hands in his skin making blood drip over his body.  
_~This.. feels so different.. Sensual~_ Hongbin thinks.  
When Ravi stands straight again Hongbin looks him in his yellow eyes. Seeing the blood on his mouth corner his own eyes turn red.  
Ravi gives a kiss which Hongbin accepts. Wrapping his arms around his neck he goes with one hand through his hair.  
  
Ravi lifts Hongbin up and places him on bed.  
“I love you” Ravi says softly looking Hongbin in the eyes.  
Startled by those words Hongbin's heart fills with joy.  
_~Love.. He said love..~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Because I do” Ravi smiles leaning in for another kiss.  
“I love you too” Hongbin replies with a smile.   
  
Standing up shortly Ravi takes off his pants. And so does Hongbin.  
Going back in Ravi gives a kiss on his pelvic making Hongbin convulse and let out a soft moan.  
Holding him tight by his shoulders once again blood drips from it. This time he notices it “I’m sorry..” Hongbin says quickly.  
“It doesn’t hurt” Ravi replies between giving kisses all over his body.  
_~It.. doesn’t?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
_~How much could I do with him?..~_  Ravi thinks to himself. _~He’s so startled about everything...~_  
“What are you thinking?” Hongbin asks.  
“I just… you startle with every little thing that happens… I don’t know what you’re comfortable with or how much I can do.. I’m afraid I’ll only traumatize you”   
“Just… do as you always do..” Hongbin says careful biting his lip.  
Letting out a sigh Ravi leans his head back.  
Hongbin sits straight and leans his head in his neck. Ravi feels his warm breath against his neck and before he realizes it Hongbin sets his fangs in his neck.  
Moaning he grabs Hongbin's shoulders firm, not holding back he now pierces his fingers in Hongbin’s skin.  
A shot of pain runs through Hongbin’s body making him startle for a second.  
_~Ahh.. That hurt..but also.. didn’t..~_ Hongbin thinks confused.  
  
Ravi pushes Hongbin back again and leans over to grab the bottle of lube and places it on bed close by.  
Hongbin looks confused.  
“Just wait, not yet” Ravi says “I want to… show you something.. Don’t be afraid”  
“What are you..?” Hongbin asks seeing Ravi go lower.  
“Do you trust me?”   
“Yes..”  
Seeing his eyes turn yellow Hongbin gasps for a second.  
Ravi tilts his head towards his thigh and bites in it.  
Startled Hongbin grabs Ravi’s shoulder. “Ah!! Ravi!”  
But the pain that went through his body soon chances.  
“Your not bound to one spot to bite, everyone has a spot that gives a different feeling” Ravi explains.  
“What is yours?” Hongbin asks.  
“I’m not going to tell you, you’ll have to find out” Ravi says daring.  
  
Going up a bit again Ravi bites him in his side.   
Hongbin tilts his head back and firmly holds onto the bed sheets letting out a loud moan.  
“Found it..” Ravi smiles.  
“Whoa.. what was that?” Hongbin asks dumbfounded.  
“Just.. your spot” Ravi says going back up to give him a kiss.  
Hongbin pushes him on his back. _~I want to know yours~_ he thinks.  
Doing as Ravi did he starts at his thigh, but Ravi doesn’t react to it. He then goes to his side. But Ravi also doesn’t react to that.  
Letting out a sigh he inspects Ravi. _~Where could it be?~_ he thinks.  
“Just try and you’ll find out“ Ravi says with a smile.  
“And.. it could be any place?”   
“Yeap”  
  
Grabbing his arm he goes to his upper arm, but still no reaction.  
_~It can’t be his neck right?~_ Hongbin thinks leaning in. Biting in his neck he still doesn’t react.  
“I have no clue..” Hongbin sighs.  
“You were close once”   
_~Hmm.. Well he didn’t react at all at the places I had... but he just now said I was close..~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Tilting his head he leans in again and bites him on his shoulder.  
Ravi grabs Hongbin by his arms and with his whole body reacting to it.  
_~Got it~_ Hongbin thinks satisfied.  
“Heh.. good job” Ravi says satisfied “You of course just have to have a difficult spot.. Biting during sex is.. The most exciting thing. But well biting in your side during sex isn’t really possible” Ravi laughs.  
“But at least I can tease you” Hongbin says satisfied.  
“Yeah yeah” Ravi says throwing him on his back “I bet I can give you a harder time than you can give me”  
“And I totally believe you. You have 95 years more experience than me”  
  
Smiling and shaking his head Ravi gives a kiss.  
Sliding his hand over his body again Hongbin convulses.  
Passionately making out they embrace each other. Placing their hands all over each other.  
Ravi pulls up Hongbin knees and grabs the lube. Prepping him he carefully slides in one finger, making Hongbin let out a moan tilting his head back. With that Ravi leans in his neck and bites him in his shoulder.  
_~Ahh fuck! That’s.. ~_ Hongbin thinks followed by a moan disrupting his mind.  
Carefully going in with his second finger Ravi now bites him in his neck making Hongbin hold him tight at his arms.  
_~I want you! I want you so bad~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think desperately. _~I want you inside of me.~_   
Smiling Ravi tilts Hongbin's head back and gives a kiss.  
Pulling out his fingers he goes in with his hard dick.

Thrusting his hip Hongbin bites his lip making a drip of blood flow over his cheek which Ravi licks up.  
_~This man makes me crazy~_ Ravi thinks trying to hold back.  
“Ahh Ravi!” Hongbin let's out.  
Shaking his head lightly Ravi groans.  
Sweat starting to form over their bodies, both begin to breath heavier.  
Placing their hands all over each other, becoming needier as time goes by.  
When Ravi leans over Hongbin making love to him and has both his hands under Hongbin's shoulders holding him tight. Hongbin sees an opening. With his eyes turning red he sets his fangs in Ravi's shoulder.   
With this unexpected move of Hongbin Ravi holds him tighter “Ah Hongbin! Fuck..” he moans.  
Thrusting harder back and forth he gives it his all.  
Hongbin is unable to maintain biting and let's go leaning his head back as Ravi fucks him harder.  
“Ahh Ravi!” Hongbin moans loud. When Ravi cums he leans on his arms breathing heavy.

Hongbin wraps his arms around him pulling him onto Hongbin.  
“You still held back didn't you?” Hongbin asks  
“That obvious?” Ravi asks.  
“Kinda yeah, but it's okay… I do hope you enjoyed it”  
“If I enjoyed it? Are you kidding? Holding back or not, I enjoy it a lot.. Because it's with you” Ravi says caressing his hand through Hongbin's hair  
Smiling Hongbin gives Ravi a kiss.  
“Let's take a shower, we're both covered in semen, sweat and blood” Ravi says laughing.  
“Heh.. yeah”  
  
**HONGBIN POV**

Standing up they both walk to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
When they walk back into the bedroom Ravi yawns loud.  
“That tired?” Hongbin asks.  
“I first had mission, then sex with you.. I'm pretty much drained yeah” Ravi says lying down on bed.  
“Right… the mission” Hongbin mumbles “What happened that you came back covered in blo..”  he stops talking hearing a light snore.  
Looking at Ravi he sees him on his back with his eyes closed and mouth slightly open.  
“Heh.. night sleepy head” he says soft going into bed as well.  
Giving a kiss on Ravi's cheek he lies down and wraps one arm around Ravi and falls asleep.  
  
The next morning when Hongbin opens his eyes he sees the other side of them bed is empty.  
Sitting up he looks around. “Ahh.. he's not here” he mumbles with a sigh.  
Getting out of bed he dresses himself and goes to the living room.  
“Morning” Ken says spotting him first.  
“Morning” Hongbin replies sitting down.  
“Why so grim?” Hyuk asks.  
“Hm? Oh nothing, Ravi was gone when I woke up”  
“That's because he's training warriors” N says.  
“Oh… I didn't knew he had to work”  
“He'll probably be back soon, he usually trains till sunset” N explains.  
“Talking about him, he asked me to give you some blood if you woke up” Leo says standing up.  
Hongbin stands up as well and follows Leo to the kitchen.  
  
“What's up? You're so quiet” Leo asks.   
“Hm? Oh nothing…”  
“Obviously not nothing…” Leo says raising an eyebrow.  
“He's always so vague about his work and training” Hongbin sighs.  
“That's because it's no rainbows and sunshine talks.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He always gets serious injured, has to use a lot of violence and it does something to him. Whenever he's working or training, he puts himself in a certain mindset. Blocking out all emotions or influences. Before he was emotionless, that changed through the years but he still was really cold. Since you're in his life he's more… alive. Whenever someone asks about his work he gets annoyed and shoves it away as he doesn't like talking about it. Because it brings him back in that state of mind and makes him cold and harsh” Leo explains.  
“I did notice Ravi cut me off yesterday when I asked how he got wounded.. When I asked again he got annoyed..”  
“Yeah… That will never change, he really keeps work and private separated. As they're two completely different Ravi's.. I hope you'll never have to experience warrior Ravi” Leo sighs.  
“But I did.. When we..”  
“Believe me” Leo interrupts him “That was nothing.. What you saw so far was only a glimpse.. He still wasn't serious and joking a lot”  
“Ohh…” Hongbin lets out staring in front of himself.  
“Here” Leo says handing over a glass of blood.  
“Thanks…” he says taking the glass.  
  
When he emptied it they walk out the kitchen.   
“Why don't we walk a bit? You can ask me anything you want” Leo suggests.  
“Anything?”  
Leo nods.  
“For how long has he been a warrior?”  
“Hmm.. I think about 100 years.. He started when he was 15 if I remember correct”  
"Wow..." Hongbin gasps hearing that. “Did he ever ‘officially’ dated?” he then asks.  
“No, he was highly against dating as it was only a nuisance according to him”  
“Heh yeah that sounds like him” Hongbin laughs.  
Walking into the garden Hongbin picks up his scent.  
“What's wrong?” Leo asks noticing it.  
“Ravi… He's bleeding…”  
“Get used to it. He'll come back more bleeding”  
  
“Ravi! Heyy” a familiar voice calls him.   
Looking up they see Yi walk up to Ravi.  
“What?” Ravi asks clearly annoyed.  
“Not too happy please.. Are you free later? I wanted to talk about something.” Yi says standing really close to Ravi.  
“Whatever it is, not interested. Now move” he says pushing her aside.  
Grabbing his arm she stops him. “Don't be like this, I know you're angry about before.. But you still have your duty..” Yi smiles “Which still hasn't succeeded”  
Annoyed Ravi's eyes turn yellow “Angry? No. Disgusted, yes. You're a horrible person with whom I really don't feel like having any sort of interaction with any longer. You can go fuck off and leave me alone. If you ever dare to touch me or even look at Hongbin.. I will kill you”  
“Not touch you… How if we still have our duty?” Yi asks trying to act innocent.  
“I'll talk to fathers, but don't come near me any longer!” Ravi says stern.  
“Ravi…”  
“What?” he asks angry looking her in her eyes.  
A second later he relaxes his body  
  
“Is she.. using her power?” Hongbin asks dumb founded.   
“Hm…” Leo lets out monitoring then. Seeing Ravi place his hands on her waist leaning in for a kiss he sighs “She is… wait here” Leo says walking away.  
“Ravi!” he calls him making Ravi snapback.  
“What did I tell you about using your power on me?” Ravi asks angry with yellow eyes.  
“You're so boring.. and you came in a horrible timing” Yi says looking at Leo.  
“Yi..leave!” Leo says annoyed.  
With a sigh she walks away.  
“God, I hate her and that power”  
“Yeah.. You and me both”  
“Anyway thanks.. I'm going to shower and dress myself” Ravi says walking off.  
  
Leo goes back to Hongbin.   
“He was really angry wasn't he?”  
“That? No that was just annoyed. If Ravi gets angry someone dies and places burn down. Even with his temper he usually doesn't get angry for real”  
“And I believe you..” Hongbin says looking in the direction Ravi just walked.  
“Let's go back to the others. Ravi might go there when he's done”  
“Actually… I think that I'm going to Ravi” Hongbin mumbles.  
“Are you sure?” Leo asks careful.  
“Of course. He won't hurt me”  
_~I think… no. Ravi won't hurt me. Even if he’s get annoyed he won't touch me and hurt me. I trust him~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Alright then. I'll see you soon” Leo says walking away from Hongbin.  
  
Walking back into the castle Hongbin goes upstairs.   
Knocking on Ravi's door he waits.  
“Yi! Go away!” Ravi says annoyed.  
“It's me, Hongbin” he answers soft.  
When the door gets opened, he looks at Ravi.  
“Sorry, Come in” Ravi smiles at him stepping aside. With a soft smile Hongbin walks inside the room.  
  
Looking at Ravi he noticed something.  
_~He's wounds are not healing. Just like yesterday~  
_“That's nothing to worry about. It’ll heal” Ravi smiles at him quickly dresses himself.  
“Ravi…” Hongbin starts.  
“Hmm?” Ravi mumbles somehow absent.  
“I do worry about it. Vampires wounds usually heal quick. Why aren't yours?”  
With a sigh Ravi walks to his bathroom.  
“I don't want to talk about that”  
Walking to the bathroom he stands still when he sees that Ravi walk into it and closes the door.  
_~He’s so vague about it. He was right. He wants to separate home and work~  
_“Did Leo told you that?” Ravi asks  
Looking up at Ravi Hongbin gets startled.  
“Uh… yes”  
“Finally something useful is coming out of his mouth” Ravi sighs  
  
“What was that with Yi?” Hongbin asks suddenly to change the topic as he sees that Ravi isn't comfortable with it.  
“That annoying devil. She came to see me to tell me she isn't pregnant yet”   
“That's quick. I mean.. Is has been.. two days?” Hongbin asks placing his hand on his chin.  
“You're right. Usually we get to know after a week, not two days. I should visit her and talk with her about this all”  
_~I don't like to hear he's going to see her~_ Hongbin thinks gritting his teeth.  
“Don't be jealous” Ravi laughs stepping in front of Hongbin.  
“I’m not jealous!” Hongbin defends himself looking up to Ravi.  
“Right” he smirks. “I'm not going to do anything with her. Probably kill her.. but don't worry. Nothing will happen”  
“Well killing her is probably not smart.. But be careful, I don't trust her”  
“You and me both Bin” Ravi sighs walking to the door.  
“You're going now?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yeah, go to the others I'll be there soon” Ravi says walking out the room.  
Letting out a sigh Hongbin walks out the room.  
  
Joining the others in the living room he sits down on the couch.   
“Where Ravi?” Leo asks.  
“To Yi.. Talking..” Hongbin sighs.  
“Why?” N asks frowning.  
“Because she said she isn't pregnant and he doesn't belief it as it's only been two days”  
“Yi has been obsessed with Ravi again.. He shouldn't be alone with her”  
“What do you mean ‘again’” Ken asks.  
“She's been like this before, but then he didn't had his obligation” N explains.  
“They slept together before?” Hongbin asks with a heavy heart.  
“No haha, he was just as annoyed as now and turned her down” Leo laughs.  
“Why is that so funny?” Hyuk asks.  
“Because Ravi's always been against sleeping with Yi, because it's N’s sister”  
“He would always say ‘Sleeping with Yi would be like sleeping with a female version of you’” N laughs.  
  
“By the way.. Isn’t the talking taking awfully long?” Hyuk asks looking around.  
“Hm.. did he go right away when you came here?” Leo asks.  
“He did.. Why?”   
N sighs and stands up. Hongbin frowns with N’s action but says nothing and stands up as well.  
“Ravi?” N calls him at Yi’s door.  
Not hearing a reply he opens the door. Before N can close it Hongbin pushes the door open again and sees both Ravi and Yi without shirt on.  
Ravi's holding Yi up against the wall and Yi biting Ravi in his shoulder.  
_~Does she know.. About that spot?~_ Hongbin thinks pained.  
“Ravi!” N calls him angry.   
Yi lets out a sigh and looks angry at N.  
When N turns Ravi around he sees a glass like look in his eyes.  
“Yi! Don’t use your powers on him”

“Couldn’t help it.. When he comes in my room smelling like blood I just… needed to have him” she says licking her lips.  
N looks at Ravi again and sees the connection is still not broken. “That’s.. unusual” he mumbles.   
“He’s also still not healing..” Hongbin says seeing the same wounds.   
N slaps Ravi in the face snapping him back.   
“Whatte? Why did you… Wait.. Yi!” Ravi says getting angry. With his eyes turning yellow N pushes Ravi back “Hongbin..” he calls him.   
Walking to Ravi he places his hands on his cheeks tilting his head to him “Let’s go” he says grabbing Ravi’s hand pulling him along.   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
Walking through the hallway Ravi pulls his hand back and walks a little faster not reacting to Hongbin.   
“Ra..vi?” Hongbin mumbles.   
But Ravi ignores it and keeps on walking. Going into the kitchen he grabs a blood bag.   
When he just opened it his father walks into the kitchen.   
“First.. Why aren’t you healing? Second why did Yi’s power work on you? Yi is weaker than you… even N has trouble holding a connection when training on you and he’s stronger than Yi” he says angry.   
Drinking straight from the blood bag Ravi stops for a second facing his father.   
“I’m weak lately, weaker than usual and I don’t know why. It’s frustrating me, I can’t seem to get back on strength”   
His father frowns hearing that “Let’s train again tomorrow, it’s too late now. You don’t have shift tomorrow”   
“Yes sir” Ravi replies.   
Walking away his father reads Hongbin's mind.   
_~He won’t punish him right? Ravi’s been trying and working so hard lately. Trying to satisfy everyone and does as he’s told.. I don’t want him to get hurt when he’s already in pain more than usual~_ _  
_ _  
_ When his father is out the kitchen Ravi looks at Hongbin “Be careful with what you think around my dad. Those thoughts can make training harder for me..”   
“Oh.. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking about the fact that he also reads minds”   
“It’s fine.” Ravi sighs.   
“You’re… drinking more than usual..”   
“It’s because I’m more hungry than usual. I’m weaker, meaning I need more blood. But the blood bags aren’t satisfying. I think I’m going hunting” Ravi says throwing the now empty blood bag away.   
“Hu..hunt? ”

“Yes, hunt. Drink from humans” Ravi says walking to him “Want to come?”  
Hongbin shakes his head _~I can’t.. I don’t think I... ~_ Ravi hears him think.   
_~Guess he’s still afraid..~_ Ravi thinks.   
“We’ll, I’ll go alone then. I’ll be back in 30 minutes” Ravi says giving a kiss on Hongbin's cheek “Wait with the others while I’m gone“   
”Isn’t is better for someone to come with you?”   
“No, only a nuisance. Alone I’m quicker”   
_~Yet.. He asked me to come with him~_ Hongbin thinks.   
“That’s because you’re not a nuisance” Ravi smiles giving a kiss. "Then I'll get going"  
"Be careful" Hongbin says with a faint smile as Ravi walks out the kitchen.


	15. Chap: XV

**Hongbin POV  
** **_  
_ ** “Then I’ll be going”   
“Be careful” Hongbin smiles soft seeing Ravi who’s walks out of the kitchen.   
With a sigh he looks for a second to the fridge   
_~Blood...~_ _  
_ “You already fed today” N says laughing walking up to him.   
“I’m not hungry anyways” Hongbin mumbles.   
“Are you coming?” N says walking away again.   
“Yeah yeah of course” Hongbin says walking to him. 

Walking into the living room Hongbin hears Hyuk and Ken talk.  
“I wonder if they really talked” Ken says with a sigh.   
“I guess not” Hyuk says.   
“How come N and Yi are so different?”   
“Because we’re not the same person” N says sitting down.   
“What happened?” Ken asks seeing Hongbin’s empty expression.   
“Nothing..” N says quickly.   
  
Letting it slide they spend some time all together.   
“I’m going back to the bedroom” Hongbin says standing up.   
“Okay” Leo says looking at Hongbin walk away.   
  
Walking through the hallway Hongbin sighs.   
“Hey pretty hunter” a female voice says.   
Letting out another sigh he looks annoyed up seeing Yi. “What do you want?”   
“You?” she smiles .   
“Tsk, forget it” Hongbin says looking away.   
When she stands in front of him she places her hand on Hongbin’s chest.   
“Hmm.. I can see why Ravi likes you so much”   
Annoyed Hongbin grabs her hand and looks at her with red eyes “Keep your hands off of me and from Ravi!”   
“But what fun would that be?” she asks as her eyes turn yellow.   
Staring in her eyes she uses her powers on Hongbin.   
She places both her hands on Hongbin’s cheeks and stands a bit on her toes wanting to give a kiss.   
Before their lips touch a hand goes through Yi’s chest from behind grabbing hold of her heart.   
“Ah!! Ravi… you.. You’re back..” She says with trouble.   
With that the connection breaks and Hongbin takes a step back. Shaking his head he looks up at Ravi who has yellow eyes and his fangs shown.   
  
Startled he takes a couple more steps back seeing he’s raging angry.   
“Now he’s angry..” Leo says from behind.   
“Ravi! Don’t do anything stupid” N says running up to them.   
“I should kill you, right here, right now” Ravi says close to her ear with a sinister tone in his voice. “I don’t even care what they will do to me.. But don’t you dare touch Hongbin”   
“Ravi...” N calls him “Calm down”   
“Shut up N!” Ravi yells.   
“I.... think you should.. listen to my.. brother” Yi says.   
Looking around he sees fire, scoffing he pulls out his hand and turns her around “If you touch him one more time.. I _will_ kill you” Ravi growls.   
“Fine! Whatever” Yi scoffs.   
Grabbing her by her throat he pushes her up against the wall “Don’t try me!”   
“Ravi!” N calls him again now standing next to them placing his hand on Ravi’s arm.   
With a sigh he lets her go making her fall onto the ground gasping for air.   
Without another word he walks away.   
“You should stay with him..” Leo says to Hongbin.   
Nodding he runs after him.   
  
“Are you okay?” Ravi asks when they walk into the bedroom.   
“I’m fine.. Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, fine. Just angry”   
“ _Just_ angry? You were about to kill her”   
Ravi sighs “I don’t care her doing things to me, but she should keep her hands off of you”   
_~He.. doesn’t care she does things to him?~_ Hongbin thinks with an aching heart.   
“I don’t mean it like that. Of course it’s annoying when she uses her power and it frustrates me. But the idea of her using it on you.. touching you. It makes me furious”   
“Ahh.. Well it’s fine now. Thanks to you” Hongbin says giving Ravi a hug.   
Wrapping his arms back around Hongbin he holds him tight.   
  
“How was the.. hunt?” Hongbin asks changing topic.   
“Fine, same as usual. It did work, I feel better now I drank straight from a human”   
“That’s good then” Hongbin says smiling “.. say earlier.. with Yi… what did you talk about?”   
“We barely talked, when I came in I confronted her about earlier and her lie about saying she isn’t pregnant. It only has been two days so she can’t even know yet. Without really answering she already used her power on me.”   
“Ah.. say I was wondering something else as well..”   
“Which is?”   
“You and your brother had different powers. You have your fathers, your brother had your mothers… why do N and Yi have the same?”   
“It sometimes happen both kids get the same power, if one is way more dominant than the other”   
“Ahh.. well it would’ve been better if she had her mothers power” Hongbin scoffs.   
“I know right, better for the world. Anyway it’s late and I have training tomorrow.. How about we go to bed?” Ravi suggests.   
“Oh yeah.. Training with your father”   
“Yeah, it’ll be fine tho. I think we’re not going to train as usual”   
“Why do you think that?”   
“Because he suggested it different than he normally does. In a different tone and with a different reason” Ravi says taking off his shirt.   
“Ahh..” Hongbin lets out taking off his shirt as well.   
  
After dressing they get in bed. Hongbin lies against Ravi who’s on his back.   
Giving a kiss on his cheek Ravi looks at him with a smile.   
“Something’s bothering you isn’t it?” Hongbin asks.   
“Yeah.. Yi is. But it’s fine” Ravi says wrapping his arms around Hongbin “Let’s just sleep.”   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
The next morning Ravi wakes up first and quietly goes out of bed.   
Grabbing his training clothes he dresses himself and walks out the bedroom soundless..   
Walking through the hallway he enjoys the sunset seen through the windows and the silence filling the castle.   
Arriving at the training room he walks in.   
_~Hmm.. Father’s not here yet~_ he thinks looking around.   
Walking to the weapon cabinet he grabs a knife and sharpens it.   
  
When after minutes his father walks in he places the knife down and stands up.   
“Oh you’re already here” his father says.   
“Yeah, been for half an hour”   
“Good, I want to mainly talk with you”   
“Talk..” Ravi repeats dumbfounded.   
“Things have been bothering you that it’s affecting you. You’re still strong and doing your work well. But you’re not healing well and you mind control was away for a short while. Also others their power are having more effect on you than usual, which is paired with not healing. You’re more vulnerable” his father explains.   
“Ever since the exile things have just been hectic.. Well couple days before that actually. First being captured twice, then exile, being on the run with only feeding on animals as no humans were nearby. Hongbin turning in a vampire and feeding from me, then being captured again.. Which had a lot of impact on me”   
“What do you mean?”   
“When I was captured there I was already weaker than usual. When they tortured me I felt like I was unable to move a muscle. I’ve had moment where I felt weak and just as if I was about to faint.. and being so physical weak that I was unable to lift a finger, no matter how hard I tried” Ravi explains.   
“I think we found the problem..” his father says with his hand on his chin.   
Ravi looks at him confused.   
“You weakened little by little ever since the first time you were captured. The last time did it for you and you never recovered from that. When you came back from their base and went to Leo’s mother, you soon after went back here and started working again… I suggest you take a week off, use it to strengthen and rest”   
“That’s boring..”   
“Yeah, you’re a warrior and you’re used to always keep on going. I know.. I was the same”   
  
Ravi laughs hearing that “Like father, like son I guess”   
“We’re more alike than you want us to be… you’re just a little stronger.. Even though I hate to admit it”   
“Ahh.. I put on my training clothes for nothing” Ravi smiles.   
“We can do some innocent play fighting.. like we did when you were younger”   
“Younger? I was 14..” Ravi laughs.   
“Exactly, you were small and innocent.. Can’t say that now” his father says throwing a stick to Ravi.   
“Thanks.. dad, for this”   
“No problem.. I too had this when I was younger. You already know we too were caught by hunters once.. I know what kind of impact it can have so.. I might be the warriors leader.. But I’m also your father and I do care about you.. I should try and see you less as my soldier and more as my son”   
“Now you’re getting scary..”   
“N’s father and your mother talked with me” his father chuckles.   
“Mom’s scary right?” Ravi laughs.   
“It’s good seeing you laugh again… I am thinking of stepping down” he suddenly says.   
“Wait.. what?” Ravi asks shocked.   
“I’ve already been doing this for 300 years.. You’re a great warrior and leader now.. I trust you to take it over soon”   
“Can that ‘soon’ be after I ‘delivered my duty’ with Yi?”   
“Talking about Yi.. it’s unacceptable what she did.. But a deal is a deal. Her father and I discussed and we still want to keep it going”   
“Yeah, that was to be expected. I just hope it’s a son right away.. I can’t stand her”   
“Do be careful with her and don’t trust her words. She isn’t as noble as N” his father says frowning.   
“Trust me, I’ve noticed. So are we going to fight of are these sticks a new fashion accessory?” Ravi asks.   
“Careful son.. I’m 150 years ahead of you”   
“Exactly, you’re getting old. I’m young and full energy” Ravi smiles.   
  
Spending a couple hours of play fighting they stop when his mother walks in.   
“Boys will be boys.. Be a little bit careful with him”   
“I am” Ravi laughs.   
“I was talking to your father..” she sighs “By the way how are your element powers going?”   
“They’re going fine, I have control over it and try to use it regularly”   
“Good, now I need to take your father away”   
“It was fun, let’s do this again sometime soon” his father says puts the stick away.   
“Sounds good” Ravi replies putting the stick away as well.  
  
With his parents leaving the room, he too walks out of is and goes to the kitchen.   
Seeing Yi at in the hallway he lets out a sigh. Ignoring it he walks past her.   
_~Ahh… Ravi.~_ he hears her think, but she doesn’t do anything.   
_~Guess her father talked to her..~_  he thinks satisfied..   
Walking into the kitchen he pours in a glass with blood and drinks it.   
Placing the glass away he walks to the living room.   
  
“And, survived training with your father?” N asks.   
“It wasn’t too bad, he mainly wanted to talk” Ravi says sitting down next to Hongbin.   
“Talk? Your father?” N asks in disbelief.   
“My mother and your father talked with him”   
“That explains it”   
“I got a week off” Ravi notifies.   
“Why?” N asks.   
“Just because..”   
“A vague answer.. Of course”   
_~It’s because of all those things bothering you, right?~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
_~Yeah, he said a week off would do me good~_ Ravi thinks back.   
“Yep, I’m going to change clothes and go to the library”   
“To the library? You?” N asks shocked.   
“There’s something I want to find out. Maybe you can study about blood lust and stuff” Ravi says to Hongbin.   
“Sounds like a plan” Hongbin says standing up.   
  
Walking to his bedroom Ravi quickly changes into casual clothes and they go to the library.   
In the library Ravi grabs a book for Hongbin and then goes to another section.   
“What is it you wanted to find out?” Hongbin asks looking around.   
“Just something about hunters and torture” Ravi answers looking through the shelves.   
“Ahh.. because of what happened?” Hongbin asks, but doesn’t get a response.   
Sitting down in the lounge of the library they spend hours reading.   
  
When Hongbin lets out a sigh Ravi looks up. “What’s wrong?”   
“It’s boring..”   
“You can go and do something else. No need to stick with me” Ravi says looking down to his book again.   
Pouting Hongbin looks around “So… I can go to the others?”   
“Of course”   
“Okay.. then.. I’ll get going” Hongbin says standing up.   
When Ravi doesn’t responds Hongbin pouts again nodding his head “Okay.. see you later”   
“Hmhm” Ravi lets out.   
  
**HONGBIN POV  
**   
“Hey Bin” Ken says seeing him walk into the living room.   
“Hey”   
“Ravi still caught up in his book?” Hyuk asks.   
“Yeah.. he is. I never expected this from him”   
“That man has many sides you have yet to discover. But yeah if he’s determined he can read books all day long” N laughs.   
“I noticed.. Say, is it okay if I drink some?” Hongbin asks.   
“I was just thinking of getting some myself. You can come with me and Hyuk” Leo proposes.   
“Thanks”   
  
Standing up they all walk to the kitchen and Leo pours them a glass.   
“You’re doing much better with feeding” Leo says praising seeing Hongbin take it much slower.   
“Yeah, it also feels better now”   
“Well I’m glad to hear”   
“How are you and Ravi doing?” Hyuk asks.   
“We’re doing good, better with time. He opens up more and more to me”   
“That’s good, he finally has someone he can trust for real… do be careful as his trust is like porcelain.. It can break easily ” Leo says.   
“I wouldn’t do anything that would breach his trust” Hongbin says frowning.   
“I know you wouldn’t. But it can happen by accident”   
“That would be unfair though...” Hyuk says.   
“Tell his stubborn head that” Leo laughs “He even had moments he didn’t trust me and N over something stupid. He even turned his back on us a couple times in those moments”   
“That’s so mean...” Hyuk says.   
“No, that’s being damaged” Hongbin says annoyed.   
“He’s right, Ravi’s damaged. He only doesn’t really show it. He plays it in a way people simply think he’s a dick” Leo explains.   
“Oh.. sorry”   
“It’s fine. You’ll find out through time. Now let’s go back” Leo says placing the glasses away.   
  
Going back they spend the day together watching tv, having small talks and laughter's together.   
“Well, we’re going to bed” Leo says standing up.   
“I’m going to drag Ravi away from the books” Hongbin sighs.   
“Good luck” N smiles.   
“Thanks” Hongbin says walking away.   
  
Arriving at the library he sees Ravi is still in the same spot as when he left him.   
_~Did he really not stand up once since I left?~_ Hongbin thinks.   
“Ravi?” he says placing his hand on his shoulder.   
“Yeah?”   
“It’s late, how about we go to bed?”   
“Oh, yeah sounds good” Ravi says placing the book on the table “I’ll continue tomorrow”   
Standing up he stretches his body “Hmm, so stiff”   
“Maybe you shouldn’t have read all day..” Hongbin pouts.   
“Sorry” Ravi chuckles “But you can’t expect me to always entertain you. You should find something to keep yourself busy. With my father wanting me as leader of the warriors I’ll be gone more”   
“Wait.. your father wants you to become leader?” Hongbin asks shaking his head.   
“Oh.. forgot to mention. He told me this morning. I asked him to wait after a son is born. But I think he’ll wait a couple years before handing over the title… I think in 5 years or so” Ravi says thinking out loud.

“Whoa.. that’s huge.. right?” Hongbin asks.  
“It is, it’s a huge responsibility. Anyway let’s go to bed, I’m tired”   
“Tired? You didn’t do anything today”   
“I used my brains all day long” Ravi talks back.   
Letting out a sigh Hongbin shakes his head.   
  
“I’m going to take a shower.” Hongbin says walking into the bedroom.   
“Okay, I’m going to lie down” Ravi says yawning.   
When Hongbin walks out the bathroom he sees Ravi lying on bed sleeping.   
“Tsk, such a sleepyhead” Hongbin mumbles with a smile.   
Lying down he gives a kiss, just then he notices Ravi’s covered in sweat.   
“What’s wrong with him? Can vampires get sick?” Hongbin asks placing his hand on Ravi’s head.   
“No.. No don’t… please” Ravi lets out shaking his head.   
“Is he talking to me? Or is he having a nightmare?” Hongbin asks looking at Ravi.   
“Don’t do it! I won’t..”   
“You won’t.. What?”   
“I won’t tell..”   
“Ravi.. wake up!” Hongbin says shaking his shoulders.   
“No! No leave them alone!” Ravi says panicked.   
“Ravi! It’s just a dream! Wake up!!”   
“Stop it! Please!” Ravi lets out.   
Hongbin startles leaning back seeing Ravi’s fangs. “Whoa.. must be one nightmare” he sighs.   
“Ravi!! Come on wake up!” Hongbin yells shaking his body “Just.. come ooonnn! Ravi!”   
“No! Nooo!” Ravi lets out.   
“Why isn’t he waking up? .. wait, Ravi bit me to wake me up.. Maybe” Hongbin says.   
Tilting Ravi’s head he leans in and bites in his neck. Leaning up he still sees Ravi with troubled face and his eyes closed.   
“How can he sleep through that?” Hongbin sighs. “Maybe I should try again..” he says looking at Ravi’s body. Grabbing his wrist he tries it there, but again no reaction.   
“Thinking about myself.. What would be a nasty spot?” Hongbin asks himself.   
Leaning in he goes to his ribs and bites him.   
  
With a groan Ravi sits up breathing heavy.   
“Finally, you’re awake..” Hongbin says troubled.   
Placing his hands through his hair Ravi leans forward.   
“Are you.. Okay?”   
“Yeah.. I’m fine” Ravi answers getting out of bed.   
“Where are you going?”   
“Drink” Ravi says walking out the door.   
Hongbin gets up and walks after him.   
Not sharing a word they walk through the deadly silent hallway.   
In the kitchen Ravi goes to the fridge and takes out a blood bag.   
Grabbing a glass he fills it and shoves it to Hongbin.   
Hongbin looks confused at the one glass on the counter, but then sees Ravi place the blood bag to his lips drinking straight from it.   
  
Emptying it before Hongbin even grabbed his glas he throws it away and grabs a new bag.   
“Ravi.. are you really okay?” Hongbin asks concerned.   
“I’m fine” Ravi growls with yellow eyes.   
Startled Hongbin takes a step back “Sorry..”   
“I didn’t mean it like that.. Sorry” Ravi sighs.   
“Just.. talk with me.. please”   
“It’s stupid, forget it“ Ravi says throwing the empty bag away. Walking to Hongbin he gives a hug.   
“If it gives you such a bad nightmare and makes you this thirsty.. It’s not stupid” Hongbin mumbles.   
“I.. was dreaming about when I was captured and tortured..” Ravi says taking a step back “You know in the vampire city”   
“Yeah.. I remember. You’re traumatized, I know what that is like” Hongbin replies looking down.   
“I’ll be fine though. I always am. Shall we go back to bed?”   
“Sounds good”   
  
Walking back to the bedroom they go in bed.   
“Are you always so hard to wake up?” Hongbin asks.   
“Heh yes, sorry” Ravi laughs.   
“It’s fine” Hongbin says laying against him “At least now I know how to wake you”   
“By biting me in my ribs?” Ravi laughs.   
“Hey it helped!”   
“True, true. Now let’s sleep” Ravi says yawning.   
Hongbin lies against Ravi and quickly they fall asleep.   
  
The next day Ravi spends the day in the library. Hongbin switches from being with Ravi and being with Ken and Hyuk.   
A couple days pass by as the three get used to how things go in the castle.   
Ravi mainly does his own thing in the library or the training room.   
  
“Ravi’s been busy lately hasn’t he?” Hyuk asks Hongbin.   
“Yeah he’s been training a lot. He first spend two full days in the library and now training.” Hongbin sighs.   
“Well I’m done now” Ravi says walking into the living room.   
“Hey, you’re still alive” Hongbin smiles.   
“Funny. I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll sit with you”   
Standing up Hongbin runs after him.   
“Why?” Ravi smiles.   
“I just want to be with you” Hongbin says wrapping his arms around Ravi’s arm.   
“You just want to see me naked..”   
“That too” Hongbin smiles.   
  
**RAVI POV.** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Ravi” a familiar voice calls him.   
Looking up he sees Yi.   
“Wait in my room, give me a minute” Ravi says to Hongbin.   
“Hey” he says walking up to Yi.   
“Seems like we need to spend another evening together.. It’s been a week and still no success” Yi says placing her hand on Ravi’s chest.   
Ravi immediately removes the hand letting out a sigh “I’ll come by later okay? I first want to shower and feed as I just trained.”   
“Gladly” Yi smiles walking away.   
Placing his hand through his hair he looks around seeing her walk away.   
  
Walking into his room Hongbin looks up.   
“So.. spending the evening with Yi again huh..”   
“So you heard..”   
“Yeah.. I don’t trust it..” Hongbin frowns.   
“I don’t either.. But first I’m going to shower”   
“Right, you were going to undress” Hongbin says interested.   
“You.. really” Ravi shakes his head.   
“What?” Hongbin asks innocent.   
“Nothing, nothing” Ravi says taking off his shirt.   
Taking off the rest he walks into the bathroom and takes a shower.   
  
“Oeff nice” Hongbin says as Ravi walks out the bathroom.   
“How are you suddenly like this?” Ravi laughs “You weren’t like this in the beginning”   
“I’m just more comfortable now”   
“Well I’m glad” Ravi says walking to Hongbin to give a kiss.   
“So… you’re going to Yi now?”   
“Not yet, first I want drink”   
“Ahh okay” Hongbin replies standing up as Ravi dressed himself again.  
  
After he drank some blood they walk through the hallway.   
“I’ll see you soon okay?” Ravi asks giving a kiss.   
“Yeah.. good luck I guess”   
“Thanks” Ravi sighs.   
  
Walking into the room Yi sits at her make-up table.   
“Oh you’re already here” she says happy standing up.   
“Don’t! You know how I think about it” Ravi says stern.   
“So boring” she pouts wrapping her arms around Ravi’s neck leaning in for a kiss.   
Ravi looks at her with a empty expression not doing anything back.

“Fine” she sighs letting go walking to the bed.  
Looking away annoyed Ravi’s eyes fall on a paper on the desk.   
_~Pregnancy results~_ he reads.   
Tilting his head he walks to it.   
Yi right away walks up to him wanting to tilt his head.   
Frowning he looks at her “You’re pregnant.. Why did you lie?” he asks angry.   
“Because I just like having sex with you” she says smiling.   
“No! I’m not playing this game with you! I already told you I’m more than done with you and your stupid games.” Ravi says with a raised voice and his eyes turning yellow.   
“Ravi..” she lets out scared.   
“No! I’m done! Done with this, I can’t stand you and your pathetic behaviour! The only reason I took it all is because of my duty. But screw that, if you’re like this I don’t want it anymore” He says loud pushing his hand through her chest. “How about I just end it”   
“Ra...vi.. please! No” she begs.   
“Ravi!” Leo says running into the room. Placing his hand on Ravi’s arm he looks him in the eyes “Don’t do this.. You don’t want the consequences on your conscious. Your father will kill you”   
“I don’t care anymore. I’m sick and tired of her”   
“What about Hongbin? You’ll leave him behind if father kills you” Leo says trying to calm him.   
Letting out a sigh he pulls his hand back.   
  
“Yi!” Leo calls her.   
Looking him in the eyes he reads her desire.   
“Uhm...” Leo let’s out.   
”What” Ravi asks.   
Yi looks away embarrassed.   
“She really desires you..”   
“What? Why? How? You suggested this idea” Ravi asks shocked.   
“That was before my relation broke up. At first I saw you as a replacement, then after we had sex I wanted more.. I wanted you” Yi explains “I really want you Ravi.. I fell in love with you”   
“You stay away from him!” Hongbin says angry walking into the room.   
“Hongbin, don’t” Ravi says turning around to him.   
“Don’t you dare touch him from now on! I can’t stand this anymore” Hongbin says with his eyes turning red.   
“Hongbin calm down” Ravi says walking to him.   
“No! I’m done with her and her touching you all over your body!” Hongbin yells taking a couple steps forward focused on her.   
“Ravi..” Leo says.   
“I know, I know” he replies.   
  
Grabbing Hongbin by his wrist he pulls him along “Let’s go”   
“No! Let me go! I’ll kill her! The bitch”   
Walking into his bedroom he releases Hongbin again and locks the door.   
“Bin, calm down”   
“No! I won’t calm down! How can you be so calm when she played you?”   
“I am angry, I just don’t let it take the upper hand”   
“Well I do, I’m going to kill her” Hongbin says walking to the door.   
Stopping him Ravi pushes him back “Hongbin!” he says stern.   
“Why? Why defend her?” he yells throwing a chair to him.  
  
Avoiding it the chair breaks against the wall.   
Ravi walks up to Hongbin holding his wrists tight.   
“Let.. me.. go!” he yells pushing Ravi back.   
_~He’s stuck in his rage… his eyes are still red~_ Ravi thinks.   
“Bin, I don’t want to use my powers.. Please just calm down.”   
“No!” he says crying now “I hate her! I hate her so much! I want her gone out our lives. Away from you! I don’t want her to touch you anymore”   
“And now she has no reason anymore.” Ravi says trying to calm him.   
“No!” Hongbin screams throwing a lamp.   
Avoiding it as well Ravi runs up to him pinning him against the wall.   
“I’ll kill her!”   
“Hongbin!” Ravi says with a raised voice.   
“Stop… stop defending her! Stop saving her!” Hongbin says trying to get out his grip.  
  
Ravi doesn’t budge no matter how hard he tries.   
“If you don’t stop now I’ll have to use my..”   
“What? Power? Do it, show you’re better than me. Show you’re on her side!” Hongbin says pushing Ravi.   
Ravi grabs his wrist and pushes him back against the wall holding his hands above his head.   
Hongbin leans forward and bites him in his neck.   
  
Shocked by the sudden move Ravi releases his hands and pushes him away.   
“Enough!” he says stern using his power.   
Startled Hongbin places his hands in front of his mouth.   
“I… I’m sorry… I.. I don’t know what got over me..”   
“I do.. anger” Ravi scoffs. Removing his hand from his neck he looks down looking at his blood.   
“Ravi.. I’m sorry” Hongbin says again getting tears in his eyes taking a step forward he wants to hug Ravi.   
Ravi takes a step back “Wait here.. Do not leave my room” he says stern walking out the room. 


	16. Chap: XVI

**HONGBIN POV**  
  
“What have I done? What.. what happened to me?” Hongbin let’s out. “Will he be able to forgive me?”  
Leaning against the wall he sits down on the ground with his legs pulled up.  
Looking around he sees the broken chair and lamp.  
“This is so screwed up.. That stupid Yi. if she just stopped..” he mumbles placing his head on his arm.  
  
When Ravi walks back inside Hongbin looks up.  
Not saying a word Ravi places a glass with blood next to Hongbin and walks towards the bathroom.  
Taking off his shirt he throws it in the laundry basket.  
In the bathroom he cleans off the blood.  
Hongbin watches his every move.  
When he walks back he grabs a new shirt and pulls it on.  
Sitting on the bed he looks at Hongbin.  
_~Why is he so quiet? Why isn’t he saying anything? What is he going to do with me?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Letting out a sigh Ravi shakes his head. “I’m not saying anything as there’s nothing to say and I’m not going to do anything. Now drink”  
“Are you angry?”  
“No…it’s not that weird to react like this. You’re still a new vampire and anger issues are part of it. I’m just sad I had to use my powers”  
“I’m sorry..”   
“It’s fine.. Try to have a little more faith in me. I too would love to rip out her heart. Hell I almost did. But I can’t, she’s carrying my child now. If you’d kill her, you’d also kill my kid” Ravi explains.  
“I… didn’t think about that.. I’m sorry”  
“Yeah, I noticed. Look I know she’s not the most likable person to have around. But we’re kinda stuck with her.. Try to ignore her, that’s what I do”  
“I just realized.. I’ve just known her for two weeks and I already can’t stand her. You’ve known her your whole life”  
“Don’t forget N, I’ve known both of them my whole life. Do you already feel pity for me?” Ravi jokes.  
Laughing Hongbin stands up while grabbing the glass.   
“N is not that bad though”  
“True” Ravi smiles “You feel better?”  
“I do.. Thanks” Hongbin says placing the glass on the nightstand sitting down on bed.  
Ravi pulls him to him and lies down on his back embracing Hongbin.  
“Remember one thing. I love _you_ , no one else okay?” Ravi says soft.  
“I will” Hongbin says hugging Ravi.  
  
**RAVI POV:  
  
**Hearing a knock on the door, Hongbin looks up.   
“Who's there?” Ravi mumbles holding Hongbin tighter.  
“Leo and N” he hears Leo answering.  
“Come in” Ravi sighs.  
_~What…? We're still hugging. They will see us like this~_ Hongbin thinks.  
_~I don't care~_ He replies in Hongbin's head with a smirk.  
“What happened here?” N asks startled when he sees the mess. Looking at Ravi and Hongbin he gets startled again. “Sorry that we interrupted your….moment” he says looking away embarrassed.  
“Well first off, Hongbin couldn't control his anger anymore” Ravi says teasing Hongbin.  
“Ya!” Hongbin says pulling back. When he sits up he right away gives a punch to Ravi's shoulder.  
With that Ravi looks away from Leo and N and looks at Hongbin. “Second we weren’t doing anything...yet” Ravi says looking in Hongbin’s eyes with a smirk.  
Seeing how Hongbin’s cheek are becoming red, he smiles. _~That's cute~_ he says in his mind. _  
_ “But what are you doing here?” Ravi asks sitting up looking back at Leo and N.  
  
“We came to say our fathers will talk with Yi”  
_~Finally~_ he hears Hongbin's thought who's relieved.  
_~I heard that~_ Ravi says back.  
“What are they going to talk about? Will she finally disappear from my life?” Seeing that N eyes becoming yellow for a second he immediately apologies. “Sorry I didn't mean it like that”  
“They are going to talk about Hongbin” Leo says careful.  
“Why? Why would they talk about Hongbin?” Ravi asks confused. Unconsciously he grabs Hongbin’s hand.  
“Think about it Ravi. You're smarter than this” Leo sighs. “Why would she talk with fathers about Hongbin?”  
“To get rid of him since Hongbin is the only thing that stand in the way of her and me” Ravi mumbles.  
“Right. Beside that, he also threatened her that he’ll kill her” N sighs looking at Hongbin.  
“I’m going to talk with my father about this all. Hopefully he will understand the situation” Ravi says determined letting go of Hongbin’s hand.   
“No need for that” a deep voice says. “You two. Get out of here.” Looking at the door he sees his father standing there pointing at Leo and N.  
“Yes sir” N quickly says walking away with Leo.  
_~He's going to kill me~_ he hears Hongbin's mind.  
_~Don't worry. I won't let that happen~_ Ravi tries to comfort him.  
  
When his father closes the door he looks around him.  
“What happened here?” he asks stern looking at Ravi.  
“Hongbin couldn't control his anger anymore” Ravi quickly explains.  
“So it's true what Yi told us” his father mumbles.  
“What did she say?” Ravi asks getting annoyed.  
“That Hongbin wanted to kill her and..”  
Before his father can finish his sentence, Ravi interrupts him.  
“Did she also said that I almost killed her, since we all want her to die? Did she also said that she faked she wasn't pregnant but actually is. Did she also mentions she has a sick obsession with me. Oh yeah. I forgot. Did she…”  
“Enough now” his father interrupts him shaking his head. “No she didn't told me anything of this, but her mind did”  
_~So he will not kill me?~_ Hongbin thinks nervous.  
“No I won't kill you” his father says with a sigh.  
_~Control your thoughts. If Yi isn't going to kill you, he will~_ Ravi thinks back in his mind noticing his father is annoyed.  
  
“What did Yi actually tell you?” Ravi asks quickly changing the topic since he noticed his father gets annoyed by Hongbin.  
“That she wanted Hongbin to die. She told me he's in the way of you two. And that Hongbin threatened to kill her”  
_~1, 2, 3, 4…~_ he hears Hongbin thinks. Trying to ignore it he focuses himself at his father.  
“It's the fact that she carries my child now and she is the sister of N, but otherwise I would've killed her with my own hands.” Ravi says clenching his fists.  
“And I can understand that”  
“Wow you agree with me once in your life.”  
_~27, 28, 29, 30, 31…~_ he hears Hongbin think again.  
“What are you going to do now?” Ravi asks ignoring Hongbin's thought.  
“You can stay away from her now since she's pregnant. We’ll bring her to another wing of the castle where she will stay because of her pregnancy.” his father explains.  
_~That.. oh right… 78, 79, 80, 81, 82~  
__“_ I’m glad to hear that” Ravi smirks.  
“Don't get your hopes up son. Soon she will giving birth to your child.” his father says walking to the door.  
_~92, 93, 94..~  
_“I forgot that” Ravi sighs when his father opens the door.  
“Take care of yourself” his father says walking out of the room and closes the door behind him.  
_~99, 100, 101~  
_“Can you stop that?!” Ravi says annoyed when he looks at Hongbin. “Why did you count? It distracted me…”  
“That's the reason why I did that. To distract myself. You said I needed to control my thoughts” Hongbin mumbles.  
With a sigh he shakes his head “Well, it did work so.”  
  
“Ravi.. do you already know if it’s a boy or a girl?” Hongbin asks careful.  
“No, we’ll know once it’s born”   
“Can’t you use a echo or something?”  
“We can’t, tried but nothing shows up on it. Must be our vampire powers..”   
“Ahh. okay, well we’ll see in… uhm how long is a vampire pregnant?” Hongbin asks placing his hand behind his head.  
“Half the time of a human pregnancy. around 4.. four and a half months”  
“Wow.. so short”   
“Vampire grow quicker in the womb”  
“Why?” Hongbin asks confused.  
“Because quickly we crave for blood. Feeding from the mother isn’t good for her so that’s why we grow quicker in the womb and the pregnancies don’t last that long”  
“Ahh.. makes sense” Hongbin nods.  
“Now, let’s go to bed. I’m tired” Ravi yawns.  
“Yeah.. same”   
  
  
**A couple months later.**  
  
“Ravi!” N calls him.  
Turning around Ravi looks at N out of breath “Did you run here or something?”  
“Yes.. I .. had ..”   
“Okay breath first please..”  
Taking a deep breath N stands straight “Yi gave birth”  
“O’god..” Ravi sighs.   
“Why? That’s great, you’re official a d.. o’god.. You’re a dad now..”  
“Why am I having this feeling it’s a girl?”   
“I don’t know what it is. I came across mother who told me to get you”  
“My peaceful days of no Yi are no more..”   
“Hey! That’s still my sister” N says annoyed.  
“If your sister was half as noble as you.. I wouldn’t be so annoyed by her”  
“Aww.. thanks”  
“On the other note.. I’m glad she looks nothing like you. The thought of having sex with something similar to you... Uuhh” Ravi shivers.  
“As if I would want to with you...”  
“Then at least for once we agree, now got to go and see .. the child”  
“Your child Ravi!” N says smiling satisfied.  
  
Ignoring it Ravi walks away.  
“Ravi! I heard Yi gave birth..” Hongbin says walking up to him.  
“I heard so too. I’m going to her now”  
“Ohh okay. Do you already know the gender?”  
“No, I don’t. I’ll let you know soon okay?” Ravi asks.  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll wait with Hyuk and Ken”  
“Okay, I’ll see you soon” Ravi says giving a kiss on Hongbin's forehead.  
  
Knocking on a door he waits for a responds.  
“Come in” a friendly voice says.  
Opening the door he sees N’s mother.  
“Ah you’re here. Come this way” she says standing up.  
Walking to the back of the room they walk into another room.  
“Ravi!” Yi says happy.  
Looking up he sees Yi in a bed and in her arms a tiny baby.  
“Wow, so small”  
“I haven’t named her yet.. I wanted to discuss that with you. I was thinking of naming her Yira..”  
Looking at the tiny baby in her hands Ravi’s heart become weak.   
Seeing two bright brown eyes look at him, a small smile forms on his lips.  
“Ravi?” Yi asks.  
“Sorry.. What?”   
“I was thinking of naming her Yira.. Yi combined with Ravi.. Yira..”  
“Yeah.. sound good” Ravi says looking back at the baby. “Wait.. so it’s a girl?”  
“Yes.. I know you needed a boy to fulfill your duty.. Sorry”  
“Why are you apologizing? Not like it’s your fault”   
“Do you… want to h..”  
“Yes!” Ravi interrupts her holding out his hands.  
“Who would’ve thought. The tough warrior Ravi, weak for a baby” Yi smiles.  
“Not just a baby.. my.. our baby”  
  
Sitting down he looks at his little daughter.   
“She’s so.. Fragile” Ravi says.  
“She is.. But I’m sure you’ll keep her well protected”   
“Obviously”  
  
After a couple minutes Ravi stands up and gives Yira back to Yi.  
“I have to get going again. I also have shift tonight soon, I’ll come by soon again.”  
“Good luck and I’ll see you soon again” Yi replies smiling bright.  
“Don’t… smile so bright..” Ravi says blushing a bit.  
“I’m just happy seeing you again and hearing you’ll come by later.. You also could have ignored it all and not care a bit. Only considering the deed as the duty”  
“I’m not that worse of a person. It’s also my child and I shall also bear the responsibilities. I might not be good in nurturing. But I will be by your side raising it.. her.” Ravi replies.  
“Thank you Ravi.. I’m glad to hear that” Yi says smiling bright again.  
“I’ll get going then” Ravi quickly says walking away.  
  
_~What was that about?~_ Ravi thinks walking through the hallway.  
“Oh Ravi” Hongbin calls him as he walks into the living room.  
“So.. tell us” N says enthusiastic.  
“Ah.. okay so. It’s a girl and we named her Yira”  
“A girl huh? You must be bummed?” Leo laughs.  
“Nah, it’s fine. We’ll just try again” Ravi replies casual.  
_~He.. doesn’t mind? He doesn’t mind sleeping with her again?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Ravi looks with his eyes to Hongbin for a second ignoring his thought.  
“But you named her together?” N asks.  
“She suggested it, I agreed”  
“Let me guess, you couldn’t care less about it’s name?” Leo laughs.  
“Her! And I do, I just thought it was a good well thought through name” Ravi replies frowning.  
“Sorry..” Leo says backing off.  
“What did you mean with ‘well thought through’?” N asks changing topic.  
“Yira, Yi plus Ravi.”   
_~Yi.. plus.. Ravi..~_ Hongbin thinks with an aching heart.  
  
Letting out a small sigh Ravi ignores that thought as well “Well, I have to work” he says standing up.  
“Huh.. we don’t have shift..” N mentions.  
“Correct. I also didn’t say shift but work. I have a mission I need to lead”  
“Lead even? Are you working towards taking over your father’s position?” Leo asks.  
“Slowly yes. I want to wait for a while, but doing some tasks here and there never hurts” Ravi answers.  
“Well, good luck” N says.  
“Thanks” Ravi says turning to Hongbin.  
Leaning down he gives a kiss “I’ll see you when I get back” Ravi smiles.  
“Ye..Yeah.. see you soon” Hongbin stutters blushing.  
Standing up he walks away.  
  
**HONGBIN POV  
****  
** “Yi plus Ravi huh..” Hyuk mumbles.  
“Don’t..” Hongbin warns him.  
“That must be a punch to the face..” Ken adds to it.  
“Stop..” Hongbin clenches his teeth.  
“They decided together huh..” N mumbles.  
“You too? Really?” Hongbin asks.  
“Sorry, but it is kinda strange. Ravi wasn’t annoyed or anything. He seemed.. caring, which is unnatural for him” N answers.  
“That’s right. He never cared about anything and now he suddenly cared we said ‘it’ instead of ‘her’ ”  
“Just.. stop okay. I don’t want to overthink it” Hongbin says standing up.  
“I just want you to be careful.. Having a kid now could change him, even if he doesn’t intend to. He might be a headstrong stubborn warrior. He’s still a softie with emotions” Leo explains.  
“I know, but.. I.. don’t want to overthink things now. I’ll see how things go and talk with him later” Hongbin says walking away.  
  
Walking into the bedroom he closes the door behind him and sits on bed.  
“Change huh..” Hongbin mumbles.  
Lying down he stares at the ceiling. “His feelings won’t change because of this right? I mean.. He hates Yi..”   
Still staring at the ceiling his eyes become heavy.  
  
Feeling a touch on his cheek he startles and his eyes open.  
“Ravi?” Hongbin asks seeing him.  
“Hey, sorry I came back so late”  
“Did you just got back from mission?”  
“Sort off. I went to Yi first”  
_~He… went to Yi first...~_ Hongbin thinks with a heavy feeling.  
Yawning Ravi stands up “I wanted to check up on Yira.” he says walking to the other side of the bed.  
Taking off his clothes he throws it in the laundry bin.  
“I.. see” Hongbin sighs.  
Lying down Ravi hugs Hongbin from behind. “Want to go with me tomorrow?”  
“Ahh.. yeah sure” Hongbin replies.  
“I can assure you she’s beautiful”  
“She? .. oh your daughter.. Of course”  
“What? You thought I was talking about Yi? Don’t make me laugh” Ravi scoffs “No, good thing Yira has my genes” he laughs.  
_~As expected, he doesn’t care about her~_ Hongbin thinks happy.  
“Of course I don’t. I care about Yira, that’s the only reason I go to Yi”  
“Heh.. of course” Hongbin smiles turning around. “Earlier.. You heard my thought, in the living room. But you ignored it.. why?”   
“It wasn’t the time and moment to react to your thought with 4 other curious people there. Especially in the living room, one of our fathers could walk in any second. So I’m always cautious with what I say… or think, in the open rooms”  
“Oh.. makes sense. Sorry I thought..”  
“I know” Ravi says hugging Hongbin “Don’t worry too much okay?”  
“Okay” Hongbin nods snuggling up to Ravi.  
  
Hugging each other they fall asleep.  
The next morning when opens his eyes he looks around but doesn’t see Ravi.  
Sitting up he rubs his hands through his face.  
“Morning” Ravi says walking out the bathroom.  
“Oh, morning” Hongbin says with a smile.  
“For a sec you thought I was gone, didn’t ya?” Ravi asks smiling.  
“Yeah.. I did” Hongbin says placing his hand behind his head.  
“Cute. Now come, get dressed”   
“Coming” Hongbin says standing up.  
  
When dressed they walk through the hallway towards the kitchen.  
“Here” Ravi says handing over a glass.  
“Thanks” Hongbin says taking it. “Do you have shift or work today?”  
“I do, later today”  
“What for task?”   
“Simple shift. Nothing special”  
“Ah okay.. Can I ask something stupid?” Hongbin asks careful.  
“You often ask stupid things… why would now be any different?” Ravi jokes.  
“That’s mean! .. but to be serious, when will you try again? You know with your ‘duty’?”  
“I don’t know. Soon probably” Ravi answers nonchalant.  
“Ohh.. okay”  
“Drink up” Ravi says placing his glass away “So we can go”   
Looking down his glass Hongbin chuckles “Sorry, got lost in thoughts, I didn’t drink yet”  
Emptying his glass he places it away as well.  
  
Knocking on a door they wait for a response.  
“Come in”  
Opening the door they walk in, and like before go through a second door at the back of the room to go to Yi.  
“Ravi!” she says cheerful. “Oh.. and Hongbin”  
“Hii” Hongbin says careful.  
“How are you feeling?” Ravi asks with a soft expression walking to her.  
“Better than yesterday. Yira is sleeping” she answers looking to the crib a couple meters away from her bed.  
Ravi looks up and walks towards it.  
“Bin..” he calls him looking back for a second.  
Hongbin walks up to him and notices Yi glares at him.  
_~Why.. Is she like this?~_ he thinks somewhat intimidated.  
Ravi places his arm over Hongbin’s shoulder looking into the crib.  
“She’s gorgeous” Hongbin smiles soft.  
“Told you so” Ravi replies smiling bright.  
_~He looks so.. happy now~_ Hongbin thinks.  
  
“Ravi” N’s mother calls him walking in.  
“Yes?”   
“Your father asked for you, something about a mission”   
“Oh yes. I’ll get going. I’ll come by soon again” Ravi says to Yi “You coming Bin?”  
“Yeah, coming” Hongbin says walking behind him.  
  
“I’m going to my father, I’ll see you in a bit okay?”   
“Okay, I’ll be waiting in the living room.”  
“Thanks” Ravi says wanting to walk away.   
Hongbin grabs his arm stopping him.   
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks turning around.  
Hongbin doesn’t say anything and simply hugs him. _~You’ve been distant~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Sorry, I’ve just been really busy” Ravi says hugging him back.  
“I know, but it still sucks”  
“I’ll try to do better” Ravi says tilting Hongbin's head giving a kiss “But I do got to go now”  
“Good luck..” Hongbin says as Ravi walks away.  
  
With days passing by like this, they become more distant.  
Ravi goes on more missions and visits Yi often for their daughter.  
Hongbin mainly sees him when going to bed and when waking up. The rest of his time he spends training and with Hyuk and Ken.  
Days become weeks and before they know it more than a month passed by.  
  
“I’m glad you have a day off” Hongbin says with his arms wrapped around Ravi’s arm.  
“Same, it’s been too long we spend some time together”   
“I know right. What did you want to do today?”   
“I don’t know. I’m already happy to normally be able to have some time off, not being obligated to do anything and be able to just be with you”  
“Ravi” a male voice calls him.  
Turning around he sees his father.  
_~Oh go...~_ Hongbin wants to think but Ravi gives an elbow in his side.  
_~Careful Bin..~_ Ravi thinks in his head.  
“What’s the matter father?” Ravi asks.  
“It’s been roughly a month after Yi gave birth. We discussed and we think it’s possible to try it again. We don’t want to wait too long don’t we?”   
“I agree” Ravi replies.  
_~Does he really...~_ Hongbin wants to think but Ravi now gives a soft kick against his shin.  
“Go by her someday soon okay?”  
“I will” Ravi replies giving a bow.  
  
When his father is out of sight Ravi turns around to Hongbin.  
“You really need to be careful with what you think when my father is around..”  
“I’m sorry. I can’t help it”  
“Why? You can count like before..”  
“It’s because it pisses me off. I don’t like you having to sleep with Yi again, I don’t like you being close to her suddenly.. Do you.. Do you have feelings for her?” Hongbin asks getting tears in his eyes.  
“What? No, don’t be ridiculous. The only reason I’m seeing her often and putting up with her nonsense is because of my daughter”  
“If that’s true.. Then I’m glad”  
  
Letting out a sigh Ravi walks away.  
“What are you going to do”  
“Library. I want to do some research”  
“Oh..” Hongbin sighs not following Ravi.  
Walking off to the other direction he goes to their bedroom. Sitting down in a chair he stares out the window.  
_~He’s been acting so strange lately.. Protecting Yi a lot, spending a lot time with her.. Almost more than with me. He’s been reacting short.. I can’t even remember the last time we did something together.. Or had sex even though we sleep together every night and I do put effort in it..~_ Hongbin thinks letting out a sigh. “What happened Ravi?”  
  
When roughly an hour passes by the bedroom door opens.   
“Why are you sitting here?” Ravi asks.  
“I felt like being alone.. You were going to the library, thought it must be annoying if I was there ‘bothering’ you”  
“I don’t think you’re annoying if you’re with me in the library..” Ravi sighs.  
“You do always nag I should be quiet, not disturb you, shut my thoughts.. This would be less frustrating”   
“Bin...” Ravi says troubled “Did I do something?”  
“No.. no nothing.. Nothing at all”  
“Well… I think I have an idea. Can you come with me?” Ravi asks.  
“What idea?”  
“You’ll find out” Ravi says turning around.


	17. Chap: XVII

“Why are you sitting here?” Ravi asks.  
“I felt like being alone.. You were going to the library, thought it must be annoying if I was there ‘bothering’ you”  
“I don’t think you’re annoying if you’re with me in the library..” Ravi sighs.  
“You do always nag I should be quiet, not disturb you, shut my thoughts.. This would be less frustrating”  
“Bin...” Ravi says troubled “Did I do something?”  
“No.. no nothing.. Nothing at all”  
“Well… I think I have an idea. Can you come with me?” Ravi asks.  
“What idea?”  
“You’ll find out” Ravi says turning around.  
  
Standing up Hongbin follows him.  
Walking into the training room he walks to his trainer.  
“Ravi, what are you doing here?” the trainer asks.  
_~Why.. are we here?~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“I was wondering. As I can talk back in others their mind… can I also block their minds? From outside sources.” Ravi asks.  
“Like your father?” his trainer asks smiling.  
“Exactly. That I still am able to read his thought, but my father won’t be able to read it”  
“It’s hard, but not impossible. First off all you need to link yourself to Hongbin. Not the way you did with Leo and N, but really link. That way you’ll always 24/7 hear what he thinks without being able to shut it down. Then just like wanting to talk in someone’s head, you need to want to block it from outside sources”  
“Hmm.. that indeed doesn’t sound simple”  
  
_~Wait… you want to block my mind?~  
_ _~Yes, because one day my dad will rip off your head thanks to your thoughts~_ Ravi thinks back in his mind.  
“It’s best to practice this with another mind reader, but the only one around here is your father” His trainer says with his hand on his chin.  
“Can’t you teach me about it, I try to apply it and hope it works?” Ravi asks.  
“Well like I said, it’s the same as talking back. Really set your mind and power to it. But link yourself with Hongbin.”  
“You said that way he always hears what I think.. It that like always always? Or in hear distance?” Hongbin asks.  
“That’s a good question. And I meant always. So also when you’re on a huge distance”  
“That’s convenient, that way if something happens to him I can hear his mind and find him” Ravi says satisfied.  
“What about the other way? Will I be able to hear Ravi as well then?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yes, when you’re linked it’ll be both ways” the trainer explains.  
“I tried to look up some books about it in the library, but there isn’t much about it. How come?” Ravi asks.  
“Because not many are able to do it. Only four men in your family succeeded” the trainer explains.  
“But, if he links to me. Then we’ll know soon if it succeeded right? Because we’ll be able to hear each other's thoughts?” Hongbin suddenly asks.  
“True”  
“And if we’re linked my father won’t be able to read his mind anymore?” Ravi asks.  
“Exactly, but also not your mind”  
“Well.. that’s convenient” Ravi smiles “It’s almost too good to be true”  
“It is, because it’s very hard to make that link and you’ll need to be very strong to do so. Like I said only few managed to actually do it. Also if you manage to do it. You are in control of it yourself. It’s open at all times, but if you focus on not letting the thought go to the other, it won’t”  
“So, just like talking we’ll be able to choose what we don’t want the other to find out?” Ravi asks.  
“Yeah, only thing is. You’ll only be able to do that if you’re good at managing your thoughts. Like in your case Ravi. Hongbin might be able through time in a couple years maybe, but not in the beginning”  
“Yeah well. I do have almost 100 years on him with controlling minds” Ravi laughs.  
“I hope this will help you with what you want to achieve. I have to train now”  
“Okay, thank you. Let’s go Bin!” Ravi says turning around.  
  
Hongbin walks after him out the room.  
“So.. are you going to try it?” Hongbin asks.  
“Of course. I want to keep my father out your mind. And you wouldn’t have to count anymore. It was really annoying.”    
“Heh sorry” Hongbin chuckles.  
“It’s fine.”  
  
**HONGBIN POV** **  
**  
Walking into the bedroom Ravi grabs a chair and Hongbin sits down.  
“Now, please try to be as quiet as possible. I need to focus on you and your thought. But also my own.”  
“I’ll try my best” Hongbin replies.  
  
Closing his eyes Ravi takes a deep breath and focuses.  
Hongbin looks at Ravi.  
_~Well.. At least we’re spending some time together. And him sitting like that, motionless, concentrating.. It is hot~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“Not helping...” Ravi mumbles.  
“Sorry..” Hongbin pouts.  
Leaning his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands he looks closely to Ravi.  
Hongbin bites his lip trying to keep his mind empty.  
When he feels a drop flow over his chin he quickly wipes his hand over it and sees blood.  
Ravi looks up with yellow eyes.  
“Sorry… I didn’t mean to” Hongbin says nervous.  
Ravi stands up and walks to him, placing his hand on his chin he lifts his head up. Leaning in he licks off the blood and presses his lips on Hongbin’s.  
“Next time you distract me, I’ll make you regret it” Ravi says with a smirk.  
Becoming bright red Hongbin looks away.  
  
Sitting down again Ravi tries to focus again.  
Hongbin lies down staring at the ceiling.  
Pouting he looks around a bit.  
_~Why didn’t I see this before?~_ he thinks seeing a photo frame.  
Leaning to it he grabs it and takes a look _~That.. must be Kalmin~_ he thinks seeing Ravi on a picture with his arm leaning over another man’s shoulders. Just like Ravi tall, well build, black hair. Both smiling bright.  
_~He must’ve been close with his brother..~_ Hongbin thinks with an aching heart thinking back he had to kill him.  
  
Turning around he looks at Ravi sitting on the chair fully concentrated.  
Placing the photo frame back he sees another photo.  
_~Heh cute..~_ Hongbin thinks smiling seeing a young Ravi, N and Leo.  
_~That must’ve been so long ago as they’ve been 20 since … well they were 20~_  
Placing it back again he sits on bed looking at Ravi again.  
  
When Ravi opens his eyes Hongbin startles.  
“Did it.. work?” Hongbin asks.  
“I don’t know.. I doubt it tho. If it’s as hard as he says I don’t think I got it on first try” Ravi sighs.  
“Have a little faith in yourself” Hongbin says. _~Maybe we should test if you can hear me?~_

“Bin.. I already always heard you..” Ravi sighs “I already linked remember?”  
“Oh.. yeah. But now I should also be able to hear you right?”  
_~Fine.. Do you?~_ Ravi thinks “By the way.. You were really quiet when I tried to.. What? What’s wrong?” he asks seeing Hongbin super happy.  
“I heard you! You didn’t use your powers right?”  
“No, I didn’t...” Ravi says with a smile “This is amazing.. I actually did it.. I think”  
“But to answer your question.. I wasn’t quiet at all. I was looking at your pictures which I noticed for the first time and had some thoughts with them”  
“Maybe..” Ravi lets out standing up.  
“Wait.. where are you going?” Hongbin asks as Ravi walks out the room.  
_~Trainer~_ Ravi thinks.  
Standing up Hongbin quickly follows.  
  
“Ravi.. what’s up?” the trainer asks as he walks into the room.  
“Kids, listen well to the trainer!” Ravi says to the students. “I have a question. When linking. Does the existing link fall for a moment making me not hear Hongbin?”  
“If that happens that means it’s working. Why? Are you unable to hear him now?”  
“No, well I did while focusing. But afterwards without using my power, Hongbin heard my thought” Ravi explains.  
“Wow.. then congratulations.. You succeeded.. You actually did it”  
“You seem.. surprised”  
“You were always good with your strength, less with your mind and power. But well it was actually to be expected since you surpassed your father.. Only 4.. Well now 5 man in your family are able to do this” the trainer says.  
“Can it be I’m much more capable now than before.. Because of Kalmin?” Ravi asks.  
“That is possible. When you drank his blood you didn’t only obtain his element power. But also his strength and became more powerful general.”  
“So.. if I didn’t do that, I wouldn’t be able to do this now..”  
“Maybe not now, but I do think you were capable at one point.” the trainer says with a soft smile.  
“Thanks, well I’ll get going again” Ravi says.  
“See ya”  
  
Walking out the room again Ravi sighs _~Thirsty..~_  
“How about we go drink some?” Hongbin asks.  
“Right.. Thought sharing. And I’m not just thirsty.. I used a lot of my power. A blood bag won’t cut it”  
“So.. you want to hunt?” Hongbin asks careful.  
“Yeah.. why don’t you come along and try it again?”  
_~Ah.. I don’t… ~_ _  
_ “Scared?” Ravi asks.  
“Yeah, I’m still afraid the same thing will happen as the first time.. We never tried again after that”  
_~You and me both..~_ Ravi sighs.  
“What?” Hongbin asks pained.  
“Sorry… I didn’t mean it like that.. Damn this will take time to get used to.. I too am afraid of what will happen, but you did learn a lot through time. So let’s have a little faith in you doing well okay? I should’ve taken you hunting more often.. I’m sorry”  
“It’s fine! Don’t feel bad. We’ll just go and see how it goes” Hongbin replies.  
  
Walking outside the castle Hongbin looks at Ravi when he hears his thought.  
_~I hope that hunter won't show up~  
_“What do you mean?” Hongbin asks confused while walking to the forest.  
“Oh.. I really need to get used to sharing my thoughts this way.” Ravi laughs nervous. “But last time I went for a hunt a hunter showed up. He stabbed me with his stake in my heart”  
“You said that your hunt went fine!”  
“It did. I’m still alive and I got back to strength”  
“What did you do to that hunter?” Hongbin asks carefully.  
“Nothing. I only traumatized him I guess.”  
“What did you do?” Hongbin sighs.  
“It was probably the first time for him seeing a pureblood in real life. So when he noticed I wasn't dead, I bit him.”  
Shaking his head Hongbin sighs.  
  
Seeing that they're at the edge of the forest Ravi stops Hongbin.  
“Be careful” Ravi warns him. “You're a vampire…”  
“And can be killed by a stake. Don't worry” Hongbin smiles to comfort him.  
“Fine… do you still know how to hunt or should I repeat my explanation”  
“No need to. I remember it” says walking to the village with Ravi behind him.  
  
When they arrived at a square, Hongbin closes his eyes. Sniffing in the air he smells different scents.  
_~Ravi… flowers… humans.. human!~_ he thinks while distinguish the scents.  
Opening his eyes he looks around.  
_~He must have been hungry. His eyes are already red~_ Ravi thinks looking at Hongbin.  
Sniffing again in the air Hongbin immediately placing his hand on his nose. “What is that awful scent?” Hongbin asks disgusted.  
_~Hunters!~_ Ravi thinks. Grabbing Hongbin's wrist he drags him along with him.  
_“Hunters…? But I never smelled them before. Even when I came to rescue you”_ Hongbin thinks back.  
_~That's because you never focused on it. You’re now identifying scents from each other~_ Ravi explains.  
  
“Stand still!” a male voice commands. With a sigh Ravi stops and turns around. Hongbin does the same thing and sees the person standing in front of them.  
“Y.. y. .you..” the person stutters  
“Hello hunter. Long time no see” Ravi smiles now standing in front of Hongbin.  
_~Was that the hunter from last time?~_ Hongbin asks in his thought.  
_~Yes~_ Ravi simply answers.  
“I’m… going to kill you both” the hunters says again.  
“Sorry hunter, but you now know you can't kill me right?” Ravi smirks.  
“No, but I can kill Hongbin” the hunter says stepping forwards.  
_~How does he know his name?~_ Ravi thinks confused.  
_~He is a hunter. I used to be a hunter. We all know each other Ravi~_ Hongbin thinks with a sigh.  
_~That does make sense~  
  
_When the hunters takes another step forwards Ravi growls. “Don't come any closer”.  
Looking at the hunter, Hongbin unconsciously steps back.  
“Dean” he mumbles now noticing him.  
“I was afraid you won't recognize me anymore” Dean smirks.  
“What…” Hongbin tries to say unable to continue his sentence.  
_~Does he know... oh yeah. Hongbin used to be a hunter~_ Hongbin hears Ravi thinking. Ignoring it he looks back to Dean.  
“When you decided to betray us, this village was unprotected. I decided to take your spot and fulfill my duty as a hunter, protecting the humans and kill the vampires who are in my way. I was hoping I would see you one day. I really missed you, you know?”    
“Don't lie to me” Hongbin hisses.  
“Or what? You’re going to kill me?”  
“No, but I will” Ravi says interrupting them.  
Dean looks at Ravi and takes a step back. Looking at Ravi Hongbin notices his yellow eyes.  
“Stay there” Dean commands. Grabbing his stake he holds it in front of him.  
“That stake won't do me anything” Ravi smirks.  
“He won't understand that” Hongbin sighs.  
“What do you mean?” Ravi asks looking back at Hongbin.  
“Only an idiot would stab a pureblood with a stake”  
“I’m not an idiot!” Dean scoffs.  
“You’re not? Well then, excuse me for thinking you’re an idiot this whole time” Hongbin smirks.  
_~Bin.. watch out. He's still holding his stake in his hand~  
  
_“Shut up!” Dean says with a raised voice.  
“Or what? You're going to sleep with someone else?” Hongbin scoffs.  
_~What are you talking about?~_ Ravi thinks confused.  
“No, I but I will stab and kill you! But it's nice to hear that you're still not over me”  
“You wouldn't kill me. And believe me Dean. The moment I heard that you were cheating on me and found out that you only used me, I didn't feel anything for you anymore. The only feelings I have for you is hate” Hongbin hishes.  
“You're right. I never felt something towards you. You were so desperate searching for love.. to think that someone actually loved you. You're the one who's an idiot Bin, not me”  
“Don't call me that!” Hongbin says stepping forward.  
_~Hongbin. Try to stay calm~_ he hears Ravi think. Ignoring it he focuses himself at Dean.  
“Or what? You're going to set your teeth in me like that monster did?” Dean asks pointing at Ravi.  
“You really need to shut your mouth. Only crap is coming out of it” Hongbin says angry.  
“Hongbin” Ravi calls him.  
“I’m so done with you” Hongbin growls at Dean.  
“Then we're for once are thinking the same thing” Dean smirks  
“Hongbin!” Ravi yells panicked.  
Feeling pain coming from his chest he looks at it. Seeing the stake which Dean threw in his chest, he then looks back at Dean.  
“I… I missed” Dean says startled.  
Looking back at his own chest, Hongbin pulls out the stake that's right next to his heart, and throws it at the floor.  
  
“The only thing you did was delivering me pain. I guess the roles will be reversed now.” Hongbin says walking to Dean.  
“Stay… there”  
“You're out of your weapons. So threaten me won't help you anymore” Hongbin smirks.  
_~Hongbin. Try to think straight!~_ he hears Ravi.  
Quickly grabbing Dean by his shoulder before he can do anything, he sets his teeth in his neck.  
When Dean is screaming out of pain, Hongbin gets satisfied by his own action.  
“Hongbin. That's enough” Ravi commands him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looks up, still holding Dean.  
_~If you kill him now, you won't forgive yourself~_ Ravi thinks holding tight on Hongbin's shoulder. When Hongbin feels Ravi's nails in his shoulder he snaps back.  
_~The anger took over again~_ Hongbin thinks shocked seeing Dean on the floor.  
_~I know. I should train you to control your emotions~  
_Now tasting Dean's blood, Hongbin spits the blood in his mouth at the ground.  
“You were right. Hunters blood tastes awful” Hongbin says disgusted.

“You're crazy Hongbin! You both are!” Dean yells placing his hand on his neck.  
“No. I’m the only one who's crazy here. Go back to your headquarter” Ravi growls.  
“I'll kill you!” Dean says standing up looking at Hongbin.  
“With what? You don't even have your stake” Ravi mentions.  
“Where is my stake?!” Dean says angry.  
“Looking for this hunter?” Ravi smirks holding the stake in his hands.  
“Give that back!” Dean yells.  
“No” Ravi says.  
Seeing how Ravi burns the stake with his hand, Hongbin looks at Dean.  
“Now go, before I set you on fire.” Ravi threatens.  
“I hate you!“ Deans says to Hongbin before running off.

 **RAVI POV  
  
******After a couple of seconds Ravi walks away.  
_~Is he angry...?~_ he hears Hongbin thinks.  
“Of course I’m angry Hongbin! You almost got killed!” Ravi says with a raised voice turning back to Hongbin.  
“I…” Hongbin says looking down.  
“Do you mind telling me who he is?” he asks annoyed.  
Looking at Ravi again Hongbin startles. _~His eyes are yellow again~  
_“We had a relationship together…” Hongbin says.  
“You said that he cheated on you...”  
“That's true. I… I loved him. But the feelings was one-sided. He only used me for his own pleasure”  
“Good that you left him then” Ravi mumbles annoyed.  
_~He left me~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“I thought you said before I was the first one to have feelings for..”  
“Well.. yeah, first since him..” Hongbin replies looking down.  
  
Frowning Ravi looks away. “Let’s just continue”  
Walking through the town Ravi spots a girl on her own.  
“Stay here” he says sneaking up the girl, placing his hand on her mouth he sets his fangs in her neck.  
_~Isn’t he.. taking too much?~_ Ravi hears Hongbin thinks.  
_~Tsk, I don’t care~_ Ravi thinks annoyed.  
“Ravi..?”  
Letting go of the girl she collapses to the ground.  
“Is she..”  
“No, she’s still alive” Ravi interrupts.  
“Why did you do that?” Hongbin asks startled.  
“What biting? You know when a vampire is hungry…”  
“No that’s not what I meant Ravi and you know that. Why did you drink so much? If you kept drinking from her, she died”  
_~Who cares~_ Ravi thinks scoffing.  
“I do! I care” Hongbin says grabbing Ravi by the arm.  
“Let go!” Ravi says angry pulling his arm back  
“Ra...vi” Hongbin lets out with a pained expression.  
  
Walking away Hongbin quickly walks after him.  
“Why are you so angry? Certainly not because of almost getting myself killed?” Hongbin asks.  
_~Thirsty..~_ Ravi has in his mind looking around.  
“You just fed from a girl.. Quite a lot even.. How are you..?”  
“Can you shut up? Why don’t you go back to the castle and wait for me?” Ravi interrupts him.  
“Ravi.. no. I won’t leave you alone”  
“Then shut up” Ravi growls turning around.  
Seeing two yellow eyes Hongbin crawls together.  
“I.. I’m sorry” Hongbin mumbles biting his lip and tears forming in his eyes.  
Ignoring it Ravi turns around again and walks away.  
  
Hongbin quietly walks behind him.  
When they spot a man alone Ravi walks to it, Hongbin waits at a distance.  
Closing in Ravi places his hand on the guys mouth and bites his neck.  
When he releases the man he too collapses to the ground.  
“We should get going. Two unconscious bodies and encountering a hunter, soon more hunters will come” Ravi says walking past Hongbin wiping away blood from his chin.  
Hongbin lets out a sigh and quietly follows him.  
  
_~I hope we won’t encounter Dean again..~_ Hongbin thinks walking through the forest.  
“Why? Afraid your heart will beat faster again?” Ravi asks clenching his teeth.  
“What? No.. of course not. Can’t stand the guy” Hongbin replies.  
“That’s what your mouth is saying.. But your underlying thought not” Ravi growls standing still.  
“My.. underlying thought?” Hongbin asks not understanding.  
“Benefit of this link. As I can read minds well, I now also can read your underlying thought. Meaning things you don’t directly think, but your feelings say. You still have feelings for him..”  
“Wha.. Ravi? No.. that’s not true..”  
“Stop lying” Ravi sighs walking away.  
_~He’s annoying me so much..~_ Ravi thinks.  
_~Ah..~_ Hongbin lets out in his mind, feeling tears crawl up in his eyes he places his hand on his mouth preventing a sob to escape his lips.  
With a raised eyebrow Ravi looks a bit behind him seeing Hongbin looks down and a tear falls over his cheek.  
Shaking his head he averts his eyes away again.

Ravi stops in his track and places his hand on Hongbin’s chest who didn’t notice him stopping.  
“Why?” Hongbin asks with a cracked voice.  
“Hunters… three of them”  
_~No what if..~_ _  
_ “What if what?” Ravi asks growling with yellow eyes again “You afraid it’s Dean again?”  
“What.. no.. why are you like this suddenly?” Hongin asks. _~I’m just afraid.. You’re going to kill him..~_ _  
_ “I am. I am going to kill him” Ravi says short walking away. “Stay close”  
  
“Hey bloodsucker” a familiar voice says.  
“Dean..” Hongbin mumbles with a pained expression recognizing the voice.  
“I was already wondering when you and your buddies were going for another attempt” Ravi grins. “Guess you needed back up. Why? Because you can’t even kill a normal vampire?”  
_~Ravi.. You’re provoking them~_ Hongbin thinks.  
_~I know~_  
“I’m going to kill both of you!” Dean yells.  
“Yeah.. heard that one before. Yet here we still are”  
Hearing a crossbow fire Ravi catches an arrow inches before it hits Hongbin.  
“That tactic won’t work on me. I already smelled you’re with three hunters minutes ago”  
Scoffing Dean looks away.  
“Seeing your expression I’m right” Ravi smiles.  
  
From behind a tree another hunters shows himself. The two hunters walk to Dean.  
Ravi runs up to them and stops right in front of Dean.  
When Dean grabs his stake Ravi holds him tight by his wrist.  
“Too slow” he smiles leaning in his neck biting him.  
The other two hunter pierce their stakes in Ravi’s back. Seeing him not even flinch they take a step back.  
Letting go of Dean he falls to the ground. “Ahh, haven’t your trainer taught you not to poke an angry pureblood?”  
“P..pu...pureblood?” a hunter asks afraid.  
“Yes, a p.. pu..pureblood you stuttering imbecile” Ravi smirks licking the blood from his lips.  
Before the hunter can run away Ravi grabs him and sets his fangs in his neck.  
Turning around he turns to the other hunter and feeds from him as well.  
  
_~You… killed them~_  Hongbin thinks shocked.  
“I did, less hunters to worry about” Ravi sighs.  
“You killed Dean!!” Hongbin yells.  
“Yes, good observation”  
“Wait.. Ravi” Hongbin says pointing.  
Looking around to the ground Ravi frowns “A white oak stake...”  
“Do you think they found out?”  
“I doubt it. He didn’t even know a pureblood can’t be killed with a normal stake. I burned that one. Who knows he too got one from his father” Ravi says grabbing the stake.  
“Let’s hope so.. Ravi.. where are you going?” Hongbin asks seeing Ravi walk away.  
“Back to the castle” Ravi says walking away.


	18. Chap: XVIIII

“You killed Dean!!” Hongbin yells.  
“Yes, good observation”  
“Wait.. Ravi” Hongbin says pointing.  
Looking around to the ground Ravi frowns “A white oak stake...”  
“Do you think they found out?”  
“I doubt it. He didn’t even know a pureblood can’t be killed with a normal stake. I burned that one. Who knows he too got one from his father” Ravi says grabbing the stake.  
“Let’s hope so.. Ravi.. where are you going?” Hongbin asks seeing Ravi walk away.  
“Back to the castle” Ravi says walking away.  
  
**HONGBIN POV** **  
**   
Watching Ravi walk away he looks down to Dean.   
“I can’t let him lie here like this” Hongbin mumbles.   
Looking up again he sees Ravi walk in the distant not paying attention to him.   
With a sigh he turns back to Dean.   
“I’m sorry this happened to you.. It didn’t had to go like this..”   
_~Where was that cabin again? I know they have shovels there..~_ Hongbin thinks looking around.   
_~I think.. That way~_ he thinks grabbing Dean.   
Walking for a short while he sees the cabin in the distant _~Yes! Found it~_ _  
_ Placing Dean down he grabs a shovel from the ground. Walking between the trees he digs a hole and lies Dean in it when done “Rest in peace my friend..” Hongbin sighs closing the hole again.   
  
“Now I need to get back quickly.. The sun is about to rise.” Hongbin mumbles looking up.   
Walking back to the castle he’s cautious for other hunters.   
_~Huh.. Weren’t the two other hunters here?~_ Hongbin thinks looking around.   
_~I need to get away quickly.. Hunters must be close by~_ He thinks running off.   
Entering castle grounds he slows down his pace.   
“Bin!” a friendly voice says.   
“Hyuk, Ken. Hey”   
“Where were you?” Ken asks troubled.   
“I.. ah.. Dean died, I had to bury him”   
“Dean… your ex Dean?” Hyuk frowns.   
“Why would you care about him? Good thing he’s dead” Ken scoffs.   
“Ya!”   
“Don’t tell me you still care about him?” Ken asks.   
“Well..”   
“That explains Ravi’s behavior”   
“What do you mean ‘Ravi’s behavior’?” Hongbin asks concerned.   
“Heh.. you’ll find out” Hyuk says nervous.   
  
Letting out a troubled sigh Hongbin walks into the castle.   
“If you’re looking for Ravi, he’s in the training room” Leo says walking by.   
_~Oh man.. He must be angry~_ Hongbin thinks afraid.   
  
Standing in front of the door he places his hand on the doorknob hesitating.   
When the door is being opened abrupt he startles and takes a step back. “Ra...Ravi.. heyy” he lets out nervous.   
“Have you gone, absolutely insane?” Ravi asks angry.   
“W..why?”   
“In what healthy mind would you stay alone, in the forest, with hunters roaming around? You’re no match for them”   
“Sorry what? I used to be a hunter. I can defend myself against...”  
“No, you can’t! You’re weak!” Ravi interrupts him with a raised voice.  
Startled Hongin looks at Ravi.   
“Don’t look at me with that expression on your face! You got stabbed before. Lucky for you that imbecile missed your heart or you were dead!”   
“What is your problem?!” Hongbin asks frustrated.

“My problem is that you still care... no still love someone who delivered you pain” Ravi hisses.  
When Hongbin sees Ravi’s eyes turns yellow he has problem with holding a straight posture.   
“What’s wrong with still having feelings for him?” Hongbin says careful.   
“Because we're in a relationship” Ravi says clenching his teeth.  
“We’re not in a relationship.. We never ‘officially’ got in a relationship. Besides I don’t complain to you about your feelings for Yi either”   
_~So he thinks that way about us?~_ he hears Ravi thinking.   
“I don’t have any feelings for her. Why would you not listen for once? I already told you I only care about Yira”  
“Yeah.. right” Hongbin scoffs looking away. “You’re the one who’s lying now”   
“You’re really pissing me off Hongbin”   
Looking back at Ravi he sees his fangs.   
“I’m going to visit Yira” Ravi says annoyed. Hongbin quickly steps back when Ravi walks past him.

“That went well”   
When Hongbin turns he sees Leo standing with N.   
“Shut up” Hongbin mumbles.  
“At least he didn’t kill you” N says shrugging.   
“Really?” Hongbin says looking at N.  
“Yeah, I mean it. If someone really pisses him off, he kills that person. Or at least threatens him to. Do you still remember what happened with my sister? Ravi threatened her with death and grabbed her heart”  
Shaking his head Hongbin starts walking. “I don’t want to hear it now”   
“Where are you going?” Leo asks quickly when Hongbin past them.  
“I’m going to Ravi’s bedroom since he’s going to… Yira”   
“You doubt his words, don’t you?” Leo asks careful.  
“Yes, he still has his ‘duty’ to fulfill.” Hongbin says annoyed.  
With those words Hongbin walks away to Ravi his bedroom.  
  
Walking into Ravi’s bedroom he places himself on the bed. Staring at the ceiling he sighs. “What a mess” he mumbles turning on his side.  
_~I should not enjoy this too much...~_  
Sitting up he looks around him and realizes he heard Ravi’s thought.   
“What…?” he mumbles confused looking at the door.  
_~Fuck it. Fuck it all. This feels so good~_   
“What is he doing...?” Hongbin asks himself. “Is he…no that can’t be”   
Placing his hand against his mouth he tears up.   
_~I should’ve enjoyed this before~_ Hongbin hears Ravi thinking. _~I didn’t know having sex with her feels so good~_ _  
_ Shocked by Ravi’s thoughts he places both his hands in his hair. With tears flowing over his cheek he stares straight ahead.   
“Why..” he asks himself sobbing. “Why?!” _  
_

After a while sitting like that he wipes his tears brutally away when he hears the door opens.  
Smelling Ravi who’s covered with Yi’s scent, he doesn’t look up.   
“I already assumed you were here” Ravi says. Now looking up at him he sees that Ravi’s smiling.

Not able to say anything he simply looks at him.   
“I’m sorry for what I said and did earlier. I didn’t…”   
“So you _do_ have feelings for her” Hongbin interrupts him tearing up again.   
“What are you talking about?” Ravi asks confused walking towards Hongbin.   
Hongbin quickly stands up. “Don’t come any closer” he warns him.   
“Bin… why are you acting so weird? What happened?” Ravi asks taking a step to him.   
“You had sex with her! That’s what happened!” Hongbin says with tears flowing over his cheek.   
“It’s my duty..”   
“Shut up! I heard your thoughts Ravi. You enjoyed it!” Hongbin scoffs.   
  
Startled Ravi looks at him. But quickly recovering himself. “You said yourself that we weren’t in a relationship. So why can’t I enjoy it?” Ravi asks without any emotions.   
“Because even if we’re not in a relationship, you can’t just do this to me!” Hongbin yells stepping forward.   
“Why not?” Ravi asks looking him in his eyes.   
Not knowing what to say Hongbin looks down.  
“That’s what I mean. There isn’t a reason why I can’t..”   
“Because it hurts me” Hongbin interrupts him.   
“You really are annoying me.”   
  
Looking up again he looks at Ravi. “Why?” Hongbin asks sobbing.   
“Because you’re being unfair.”   
“Why am I being unfair Ravi? You’re the one that sleeps with someone else! You won’t admit it, but I know you feel something for Yi and that’s not because of..”   
“Enough! Now go away before I rip out your heart!” Ravi yells at him with yellow eyes.  
“I don’t really know what’s wrong with you the past days, but this isn’t the Ravi who I felt in love with” Hongbin says walking past Ravi.  
  
Before he reaches the door, Ravi holds him tight by his arm.   
When he feels pain in his chest he looks shocked at Ravi.   
“You don’t know anything about my feelings” Ravi scoffs holding Hongbin’s heart in his hand. “I’m so sick of you. You’re only crying, complaining and irritating me. I’m done with it, done with you” Ravi says pushing Hongbin away, letting go of his heart.   
“Don’t show your face here anymore or I will definitely kill you” Ravi threatens him.   
Closing his eyes for a second, Ravi opens them again.   
Feeling the emptiness now Hongbin takes a step back. “What.. did you do?”   
“I broke the connection between us” Ravi says turning his back to him.   
Shaking his head Hongbin turns around and opens the door. Without looking back he slams the door and walks away from Ravi’s bedroom, leaving him behind.    
  
**RAVI POV**

Hearing someone knocking on the door he sighs. “Come in” he says turning around at the door.   
“What did you do?” Hyuk says with red eyes walking inside his room.   
“What are you doing here?” Ravi sighs.   
“Answer my question!” Hyuk says with a raised voice.   
“Hyuk!” Looking behind Hyuk Ravi sees Leo entering the room.   
Looking back at Hyuk, Ravi answers him. “I had enough of Hongbin so I send him away and broke the connection between us” he says shrugging.   
“Out of the castle or..” Leo asks.   
“Only out of my room. It’s his decision to decide where he’s going now. I don’t care about it.”  
“You hurt him!” Hyuk says walking towards him. Quickly Leo grabs his wrist.   
“Calm down” Leo says pulling him back.   
_~Why did you do that?~_ Ravi hears Leo asking in his thought.   
“I had enough of him” he answers Leo’s question.   
“Why?”   
“He’s being unfair and childish. I don’t have time or energy to deal with his nonsense.”   
“Why? Because you need to be with Yi?” Hyuk asks angry.   
“Enough! I can kill you too! I only have duty with her. I’ll be glad when that’s over, yes I enjoy sex with her. But is that really so strange? I can’t remember the last time I had sex with Hongbin”   
Leo slides his hand through his hair letting out a sigh “Hyuk, let’s go”   
“NO! You hurt Hongbin bad! I’ll kill you” Hyuk yells running to Ravi.   
  
Letting out a sigh Ravi dodges him without even doing his best. Catching him before he falls Ravi right away pushes his hand in Hyuk’s chest. “Don’t try me pathetic fake vampire. I can kill you with a snap of my fingers”   
“Ravi..” Leo says calm placing his hand on Ravi’s shoulder.   
Tapping it away he pushes Hyuk in his arms “next time, keep vermin out of my room” Ravi says angry walking away.   
_~Vermin… really?~_ Leo thinks.   
  
Walking through the castle, he walks through the living room. Seeing Hongbin on the couch with Ken next to him he ignores it.   
“Ravi!” a female voice calls him.   
Looking up he sees Yi. “Hey, why are you here?”   
“You forgot this” Yi says handing over a necklace.   
“Oh yeah, thanks” Ravi says taking it from her.   
Feeling Hongbin and Ken’s stare in his back he sighs.   
“I was on my way to the kitchen, you also want a drink?” Yi asks.   
“Yeah sure”   
Walking after Yi they leave the room.   
  
“That was awkward” Yi says walking into the kitchen.   
“What was?”   
“Hongbin.. Did something happen?”   
“Tsk, please don’t start.”   
“Broke up?” Yi asks interested.   
“Something like that.” Ravi sighs.   
“Really…?”   
“Don’t you try, I still have no interest in you” Ravi scoffs.   
“No, but I know you do have an… appetite” she says walking towards Ravi.   
  
Looking down on her with no emotion he simply stands still.   
When she stands on her toes she presses her lips against Ravi’s.   
_~I know you enjoyed sex earlier.. I noticed it~_ Yi thinks knowing Ravi’s reading her mind.   
Pushing her away Ravi grabs two glasses “Yes I enjoyed it. But I now fulfilled my duty.. hopefully, so I have no business with you anymore” he says pouring in blood.   
“I know you Ravi, I know you like sex. If you’re alone now you can… have some fun with me”   
“I’d rather not” Ravi says with a smirk leaning forwards. Holding up the glass Yi quickly takes it and places it on the counter.   
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck she bites him in his shoulder.   
“Ah! That’s.. Mean” Ravi says wrapping his arms around her.   
“I won’t use my powers on you.. So I’ll try to seduce you the old fashioned way” she smiles.   
Scoffing Ravi looks away. “Yi.. really?”   
“Hmhm, really. I don’t need to have you as boyfriend or anything.. But you like to have some fun just as much as me. And lately I’ve been… lonely” she says innocent.   
“Fun huh..” Ravi says looking down on her.   
“Just fun”   
_~This is such a bad idea… but since when do I care~_ he thinks.   
Leaning in he gives a kiss.   
_~We better go to my room though.~_ she thinks.   
Parting lips Ravi walks out of the kitchen with Yi after him towards her room.   
  
The next morning when Ravi wakes up he notices Yi lying over him.   
_~Right.. We had sex~_ Ravi thinks with a sigh.   
“I like waking up with you. We should do that more often” Yi mumbles.   
“No we shouldn’t. I’m going out of bed” Ravi says wanting to stand up.   
“Already?” Yi asks grabbing his arm.   
“Yes”   
“Then I’ll come with you. I’m hungry” she says standing up as well.   
Shaking his head Ravi sighs.   
Dressing themselves they walk towards the kitchen.   
  
“Oh Ravi, morni.. Yi? Hey” N says standing in the kitchen.   
Looking up Ravi sees N, Ken and Hongbin.   
_~He… smells like Yi..~_ Hongbin thinks.   
Ignoring it he walks to the fridge “Morning” he mumbles.   
“How did you sleep brother?” Yi asks standing next to N.   
“Not bad. How about you?”   
“I slept fantastic. Sleeping against someone is way nicer than alone” Yi says with a mean smirk looking at Hongbin.   
“Here” Ravi says placing a glass on the counter.   
“So.. heh.. You ehh.. slept together huh?” N asks awkward.   
“Hmhm, he’s so cute when he’s asleep” Yi answers.   
_~Stop it~_ Ravi thinks to Yi.   
_~Why? He hurt you right? A little innocent payback never hurt anyone~_ Yi thinks back.   
  
Frowning Ravi shows yellow eyes to her for a second hinting her to stop.   
_~Why does this hurt so much? He’s such a dick.. Why .. why? Why is he doing this?~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
Looking up he sees a pained expression.   
“Are you crying?” Ravi asks.   
“No...” Hongbin says looking away.   
“Let’s go” Ken says pulling Hongbin's arm.   
_~You should just leave him alone~_ Ken thinks looking at Ravi.   
  
“Why am I being made as the villain?” Ravi asks when Hongbin and Ken are out the kitchen.   
“Because you’re the big bad bat. He’s the little sad hunter” Yi replies.   
“Ravi, just what happened for it to be like this?”   
“He was being unfair, nagged and complained the whole time. I can handle some nagging and complaining, but being unfair no.”   
“You were about to rip out his heart! Ravi!”   
“He also did with me.. Multiple times” Yi interfered.   
“You basically asked for it.. Hongbin is hurt Ravi” N says.   
“And I’m angry” Ravi says taking a step forward with yellow eyes “If you want to feel pity for him, go ahead. Don’t bother me with it. I have made my point, end of discussion” he says walking away.   
  
Walking through the living room he walk towards another hallway.   
“Ravi”   
Turning around he sees Leo.   
“If this is about Hongbin, I don’t want to hear it. I’m done with him and his pathetic victim act. He either faces me as a man, or disappears from my eyes”   
“Then, never mind” Leo sighs. _~Hongbin..~_ he thinks.   
Looking up to the couch Ravi sees Hongbin, Hyuk and Ken look at them.   
Scoffing with a frown Ravi walks away. “I have a mission. I’ll be back with a couple days.”   
“Days?” Leo asks startled.   
“Yes, days” Ravi says before disappearing in the hallway.   
  
**HONGBIN POV** **  
**   
“That was..” Hyuk sighs.   
“Mean. That was really mean” Ken frowns.   
“I.. do understand him though” Leo says sitting down.   
“What?” Hyuk asks frowning.   
“I know Ravi. Way better than you three, he doesn’t do unfair. He’s a noble vampire.”   
“Can’t agree with the noble part” Hyuk scoffs.   
“Hyuk.. please” Leo says annoyed.   
Puffing his cheeks he looks away.   
  
“As I was saying, he doesn’t do unfair. He also doesn’t lie. Hongbin you’re convinced he has feelings for Yi. But I’m convinced he doesn’t. Every time I hear them talk and Yi tries something on him, he rejects. Yes he has his weak moments like yesterday he gave in to the sex. But that doesn’t mean he has feelings for her. Or he doesn’t realize it himself, but so far he’s been pushing her away. Also about the not being together ‘officially’ do you really think Ravi comes up to you to ask about it? To name it officially? That he even spoke out his feelings about you was a whole achievement. For him it’s been official ever since he stopped pushing you away, accepted you in his life and stepped away from his duty” Leo explains.   
“I… didn’t know” Hongbin sighs.   
“Of course you didn’t. He doesn’t say it himself. I’m sorry, I should’ve stepped in earlier.”   
“No.. it’s fine. I’m glad I know now.. I just hope it’s not too late”   
“He’s a hard head, but you make him soft. I’m sure he’ll go easy on you when you talk with him” Leo says.   
“I hope so..”   
  
A week later when they’re all sitting on the couch Leo suddenly stands up.   
“What’s wrong?” Hyuk asks.   
“Ravi..” Hongbin says sniffing his blood.   
Looking up they look at the opening towards the hallway when Ravi walks into the room.   
“You’re back!” N says relieved.   
“No, I’m still on my mission..” Ravi says sarcastic.   
“What happened? You’re bleeding” Leo asks.   
“Just some hunters, apparently they’re back at your mother’s city Leo. That’s where they send me”   
“Are you okay?”   
“Yeah I’m fine, just little set back but nothing extraordinary. I’m not wounded that bad” Ravi says waving it away   
  
“Ravi!” a friendly female voice says.   
Hearing that voice Hongbin gets shivers over his back.   
“Hey” Ravi replies.   
“Guess what” Yi says walking up to him.   
“Hm?” Ravi tilts his head.   
“I’m pregnant” she says wrapping his arms around his neck.   
“That’s great, now step back” Ravi says pushing her away with a forces smile. “I’m going to feed… alone!” he says looking at Yi.   
“Tsk, as cheerful as always” Yi pouts.   
“He’s still in work mode, give him some slack. He’s been away for a week” N defends him.   
“Why do you defend him, but not me?” Yi asks.   
“I defend you too… when it’s fair”   
“What do you.. You’re unbelievable” Yi sighs.   
“I’m just honest” N smiles.   
  
While they’re talking Hongbin quietly walks away.   
Walking through the hallway he goes towards Ravi’s room.   
Since Ravi’s been away for a week, he slept in his room again since he doesn’t like sharing his room with Ken.   
With a sigh he sits down on bed.   
When the door open he startles and looks up.   
“Oh.. Ravi, sorry I’ll get going” Hongbin says standing up.   
“Do whatever you want” Ravi says walking past him towards the bathroom taking off his shirt.   
Smelling his scent, seeing his bare upper body Hongbin’s mind go wild.   
_~I missed him so much.. His scent, his touch, his voice whispering in my ear..~_ Hongbin thinks.   
  
Hearing a laughing scoff he looks around.   
“Were you.. laughing?” Hongbin asks insulted.   
“No, I wasn’t” Ravi says taking off his pants.   
Turning bright red Hongbin looks away,   
“Why be embarrassed now? You’ve seen me naked so often”   
“I don’t know.. It’s just...” _~Different~_   
“Please..” Ravi scoffs walking into the bathroom.   
“Can we talk? … after you’ve showered..” Hongbin asks.   
“Yeah sure” Ravi answers closing the door.  
  
Sitting down he waits for Ravi to come back.  
When the door opens again Ravi walks out with the towel around his neck.   
Grabbing a chair he sits down and faces Hongbin.   
“You wanted to talk?”   
“Can’t you.. Pull on a.. shirt?” Hongbin asks blushing.   
Letting out a sigh Ravi stands up and grabs a shirt. Pulling it on he sits down again.   
“Talk” Ravi says short.   
“I.. uhm.. I’m sorry..” Hongbin mumbles.   
“Why?”   
“Why? Uhm.. well, for being unfair...”   
“Leo or N talked with you, didn’t they?” Ravi asks folding his arms.   
“Leo did.. yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.. I’m sorry I said we weren’t even together. Seeing Dean again I was reminded of all the things he did, all he put me through and I...” Hongbin sobs biting his lip. _~I relived that pain in my memory.. I reacted that pain on you...~_ Hongbin thinks.   
“If you’re thinking something now. I’m not able to hear it..” Ravi sighs.   
“What? Now?”   
“I removed my link from you remember. And I’m too tired to use my power now. Be a man and just talk, use words” Ravi scoffs.   
“Ravi… I...”   
“Can’t? Then there’s no point in talking if you’re unable to talk” Ravi says standing up.   
“Where are you..” Hongbin lets out standing up.   
“Away, hunt, feed. You can sleep in my room”   
“Where will you sleep?” Hongbin asks.   
“There are more rooms in this castle” Ravi says walking out the room. 


	19. Chap: XIX

“Where are you..” Hongbin lets out standing up.  
“Away, hunt, feed. You can sleep in my room”  
“Where will you sleep?” Hongbin asks.  
“There are more rooms in this castle” Ravi says walking out the room.

 **RAVI POV**  
  
“Ravi!” Yi calls him.  
“What do you want?”   
“Do you feel like seeing Yira? I thought, maybe you could use a hug from her”  
“Oh.. yeah, that does sound good. Thanks”   
“You’re hurt aren’t you?” Yi asks concerned.  
“Don’t pretend like you care” Ravi says walking past her.  
“But I do care.. You just don’t want to see it”  
Ignoring it Ravi walks through the hallway towards Yira’s room.  
Walking inside he looks over the crib and carefully picks her up.  
  
“You know, seeing you so gentle with her almost makes me believe you have a sensitive side” Yi smiles.  
“I’m not a robot without feelings you know”  
“You’re not?” Yi jokes.  
“No, I'm not” Ravi sighs.  
Sitting down he carefully looks at Yira.  
_~Such a gorgeous little being~_ Ravi thinks smiling. _~I will protect you for always and ever.~_  
“Ravi? You okay?” Yi asks placing her hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah I am. I need to go” Ravi says standing up giving Yira back to her. “I’ll come by soon” he says walking away.  
  
Walking through the castle garden he spots Hyuk, Ken, Hongbin, N and Leo a little further away sitting on benches.  
“Ravi!” N calls him.  
Ignoring it he continues his way to the gates and leaves castle grounds.  
Going into the town he goes for a quick snatch. The first person he sees he runs up to, feeds from him and leaves quickly.  
“It’s becoming so monotone the hunt” Ravi sighs walking back.  
“Want me to make it more exciting?” a hunter says.  
“Nah, that too became boring. You all don’t stand a chance..” Ravi says not interested.  
“You’re the vampire we caught before..” the hunter frowns.  
“Gosh would you look at that, a hunter with brain capacity to remember”   
“We caught you once before. We can do it again” he says convinced.  
“Yeah right.. Now I don’t have others to keep in consideration. I’ll kill you without blinking” Ravi threatens showing his yellow eyes.  
_~Shit.. He’s a pureblood..~_  
“That’s correct, now leave before you end up as a dessert. This is my final warning”  
Walking backwards the hunter quickly runs off.  
“So annoying those hunters..” Ravi mumbles walking back to the castle.  
  
“Ravi!” he hears again. With a sigh he looks at N who’s standing in front of him with Leo.  
“What do you want?” he asks annoyed.  
“We want to talk with you” Leo says.  
“If it’s about Hongbin I don’t want to hear it.”  
“He came to apologize and you walked away. You’re a dick. You know that?” Leo says stepping forwards.  
“Can he really not keep his mouth shut?” Ravi says with a sigh.  
“He’s desperate Ravi” N says now. “He doesn’t know what to do with this situation”  
“Then he should’ve told me that”  
“How was he able to tell you that when you walked away?” Leo asks.  
“Can you stop mentioning that I walked away? It’s really annoying”   
“He tried to talk with you Ravi. Hongbin is unstable with his emotions”  
“Yes, I noticed that” Ravi says annoyed looking away.  
“Then you should be there for him and listen to what he’s going to say” Leo says  
“You really want me to talk with him don’t you?”  
“Your fight doesn’t only affect the both of you, but also the rest of us” N says.  
“Fine! I’m going to talk to him. Happy?” Ravi says looking back at him  
“Then I guess we succeeded, N” Leo smiles.

Walking inside the castle he picks up Hongbin’s scent. Following it he stands still for his bedroom.  
_~Is he always in there?~_ Ravi thinks annoyed. Opening the door he sees Hongbin lying down on his bed.   
_~Is he sleeping?~_ he thinks walking towards the bed.   
“R..ravi..” Hongbin stutters hearing him. Sitting up Hongbin looks down.  
“Just.. try to talk. I’ll try to listen” Ravi says looking away.  
“I just… I’m sorry, for always irritating you”   
“I know you don’t meant to, I know you mean well. I’m not really the easiest to get along with” Ravi says placing his hand behind his head.   
“I should have considered how hard emotions and feelings are for you. How hard everything has been since you came back and went against your duty”   
“And… I could have tried talking with you” Ravi sighs.   
“So… how are things now?” Hongbin asks pouting.   
“With?”   
“Everything, us.. and Yi”

“Yi was just...” Ravi sighs “It’s that I had to, otherwise I would never had done anything with her”  
“You sure about that?” Hongbin asks with a small smile knowing how Ravi is.   
“While being with you? Never. If I hadn’t met you.. Maybe”   
“If you hadn’t met you, you would’ve married her” Hongbin says.   
“Oh yeah.. See, how lucky I am by avoiding that disaster.. Imagine me being married to that and live with my whole life..”   
“Hmm yeah.. You should be thankful of me” Hongbin smiles.   
“Thankful? We would never have been together if I didn’t decide to turn you”   
“And you would never turn me if I wasn’t obsessed by killing you”   
“Yet here I am still being alive” Ravi smirks “Beside that, I could have killed you like I would with most hunters that annoy the fuck out of me”   
“Why didn’t you?” Hongbin asks.   
“Because you piqued my interest, just like Leo’s interest was piqued by Hyuk”   
Hongbin looks confused at him.   
“Though Leo showed his interest in another way, for me it was just annoying you as much as possible”   
“What started off as a game..” Hongbin smiles.   
“Ended up as a something serious” Ravi continues standing up giving Hongbin a kiss.   
"I’m sorry for everything I did and said” Hongbin apologies after Ravi steps back.   
“It’s fine. Let’s put it behind, no use staying in the past” Ravi smiles soft.   
Nodding Hongbin smiles back.   
  
“So.. you want to go back or?” Ravi asks.   
“No, I want to be with you for a while. Just the two of us” Hongbin says standing up wrapping his arms around Ravi’s neck.   
Smiling soft Ravi embraces him back.  
Hongbin looks up and presses his lips against Ravi’s holding him tight.   
“I’d love to, but I’m legit tired. In that week away I barely slept”  
“Ehh, you were talking about not remembering last time we had sex” Hongbin says challenging him.   
“Oh we’re playing that card?” Ravi scoffs “I’ll make you mine” he says lifting Hongbin up throwing him on bed.   
Before Hongbin can say anything Ravi aggressively pushes his lips against Hongbin’s.   
“Hmm.. I .. thought you were too tired..” Hongbin smiles.   
“No backing off now” Ravi smirks leaning in for a kiss again.   
  
Taking off his shirt Ravi throws it on the ground. Sliding his hand over Hongbin’s waist he also takes off his shirt.   
Placing his lips on Hongbin’s warm neck he traces over it with his tongue. “This is what you missed right? ‘ _My scent, My touch, My voice whispering in your ear_ ’”   
“Wait you heard that? You said you were too tired to use your power...”   
“I was, but I knew you were thinking something interesting when I undressed. So I just had to use that little bit of power I still had” Ravi smirks.   
“You’re unbelievable”   
“I know right, I also can’t believe how good I am” Ravi jokes.   
“That’s not what I..” before Hongbin can finish his sentence Ravi presses his lips against Hongbin’s again   
“You’re talking too much” Ravi whispers.   
  
Pressing his lips against Hongbin's once again he in the meantime undoes him of his pants.   
_~Bite me~_ Hongbin thinks as he moans.   
Not giving him another second to rethink that Ravi sets his fangs in Hongbin's shoulder.   
Letting out a cry of sensation Hongbin tightly holds onto Ravi’s back setting his fingers in his skin.   
“Ravi!” Hongbin lets out.   
Letting out a heavy breath Ravi shakes his head a bit “Just what do you do with me?” he asks placing his hand on Hongbin’s cheek.   
Standing up he quickly takes off his pants. Leaning over again he grabs the lube.   
  
With lube dripping from his hand a couple of drops fall on Hongbin's stomach making him convulse, slides in one finger, making Hongbin let out a moan tilting his head back. With that Ravi leans in his neck and bites him in his shoulder.  
_~Ahh fuck!~_ Hongbin thinks followed by a moan making his mind go blank.  
Carefully going in with his second finger Ravi now bites him in his neck making Hongbin hold him tight at his arms.  
_~I want you! I want you so bad~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think desperately. _~I want you inside of me.~  
_ Smiling Ravi tilts Hongbin's head back and gives a kiss.  
Pulling out his fingers he goes in with his hard dick.  
Thrusting his hip Hongbin bites his lip making a drip of blood flow over his cheek which Ravi licks up.  
“Ah fuck Ravi!” Hongbin moans grabbing him by the shoulders now.  
With each time Ravi’s hips thrust back and forth Hongbin whimpers and cries out. Longing for more. Passionately kissing each other they touch each other everywhere.  
  
After keeping a steady rhythm Ravi steps it up a little bit thrusting harder as he’s covered in sweat and is breathing heavier.  
Moaning out loud Hongbin holds onto Ravi tight once again making blood drip over his back this time.   
“Bite me” Ravi says with trouble.   
Wrapping his arms around him Hongbin sets his fangs in Ravi’s shoulder.   
“Ah~ Fuck Hongbin-ah!” Ravi lets out moaning holding him tight as he comes.   
  
Out of breath Ravi lies down on his back next to Hongbin.   
“Whoa” Hongbin lets out.   
“What?” Ravi asks looking at him.   
“That was some good sex…” Hongbin smiles looking back at him.   
Laughing Ravi shakes his head.   
  
“I’m going to take a quick shower” Hongbin says getting out of bed.   
“Go ahead”   
“You’re not going to wash yourself?”   
“I’m trying to find the energy to stand up” Ravi sighs.   
“Tsk, old man”   
“Old man? What? You try fighting for a week straight. Young punk”   
“Old man yes, you’re what… 120? Aren’t you doing it with a underaged in vampire age?” Hongbin asks teasing.   
“I’m 115. And no, you’re 20 so that’s not underage for vampires. 17 is” Ravi yawns standing up.   
“I’m happy”   
“What? You’re not underage?”   
“No, this.. us.. like this” Hongbin smiles hugging Ravi resting his head on his chest.   
“Me too.. ” Ravi smiles hugging back “Now I really want to wash and sleep”   
“Fiiine” Hongbin sighs walking into the bathroom.   
Quickly washing himself Ravi goes to bed first.   
  
**HONGBIN POV**   
  
Walking out the bathroom he sees Ravi lying on his back sleeping.   
“You’re too cute when you’re asleep.” Hongbin whispers caressing his hand through Ravi’s hair. “I’m glad things are good between us again.. I really missed you”   
Lying down Hongbin places his arm over Ravi’s chest and falls asleep.   
  
Feeling Ravi turns around and around his eyes slowly open. _~Hmm what is he doing?~_ Hongbin thinks half asleep. Feeling him turn around and around again Hongbin's eyes open a bit. “Ravi..?” he mumbles with one eye open.   
Hearing no reply and feeling Ravi turn around again he sits up. “Ravi what’s wrong?”  Hongbin asks.   
Seeing him covered in sweat, a troubled expression and fangs Hongbin gets worried.   
“Ravi, you’re having a nightmare! Wake up!” Hongbin says shaking his shoulders.   
_~What was the spot to bite again?~_ he thinks scanning his body.   
“No! Don’t! Be careful!” Ravi mumbles.   
“Ravi..?” _~Just what are you dreaming about?~_   
“Don’t Kai! You shouldn’t..” Ravi says troubled.   
_~Kai? He was with.. Kai?~_   
“No.. we shouldn’t do this Kai.. stop”   
_~I can’t take this any longer~_ Hongbin thinks with a pained heart. _~Just what was the spot… was it the ribs?~_ he thinks hesitating.   
Letting out a sigh he lowers the blanket and bites him.   
Seeing no response he doubts himself  “No.. It was the ribs.. I’m positive.. I know shoulder  is his.. exciting spot” leaning in he bites Ravi in his shoulder.   
  
Feeling two arms wrap around his back he looks up.   
“Hongbin..”   
“You were having a nightmare, so I wanted to wake you up..”   
“Then.. don’t bite me in my shoulder” Ravi replies breathing heavy pulling Hongbin closer pressing his lips against Hongbin’s.   
Hongbin leans back averting his eyes away.   
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks confused.   
“Were you with Kai on your mission?” Hongbin asks still looking away.   
“I was, we were send on mission together. It’s his town and he is their best warrior”   
“What were you saying about ‘No Kai, we shouldn’t’? Just what were you doing?“   
“We shouldn’t kill. Shouldn’t kill the hunters   
“Oh.. Ravi, can you tell me honest. When you were away.. Did you do anything with anyone?” Hongbin asks anxious.   
“That’s.. Random” Ravi smiles nervous.   
“Did you..?”   
  
Letting out a sigh Ravi places his hand through his hair “I.. ah.. I did..”   
“You.. did?” Hongbin repeats staring in front of himself.   
“Sorry..”   
“No, it’s fine… it’s partly my own fault.. With who?”   
“Hm?” Ravi asks not hearing the last part.   
“With who?” Hongbin repeats.   
  
Letting out another sign Ravi looks away “I don’t want to tell”   
“Why… why not?”   
“I just don’t Hongbin. Something happened one night, which won’t happen again. So it doesn’t matter.”   
“Ravi..?”   
“I’m sorry Hongbin. I was angry and hurt. Like I said, it won’t happen again”   
“Why can’t you just tell me?” Hongbin asks persisting.   
“It was one of the warriors” Ravi answers annoyed.   
“Don’t tell me it was with Kai...” Hongbin says pained.  
Not replying Ravi looks away.  
“You’re really not going to tell are you?”   
Ravi shakes his head still not saying a word.   
“Fine” Hongbin sigh lying down again. With his back turned against Ravi he closes his eyes.   
“I’m going to sleep again. Goodnight” Hongbin mumbles.   
  
He opens his eyes again when he hears a frustrated sigh coming from Ravi.   
“It was with Kai.. happy?”   
“No, of course not. But at least I’m glad that you’re telling me the truth” Hongbin says turning to Ravi. “What you mumbled. Was that really about the mission?”   
“It was, I really had a nightmare about the mission.”   
“What happened during the mission for you to have a nightmare?”   
“Nothing to worry about Bin. I’m back home, that’s all that matters” Ravi says wrapping an arm around him.   
“I’ll have to get used of you not talking about your missions don’t I?”   
“Yeah, sorry. I don’t like talking about it. When I’m back home I want to forget about it”   
“Do you always have nightmares after missions?”   
“I don’t, just sometimes. Depends on the mission. Don’t worry about it. If it’s really serious and really bothering me I’ll tell you about it okay?”   
“So.. now it isn’t serious and bothering you? Even though you’re having a nightmare about it..?” Hongbin asks confused.   
“I’ve had worse missions...” Ravi lets out a sigh “Like I said, I said to Kai we shouldn’t go in and kill. He didn’t listen and went inside. I followed him, the hunters apparently found out about white oak. Kai was almost killed. That’s what I had a nightmare about, the fear of losing a friend”   
“A friend.. Or..”   
“Just a friend.. I don’t consider many as a friend. Kai helped me a lot, like with the element power” Ravi explains   
“Ohh.. sorry”   
“Beside, when that happened, nothing had happened between Kai and me yet. He also doesn’t like me just like I don’t like him”   
“Then why did you… you know”   
“Drunk, both heartbroken. Both in a weak moment” Ravi sighs.   
“I’m…” Hongbin starts   
“Don’t apologize. You already did” Ravi says with a soft smile.  
  
Lying down again Ravi pulls Hongbin closer.   
“Why did you actually bite me in my shoulder?”   
“I bit you in your ribs first, but you didn’t respond to that” Hongbin answers placing his head against Ravi’s chest.   
“Well, it did helped though”   
Looking Ravi in his eyes, Hongbin noticed they’re yellow.   
_~Is he hungry?~_ Hongbin asks himself.   
“No, I’m not” Ravi smirks.   
“But you’re eyes are yellow”   
“Hongbin… how long are you a vampire now?” Ravi sighs.   
“Couple of months I guess”   
“Then you should know by now hunger isn’t the only thing that makes eye color change” Ravi says with a sigh.   
“I forgot” Hongbin says soft still looking at Ravi’s yellow eyes.   
  
With a chuckle Ravi places his hand behind his head and closes his eyes. “Let’s just go to sleep”   
“But aren’t you.. you know.. in the mood?” Hongbin asks embarrassed.  
“I am, but you’re not. Beside I’m tired so let’s just sleep”   
“Oh.. right” Hongbin says placing his head on Ravi’s shoulder and his arm over his chest. _~How did he notice so soon?~_ he thinks.   
“You should know by now.. Especially after 100 years I’ve shared my bed with many people, I know when someone’s in the mood and when not” Ravi says soft keeping his eyes closed.   
“Oh.. right. Say.. how many people did you date?”   
“Date as in dating or sleep with?”   
“Date” Hongbin answers.   
“One”   
“What?! I don’t believe you” Hongbin says sitting up.   
“I never felt something for someone to date the person, you’re the first.” Ravi replies opening his eyes.   
“Oh.. I...” Hongbin smiles “I’m glad”   
Smiling back Ravi pulls him closer again.   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
A couple days later Ravi walks through the hallway towards the living room.   
“Ravi!” a stern voice calls him.   
“Father” he replies giving a bow.   
“Something terrible happened.” N’s father says.   
“Oh hello sir. What’s wrong?”   
“Yi had a miscarriage”   
“What? How?” Ravi asks frowning.   
“Yi went hunting alone. Since she’s perfectly capable to do so. She got ambushed by hunters as she apparently has an order on her. They weren’t capable to catch or kill her, but a stake and arrow did fly through her stomach..” N father explains.   
“And a fetus is killable with a stake..” Ravi sighs. “Does she know who did it?‘ he asks with his eyes turn yellow.   
“That’s why we’re calling you, she brought the stake and arrow with her. Maybe you can track them? Order or no order, they killed one of ours which is against the agreement.. We want you on a mission” Ravi’s father says angry.   
“I shall do everything in my power to catch the one who did it” Ravi says determined.   
“And I’ll help” N says joining them “No one touches my little sister and gets away with it”   
“Good, two is always better than one. But certainly not with the three of you”   
“Why not? Leo can help” N asks.   
“He’s needed here” Ravi’s father says.   
“Beside, with three of us we’re more striking” Ravi explains.   
“True...”   
“I know you’re older and the ‘leader’ but this missions Ravi’s the boss, he has experience in   
leading these kinds of missions. I expect you to listen to him” N’s father says stern.   
“Of course.”  N replies clenching his fists.   
  
“I’ll prepare myself for the mission, N follow me you need clothes” Ravi says walking away.   
“I already have clothes” N says following him.   
“Warrior clothes smarty.”   
“What’s the difference between my clothes and warrior clothes?” N asks.   
“I thought you always paid better attention to classes than me… warrior clothes are first of all always black, they’re more firm yet flexible to keep us a little better protected while still being agile” Ravi explains.   
“Oh, right.” N lets out looking down to his white blouse and gray jeans.   
“Here, pull this on” Ravi says handing over clothes.   
  
Changing clothes they walk towards the front door of the castle.   
“Ravi, N” Leo calls them.   
“Hey, what’s up?”   
“Are you sure you’re going with him?” Leo asks N.   
“Positive, if anyone is going to kill that hunter. It’s going to be me”   
“We’re not going to kill him” Ravi sighs.   
“What? Ravi are you insane? They hurt Yi, killed your kid..” N says angry.   
“They had an order, so hurting is allowed. They didn’t know she was pregnant, the mission states not killing.” Ravi says holding up a letter.   
Grabbing it from his hand N reads it “This is bullshit. I don’t care about the mission, I want vengeance”   
“You either listen to me and what the mission states, or you’re not coming” Ravi says harsh.   
“I know you hate it, but right now Ravi’s your leader” Leo says interfering.   
Scoffing N looks away.   
“How long will the mission take?” Hongbin asks joining them.   
“I don’t know, a couple hours I think” Ravi answers.   
“Be careful” Hongbin says worried.   
“We’ll be back before you know it” Ravi smiles giving Hongbin a hug.   
  
Walking away they leave castle ground.   
“I know you don’t like me being in charge. But please trust me” Ravi says.   
“I do trust you, I’m just very angry”   
“I know, that’s why I need you to calm down soon. I don’t want you to do anything reckless”   
“How can you be this calm Ravi?” N asks angry.   
Letting out a sigh Ravi looks away “You don’t want to hear the answer. Let’s just go”   
N grabs his arm as Ravi walks away. “Tell me”   
Turning around Ravi sees tears in N’s eyes. “I.. got used to blocking out emotions, feelings and all that stuff. Especially when going on a mission. It’s dangerous to let my emotions take a hold of me while I need to think and act straight. Beside I have no feelings for Yi, so seeing this as just another mission is easy for me”   
“Just.. another mission?” N repeats looking down “How about the kid? Your kid?”   
Placing his hand on his forehead he shakes his head “Told you you wouldn’t like the answer.. I can’t keep sulking over it, it sucks yes. But what do you want me to do? This is harsh to hear.. But I never saw or touched the kid, it was only a week and half in pregnancy.. I..”   
“Stop, never mind. I don’t want to hear it anymore.. Let’s just go” N says walking away.   
_~Oh man.. This mission will be a disaster..~_ Ravi thinks worried.   
  
Walking through the forest they arrive at the hunters territory.   
“Just don’t kill them okay. We have an order of our own so we’ll be free to walk in without them attacking us. If things go well we’ll simply have a talk and be away again” Ravi explains.   
“Yeah whatever” N scoffs. _~I will kill him..~_   
_~I really need to watch him close..~_ Ravi thinks frowning.   
  
Walking to the gates of the hunters headquarters they walk up to a guard.   
“What do you want vampire? Came crawling back?” the hunter asks.   
“I came here with an order, I need to talk to your leader” Ravi says holding up the letter.   
“Shit..” he mumbles opening the gate “I’ll call to the others, someone inside will wait for you to bring you to our leader”   
“It’s fine, I know the way already” Ravi smirks walking through the gate.   
  
Walking inside two hunters are waiting for them.   
“We’ll guide you to our leader..” the hunter says annoyed turning around.   
Following them they go up three floors before they walk into a room.   
“It’s been a while...” the leader says seeing them.   
“Can’t say I missed you. For once we have an order against one of your hunters”   
“Impossible, we don’t kill outside what’s allowed” the leader scoffs.   
“You attacked Yi”   
“That’s correct, but we had an order against her”   
“Yes, but you’re not allowed to attack when a pureblood is pregnant. Your hunter killed her kid” Ravi replies.   
“Shit.. well how could we know? She didn’t tell”   
“Because they already shot before she had the chance to speak” N interferes taking a step forward.   
“This is the order, I don’t have the name of the hunter in question. But I do have his scent, if you allow me to track the hunter that would be great” Ravi interferes holding N back.   
“And what if I don’t allow?”   
“Then I’ll just have to force my way through” Ravi smiles turning around leaving the room.   
  
“Seriously.. How can you be so calm?” N asks annoyed.   
“I already explained, now I need to focus on tracking this bastard”   
Picking up his scent he follows it.   
Going up one floor they open a door.   
Walking in they see a couple hunters training.   
“Well well, what do we have here. Came to surrender?” a hunter asks smirking.   
“Tsk, never” Ravi says walking towards him.   
When he takes a step back Ravi grabs his arm sniffing “What the hell are you doing” the hunter asks.   
“Tracking” Ravi answers.   
“What are you? A dog?”   
“Don’t call me a dog” Ravi says showing yellow eyes making him take a step back.   
Walking to the other side he stops at a hunter “You’re the one that ran away from me … but you do dare with some hunter friends to hurt a female pureblood?” Ravi asks frowning.   
“We had an..”   
“Order on her.. Yeah heard that one before. And now we have an order on you” Ravi smirks.   
“What? How?”   
“She was pregnant” the leader says walking in “And you shot her before she could even tell”   
Frowning the hunter looks away.   
“So you did it…?” N asks. _~I’m going to kill you~_ Ravi hears him think.   
  
When N runs up to him Ravi quickly turns around and grabs him “If you touch him now, you and I will both be in trouble. We don’t have the jurisdiction to kill him”   
“As if you ever cared” N says pushing Ravi aside.   
When Ravi grabs his arm again N has a sinister smile on his face.   
Turning his head he sees N’s hand in the hunters chest. “N.. what have you done?”   
“And that.. is how we juggle with orders.. There are 5 eye witnesses here your friend killed my hunter without him doing anything” the leader says smiling “Now we have the jurisdiction to justify you”   
Turning around Ravi protects N “You keep your hands off of him”   
“Fine, then we’ll just punish you‘ the leader says casual.   
_~N, I’m the leader of this mission. Making me responsible, I want you to leave~_ Ravi thinks in his head.   
_~What? Are you insane? Never~_ N thinks back.   
“Deal, me in exchange for N. You let him go away without a scratch!” Ravi says determined   
“Fine..”   
  
Feeling a pinch in his chest Ravi looks down “What is...” he lets out foggy kneeling down.   
“Ravi? What’s wrong?” N asks looking down.   
“Vervain with another herb, information we got from another hunters district. Works on even the strongest vampires”   
_~Ravi told me about it before..~_ N thinks.   
_~N.. Leave!~_ Ravi thinks to him _~Otherwise we’ll both be here which isn’t good. I’ll manage to escape. Don’t worry about me~_   
_~Ravi..~_ _  
_ _~Just go~_ Ravi thinks looking up.   
Clenching his firsts N looks up at the hunters again.   
“So.. want to join him or what?”   
Not saying a thing N starts walking _~You better come back soon Ravi… they’ll kill me if you don’t~_ Ravi hears him think.   
With another shot fired Ravi faints. 


	20. Chap: XX

  
**HONGBIN POV**  
  
“N?” Leo asks standing up.  
Looking around Hongbin sees N walk inside.  
“Where’s Ravi?” Leo asks walking up to him.  
“He… stayed behind”   
“What do you mean stayed behind?” Leo asks frowning.  
Letting out a sigh N looks away “I… killed the hunter.. Which wasn’t part of the order..”  
“So when you did that.. They got an order against you?”  
“Yes.. and Ravi said he was responsible as he was leading the mission… making a deal to take my place”  
“Have you gone insane?” Ravi’s father asks walking inside.  
“N! We told you to listen to Ravi… I know you don’t like to, but here he was leading” his father says.  
“I know.. I’m sorry. My emotions took the overhand” N says feeling guilty.  
“He has led so many missions, you always tell yourself how good of a warrior he is.. Why disobey him when you for once needed to trust him and do as he said?”   
“I’m sorry okay? He told me many times to not do it… he stopped me when I walked to him. It’s my fault.. I didn’t listen. I couldn’t let him live while he hurt Yi and killed her kid. How are you this calm father?”  
“Because she’s still here with us healed and well, which I can’t say of Ravi now. Yes it sucks of the kid, but is it worth now having Ravi there?”   
“I… I’m sorry..”   
“Go to the trainer, you need more training in fieldwork and trusting your partner, listening to the one that’s in charge even if he’s younger than you” his father says stern.  
Looking down N leaves the room with the two fathers behind him.  
  
“I feel bad for him..” Ken sighs.  
“He got it less worse than Ravi” Leo says casual.  
“Will he be alright?” Hyuk asks.  
“Who?”  
“Ravi”  
“Oh yeah he will. I’m more worried about the hunters who are holding him now”   
“Why? He also had some trouble when we held you” Hyuk mentions.  
“He was holding back a lot then because we ordered him to. Since I wanted to keep you safe” Leo explains.  
“Bin.. are you okay?” Ken asks looking at him.  
“Yeah.. I’m just worried”  
“He’ll be back before you know it” Leo smiles.  
“I’m going to bed” Hongbin says standing up “I’ll see you tomorrow”  
“Good night, don’t worry too much” Ken says.  
“Night” Hyuk says.  
Giving a small nod and smile Hongbin walks away.  
  
_~How I would wish now we still had that connection..~_ Hongbin sighs.  
Walking into the room he pulls off his clothes and makes himself ready for bed.  
Lying down he stares at the ceiling. _~I hope you’re not in too much pain..~_   
Turning to his side he stares in front of himself. After a while his eyes start to feel heavy and he falls asleep.  
  
The next morning he walks through the hallway towards the kitchen.  
After drinking some blood he goes to the living room.  
_~Ah.. I’m the first one here..~_ he thinks sitting down.  
When Yi walks into the room he quickly looks away.  
“Hey” Yi says sitting down.  
“Morning...” Hongbin replies not looking up.  
“I heard about Ravi.. I’m sorry”   
“Tsk, you almost sound sincere” Hongbin scoffs.  
“Because I am. I’m sorry they got me and my brother killed that hunter.. I’m sorry Ravi got in this situation because of that..”  
“Yeah well.. Whatever”  
“I know you think like I don’t care. But I do.. I always cared a lot about Ravi in some way”  
“You wanted me dead so you could have Ravi”  
“And I’m sorry about that, I really am. I know you’ll never like or trust me, but I just wanted to apologize..” Yi says standing up “I’ll see you around” she says walking away.  
_~What suddenly got into her?~_ Hongbin thinks scoffing.  
  
Hours pass by and Hongbin gets more and more worried.  
Not only Hongbin..  
“Shouldn’t he be back by now? It’s been too long..” N says looking out the window.  
“I’m sure he’s fine” Leo replies.  
“It’s nothing for him to take this long.. Especially not with these hunters”  
“N...” Leo calls him.  
“No.. with us holding him back it already took less time.. Now he’s free to do as he wants”   
“Maybe he’s not fighting back on purpose...”  
“He always fights back Leo!”  
“He also usually kills without blinking, but he didn’t and tried to stop you. He’s been going on missions more and less on shifts with us. We don’t know what kind of missions he goes on and how he changed in that.. N, he’s working towards taking over his father's position, he can’t keep killing without caring”  
“Leo’s right, I’ve send a couple warriors with him on mission for observation. His way of working has changed as well his way of leading.” Ravi’s father says joining them. “I have faith in him he’ll be back soon”  
Letting out a sigh N nods.  
“I’ll have to get going. Don’t worry too much” Ravi’s father says walking away again.  
  
“So how are you dealing with it?” Hyuk asks looking at Hongbin.  
“I try to treat this as any other mission.. Who knows what happens on those missions, the only difference is now knowing how and what...” Hongbin answers.  
“Leo.. can’t we patrol near the hunters territory?” Hyuk asks.  
“We could.. But I don’t know if that’s wise now”  
“Why?” Ken asks.  
“If Ravi is busy escaping and he picks up our scent, he’ll change plan and will want to protect us by distracting the hunters. Best thing if for us to just stay here” N explains.  
“Oh..”  
  
With more time passing by the sun is about to rise.  
“I’m going to sleep..” Hongbin says standing up.  
“You might want to wait..” N says looking up.  
“Why?” Hongbin asks.  
Leo looks out the window just like N and stands up “Ravi..”  
Hongbin wants to walk towards him but Leo stops him “Don’t, he’ll most likely go to his father first reporting back, he then will come here.. Or feed first” he explains.  
“Oh yeah.. right, he must be weak and hungry”   
  
Seeing Ravi completely covered in ripped clothes and blood walk through the living room towards another hallway they all watch Ravi who ignores everything and everyone.  
“Yeah he’s going to father” N says seeing which way he walks to.  
Sitting down again Hongbin waits till Ravi comes back.  
Long minutes go by when he picks up Ravi’s scent again. Looking up he sees Ravi walk in the living room.  
  
“Are you okay?” Leo asks.  
“Still alive so..” Ravi answers.  
“Ravi.. I’m so, so sorry” N says looking down.  
“It’s fine, I already expected you to kill him. Well.. I knew for sure you were going to.”  
“How?” N asks looking up.  
“You thought about it a lot and I know you longer than today. Unfortunately they were also prepared making my original plan fail, but I managed to escape in the end so it’s fine” Ravi explains.  
“Still.. I’m sorry, I should have listened as you were leading”  
“For real, it’s fine. Though, in a serious mission I won’t appreciate it as no mistakes can be made. But for now I really want to get some sleep. You coming Bin?”  
Standing up Hongbin walks to him “Night everyone” he says walking with Ravi away.  
  
“Are you really okay?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yeah I am… do prepare yourself for the possibility I have a nightmare”   
“That serious?” Hongbin asks worried.  
“Not _that_ serious, but serious enough. No need to worry yourself over it” Ravi says smiling.  
“Okay.. I trust you. Did you feed already?” Hongbin asks walking into the bedroom.  
“I did while passing by the kitchen.. twice. though I’m feeling somewhat weak. I might go into town tomorrow”  
“I’ll go with you then” Hongbin says smiling.  
“No need to babysit me” Ravi laughs.  
“I don’t mean it like that, I just want to be with you and maybe I can try again as well?”  
“Now I know you’re lying. You never suggest to drink from humans yourself, but yeah you can come along. You don’t need to feed if you don’t want to” Ravi says taking off his clothes.  
“Heh, okay” Hongbin smiles.  
“I’m going to take a quick shower” Ravi says walking into the bathroom.  
  
Hongbin lies down in bed waiting for Ravi. When he comes back he lies down on his back and pulls Hongbin close.  
“I’m glad you’re back” Hongbin smiles.  
“So am I.. I’m really tired though so..”  
“I know. Good night” Hongbin says leaning in for a kiss.  
“Heh, good night” Ravi replies with a kiss.  
  
Feeling Ravi turn and turn Hongbin frowns “Hmm Ravi.. why are you so restless...” he mumbles keeping his eyes closed. _~Nightmare..~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Sitting straight he looks at Ravi covered in sweat with a troubled face.  
Leaning in he bites him right away in his side.  
“Ahh...” Ravi lets out.  
Looking up Ravi places his hand on his forehead.  
“You okay?” Hongbin asks.  
“Yeah, I am. Thanks for waking me” Ravi sighs closing his eyes.  
“What happened on the mission?”   
“Nothing special, don’t worry about it” Ravi replies pulling Hongbin close.  
“But you don’t have a nightmare with every mission.. What makes it that you do”  
“No specific reason”  
“Yet, you already expected to have a nightmare before we went to bed..” Hongbin persists.  
“Bin… stop”  
“If you can’t tell me.. Then who? You surely talk about this with someone?”  
“I don’t. Never did, never will.”  
“Ravi...” Hongbin sits up looking down on him.  
“Don’t look so sad, no need to.” Ravi smiles placing his hand on Hongbin’s cheek.  
“But it is sad..”  
“It’s not sad, you silly hunter. Now come let’s sleep again”  
“Tsk, still with the hunter” Hongbin scoffs lying down.  
Ravi pulls him closer again “You’ll always be my little hunter.”  
  
**RAVI POV** **  
**  
Waking up he sees Hongbin sleep soundless.  
Leaning over he gives a small kiss on his cheek before getting out of bed.  
Walking towards the shower he takes off his pants.  
When going back into the bedroom he sees Hongbin still sleeping.  
_~Such a sleepyhead~_ he smiles pulling on some clothes.  
  
Opening the door he looks back one more time before walking out the bedroom.  
Walking through the hallway the setting sun is glowing over the garden. Stopping in his track he looks out the window to appreciate the sigh of a warm colored sun shining over the flowers.  
With a small smile forming of him lips he continues his walk.  
  
“Ravi! Thank god you’re okay!” Yi says running up to him. Hugging him Ravi keeps his arms spread looking down. ”I was so worried about you, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?”  
Smiling a bit his expression softens “I’m fine, no need to worry”  
“Were you on your way to the kitchen?”  
“I was yeah”  
“Can I.. tag along?” Yi asks putting on a sweet smile.  
“You do you” Ravi replies walking away.  
Hearing the footsteps follow Ravi knows she’s following him.  
“So...” Yi lets out pouting.  
“What?”   
“Seems like we need to try again..”  
“As if you mind” Ravi laughs.  
“Obviously not.. But I know you do..”  
“As if that ever bothered you”  
“Ehh, don’t make me look like the bad guy”  
“Don’t pretend like you’re not” Ravi says with a sigh.  
  
“Ravi! Oh.. Yi hey” Leo says walking up to them.  
“Hii” Yi replies cheerful.  
“Where’s Bin?”   
“Asleep. Where’s Hyuk?”  
“Here” Hyuk says joining them.  
“Are you going for a hunt today?” Leo asks.  
“That was the idea yeah, why?”  
“Mind if I join”  
“Why would you join? You haven’t done anything special to be weakened that you need to drink from a human” Ravi asks frowning.  
“I just.. uhm”  
“You want to make sure I’m fine isn’t it? Well don’t, I’ll be fine on my own” Ravi says walking away.  
“Ravi.. I didn’t mean it like that” Leo says walking after him.  
  
“Then can I join? I could use some after what the hunters did..” Yi sighs.  
“You can”  
“What? I can’t but Yi can?” Leo asks grabbing Ravi’s arm.  
Yi walks past Leo with a smile standing next to Ravi.  
“Don’t take it too personal. You just want to join me to babysit, she wants to join as she for real is weakened after what happened. Beside I don’t think it’s wise for her to hunt alone and there’s no one I trust more to protect her than myself”  
“So now you want to protect her?” Leo asks surprised.  
“Leo, stop it” Ravi frowns.  
“Wait” he says grabbing Ravi’s arm again “Look me in the eyes”  
“Just let me go” Ravi sighs pulling his arm back walking away.  
Yi quickly walks after him.  
  
“What was that all about?” Yi asks.  
“You don’t need to know. Let’s go hunting later in the night, just drink some from a blood bag now and I’ll call you when I'm planning to go” Ravi says as they walk into the kitchen.  
“Fine by me, I’m actually curious to how you are with hunting” Yi smiles.  
“Don’t get any weird thoughts” Ravi sighs handing over a glass.  
“Me? Never” she says standing in front of Ravi who’s leaning against the kitchen counter.  
“You? Always!” Ravi frowns.  
Yi places her glass down and leans in.  
“Bin..” Ravi whispers pushing her away.  
Grabbing her glass she leans against the kitchen counter as well just as Hongbin walks in.  
  
“Morning” Ravi says walking towards him.  
“Hey, figured you’d be here” Hongbin says hugging Ravi.  
“Yeah, when I finished showering you were still sleeping so I went ahead first”   
“It’s fine” Hongbin smiles.  
Smiling back Ravi lets go of him “So.. what do you want to do today? Technically I’m free, later today I’ll hunt with Yi”  
“With.. Yi?”  
“Yes, you and Leo only want to go along to watch me. But Yi also needs to feed so I figured ‘that way I’m not alone and I can protect Yi’” Ravi explains.  
“Okay..” Hongbin replies looking down.  
“Anyway, you should drink some” Ravi says turning around to the fridge.  
Grabbing a glass he pours in some blood and gives it to Hongbin.  
“Thanks” Hongbin says taking the glass.  
“Well I should get going, call me when you want to hunt” Yi says walking out the kitchen.  
“Will do”  
  
When Hongbin finished drinking they walk back to the living room.  
“But, anything you want to do?” Ravi asks.  
“Just being with you is already nice” Hongbin replies.  
“Tsk, so cheesy” Ravi smiles.  
“It’s true though” Hongbin pouts.  
“I know, I know”  
  
Spending hours together Ravi at one point stands up.  
“What are you going to do?” Hongbin asks looking up at him.  
“Hunt, now is a good time in the night to go”  
“Oh.. right, well good luck”   
“Thanks” Ravi says walking off.  
  
Knocking on Yi’s room she opens it.  
“Oh hey”  
“Hey, do you have time to hunt?”  
“Yes, let me quickly clean this up” Yi says walking back into her room.  
Walking inside as well Ravi looks around. “You were making jewelries?”  
“I was yeah, I found a hobby I enjoy doing.”  
“That’s great” Ravi replies walking over to Yira “She’s sleeping so soundless” he smiles looking down on her.  
“She’s an exemplary kid” Yi says walking up to him.  
Wrapping an arm around his waist and placing a hand on his arm she too looks down.  
“You done cleaning?”  
“I am, let’s go. I’ll notify the maid we left so she can watch Yira” Yi says walking off.  
Ravi looks down one more time before walking off as well.  
  
“I’m ready” Yi says joining Ravi again.  
“Great, let’s go”  
Walking through the castle they pass through the living room.  
“We’ll be back soon” Ravi notifies the others.  
“Good luck” Leo replies.  
  
Exiting the building they walk into the forest.  
“You know.. I realized we never went hunting together. I did go with N a lot and Leo a couple times.. But never with you” Yi says.  
“That’s because I never wanted to”  
“So harsh.. What made you do want to now?”  
“You’re the mother of my kid, they already caught you once. I won’t risk a second time”  
“You sure that’s all?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ve been acting different.. Less pushing away, less mean, more caring”  
“Don’t get weird ideas. It’s only because of what I just told you. Now be quiet” Ravi says as they close in on the town.  
“Who will feed first?” Yi asks.  
“You are” Ravi answers.  
  
Spotting a girl Yi walks up to her and bites her in her neck.  
Ravi runs up to them and just a short second before she screams he covers her mouth.  
“Idiot! Did no one taught you you should cover her mouth for the screaming.”  
“Sorry… I forgot” Yi says when she’s done drinking.  
Ravi looks the girl in the eyes “forget about us” he says and the girl walks away.  
“So...” Yi says.   
“What?” Ravi sighs.  
“You sure there’s nothing?”  
“Stop it and quiet” he says pointing spotting a guy.  
“Do go and eat” Yi whispers.  
  
Walking up to him Ravi places his hand in front of his mouth before he bites him in his neck.  
When done he makes the guy forget about them and walks away.  
“You’re so quick with it”  
“That’s because I’ve done it way more than you” Ravi replies casual.  
“Ravi..” Yi says grabbing his sleeve.  
“What?”   
“Earlier… you were about to allow me.. In the kitchen, weren’t you? It’s that Hongbin came..”  
“Don’t get weird ideas. I wasn’t” Ravi says wanting to walk away.  
Grabbing his arm Yi pulls him back.  
  
“What?” Ravi asks turning around.  
Yi leans in and presses her lips against Ravi’s.  
Looking down he shows no sign of any emotions.  
When she leans back again she lets out a sigh “You’re too harsh”  
“You’re too persisting”  
“But you didn’t push me away” Yi says playfull.  
“Let’s just go” Ravi says shaking his head.  
  
“Ravi..”  
“Now what?”  
“What do you feel for me?”  
“Annoyance”  
“What.. you’re so mean oh my god” Yi lets out annoyed. Walking a bit faster she stands in front of Ravi facing him. “Tell me the truth, in the kitchen you wouldn’t push me away if Hongbin wasn’t coming right?”  
Frowning Ravi looks down, letting out a sigh he looks around.  
“What?” Yi asks seeing him look like he’s searching something.  
Grabbing her wrist he runs off.  
“Where are we...” Yi lets out questioning following him. “Why are we here?” she asks seeing a cabin.  
  
Opening the door Ravi pushes her against a wall. “You’re right, earlier I wasn’t going to push you away. And I hate myself for it, I hate this feeling inside of me that allows you to kiss me. I hate that I enjoyed sex with you. There’s only one person I love and willing to love. I despise you, which makes this even more hateful”  
“You started to like me.. didn’t you?”  
Frowning Ravi looks away.  
“Or at least you got some feelings”  
“Which is exactly why I hate it..” Ravi sighs “But... ”  
“But?” Yi asks smiling.  
Shaking his head a little he leans it on her shoulder.  
Wrapping her arms around Ravi she bites him in his shoulder.  
Slamming one hand against the wall Ravi uses the other one to lift her up.  
Pulling her head back she presses her lips against Ravi’s.  
_~You shouldn’t do this though..~_ Yi thinks amused.  
_~Don’t pretend like you don’t mind. You’re enjoying this more than I do~_ Ravi thinks back  
  
“You know..” Yi says satisfied as they walk out the cabin “This was all you”  
“Shut up” Ravi scoffs.  
“You, sir, just cheated on your boyfriend”   
Ravi frowns to her showing yellow eyes.  
“Oehh scary.. yellow eyes” Yi mocks. “Just admit it, you have feelings”  
“Are you going to continue pestering me with it?”  
“Yes” Yi smiles.  
“I just considered this as my duty...”  
“Well if you can satisfy yourself with that excuse.. Sure” Yi says facing Ravi “But you and I both know there’s something else at bay. And you feel guilty for cheating on Hongbin. As unlike last times, this time you for real felt emotions, allowed yourself to and legit enjoyed it”  
“Just remember one thing Yi, I don’t love you, neither will I ever love you” Ravi replies leaning forward.  
“I know, but liking is already good enough for me” Yi says giving a kiss.  
Startled Ravi stands straight again “Let’s just go back quickly.”  
  
Ignoring Yi for the rest of the walk back they quickly arrive back at the castle.  
“Hey!” Hongbin says cheerful as they walk into the living room.  
“Hey” Ravi replies wanting to walk to him.  
Yi grabs his sleeve “Thanks for the.. hunt” she says smiling walking away.  
“Yeah.. sure” Ravi replies walking to Hongbin.  
“What was that about?” Hongbin asks as Ravi sits down.  
“Nothing, she’s been in an annoying mood again” Ravi sighs. “Anyway, we still have half a night.. Is there anything you want to do?”  
“Hmm.. maybe we can train a bit?”  
“What do you want to train?”  
“Combat..” Hongbin suggests.  
“Yeah sure”  
  
Standing up they walk off to the training room.  
Getting caught up in training, time flies by.  
“Ravi, Bin.. isn’t it time you stopped training for once?” Leo asks walking inside.  
“Why?” Ravi asks.  
“You’ve already been training for three hours..”  
“Hehe, whoops” Hongbin laughs.  
“Yeah, let’s stop and take a shower. You should drink some after and then we should go to sleep.” Ravi says.  
“Sounds good”


	21. Chap: XXI

**HONGBIN POV** **  
**   
Walking towards the bedroom the silence is killing.   
“You’ve been quiet today..” Hongbin mentions.   
“I’m just tired”   
“Oh.. how come?”   
“I think because of the mission” Ravi answers.   
“Ahh okay..”   
Walking in the bedroom Ravi takes off his shirt. Hongbin does as well.   
Taking off their pants Ravi walks into the bathroom first and turns on the shower.   
  
When Hongbin joins him he hugs Ravi.   
“Heh, why? What’s up?” Ravi asks.   
“I just missed you, this..” Hongbin answers smiling.   
Smiling back Ravi looks around and feels the water temperature. “It’s good enough” he says walking underneath it.   
Hongbin frowns a bit and lets out a sigh.   
  
_~What’s up with him suddenly?~_ Hongbin thinks joining Ravi under the shower. _~I wonder if Ravi ever put back the connection and is able to hear me without using his power?~_   
Looking at Ravi he notices he doesn’t get any reaction _~That must be a no.. why not?~_ he thinks.   
“Say..” Hongbin lets out but stops.   
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks.   
“Ahh..” _~Shit.. Maybe I can use this to my advantage now..~_ “Well.. uhm.. Why are you so distant suddenly?”   
“I’m not distant…” Ravi replies.   
“Yeah you are..”   
“Ahh.. I’m sorry, I’ve been having a lot on my mind again..”   
“It’s .. fine” Hongbin says with a forced smile. _~Did something happen? Is he.. losing interest in me? I mean.. Earlier something seemed to go on between him and Yi..~_ he thinks.   
  
After showering and dressing themselves Ravi walks towards the door.   
“You should drink something, you coming?” he asks.   
“Ah yeah, coming” Hongbin says following him.   
Walking towards the kitchen they spot Yi talking with Ravi’s father.   
“Oh Ravi, good thing I spot you” his father says.   
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks walking to him.   
“I have a … mission for you”   
“A mission?”   
“You and Yi go visit your grandfather with Yira. He got news of your daughter and is dying to meet her” his father says.   
“If only he died for real..” Ravi sighs.   
“Ya! That’s still your grandfather you’re talking about”   
“I’m sorry. When do you want us to go?” Ravi asks.   
“Tomorrow when the sun sets”   
“So soon already.. Can’t you give me an extra day to mentally prepare myself?” Ravi sighs.   
“No, the date is set. Got it?”   
“Sure, sure.” Ravi says walking away.   
  
Hongbin quickly walks after him.   
“Your grandfather?” Hongbin asks.   
“The most annoying man I ever met in my life. I was happy when he decided to move away to another town”   
“Why did he move?”   
“In the end we all do, this castle is like a safe place for growing vampires. One moment my father will also move out when I take over his spot”   
“Then what?”   
“Then he’ll do whatever he wants to. Though he’ll still have obligations and relations to maintain”   
“Ahh.. ” Hongbin replies. “Say.. how old is your grandfather?”   
“Hmm.. almost 500 I think?”   
“Whoa.. so old”   
“There aren’t that many with that age left tho”   
“Aren’t? Why?”   
“Because around 200 years ago they did know about the white oak and killed a lot purebloods. That’s also why they burned down all those trees.”   
“Makes sense..” Hongbin says nodding.   
  
“Here” Ravi says handing over a glass.   
“Thanks” Hongbin says taking the glass and right away takes a sip.   
Ravi who didn’t pour himself a glass leans against the kitchen counter waiting for Hongbin.   
“No need to rush it” Ravi says as Hongbin takes sips quickly after each other.   
“I don’t want to make you wait..”   
“Nah it’s fine. I’m in no hurry” Ravi smiles.   
Smiling back Hongbin takes it a bit more easy with drinking the blood.   
When he’s done he places the glass away.   
  
When they walk back into the bedroom Ravi takes off his shirt first.   
Hongbin walks up to him and wraps his arms around him “I missed this”   
“It hasn’t been that long..” Ravi laughs.   
“Long enough though..” Hongbin pouts.   
Seeing a bit of a troubled face on Ravi, Hongbin takes a step back “What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing.. I’m just not in the mood” Ravi answers.   
“Not in the mood? You.. you’re always in the mood” Hongbin says laughing lightly.   
“Well.. not today” Ravi replies lying down.   
_~He’s been acting so strange..~_ Hongbin thinks. “Oh.. okay. Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”   
“Nothing.. Just.. ah never mind” Hongbin says lying down as well. “Good night..”   
“Night” Ravi replies short lying on his side.   
_~I wonder what’s bothering him..~_ Hongbin thinks with an aching heart.  


**RAVI POV** **  
**   
Waking up in the morning Ravi right away gets out of bed.   
Grabbing a bag he grabs some clothes from the closet.   
Walking into the bathroom he also grabs his toothbrush toothpaste and shower gel.   
Coming back into the bedroom he sits on the edge of the bed.   
“Hongbin” Ravi whispers. “Bin!”   
“Hmm” Hongbin mumbles “What’s wrong?” he asks opening one eye.   
“I have to go” he says giving a kiss on his cheek “I’ll see you soon again okay?”   
“Hmyeah” Hongbin mumbles.   
Caressing his hand through his hair Ravi gets up and walks out the room.   
  
Walking into the kitchen he sees Yi.   
“Morning handsome” Yi says holding out a glass of blood.   
“Morning” Ravi replies taking the glass.   
“You ready?”   
“To go with you to my grandfather? Never” Ravi sighs.   
Emptying the glass he places it away “Let’s just go” he says leaving the kitchen.   
“Give me a second to get Yira” Yi says walking into another direction.   
  
“Ravi!” Hongbin says running up to him.   
“Hey wh..” before he can finish Hongbin runs against him hugging tight.   
“Sorry I was still half asleep not realizing you were going away”   
“It’s fine” Ravi smiles hugging back.   
“How long will you be away?”   
“Three days”   
“Hmm, so long”   
“Don’t worry, it’ll be over soon” Ravi smiles.   
“Yeah..”   
“Well I got to go. I’ll see you soon” Ravi says giving a kiss as Yi joins them with Yira.   
“Good luck..” Hongbin says as Ravi and Yi walk away.   
  
A couple hours later Ravi and Yi walk into another town.   
“Hmm, which house was it again?” Ravi mumbles.   
“Don’t ask me, I’ve never been here” Yi replies.   
Looking around Ravi sees a house he recognizes “That one”   
“You sure?”   
“Positive”   
Walking up to the house he knocks.   
  
When the door opens Ravi puts on the best fake smile ever.   
“Grandfather! It’s been a while!”   
“Ohh Ravi! I’m glad to see you” his grandfather greets him “Come in, come in”

Ravi and Yi both get inside and take off their shoes.  
“So the rumor is true, they linked you to one of those Cha’s” his grandfather scoffs.   
“Now now grandfather, they’re not that bad”   
“I hope they developed some backbones beside their brain cells over the years. How about you son? I hope you got some skills under that pretty face”   
“Father!.. I’m sorry Ravi”   
“Oh uncle hey” Ravi says.   
“He’s been more cranky lately” his uncle laughs nervous “Anyway father, you know Ravi surpassed brother don’t you? He’s known to be a great warrior”   
“It’s fine” Ravi smiles “I still have much to learn”   
“That’s the spirit!” his grandfather says proud.   
“How long will you be staying?”   
“Two nights, I couldn’t take more off as I have a mission to lead soon again”   
“I’ll also be staying as he’s been.. well.. like this. Anyway follow me, I’ll lead you to your room” his uncle says walking off.  
  
Ravi and Yi follow him upstairs.   
“We have a room for Yira and one for you two”   
“Thanks, we appreciate it” Ravi smiles.   
“Here you go, the room across yours is Yira’s” he says opening two doors.   
“Thanks, we’ll be downstairs soon”   
“Take your time” his uncle says walking off.   
  
“Was he always like this?” Yi asks.   
“Who? Grandfather? No, he used to be worse” Ravi laughs “Maybe you’ll find out. He always speaks what he thinks and is harsh.. Guess it’s a family trait. Only my uncle isn’t like that”   
“I thought your uncle was killed because of his blood aggression”   
“My father had two brothers” Ravi replies.   
“Ohh.. I realized barely any girls are born in your family”   
“From my father's side yeah… for me to have a girl was kinda.. unexpected to be honest, only three daughters are born from my father's line”   
“Wow.. real warrior line huh?”   
“Yeah... Oh well, let’s go downstairs” Ravi says changing topic.   
  
Coming downstairs they join his grandfather and uncle in the living room.   
“I poured in something to drink” his uncle says gesturing to the coffee table.   
“Thank you” Ravi says sitting down.   
“So… Cha Yi huh.. Your brother is N right?” his grandfather asks.   
“Yes sir”   
“And what was the name of your kid again?”   
“Yira, Kim Yira” Ravi answers.   
“Do you.. Want to hold her?” Yi asks.   
“No need to. Ravi, just make sure the next is a boy. We need to uphold our family name”   
_~As if I have any saying in it...~_ Ravi thinks annoyed. “Yes grandfather.. I’ll.. do my best”  
  
With the day passing by like that, the sun rises soon again and they decide to go to bed.   
_~Only one bed though...~_ Ravi thinks with a sigh.   
“Ahh so nice” Yi says smiling lying down.   
“What is?”   
“That there’s one bed, I liked sleeping next to you last time. Sure I’ll enjoy again”   
“Don’t get any weird ideas” Ravi says walking into the bathroom.   
When done washing he goes back and lies down in bed.   
  
Yi turns around and leans over him.   
“Yi…” Ravi sighs.   
“What?”   
Looking at her she smiles sweet “No one is around, just you and me.. No one will know if you don’t want anyone to find out… or you can consider this as your ‘duty’ if you want”   
Not saying anything he simply looks at her closing in to him.   
When their lips touch Ravi closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her.

Smiling she tightly holds onto him.  
Sliding his hands under her shirt he takes it off.   
“See, a little fun never hurt” Yi smirks.   
“Just shut up” Ravi replies pushing her on her back “This is just duty to make you pregnant, to provide the son they want”   
“Sure.. if that eases your conscious”   
Shaking his head lightly he leans in for another kiss.   
  
**HONGBIN POV**   
  
Rolling over he places his hand flat on the bed, sliding his hand over it he opens his eyes only to realize Ravi’s not there.   
_~Right.. He’s off to his grandfather..~_ Hongbin thinks.   
Letting out a short sigh he gets out of bed. Washing himself he dresses himself before walking out the bedroom.   
Walking through the hallway he goes to the kitchen.   
After drinking he goes to the living room joining the others.   
“Oh morning Bin” Ken greets him.   
“Hey” he replies short.   
“What’s wrong?” Hyuk asks.   
“Ah.. hm nothing.. Do you know where Leo and N are?”   
“Training” Ken answers.   
“Okay, thanks” Hongbin replies walking away.   
  
Knocking on the training rooms door he opens it a bit.   
“Come in” Leo replies.   
Walking in both Leo and N lower their weapons.   
“What’s up?” N asks.   
“I was wondering if it’s okay to talk..”

“Why? Did something happen?”  
“Have you noticed anything different from Ravi lately? He’s been acting strange to me..”   
“What do you mean ‘strange’?” N asks.   
“Distant, short, absent”   
“Hmm. Well I haven’t noticed anything.. Maybe it’s just because things have been going rough lately and you trust him less? Give it some time, I’m sure things will be fine” N says smiling.   
“Let’s end training here. N, can I talk some with Hongbin?” Leo asks.   
“Yeah sure, I’ll get going then” N says walking away.   
  
Leo turns to Hongbin “shall we go for a walk?”   
“What’s wrong?” Hongbin asks walking behind him.   
“Not long ago Ravi was protecting Yi, I asked him to look me in the eyes but he rejected. He hasn’t been minding me looking in his eyes for years now… I don’t want to scare you or anything, but I think his desire has changed.”   
“What do you mean ‘his desire has changed’?”   
“Well at first his desire was always about his work, then about you. He didn’t like me telling it out loud. But he also didn’t really care I read his desire. But now for some reason he’s avoiding my eyes”   
“Which could mean?” Hongbin asks anxious.   
“He either desires Yi now or there’s another reason.. Or it’s nothing and it’s my imagination”   
“I just hope it’s nothing..” Hongbin sighs.   
“I hope so too, but he’s been weird regarding Yi lately.. It could also simply be because he feels protective over her as she’s the mother of his kid and also because of the accident with the hunters they lost a kid.”   
“Or because he started to feel things for her…” Hongbin lets out.   
“I still don’t think that’s the case. Since he’s still been rejecting her so far I know”   
“Let’s hope so..”   
“Just try talking with him again when he’s back”   
“Well I tried before he heard about he needs to go to his grandfather, but shoved it away.”   
“He always tries shoving away when someone wants to talk serious matters with him” Leo laughs.   
“Yeah.. true, how come?”   
“Not sure. He’s always been like that. I do know his parents also aren’t the talking types, especially his father”   
“Yeah, naturally he too then turns in to someone that doesn’t talk much”   
“Like I said, try to again when he’s back and it’s okay to be a bit persisting with him and push   
him to talk.”   
“Last time I tried being persistent with him he got angry”   
“He always gets angry at everything”  Leo says joking a bit.   
Smiling a bit Hongbin doesn’t reply to it.   
  
“No need to worry over it too much, soon he’s home and you can talk” Leo says placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“Yeah.. thanks”   
“What else is bothering you?”   
“It almost seems like our love is doomed” Hongbin sighs.   
“Why?”   
“Has it ever been normaal between us? It already started off rough and us both pushing each other away. Then it was him pushing me away, ever since we both gave in and commit there’s been a lot happening and troubles.. Even if we try hard or things seem to go well.. There’s just always something..”   
“Like Yi? Something like Yi?” Leo asks.   
“Yeah…”

“Well, once there’s a son. That also won’t be a problem anymore because then Ravi has delivered his end of the deal”  
“That is if he indeed didn’t develop feelings for Yi..”   
“I’m sure he didn’t, don’t worry. Anyway I have to get going, hang in there okay?”   
“Yeah, thanks for the talk” Hongbin replies with a soft smile.   
“No problem” Leo says walking off.   
  
Going back to the others they spend the time together. Worried, anxious and overthinking the time goes too slow for Hongbin's liking.   
When the sun is about to rise he goes to bed.   
_~The sooner it’s tomorrow, the sooner Ravi’s back again.. The better~_ he thinks as he lies down in bed.   
  
The next day while sitting with the others in the garden he hears Yi’s laughter in the background.   
Looking up he sees Ravi, Yi and Yira.   
_~Keep your hands off of him..~_ Hongbin thinks seeing her place her hands on his arm.   
“You’re about to turn green” Ken says poking a finger in his cheek.   
“What?”   
“Green, of jealousy. Your eyes are about to catch fire” Hyuk explains.   
“What? I’m not jealous..” Hongbin says scoffing.   
“Yeah of course. If stares could kill. Yi would be dead by long time” Leo says sitting down.   
Hyuk stands up and right away sits on Leo’s lap hugging.   
_~Pff, if I would try that with Ravi he would get annoyed, push me away and declare me crazy~_ Hongbin thinks pouting.   
  
“A dollar for your mind?”   
“What?” Hongbin asks confused.   
“Your so in your own thought you didn’t hear me call you” Ken says laughing.   
“Sorry, what’s up?”   
“Nothing really, you just seemed so distracted”   
“Yeah, sorry” Hongbin replies away staring in front of him again.   
_~Will it be okay to talk to Ravi right away? Will he be annoyed by spending two days with Yi at his grandfather’s place?~  
  
_ Feeling a hand on his shoulder Hongbin looks up.  
Seeing Ravi Hongbin looks with a shocked expression at him.  
“I called you a couple of times” Ravi says with a soft smile.  
“Oh.. sorry I didn’t hear you”  
“It’s fine. How were things here?” Ravi asks sitting down.   
“Yeah fine.” Hongbin replies short looking down.   
“Say, I was thinking of going to drink something... want to join?” Ravi asks casual.   
“Yeah sure” Hongbin answers standing up.   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
Walking with Hongbin into the kitchen he grabs a blood bag and two glasses.   
“What’s up Hongbin?”   
“Nothing..”   
“Don’t lie, I can see something is up”   
“Before you left.. you were being distant.. why?” Hongbin asks careful.   
“I wasn’t distant.. right?”   
“You kinda were. You were short, distant, absent.. Is there something up lately? Are you angry? Are you… are your feelings changing?” Hongbin asks with a cracked voice.   
“Hey, no, no of course not” Ravi says walking to him giving a hug. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. Things lately just has been crazy again and energy consuming..”   
“And with me? us?.. we’re still good right?”   
“Of course” Ravi replies with a smile.   
“Also.. Leo told me he asked you to look in his eyes, but you didn’t allow him… why is that?”   
“No reason” Ravi replies short.   
_~No.. reason?~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think _~Surely there must be something.. something he’s hiding~_   
Looking away Ravi decided to ignore it.   
  
“I’ll pour in the drinks” he says releasing Hongbin walking back to the two glasses standing a little further.   
When poured he gives a glass to Hongbin.   
“Thanks” he says taking it. “Do you have any plans for today?”   
“I don’t and as last days weren’t anything special and I was bored. How about we do some training?” Ravi suggests.   
“Sounds good”   
  
Walking to into the training room Ravi grabs two sticks and hands one to Hongbin.   
“Don’t hold back”   
“Won’t the sticks break?” Hongbin asks looking at it.   
“No, we always use these. They’re special made”   
“Can I ask some things in the meantime?”   
“Go ahead, try not to get distracted. I also won’t hold back.. too much” Ravi smiles.   
“Tsk, I can handle you while talking”   
“Sure you do” Ravi says swinging the stick.   
Blocking it Hongbin now counter attacks.   
  
“You’re so easy to block” Ravi says with a fake yawn. “Weren’t you going to ask things?”   
“Right..what do you feel for Yi?”   
“Annoyance” Ravi replies laughing.   
“Ravi.. serious please..”   
Lowering the stick for a second Ravi looks serious “Sorry.. well I’m not as much annoyed by her like I was at first. But she’s still hateful.. though I do feel the need to protect her. I mentioned this before, she’s the mother of my kid.. I can’t let anything happen to her”   
“That’s it? No other feelings?” Hongbin asks to be sure.   
“That’s it..”   
  
Frowning Hongbin looks down for a second.   
“Keep focussed” Ravi says swinging the stick to him which he blocks just in time.   
“Why do I feel like your hiding something?”   
“I’m not.. You’re imagining things” Ravi replies somewhat annoyed.   
_~He’s getting annoyed.. Which could mean he is hiding something..~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
“That I’m getting annoyed doesn’t mean I’m hiding things” Ravi says blocking an attack from Hongbin.   
“Then answer me this, would you voluntarily do something with Yi?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Would you have sex with her, kiss her or hug her not duty related?”   
“No” Ravi replies short frowning.   
_~There’s definitely something up..~_ Hongbin thinks.   
  
Getting more annoyed Ravi swings out the stick hitting Hongbin’s head hard.   
“Don’t over think everything so much, that I’m being annoyed doesn’t mean I’m hiding things”   
Hongbin places his hand on the spot Ravi hit him, pulling it back he sees blood.   
“You… hit me really hard” he says in disbelief.   
“You weren’t paying attention. I told you beforehand to not get distracted.”   
“Ravi.. what’s wrong with you?” Hongbin asks standing up again.   
“Nothing. Do you want to continue or not?”   
“I want to know what’s wrong, what you’re hiding, what you’re thinking and feeling”   
“Nothing's wrong, I’m not hiding anything, I’m thinking this is annoying and what I’m feeling is annoyance”   
“Then I guess I’m the cause of your constant annoyance, when I see you with Yi you’re all sweet and smiling” Hongbin says angry throwing the stick away.   
“Bin..” Ravi says reaching his hand out to Hongbin who’s walking away.   
“Just leave me alone until you can tell me the truth”   
  
“You really are great at fucking things up aren’t you?” Leo asks standing in the door opening.   
“Do you mind fucking off?” Ravi asks annoyed.   
“Do you mind acting normal for once. I want to support you in this, but I can’t if you lie or hide things.. I can’t keep supporting you in Hongbin's eyes if you act like this”   
“Just leave me alone” Ravi says placing the sticks away.   
“Can you let me look in your eyes?”   
“No”   
“Why not?”   
“Because...” Ravi sighs.   
“Because you know your desire changed..”   
“Yeah.. I know things changed lately, I changed, feelings changed and I hate it… I want to keep holding onto Hongbin but..”   
“But you’re starting to have feelings for Yi?” Leo asks with a sigh.   
“No.. yes.. well no I.. I don’t know”   
“What is it? Yes or no?”   
“No, it’s no. I don’t have feelings for her in the way you think. Yes I did got some feelings, as in protection but no love or anything. If I could I would still strangle her”   
“But you are having sex without more than is necessary aren’t you?“   
“You’re too good at this..” Ravi says annoyed looking away.   
“That and Yi’s easy to read… why Ravi?”   
“I don’t know.. She’s just.. I don’t know”   
“Are you sure she didn’t use her powers on you?”   
“No.. she’s sneakier with it than N.. I think”   
“She abuses her power more than N, so could be… try to keep more distant from her and be there more for Bin okay?”  
“Yeah.. I will. Is there anything else you want to talk about?” Ravi mumbles.   
“Actually I do. That was the reason why I came here in the first place”   
“Then tell me” Ravi sighs folding his arms.   
“I came to say that your father wants to talk with you”   
“About what?”   
“About your visit to your grandfather” Leo replies shrugging.   
“Fine” Ravi sighs walking away.   
  
“You wanted to talk with me?” Ravi asks walking inside his father’s room.   
“How is your grandfather?” his father asks immediately.   
“If you want to know how he is, visit him yourself” Ravi mumbles.   
Seeing his father look stern at him, he apologies. “Sorry … but he didn’t change that much. He’s more cranky then usual, but what do you expect? He’s already over 500 years old”   
“Didn’t you noticed anything strange about him?” his father asks ignoring his last comment.   
“No, why?” Ravi asks a bit confused.   
“My brother told me he is demented. So I…”   
“Wait demented?” Ravi asks interrupting his father.   
“Yes” his father sighs.   
“Actually… he was acting weird. He talked a lot to himself” Ravi says thinking out loud.   
“Ravi.. I just asked you if you noticed anything strange about him” his father says standing up from the chair he was sitting on.   
“I thought it was normal since he’s so cranky”  
  
With a sigh his father walks towards him. “I’m going to visit your grandfather”   
“Good luck with that”   
“Ravi, show some respect. He’s still your grandfather even if you don’t like him”   
“Sorry” Ravi apologizes quick.   
“I’ll be back in a couple of days. You’re in charge now”   
Before Ravi can response to that, his father walks away leaving Ravi behind.

 


	22. Chap: XXII

With a sigh his father walks towards him. “I’m going to visit your grandfather”  
“Good luck with that”  
“Ravi, show some respect. He’s still your grandfather even if you don’t like him”  
“Sorry” Ravi apologizes quick.  
“I’ll be back in a couple of days. You’re in charge now”  
Before Ravi can response to that, his father walks away leaving Ravi behind.  
  
With a sigh Ravi walks to the living room. Hearing the others who are talking he walks in.   
“Hey” Ravi greets them.   
Immediately the others stop talking when they see Ravi.   
_~How dare he to show his face here after what he has done?~_ Looking at Hyuk, Ravi sees his eyes who are red now.   
“Calm down” Leo whispers to Hyuk placing his hand on his leg.   
Looking around the living room Ravi sees Hongbin sitting on a chair staring at the ground.  
_~Why is he here?~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thought.

When he takes a step in his direction, Hongbin stands up.  
“I am.. going” Hongbin mumbles looking at the others.   
Without waiting for a reply Hongbin walks away. When he passes Ravi, Ravi grabs his wrist.   
Quickly Hongbin pulls his wrist back and leaves the living room.   
  
“Which part of ‘leave him alone’ don’t you understand?” Hyuk asks standing up.   
“What do you…”   
“Don’t pretend like you don’t know anything” Hyuk scoffs.   
“Did Hongbin already told you what happened?” Ravi says shaking his head in disbelief.   
“No, but I did when the others saw the blood on his head.” Leo says now standing up as well.   
“What do you want?” Ravi asks annoyed when he sees Hyuk who’s staring at him.   
“I want you to leave Hongbin alone or tell him the truth. The only thing you do is hurt him” Hyuk says angry showing his fangs.   
“Hyuk, calm down” Leo says grabbing his hand.   
“Or else?” Ravi asks scoffing.   
“Or else I’m going to kill you” Hyuk says threatening   
“You can’t even kill a deer. How are you supposed to kill me huh?” Ravi says turning around.   
“Hyuk!” Leo says with a raised voice.   
Turning around again Ravi sees how Leo is trying to hold Hyuk in his arms.   
“Calm down!” Leo commands him.   
“No, all he does is bitch around and hurt Hongbin. I’m done with him and his selfish egoistic behavior” Hyuk yells releasing himself walking to Ravi.   
“Hyuk no!” Leo says with a raised voice seeing Ravi’s yellow eye.   
“You can’t do shit against me pathetic vampire. First a pathetic hunter, now a pathetic vampire. That you got fangs, red eyes and some strength doesn’t mean you can take me on” Ravi says while he has his hand through Hyuk’s chest holding his heart “And don’t think I’ll think twice about killing you”   
“Ravi.. please let him go” Leo says placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“Next time, keep him on distant. I won’t tolerate this behavior from a low vampire” Ravi says taking out his hand.   
Gasping Hyuk collapses to the ground _~You’re the worst ever. I hate you~_   
Scoffing Ravi walks away.  
  
Going to his father's office he takes over his work for the next four days while he’s away.   
Ignoring and avoiding the others he pours himself in the work that was piled up.   
_~I should help him more often, he’s becoming chaotic..~_ Ravi sighs standing up.   
“Whoa son, it’s looking great. Did you work all this away?” his father asks walking to the desk.   
“I did.. You should ask for my help more often so things don’t become like this..” he sighs standing up.   
“Thank you”   
“I’ll get going then”   
“I’ll see you later”   
  
Walking out the office he goes to the living room.   
“Look who’s still alive” Leo says seeing Ravi.   
“Funny. I was busy last days okay.. Do you know where Hongbin is?” Ravi asks looking around.   
“Somewhere away from you” Hyuk scoffs.   
“Watch it with that tone.” Ravi growls walking away. 

Sniffing in the air he picks up Hongbin’s scent.   
Walking in the garden he sees Hongbin sitting on a bench.   
“Bin” Ravi says when he stands in front of him.   
“What do you want??” Hongbin asks looking away.  
_~His eyes are already red~_ Ravi thinks looking in his eyes.   
“Bin… I” Ravi says  
“Don’t call me that” Hongbin says showing his fangs for a second. “What are you doing even here?”   
“I wanted to talk with you”  
“Then talk” Hongbin says looking away from Ravi.   
_~I can’t stand him~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thought.   
“My father was away the last days making me in charge… I didn’t had the chance to tell you so.. I thought I explain now why I was away last days.” Ravi says.  
“Are you serious?” Hongbin asks standing up getting angry.  
“Yes, I am” Ravi says _  
_ “So… You came here to ‘talk’.. Only to say you were busy last days?”   
“Yes.. well no.. that too but I also wanted to.. uhm..”  
“What? You wanted to what?” Hongbin asks after a couple seconds of silence.  
“To apologize..”  
“I don’t know what to make of you anymore.. You’re so inconsistant”   
Sliding his hand through his hair Ravi lets out a sigh.  
“Ravi.. just.. give me some time to think and all, please”  
“Sure.. if that’s what you want then… then I’ll let you be..” Ravi says walking away.  
  
After taking a couple steps Yi runs up to him.  
“Ravi, guess what”  
“What?”  
“I’m pregnant again” she says cheerful.  
“That’s great” Ravi says without any emotion.  
“Now… not too happy please. Isn’t this what you wanted so bad? Me pregnant and away again?”  
“Yeah I do. I’m just… not in the mood now to react or anything” Ravi says walking past her.  
“Ravi..” Hongbin calls him.  
Both Ravi and Yi look up to him.  
“Can you leave us?” Ravi asks Yi.  
“Sure” she pouts walking away.  
  
“Didn’t you want me to leave you alone?”   
“When… when did you had sex with her? This can’t be from when you were at your grandfather.. That isn’t a week ago” Hongbin asks with a pained expression.  
“Bin.. I”  
“Tell me the truth!” Hongbin says with a raised voice.  
Letting out a short sigh Ravi looks away for a second “It was.. when we went hunting..”  
“What… tell me.. Only then or more times?”  
“Also.. a couple times when we were away..”  
“A couple times? You were away for only two nights... ”   
“I.. I’m sorry… I”   
Before he can another thing Hongbin slaps him in the face. “Tell me, what do you feel for her?”  
“Nothing. I feel nothing for her” Ravi replies getting angry.   
“If it’s nothing, why have more sex with her than is necessary?”  
“I don’t know okay. I know the only thing I feel for her is the need of protection, I don’t like her, love her or anything”  
“You know.. Whatever… as long as she’s around and you’re stuck to her because of Yira and the next kid.. We can’t be together” Hongbin says walking away.  
“Bin...” Ravi lets out looking at him walk away.  
  
**HONGBIN POV**  
  
“I can’t believe him.. I can’t believe this guy… why? What did I ever saw in him? This selfish, egoistic, incontinent bastard” Hongbin mumbles scoffing.  
“I was also wondering the same..” Ken says sitting on a bench.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I had a hunch this would happen. When Ravi stormed out I already assumed he would go to you. Then I heard Yi talking knowing she would go to Ravi to tell it.”  
“I just don’t know what to do with him.. I try to understand him, but every time I think I do understand him, something changes.. He changes and I just… I feel like I just can’t come close to him” Hongbin sighs sitting down.  
“I can’t talk anything good with him.. All I think about him is that he’s a selfish bastard with anger issues thinking he’s everything. I wonder if he’s even capable of loving”  
“He does… there are.. were moment he was really loving and caring to me. If only Yi wasn’t here this all wouldn’t have happened… maybe it was better if he’d marry her”  
“And yet, you were so happy when he didn’t… you knew beforehand how he is and does.. Why did you even start something with him?”  
“Because I love him” Hongbin says getting tears in his eyes.  
“Look, I can’t tell you what you should or you shouldn’t do. But I can advise to do what’s best for you and I don’t think that’s Ravi.”  
“How much I hate to admit it… I think the same” Hongbin replies clenching his fists standing up.  
“What are you going to do?” Ken asks looking up at him.  
“Something I should’ve done earlier.” Hongbin replies walking away.  
  
“Ravi” he calls him walking back to him.  
“Bin..” replies with a soft smile.  
“Don’t.. Don’t smile, don’t call me that”  
“Okay, what’s wrong?.. Hongbin”  
“Let’s break up.. For real, I can’t do this anymore”  
“Hongbin… no.. please.. don’t”  
“I’m sorry Ravi… you don’t even know what you want yourself, what you feel yourself… as long as Yi’s here, we can’t be together”  
“Hongbin.. It’s not like that. I know I don’t feel anything for Yi and I know I love you”  
“You say that, but act different.. I.. I’m sorry” Hongbin says walking away.  
“No… I am” he hears Ravi faintly as he keeps walking away.  
  
Going back he walks past Ken who now walks behind him.  
“You okay?”   
“How can I be fine now?” Hongbin answers with a cracked voice.  
“Sorry...”  
Walking inside he sits down in the living room.  
“What happened? Why are you crying? Did Ravi do something again?” Leo asks worried.  
“No.. well yes.. Yi is pregnant and apparently they had sex while… hunting..and when went away..”  
“Hongbin broke up with Ravi” Ken says for him.  
“What? Why?” N asks.   
“Because he’s a selfish, egoistic, narcissistic bastard” Hyuk says interfering.  
“Still he is trying and he really does love you” Leo says standing up.  
“He doesn’t show that though..” Ken scoffs.  
“You all think he’s only a bad guy and has nothing good in him” N says somewhat annoyed.  
“Because that is what he shows and how he acts” Ken says.  
“You think whatever you want to think.” Leo says walking away.  
“Leo.. where are you going?” Hyuk asks worried.  
“To Ravi”  
“N...” Ken calls him as he walks after Leo.  
“I’m sorry, but we’re standing on Ravi’s side here.. He isn’t as bad as you think he is” N says walking away.  
“I’m sorry guys...” Hongbin says crawling together.  
“Don’t be..” Hyuk sighs.  
  
**RAVI POV**  
  
“Ravi” Leo calls him.  
“Leave me alone” Ravi says walking away.  
“No wait Ravi!”   
“Just leave me alone will you! I don’t feel like your talk now”   
“Are you.. crying?” N asks.  
“Leave me alone!” Ravi says with a raised voice.  
Seeing his yellow eyes Leo and N back off.   
“Where are you going?” Leo asks seeing him walk off.  
“I just want to be alone for now..”  
“What are you going to do?” N asks worried.  
“Probably something I’ll regret later”  
“Ravi..” Leo calls him.  
“Maybe one of us should go with him?”  
“No, I just want to be alone. That way whatever I’m going to do, is on me and alone on me” Ravi says disappearing from their sight.  
  
**HONGBIN POV**  
  
“You’re back fast...” Ken says seeing Leo and N.  
“Yeah..” Leo says sitting down.  
“What’s wrong?” Hyuk asks worried.  
“Ravi took off”  
“What do you mean ‘took off’?” Hongbin asks.  
“What we mean is, he’s hurt, angry, sad and probably going on a rampage as when we asked what he was going to do he answered ‘probably something I’ll regret later’ so that can never be something good” N answers.  
“I’m sorry.. It’s my fault”  
“It’s not your fault, it’s his own fault” Hyuk scoffs.  
“Hyuk!” Leo says angry “Stop it.. Since when are you this unreasonable?”  
“I’m sorry, but he used up his chances, he hurt Hongbin too often”  
“If we’re going to keep on having pointless discussions like I don’t want to continue talking about it. I’ll see you later” Leo says standing up walking away.  
“Leo...” Hyuk calls him.  
“Maybe it’s better to give each other some space. This all is having a effect on us all” Ken says placing his hand on Hyuk’s shoulder.  
“Yeah...”  
“I’m going after Leo” N mumbles walking away.  
“What suddenly got in Leo?” Ken asks.  
“I don’t know” Hyuk answers looking at the door. “Did I do something wrong?”   
“No, but I did. This is something between Ravi and me. And now you guys are involved in it as well. Go after Leo Hyuk and talk with him about this.” Hongbin sighs.  
“You sure? Will you be fine?”  
“I still have Ken here. Don’t worry about me” Hongbin says smiling.  
“Okay.. well, see you soon” Hyuk says standing up.  
“You’re worried about Ravi aren’t you?” Ken asks Hongbin.  
“I have this feeling he’s going to do something really stupid… something bad..”  
“There’s nothing you can do now anyway. Maybe this was even the push he needed..”  
“You know.. I want to stop talking about it, I’m sorry” Hongbin sighs.  
“It’s fine, want to do some training?”   
“Yeah, sounds good.”  


“That felt good” Ken smirks looking at Hongbin after training.  
“Just because you won this time doesn’t mean you’re stronger” Hongbin says wiping his sweat away. “I was distracted”   
Walking to the wall he places his stick away on the rack.   
“Right… just admit that I’m stronger”   
Walking towards Ken Hongbin places his hand on his shoulder. “Keep dreaming” Hongbin says walking towards the door.   
“Where are you going?” Ken asks   
  
Turning around Hongbin sees Ken walking towards him.   
“To my room. Take a shower and then going to sleep” Hongbin says now walking away with Ken next to him.   
“Do you have your own room now?”   
“Yes” Hongbin sighs. “Next to Ravi’s room.. unfortunately” he mumbles.   
“Sucks”   
“I’ll see you tomorrow” Hongbin says to Ken before he enters his bedroom.   
Closing the door behind him he lets out a loud sigh. Looking around him he walks to his bathroom.   
After finish showering he walks out the bathroom. Putting on some underwear he walks to his bed. “What a day” he mumbles while lying down.   
Closing his eyes he lets out another sigh. _  
_   
The next morning after drinking some they all sit down in the living room.   
“So.. things cleared with you and Leo again?” Ken asks.   
“Yeah, he was just annoyed by how we talk over Ravi and he’s worried. Whenever Ravi’s like this he does something reckless”   
“Not like that’s our problem” Ken scoffs.   
“Ken… he explained all about Ravi and to be honest I do start to understand him a bit now”   
“After all the explaining they did to me, I still don’t get him” Hongbin sighs.   
“That’s because you’re way closer to him and see him different”   
“Leo!” Hyuk says happy seeing Leo and N walk in.   
“Hey”   
“Isn’t Ravi back yet?” Hyuk asks worried.   
“No, he’ll come back at one point.”   
“What if hunters got him?” Hongbin asks.   
“If Ravi encountered hunters I already feel bad for them” N says laughing.   
“Why?”   
“He’s in a kind of berserk mode, he’ll kill anything in his way”   
“And you let him go alone?” Ken asks dumbfounded.   
“If we’d go with him, we would be dead.”   
Rolling his eyes Ken looks away again.   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
“What’s that smell?” Hongbin asks frowning.   
“That is the smell of a lot of blood...” N says standing up.   
Looking up they see Ravi walk in.   
“What happened to you?” N asks shocked seeing him drenched in blood.   
“An unicorn got me” Ravi rolls his eyes.

 _~That are a lot scents of blood..~_ Ravi hears Hongbin, Ken and Hyuk think.   
“Would you look at that, the three musketeers have the same thought once again” Ravi scoffs.   
“What did you do?” Leo asks grabbing his arm.   
“I bit a unicorn”   
“Be serious Ravi. What did you do?” Leo asks getting angry.   
“I went into town and fed on some humans… they died though, whoops.”   
“What happened after that?” N asks   
“An unicorn poked me with his horn” Ravi stays shrugging.   
“Be serious!” Leo says with a raised voice.   
“Some hunters staked him” N says with a sigh.  
  
“What did you do with those hunters?” Ken asks stepping forward.   
“I just killed them”   
“You did what?!” Ken asks angry.   
“I just killed them” Ravi repeats his words. “But I didn’t know there were female hunters” Ravi says now with a smirk.   
“What did she look like?” Ken asks with a cracked voice.   
“I don’t know. I mainly know what she tastes like”   
“Ravi. Be serious. We aren’t joking!”   
“Fine” Ravi sighs. “She was about this tall” he says gesturing. “Black short hair, almond shaped eyes”   
_~No...~_ Ravi hears Ken’s thought.   
“What? Do you know her?” he asks with a smile.   
“Ravi… Did you kill that female hunter?” Hyuk asks walking towards Ken.   
“Of course I did” Ravi answers looking at Hyuk.   
“You… you killed my sister” Ken says tearing up.   
_~Something isn’t right… Ravi doesn’t impulsively kill hunters~_ ignoring Leo’s thought Ravi still looks at Ken.   
“Did I? Such a shame” Ravi laughs.   
“I’m going to kill you!” Ken says now screaming.   
“Calm down” Leo tries to stop him grabbing him by his shoulder.   
“Let me go!” Ken says to Leo.   
  
Hearing this Ravi laughs. “You guys are so pathetic”   
“Why are you laughing? Do you think this is funny?” Ken says now walking to Ravi.   
“No, but you guys are always expecting the worst of me. I didn’t kill a single hunter. But I did meet your sister” Ravi scoffs.   
“Why did you say that you killed her?” Hongbin now asks soft.   
Ignoring him Ravi still looks at Ken.   
_~Is he ignoring me?~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thought.   
“She was looking for you. When we crossed paths she recognized me. She asked if I knew you and how you were doing. I said that you now live with us. She then asked me if it was true that you’re a vampire now.”   
“I hate you so much!” Ken says.   
“Then why did you say that you killed her?” Leo asks with disbelief.   
“To see your reactions. Because you guys are always expecting the worst of me while you should know better by now” Ravi says looking at N and Leo before he turns around and walks away.

**HONGBIN POV**

“I can’t believe him” Leo says with a sigh.  
“I’m so going to rip off his head” Ken says angry.   
“Calm down” N says.   
“I am calm” Ken scoffs   
“No, you’re not. Your eyes are red” N says.  
“I just can’t understand why he did that”   
“To prove a point” Leo says   
“What point?!” Ken asks angry. “To prove that he’s a dick?”   
“No… because we expect the worst of him. That he isn’t bad as we think  and that we don’t have any faith in him” Hongbin says soft with a sigh.   
“So you finally understand his feelings now?” Leo asks.   
“No, I don’t” Hongbin says looking down. “But I can understand his action”   
“Still, I do want to kill him” Ken says clenching his fist.   
“Enough now” N commands him. “We already heard that a thousand times. It’s getting annoying”   
Looking at N Hongbin sees his yellow eyes.  
  
Quickly Ken steps back looking down.   
_~Did he used his powers?~_ Hongbin asks himself.   
“Yes, he did” Leo answers him.   
“How did you know my thought? You can’t read them” Hongbin asks confused.   
“No, I don’t… but your expression said enough” Leo explains.   
  
“What are we going to do now?” Hyuk asks.   
“Leo and I are going to Ravi, to check up on him. You three are staying here”   
“Let me talk with him” Hongbin suggest.   
“No! That isn’t smart. Ravi is angry at the moment and is willing to rip out every heart at the moment” Leo says looking stern at Hongbin.   
“He won’t rip out my heart” Hongbin says standing up.   
“Are you sure about that? He almost did it last time he was angry.” Hyuk says careful.   
“Sit down.” Leo commands him.   
“No, I want to..”   
“Sit down! You’re not going anywhere.” Leo says showing his yellow eyes.   
“Fine” Hongbin mumbles sitting down again.   
“Hyuk, can you watch him? Make sure he isn’t going anywhere” Leo asks Hyuk with a soft smile.   
“Of course” Hyuk replies with a smile.   
“Thanks”   
“Hyuk!” Hongbin says standing up again.   
“What?” he asks confused.   
“You’re supposed to be on my side” Hongbin mumbles. When he sees Leo’s yellow eyes for the second time, he sits down again.   
“No, I’m not Hongbin and you know that. Leo’s right. If you’re going to Ravi now he will kill you” Hyuk explains.   
“Then we’ll get going. See you later” Leo says placing a kiss on Hyuk’s cheek.

When Leo and N leave the room, Hongbin stands up again.   
“Where are you going?” Hyuk asks standing in front of Hongbin.   
“Don’t worry. I only want to grab a book. Since I’m not allowed to leave, I want at least enjoy myself” Hongbin says walking to the bookshelf. Grabbing a book he walks back to the couch.   
Opening his book he reads the first page of it.   
_~I need to see Ravi...~_ he thinks.   
  
When he hears footsteps after a while, Hongbin looks up.   
“How did it go?” Ken asks seeing Leo and N walking inside the living room.   
“He’s.. angry” Leo says careful.   
“What happened?” Hongbin asks closing the book. Placing it next to him he looks Leo in his eyes.   
“He destroyed his room” N answers before Leo can.

 _~Then he must be really angry~_ Hongbin thinks.   
“I’m going to drink something. I’m hungry” Hongbin says standing up.   
“I’m going with you” Leo says.   
“No need to” Hongbin says. “I’m not that stupid to go to Ravi”   
“We never know with you” Ken says shrugging.   
“Shut up” Hongbin says walking away out of the room.   
  
When he walks in the hallway he looks over his shoulder. Seeing that the others are talking with each other and not paying attention on him, he quickly walks to the stairs.   
_~I’m sorry that I lied~_ He thinks with a sigh.   
Walking to Ravi’s room he stands still in front of it.  
  
Knocking on the door he waits.   
“Go away!” Ravi yells.   
“It’s me, Hongbin” he says soft.   
Not hearing anything else Hongbin opens the door, he sees Ravi stand in the middle of the room with his back towards him.   
“What are you doing here?” Ravi asks not turning around.  
“I came to.. check up on you” Hongbin says soft.  
“Go away” Ravi says turning his head.   
“Ravi..” Hongbin tries to talk with him.   
“I said go away!” Ravi yells now turning around.   
Seeing his yellow eyes and his fangs Hongbin stands still.   
  
**Ravi POV**

 _~He's angry...~_ _  
_ “Of course I’m angry. What else do you expect?” Ravi scoffs.   
“I’m sorry” Hongbin says looking down.   
“For what? Breaking my heart? Don’t worry about it too much. I’m a bad vampire with no emotions at all, remember?”   
“No you’re not” Hongbin says looking back at Ravi again.   
  
Walking towards Hongbin, Hongbin still doesn’t move.   
“What are you doing here?” Ravi asks now standing in front of him.  
“I came to talk with you”   
“Oh now you want to talk? Go away” Ravi warns again.   
“Ravi, please” Hongbin begs him.   
_~Please give me a change~_ _  
_ “Fine. Talk” Ravi says stepping back.   
“I want to apologize for hurting your feelings. I..”   
“Don’t, I don’t want to hear any excuses”   
“I’m not giving excuses..”   
“You broke up with a clear reason, don’t be like this now… soon you’ll go back to your previous thought” Ravi says turning around.   
“Ravi.. I”   
“Hongbin, you call me inconstant.. But this, right here, now… what’s that? Yesterday you broke up with me and now.. Just leave, that’s what you’re good at”   
_~Wh.. What? No…~_ _  
_ _  
_ “Hongbin” Leo calls him stern placing a hand on his shoulder.   
With a shiver going down his spine he turns around looking up at Leo.   
“We told you not to go”   
“I’m sorry… I just had to..”   
“Tell me..” Ravi says walking to Hongbin. “What you said yesterday, do you still think that?” he asks calm.   
“What part.. exactly?”   
“The ‘as long as Yi is around and you’re stuck to her because of the kids.. We can’t be together’ part.” Ravi explains.   
“Oh.. that..” Hongbin sighs.   
“Do you?”   
“Yes..”   
“Get out! Now!” Ravi says with yellow eyes before Hongbin can continue.   
  
Leo pulls him back pushing him out the room and closes the door in his face. 


	23. Chap: XXIII

“Hongbin” Leo calls him stern placing a hand on his shoulder.  
With a shiver going down his spine he turns around looking up at Leo.  
“We told you not to go”  
“I’m sorry… I just had to..”  
“Tell me..” Ravi says walking to Hongbin. “What you said yesterday, do you still think that?” he asks calm.  
“What part.. exactly?”  
“The ‘as long as Yi is around and you’re stuck to her because of the kids.. We can’t be together’ part.” Ravi explains.  
“Oh.. that..” Hongbin sighs.  
“Do you?”  
“Yes..”  
“Get out! Now!” Ravi says with yellow eyes before Hongbin can continue.  
Leo pulls him back pushing him out the room and closes the door in his face.

“I’m sorry..” he says turning around to Ravi.  
“Don’t be, I’m going to clean this mess”   
“You’re awfully calm suddenly”   
“I raged out every bit of anger, beside I have better things to do” Ravi says grabbing a piece of wood from a chair.   
“Want me to help?”   
“No thanks, this is a good way to calm myself” Ravi sighs.   
“Okay.. call me if you need anything okay?”   
“Hmhm, will do”   
  
Walking out the room again Ravi’s left behind.   
Spending the day cleaning up the mess he made.   
Days, weeks pass by where Ravi and Hongbin keep distant from each other and ignore each other.   
Whenever they see each other and make eye contact, they both quickly look away continuing their own things.   
With every week passing Ravi takes on more missions to be away more.   
Hongbin trains more than usual with Ken.   
Not only is Ravi ignoring Hongbin, but also Yi. He looks up Yira from time to time, but without going by Yi.   
With weeks passing by Yi is coming close to giving birth.   
  
“Ravi, are you going on a mission now?” N asks walking up to him.   
“I am, why?”   
“My mother asked if you can’t sit this one out.. Yi is about to give birth..”   
“So? She can do that without me holding her hand. I’ll see the kid once I’m back”   
“You’re harsh… I thought you cared about the kids”   
“I did, but I have more important things to do” Ravi says turning around again.   
“What? Better things to do than care about your kids?”   
“Yeap, like taking over my father’s position, helping him out, keep as much distance as possible from that witch”   
“Ya! That’s..”   
“Still your sister, exactly. Don’t like me talking about her like that? Then don’t talk about her with me. She ruined my life, she should be thankful I’m not ruining hers. Now I have to go” Ravi says walking away quickly.   
  
When he returns home after a week he drags himself through the hallway.   
“You look defeated” N mentions.   
“Then I look how I feel..”   
“That bad huh?” Leo asks.   
“Something like that”   
“Ravi” Yi says cheerful walking up to him.   
“I’m missing a huge bump on the front of your body”   
“Hmhm, congratulations on having a son”   
“Great… now move” Ravi says pushing her away.   
“Ya!”   
“Oh.. right.. Congrats I guess” Ravi waves walking away.   
“Tsk.. that was mean”   
“Really? Thought you were used by Ravi treating you like that” Leo says walking past her.   
“Ya!”   
  
“Ravi” Leo calls him.   
“Yeah?”   
“I heard you’re taking over your father’s position in a couple months.. Is the date already set?”   
“It is, in three months from now he’s going to make it official”   
“So soon.. You think you’re ready?”   
“Guess I’ll have to. Father thinks I’m doing a great job so..”   
“But how do you feel with it?”   
“I don’t know.. Just another duty I guess.. It won’t make much difference compared to how things are now.”   
“Yeah.. I guess. By the way, Yi didn't named your son yet.. She wanted to do that with you”   
“Tell her she can name it whatever she wants to” Ravi says opening the door to his bedroom.   
“Okay.. well.. Okay, I will.. I’ll get going then”   
  
**HONGBIN POV**   
  
“Yi, Ravi told me that you can name the kid whatever you want to” Leo says walking into the living room.   
_~I didn’t expect that..~_ Hongbin thinks looking up.   
“What? Why?” Yi asks.   
“He didn’t seem to care”   
Standing up Hongbin quietly leaves the room.   
_~Guess he really is done with her..~_ Hongbin thinks satisfied.   
  
Walking towards the kitchen he walks in and sees Ravi.   
“Ohh Ravi.. sorry I’ll come..”   
“It’s fine” Ravi interferes “I was done anyway so” he says walking away.   
“Could we… talk?”  
“About what?” Ravi asks stern.   
“Well… about... us”   
“No”   
“What, why not?”   
“I quote ‘as long as Yi’s around we can’t be together’ do you remember?”   
“That.. really stuck didn’t it..” Hongbin asks looking down.   
Not saying another word Ravi walks away.   
_~I’m so sorry… what have I done?... I lost him for real..~_ Hongbin thinks feeling sad and empty.   
  
“It’s been four months.. And still he’s ignoring and holding a grudge?” Hyuk asks walking into the kitchen.   
“Yeah..”   
“That’s Ravi for ya” Leo says walking into the kitchen as well. “Yi is so tiring, especially when the spoiled brat isn’t getting what she wants”   
Hyuk lets out a small chuckle hearing that.   
“I wonder how she can still be alive sometimes..” Leo sighs.   
“Why?” Hongbin asks.   
“She made quite the amount of enemies, the only reason none is doing anything now is because she was pregnant of Ravi’s kid.. Everyone knows Ravi won’t miss her, if word gets out she’s not pregnant anymore, the first soon will try to kill her” Leo explains.   
“Wow.. are things always like that with vampires?” Hongbin asks.   
“Well… if you’re Yi then yes. She’s the kind that most don’t tolerate. With us being immortal we handle things different, if someone doesn’t change or is even willing to change. Then after a while they’re just done and eliminate the problem”   
“You say that so casual but.. What the hell?” Hongbin lets out dumbfounded.   
“What do you consider ‘a while’?” Hyuk asks.   
“50-ish years. Yi’s been like this for way too long thinking she’s invincible, especially now she has Ravi ‘on her side’. She thinks he’ll keep protecting her despite how he acts to her”   
“But he won’t?” Hongbin asks.   
“Of course not, he used to be the the one that wanted her dead the most, but I won’t see him jumping to protect her now”   
“I hope that day comes soon” Hongbin scoffs.   
“It’s not nice to wish someone dead though.. But I do understand where it comes from”   
“I’m going to train with Ken” Hongbin mumbles walking away out of the kitchen.   
  
Before Hongbin walks in the living room, he spots Ken.   
Walking towards him, he sees that Ken isn’t alone. Looking at Ravi who’s standing next to him, he quickly looks away when Ravi looks at him.   
_~Why are they together? Ken hates Ravi... ~_   
Ken who now notices Hongbin as well, turns his head to him.   
“Hongbin” Ken calls him. With a sigh Hongbin looks at Ken   
“Are we going?” Hongbin asks trying to ignore Ravi.   
“Yeah sure”   
Walking away with Ken behind him Hongbin walks through the castle.   
When Ravi is no longer in sight, Hongbin clears his throat.

“What were you talking about with him?” Hongbin asks referring to the conversation Ken and Ravi had.  
“He asked me till what time we usually train, so…”   
“He can avoid me. Yes, get it” Hongbin mumbles interrupting Ken.   
  
Walking inside the training room, they walk to the closet.   
“What are we going to do today?” Ken asks looking at the different object.   
“Let’s practice with knives” Hongbin says grabbing one.   
“Knives?” Ken asks confused. “Do you want to practice how to stab someone?”   
“If it’s Yi, then...”   
“Knives it is, get it” Ken says quickly grabbing a knife.

Walking to the middle of the room, Hongbin stands in position. Ken does the same.  
“Did you guys talked about something else?” Hongbin asks dodging Ken’s attack.   
“Yes” Ken says standing still. Hongbin raises his knife and aim it at Ken’s shoulder.   
“Fuck… that hurts a lot” Ken says with a pained expression.

 _~He could’ve easily dodge that attack.~_   
“Sorry… but tell me” Hongbin says looking at Ken’s shoulder covered in blood now.   
“Ah yeah right. He asked me how you were doing”   
“With what?” Hongbin asks confused stepping back to dodge Ken’s attack.   
“Well… with the situation” Ken answers shrugging.   
“Why does he care?” Hongbin asks annoyed raising his knife again. Just before he can hit Ken, Ken dodge his attack. “He could’ve asked me himself.” Hongbin continues his sentence.   
“Let it be. I assume there isn’t a reason behind it” Ken says preparing for an attack.   
_~He told me once to be a man and just talk. Then why won’t he talk to me...~_ Hongbin asks himself annoyed.   
“Shit, that really hurts” Hongbin says dropping his knife on the floor. Looking at his upper arm he sees blood.   
“Told you” Ken laughs.   
  
After practicing for a couple of hours, Hongbin runs to Ken. “I won’t let you win this time” Hongbin smirks raising his knife. Aiming for his chest, Hongbin tries to stab him. Just in time Ken dodge it.   
“Not won’t let that happen. Just admit that I’m stronger than you” Ken says preparing an attack.   
“Never” Hongbin gasps.   
Just before Ken can stabs Hongbin, he gets interrupted.   
  
**Ravi POV** **  
** **_  
_ ** With a sigh Ravi walks to the training room. “Hopefully they’re done” Ravi mumbles.   
Opening the door he walks inside. Standing still he looks at Hongbin and Ken who are still training.   
_~According to Ken they were done a hour ago~_ _  
_ Hearing a knife that fall on the ground, Ravi looks at Hongbin.   
_~He’s covered in blood… Wait… Why should I care about that?~_   
Turning around again he wants to walk to the door.   
“You can train. We were done anyways”   
Hearing Ken’s voice he turns around again.   
Seeing that Hongbin picks up the knife he looks at Ken.   
“Sorry… we didn’t pay attention on the time” Ken says walking after Hongbin.   
“Don’t worry about that” Ravi mumbles soft keeping eye at Hongbin.   
_~I can feel his eyes burning in my back… why is he staring at me?~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thought.  
Looking away Ravi sighs.

“Let’s continue this next time” Looking up again Ravi sees Ken laughing.   
“You really convinced that you’ll win aren’t you?” Hongbin asks.   
“Of course. I stabbed you more than you stabbed me”   
“That came because I wasn’t paying attention” Hongbin mumbles.   
“Yeah right. The last time we trained together I won, just because you weren’t paying attention as well”   
_~I won’t let him him next time~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thoughts.   
“Enjoy yourself” Ken says walking towards the door with Hongbin behind him.   
“Thanks” Ravi mumbles walking away to the closet.   
Hearing a door that closes Ravi lets out a deep sigh.   
  
Grabbing a stick he walks to the middle of the room. Standing in position he closes his eyes trying to concentrate.   
Hearing the door he opens his eyes again.   
Seeing Hongbin he looks away again.   
_~This is uncomfortable… why have I forgotten my shirt?~_ Ravi hears Hongbin’s thought.   
Looking at the ground he spots Hongbin’s shirt.   
_~Where is that stupid piece of cloth?~_   
_~Should I tell him it’s here?~_ Ravi asks himself. _  
_ Hearing a loud sigh Ravi looks up. Turning his head a little he sees Hongbin who’s looking around him.   
_~This is uncomfortable~_ Hongbin repeats his thought again. _~Ravi must be annoyed by Ken and me for not leaving the training room earlier. And now I’ve lost my shirt as well...~_ _  
_ Hearing this thought Ravi rolls with his eyes. Laying down the stick at the floor, Ravi grabs Hongbin’s shirt.   
_~His shirt is covered in blood as well… how hard did he train?~_ Ravi asks himself.   
Walking towards Hongbin he throws the shirt at him. “Here” Ravi says short.   
Catching the shirt Hongbin looks away. “Thank you” Hongbin mumbles.   
  
Looking once more at Hongbin Ravi notices something. _~Why do I just notice this now… he really trained hard the last couple of months. He is more muscular now...~_ _  
_ “Is there something wrong?” Hongbin asks looking at Ravi.   
“No, leave” Ravi says turning back.   
_~As expected he doesn’t want to talk with me~_ Hongbin thinks.   
Hearing the door close Ravi picks up his stick again.   
  
Breathing in and out he goes back to concentrating.   
Doing some controlling, smooth moves for a hour straight the door opens again.   
“Ravi” a stern voice calls him.   
Opening his eyes he sees his father.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“There are some vampires from another district regarding Yi. I want you to handle this one”   
“If they want her dead, they can have her” Ravi scoffs.   
“You say that now, but I know when they do want to attack you’ll stop them… Ravi she’s..”   
“Still the mother of my kids, I know. I prefer to call it ‘the caretaker of my offsprings’ I don’t want to be associated with her or anything in any kind of way.”   
“Too bad, if you’re going to take over my spot. Your duty will be protecting every vampire in this castle. Whether you like it or not”   
“Yeah, yeah. I know” Ravi sighs placing the stick again on the wall.   
“Now dress yourself and face them like a leader”   
“Give me 5 minutes” Ravi says walking away.   
  
When dressed Ravi walks to the community room.   
“Good day gentleman” Ravi says walking in closing the door behind him.   
“Would you look at that, the little Ravi is in charge now” one of the vampires says.   
“Not quite yet, but I am working towards it. It’s been a while” Ravi replies sticking out his hand to shake it.   
“I’m actually surprised you took on the defend for Yi” another vampire says shaking his hand.   
“Yeah well. It’s part of my duty” Ravi says sitting down. “Do explain the issue”   
“What isn’t a issue with her?” A vampire asks scoffing.   
_~Touché~_ Ravi thinks trying to hide a smile.   
“Give us more a reason why we wouldn’t kill her..”   
“Because she the mother of my kids. I can’t have my kids growing up without one”   
“There more people capable filling in that spot, I’m from opinion your kids would do better without her”   
“Your mother also isn’t perfect. But you can’t imagine a world without her” Ravi states back.   
_~Damnid~_ Ravi hears the vampire think.   
“There’s a difference between ‘not perfect’ and Yi..” another vampire states.   
“Correct, I was too soft with using ‘not perfect’. His mother is just as worse .. nay even worse than Yi. So why would she deserve to be killed, but one of the leaders mother not?” Ravi asks diplomatic.   
“He’s good” a vampire whispers to another.   
“We can discuss long or short about it. But no one can convince me to allow her dead or that my kids will do better without her. In the end no one can replace the real mother. And with that I rest this case, I wish you all a good day” Ravi says standing up.   
  
“You also wanted her dead… you threatened her the most out of all of us”   
“Yet, here she is still alive. And that was all in the past before she became the mother of my kids. I shall repeat myself only once, no one can convince me to allow her dead. I’ll have to be dead myself to let that happen” Ravi growls showing his fangs.   
“Fine. rest assure, we’ll stand down.. If, you manage to control her. If she does another thing out of line, we won’t come by for a talk.. Understood?”   
“No, if she does something you simply let me handle her. Now, good day” Ravi says walking out the room.   
  
**HONGBIN POV**   
  
Walking into the living room Hongbin hears Ken talking.   
“It was very awkward between them”   
Standing still Hongbin hides himself behind a wall.   
“But did they talk?” Hongbin hears N asking.   
“No” Ken says with a sigh. “But Hongbin did forgot his shirt and walked back in. So maybe they did have a short conversation.   
_~Why are they talking about me?~_  Hongbin asks annoyed.   
“I doubt it. Ravi is really stubborn.” Leo sighs. _  
_   
Hearing footsteps behind him, Hongbin ignores it.   
“Well.. he did apologize to me” Ken says with a soft smile.   
“That’s good, I’m happy he did. But we need to make a plan.” Leo says ignoring Ken.   
_~What is he talking about?~_ Hongbin thinks.   
“What kind of plan?” Hyuk asks now.   
“To bring Ravi and Hongbin back together. They both still desire each other” Leo says.   
“That moron...” Hongbin hears behind him.   
Quickly turning around he sees Ravi standing with an annoyed expression on his face.   
_~How long was he standing there?~_ Hongbin asks himself startled.   
“Long enough to hear their conversation about us” Ravi scoffs looking away.   
  
“How do you know? Did you finally read his desire? I thought that Ravi won’t let you make eye contact with him” N says.   
Turning back again Hongbin listens again to their conversation.   
“No, I didn’t read his desire. But his body language says enough. Don’t forget the fact that Hongbin was the person that broke up with him. Ravi still loves him”   
_~That…. that was a mistake~_ Hongbin thinks stepping back. Coming with his back against Ravi, Hongbin startles.   
Feeling two hands on his shoulders, Hongbin wants to step forward, but stands still when Ravi’s holding him tight.

“And how do you want to bring them back together?” Hyuk asks with a sigh.   
“Let’s go” Ravi says letting Hongbin go. Turning around Ravi walks away.   
Looking back once more, he shakes his head.   
_~I don’t understand them at all~_ he thinks before he follows Ravi.   
_  
_ Walking in the hallway Hongbin looks around him noticing the walk to their bedrooms.  
_~Why did he wants me to follow him?~_ Hongbin asks himself looking away from Ravi.  
“I still can hear your thoughts, you know” Ravi says without looking back. “I wanted you to follow me because it isn't politie to overhear other their conversations” Ravi says.  
“You were listening as well” Hongbin mumbles soft  
“Go to your bedroom” Ravi says opening his door.  
“Why?” Hongbin asks not understanding it.  
“Because it was a long day and you’re tired”  
“I'm not tired!” Hongbin says annoyed.  
Trying to suppress a yawn, Hongbin looks away.  
Before he notices it, he yawns.  
“See. You're tired. Good night” Ravi says before he enters his room and closes the door in Hongbin's face.  
_~Crazy old..~  
_“I can hear you!” Ravi says behind the door.  
With a sigh Hongbin walks to his bedroom. Opening the door he closes it behind him.  
“Why is he acting like that. He doesn't even care about me anymore” Hongbin mumbles taking of his shirt. Throwing it at the floor he walks to his bed.  
Lying down he looks at the ceiling before he closes his eyes.  
  
“Don't!” Hongbin hears someone screaming.  
Slowly opening his eyes Hongbin looks around him.  
“Don't touch him!”  he hears then.  
Sitting up he looks at the wall.  
_~Was that Ravi?~_ he thinks.    
“I said don't!” Hongbin hears.  
_~That's Ravi!~  
_Quickly stepping out of bed he runs to his door. Opening it he leaves it open.  
Running to Ravi's room he grabs the doorknob and turns it.  
_~It's locked~_ he thinks troubled.  
Pushing against the door he tries to opens it.  
“Ravi!” Hongbin calls him knocking on the door.  
“Ravi!”  
“Don't!” Ravi screams.  
Looking at the door Hongbin starts to panic.  
“He has a nightmare. I need to wake him up” he talks to himself.  
Pushing this time with his shoulder against the door, the door opens.  
  
“Ra…” stopping his own sentence he looks at Ravi.  
_~Fire...~_ he thinks walking towards Ravi. _~Ravi's body is on fire..~  
_Standing next to Ravi Hongbin notices that his flesh isn't burning.  
“He’s using his powers” Hongbin mumbles.  
“I said don't touch him!” Ravi yells turning around.  
_~His sheets and clothes are burned… keep focusing Hongbin... You need to wake up Ravi~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Carefully placing his hand on Ravi's shoulder, he pulls back his hand when he feels pain coming from it.  
“That hurts” Hongbin scoffs looking at his hand. Seeing his burned skin is healing again, he now sees the blood on his hand.  
_~How am I supposed to wake him up like this?~_ Hongbin thinks troubled. _~My skin's burning~_ he thinks with a sigh.  
“Leave him!” Ravi screams.  
  
“Fuck it” Hongbin says leaning in. Growing is fangs he feels the heat against his skin.  
Closing his eyes he bites Ravi in his shoulder, fighting against the pain he feels.  
_~He needs to wake up. I can't bare the pain anymore~  
_“What the..” Ravi says sitting up pushing Hongbin away.  
Stepping back Hongbin grabs his face with his hands. _~That really hurts~_ Hongbin thinks pained falling on the ground.  
“Hongbin..” Ravi says startled.  
_~Why isn't the pain going away?~_ Hongbin thinks squeezing his eyes together.  
“Because you got… burned by my power..” Ravi answers startled.

Feeling the pain slowly fade away, Hongbin takes his hands of his face. Looking at them he sees they're covered in blood.  
“Why did you do that?” Ravi asks looking with yellow eyes at Hongbin.  
_~Why are his eyes are yellow?~  
_ “To wake you up” Hongbin says soft standing up. With his legs who are shaking he walks to Ravi's bathroom.  
Not having the energy to talk, he looks in the mirror.  
_~My whole face is covered in blood~_ he thinks shocked.  
“I’m sorry for burning you” Ravi says.  
Looking at Ravi who's standing in the door opening now he sees Ravi's pained expression. Looking at his eyes he notices they're still yellow.  
_~Does that happen more often?~_ Hongbin thinking looking at Ravi's burned clothes.  
“Yes..” Ravi says looking away.

Opening the crane Hongbin grabs a towel.  
Just before he can wash his face, his wrist is grabbed by Ravi.   
“Thank you for waking me up” Ravi says looking focused at Hongbin’s face through the mirror.   
_~Why is he looking at me like that… He also still has his yellow eyes… It just seems like he’s fascinating with the blood on my face~_ Hongbin thinks looking back in the mirror.   
“It been a long time since I drank your blood” Ravi says stepping forward wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Ra...vi” Hongbin lets out breathless.  
When Ravi leans in Hongbin feels his warm breath in his neck.   
With a blank mind Hongbin lets a soundless moan escape from his lips while tilting his neck, giving Ravi the space to set his fangs in his neck.   
Placing his hands on Ravi’s arm he holds them tight.

Ravi too holds him tighter seconds before he lets him go.  
“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t...”   
“Ravi..” Hongbin says turning around.   
“Wash yourself and go back to bed” he sighs taking off the burnt shirt,   
  
Grabbing the sheets he removes them from bed and grabs new ones.   
Hongbin turns back around to the sink and turns on the water tap to wash his face.   
“Thanks..” Hongbin mumbles walking out the bathroom.   
“You too.. For waking me”   
“Well.. good night then”   
“Night” Ravi replies sitting down.   
_~He looks really sad...~_ Hongbin thinks before walking out the room.   
Just before he closes the door he opens it again and walks back inside.   
“Ravi..”   
“Hm?‘ Ravi lets out looking up.   
“That nightmare.. What was it about? I mean.. I’ve seen your nightmares.. But never with fire… just what was it about that it was this bad?”   
Standing up Ravi walks to Hongbin with an emotionless look on his face.   
“My nightmare.. Was about you”   
“M.. me?” Hongbin stutters.   
“About you breaking up with me” Ravi frowns pushing Hongbin out the room to close the door.   
Placing his hand on the door knob Hongbin wants to open it again.   
“Don’t” Ravi says from the other side knowing what Hongbin was thinking of doing.   
Sliding his hand off the door knob he turns around and walks away with a heavy heart.


	24. Chap: XXV

The next morning Hongbin wakes up early.   
Walking out of his room he passes Ravi’s room. Standing still in front of his door he thinks about last night.   
_~How bad was his nightmare..? How bad did I hurt him...?~_ Hongbin asks himself. Shaking his head he walks away.   
_~Is everybody still sleeping?~_ he thinks looking around the living room seeing no one else.   
With a sigh he turns around and walks to the kitchen.   
Hearing a sound coming from the kitchen he carefully walks in.   
Seeing Ravi standing in front of the fridge he takes a step forward.   
_~What is he doing there?~_   
“Go away” Ravi says turning his head. Looking at Ravi who’s covered in blood Hongbin stands still when he notices Ravi’s yellow eyes.   
“I said go away!” Ravi says with a raised voice throwing an empty blood bag.   
Dodging it Hongbin stares at it.   
_~How many blood did he drink already?~_ Hongbin thinks looking back at Ravi who’s grabbing another bag.  
  
Walking towards the fridge Ravi growls at him. “Go before I rip your heart out”   
Ignoring it Hongbin looks in the fridge. “You drank everything...” Hongbin mumbles startled.   
Emptying the bag, Ravi throws the bag at the floor.   
“What are you doing here anyways?” Ravi asks annoyed.   
“I came for blood… but apparently I need to go for a hunt” Hongbin says turning around.   
Walking to the door he sighs and shakes his head in disbelief.   
  
Just before he leaves the kitchen, he feels a hand on his shoulder.   
“Ra..” he begins his sentence, but stops.   
Feeling two sharp fangs in his neck, Hongbin startles.   
“What are you doing?” Hongbin asks trying to step forwards to shrug off Ravi.   
Ravi quickly places his arms around Hongbin and holds him tight.   
“Stop it” Hongbin mumbles looking in front of him.   
When his sight becomes blurry, he starts panicking. “Ravi, please” he begs trying to push off Ravi again.   
_~Be quiet~_ Hongbin hears Ravi in his mind.   
Just when he wanted to say something he feels a hand covers his mouth.   
_~Ravi, you drinking...to much~_ Hongbin thinks grabbing Ravi’s hand.   
When he wants to remove it, Hongbin starts to feel weaker.   
Letting go of Ravi’s hand his legs are shaking.   
Trying to keep his eyes open Hongbin stares in front of him.   
_~Please stop~_   
When the fatigue takes over his body, Hongbin closes his eyes. _~Ra...vi~_   
  
**RAVI POV** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** When he feels Hongbin collapse, he lets him go. With a pound Hongbin falls on the ground.   
“That was delightful” Ravi smirks wiping of the blood on his chin.   
“What did you do?!”   
Looking up he sees Leo standing in the door opening. “Nothing” Ravi says shrugging. Walking away he passes Hongbin’s body and stands still in front of Leo.   
“Are you crazy?! Did you dry sucked him?!” Leo asks panicked.   
“Nah. He’s still alive” Ravi says with a smile placing his hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Don’t worry so much”   
Grabbing Ravi’s hand, Leo removes it from his shoulder.   
“Why did you drink from him?!” Leo asks angry.   
“Because there wasn’t any blood left in the fridge” Ravi says pulling his hand out of Leo’s grip.   
“You’re eyes are still yellow” Leo says looking into Ravi’s eyes.   
“So?” Ravi asks frowning looking back into Leo’s eyes.   
After a couple of seconds Ravi comes to sentences. Quickly he looks away.   
“You desire Hongbin… his blood” Leo says startled stepping back.   
“No, I don’t” Ravi scoffs walking away out of the kitchen.   
  
“Hongbin. Wake up” Ravi hears Leo beg. Turning around he sees Leo sitting on the ground next to Hongbin trying to wake him up.   
“Hongbin..” Leo tries again.   
Looking around him, Leo spots Ravi.   
“How much did you drink from him?” Leo asks placing his hands on Hongbin’s shoulder   
Without noticing it, Ravi lets out a growl.   
“Don’t try to intimidate me” Leo says looking back at Hongbin. Placing his hand against Hongbin’s cheek he calls him again. “Wake up” Leo says getting nervous.   
_~When will he wake up again..? How many blood did he lost? Maybe I should give him some blood~_ Ravi hears Leo’s thought.   
“Don’t” Ravi warns him stepping forward when Leo placing his wrist against his mouth.   
Ignoring it Leo bites his wrist.   
_~Don’t you dare to ignore me~_ Ravi thinks annoyed in Leo’s mind.   
  
Just before Leo places his wrist against Hongbin’s mouth, Ravi runs to him.   
Angry grabbing his wrist Ravi pushes Leo away against the wall.   
“That hurt” Leo says placing his hand on his upper arm.   
“Don’t give him your blood” Ravi says looking down at Leo. With a sigh Leo stands up.   
“He needs blood. He’s too weak” Leo says walking back to Hongbin.   
“Leave him” Ravi says pushing Leo away again.   
Kneeling down next to Hongbin, Ravi lifts him up.   
“Where are you going with him?” Leo asks walking to Ravi again.   
“Mind your own business. Don’t you have a plan to strategist?” Ravi scoffs walking away with Hongbin in his arms.   
  
Walking to Hongbin’s bedroom Ravi looks at him.   
_~He’s still unconscious~_ Ravi thinks opening Hongbin’s door.   
Walking to the bed, Ravi lays him down.   
Bringing his wrist to his mouth he bites in it.   
Placing his wrist against Hongbin’s mouth he sighs. _~Hopefully this will wake him up~_ _  
_ When he feels fangs bite in his wrist he pulls his wrist back.   
“So you’re finally awake huh” Ravi scoffs wiping the blood from his wrist away on his pants.   
Sitting up Hongbin opens his eyes.   
“Why did you do that?!” Hongbin asks with a raised voice looking at Ravi.   
“What? Bite you?” Ravi asks as if nothing happened.   
“Yes, bite me! Last night you bit me as well.” Hongbin says. “Why did you do that?” Hongbin asks again.   
“Well, there wasn’t any blood left in the fridge” Ravi says shrugging.   
  
Hongbin stands up from the bed but immediately he sits down again.   
“Take it easy. Your body is still weak” Ravi mentions.   
“No shit Sherlock. And who’s fault is that?” Hongbin says placing his hand against his head. _~I’m so dizzy~_ Ravi hears his thought.   
“You should drink some blood to get back on strength” Ravi says crossing his arms.   
“And how am I supposed to do that? You drank the whole fridge empty” Hongbin says looking again at Ravi.   
_~But he’s right.. I should drink something~_ Hongbin thinks looking away.   
“I’m going for a hunt” Hongbin says standing up again. Loosing his balance he falls with his knees on the ground.   
“How were you supposed to do that when you can’t even stand?” Ravi asks walking to Hongbin. Going through his knees Ravi reach out his hands.   
“Don’t. I can stand up by myself” Hongbin says annoyed pushing Ravi’s hands away.   
“Fine. Then stand up” Ravi says standing up and steps back to give Hongbin some space.   
Trying to stand up again Hongbin falls back at the ground.   
“Told you. Your body is too weak” Ravi says.   
“Shut up” Hongbin scoffs biting his lip.   
  
Biting in his wrist again Ravi kneels down.   
“First you take from me… without permission and then you offer me again?” Hongbin scoffs.   
“Shut up and drink some, take as much as you need.. I’ll go hunting myself”   
Not talking back Hongbin takes Ravi’s hands and sets his fangs in his wrist.   
_~I missed this.. I missed his blood~_ Hongbin thinks holding onto his hand tighter.   
Ravi places his other hand on Hongbin’s back.   
When he let’s go of Ravi’s hand, Ravi wipes off the blood on this pants. “Better?” he asks standing up.   
“Yeah...”   
“Good, I’ll get going then..”  
_~I miss you Ravi...~_ Hongbin thinks hoping he’ll hear it and react to it. But Ravi simply walks out the bedroom.

Walking through the hallway he gets called.   
“Ravi!”   
With a sigh he turns around.   
“What do you want?” he asks Leo annoyed.   
“Why did you push Leo against the wall?” Hyuk says stepping forward.   
“Calm down Hyuk, it didn’t hurt” Leo says with a soft smile placing his hand on Hyuk’s shoulder.   
“I quote ‘that hurt’... don’t lie to him.” Ravi says. Stepping forward Hyuk growls at Ravi.  “But to answer your question. I didn’t like the idea of you giving blood to him” Ravi says looking at Leo ignoring Hyuk.   
“Why were you suddenly so blood aggressive?” Leo says looking back Ravi.   
“That’s none of your business” Ravi says turning around.   
“Did you miss Hongbin’s blood that much?” Leo asks careful.   
Turning around again Ravi looks simply at Leo.   
“No” Ravi scoffs.   
“When I read your desire, you desired Hongbin’s blood. Why?”   
“You should know the answer by yourself since you drink from Hyuk” Ravi says.   
“What does he mean?” Hyuk asks confused turning to Leo.   
With a sigh Leo looks at Hyuk.   
“When we drink from our partners, it’s different than drinking from humans. Didn’t you noticed when you drink from a human it tastes different then my blood?” Leo asks.   
“Yes.. I did” Hyuk answers still confused.   
“When we haven’t drink a while from our partners, we long for their blood. Since Ravi didn’t drink from Hongbin for a while, it makes him go crazy.. blood thirsty”  
“Then what about Hongbin? Shouldn’t he have the same then?”   
“With Hongbin it’s different as he’s a young vampire and already has quite some bloodlust, also with purebloods it’s stronger.” Leo explains.  
“Since you have your answer to your question I’m going” Ravi says turning around.   
“Where are you going?” Leo asks.   
“Hunting”   
“Didn’t you already drink enough blood?” Hyuk scoffs.   
“I can still dry suck you” Ravi says walking away.   
“Ravi” Leo sighs.

Walking into the garden he sees Hongbin walking.  
_~What is he doing here?~_ Ravi thinks with a sigh.   
When Hongbin suddenly stops walking, Ravi stops as well. Keeping a distance between them.   
_~I’m still dizzy~_ Hongbin thinks placing his hand against his head.   
_~Maybe I drank to much from him.. But he drank my blood.. Why isn’t he back to strength? Is it because he was burned last night? Has that cost him so much energy to recover?~_ Ravi thinks looking at Hongbin.   
Continue his walk Ravi follows him.   
  
**HONGBIN POV**

“I should hunt quick. Ravi might think that I followed him” Hongbin mumbles to himself walking in the forest.  
“Watch out!”   
Before he can react Hongbin is pushed away against the ground. Feeling a weight on his body he looks up.   
“What was that good for?” Hongbin asks feeling pain in his head.   
“You almost got killed.” Ravi says with a sigh standing up.   
“What are you talking about? Hongbin asks a little bit annoyed standing up.   
“There was a trap. How didn’t you noticed it?” Ravi asks pointing at the wooden stake at the ground.   
_~Traps..? Hunters never set up traps~_

Ravi sighs picking up the wooden stake. Burning it between his fingers the ash blows away with the wind.   
“What are you doing here. I thought you were hunting. Did you already finish?” Hongbin asks wiping the dirt of his clothes. _  
_ “No, I was stopped by Hyuk and Leo” Ravi simply answers. “Why are you here?” Ravi asks now.   
“I.. longed for blood” Hongbin says looking away.   
Hearing footsteps who fade away Hongbin looks up seeing Ravi walks away.   
_~Should I follow him?~_ Hongbin asks.   
“Do what you want” Ravi says not looking back.   
Hongbin slowly starts following Ravi.   
_~The silence… is killing me~_ Hongbin thinks looking around him, trying to not look at Ravi.   
“Then talk” Ravi mumbles looking ahead.   
“Why did you suddenly drank from me?” Hongbin says without thinking.   
  
Stopping in his track Ravi stands still.   
“I already told you… there wasn’t any blood left and I was still hungry”   
_~Why do I have the feeling that he’s lying to me?~_ Hongbin asks looking at Ravi’s back.   
Turning around his head, Ravi looks at Hongbin.   
“What kind of answer do you expect?” Ravi says now turning his body as well.   
“I don’t know.. Just the truth” Hongbin says soft looking down.   
Hearing footsteps he looks up. Seeing Ravi in front of him he looks him in the eyes.   
“You want the truth?” Ravi asks frowning.   
“Yes” Hongbin says soft.  
  
Leaning in Ravi lays his head on Hongbin’s shoulder.   
“I long for your blood. I want to drink it so bad” Ravi whispers in Hongbin’s ear.   
Stepping back Hongbin looks at Ravi again.   
“W...why?” Hongbin asks seeing Ravi’s yellow eyes.   
“Because I’m addicted to it.” Ravi says stepping forward. “When you drank my blood, I heard your thought. You miss my blood, don’t you?”   
“N..no” Hongbin denies.   
“Don’t lie. Your eyes are red.” Ravi says turning around. “Well.. let’s go hunting” he says walking away again.   
_~I hate it when he’s right...~_ Hongbin mocks walking behind Ravi.   
  
“Did you hunt in the days that I was away?” Ravi asks walking in town.   
“Yes, I did. Through time it got better and better”   
“That’s good to hear” Ravi says soft.   
Smelling the scent of a human Hongbin walks away from Ravi.   
Following the scent he walks into an alley.   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
Walking after Hongbin he keeps an eye on him.   
_~He improved a lot. He picked up the human scent the second we walked into town~_ Ravi thinks with a smile. When he notices he smiles, he quickly stops again.   
“I already told you I don’t have any money left” Ravi hears a female voice.   
“Money? What are you talking about?” Hongbin asks.   
Walking into the alley he stands still seeing Hongbin who’s standing in front of the girl.   
_~He’s hot~_ Ravi hears the girl’s thought. Scoffing he looks away.   
“Sorry, I mistook you for someone else” Looking at the girl again Ravi sees she’s looking down.   
“What happened?” Hongbin asks stepping forward, tilting the girl’s chin.   
“I was bothered by some guys. They wanted money from me” the girl says.   
“Then why are you here, in an alley all alone?” Hongbin asks.   
_~What is he doing?~_ Ravi thinks annoyed.   
“To hide from them” the girls says soft.   
“You know that isn’t smart, right?” Hongbin asks. Looking at his back Ravi feels annoyed.   
“Why?”   
Leaning in Hongbin whispers something in her ear. “Because it’s dangerous”   
“What are you…”   
Before the girl can finish her sentence, Hongbin covers her mouth biting her in her neck.   
  
After a couple seconds, Hongbin lets the girl go. Falling on the ground, Hongbin quickly grabs her.   
Lying her down careful on the ground, Hongbin turns his back to her.   
“What?” he asks when Ravi looks at him.   
Quickly turning around Ravi sighs. “Nothing. Let’s go” he says walking away from the alley.   
“Did I do something wrong?” Hongbin asks insecure.   
“No..” Ravi sighs. “It’s just.. You improved so much. You did let her go...” Ravi says spotting a human.   
Walking to the human Ravi covers the human’s mouth and sets his fangs in his neck.   
Quickly drinking some blood he lets go.   
“That was quick” Hongbin says soft now standing next to Ravi looking at the human who’s lying on the ground.   
“I didn’t need that much of blood”   
“I forgot that you drank the whole fridge empty” Hongbin says sarcastic.

“How are you feeling?” Ravi asks changing the topic.  
“Better.. I guess” Hongbin says looking at Ravi.  
“Go drink some more and then let’s return to the castle”  
“Fine by me” Hongbin says sniffing in the air. “This way” he says following the scent.  
  
After hunting Ravi and Hongbin walk through the forest returning to the castle.  
_~Should I ask him about it...~_   
Looking next to him he sees Hongbin who’s deep in thoughts.  
“What do you want to ask?” Ravi asks casual looking in front of him again.  
“What..? Oh.” Hongbin mumbles. “Well… How come that your body was on fire?”  
With silence remaining Ravi still looks in front of him.  
_~That was a stupid question~_ Hongbin thinks. _  
_ “The fire occurs when emotions run high.. Not only when I’m awake or something.. Also in dreams.. nightmares”  
“What was your nightmare about?” Hongbin asks before thinking.  
_~I shouldn't have asked that. He’ll get angry with me again~_ Hongbin thinks.

“I already told you. It was about you breaking up with me”  
“Why are you lying?” Hongbin says now standing still.   
“I’m not” Ravi says standing still as well turning around to Hongbin.  
“Yes, you are!” Hongbin says annoyed. “I heard you scream in my bedroom. What you said wasn’t the same when I… broke up with you” Hongbin says looking down.  
“Leave it” Ravi says getting annoyed.   
“No, I want to hear the truth. What are you hiding for me?” Hongbin says stepping forward.  
When Ravi growls at him, he immediately stands still.  
“I said leave it” Ravi warns him. “Why should you care anyways? Was breaking my heart not enough for you?”   
“That was a mistake” Hongbin says looking down.  
“Maybe you should’ve thought that before” Ravi scoffs. “Let’s continue” Ravi says stern    
“Please talk with me” Hongbin begs him.  
“Why?” Ravi asks with a short laugh.  
“Because you looked so sad last night when I left you”  
“That’s none of your business” Ravi scoffs.  
“What were you dreaming about?” Hongbin asks again.  
“Stop with the questions. You’re irritating me” Ravi says walking to Hongbin.  
“No” Hongbin says trying to hold a straight posture. “I want to help you”  
“Shut up” Ravi growls.  
“Talk with me”  
“Do you want to know what I dreamed about?!” Ravi asks with a raised voice. “It was about you” Ravi says now pricking in his chest. “You were almost killed by purebloods.”   
_~What..~_ Hongbin thinks.  
“I was afraid to lose you.. out of my life.. completely” Ravi says now soft with a pained expression.   
  
Without saying anything back, Hongbin embraces Ravi. Not knowing what to do, Ravi stands still.  
“I’m sorry for what I did” Hongbin says with a cracked voice.  
“Let’s…”  
“No, Ravi… please listen to me” Hongbin begs. “I didn’t mean to hurt you like this. I… I still love you.   
Pushing away Hongbin he lets out a sigh.   
“What do you want?” Ravi asks him emotionless.  
“I.. I want you back” Hongbin says. Noticing the tears in Hongbin’s eyes Ravi looks away.  
“Say something” Hongbin begs grabbing Ravi’s hands.   
“We should go” Ravi says soft.   
  
When he wants to turn around, Hongbin let his hands go. Grabbing Ravi’s cheeks with his hands, he turns his head.  
Leaning in Hongbin kisses Ravi.   
Looking back at Hongbin emotionless Ravi doesn’t return the gesture.  
Pushing him away softly Ravi turns his face “I can’t do this”  
“Wh..Why not?”   
“You said it yourself, as long as Yi’s around. We can’t be together. I’m not a toy to be pushed back and forth… this is doing too much with me and affects my work. I just can’t continue doing this..”   
“Ra..Ra..vi..” Hongbin sobs looking him in the eyes.  
“Let’s just go back” Ravi sighs walking away.  
  
_~Ahh.. He’ll never forgive me.. This sucks so bad..~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think.  
Letting out a soundless sigh Ravi keeps looking in front of himself.  
Walking on castle grounds Ravi speeds up his pace.  
“Ravi?” Hongbin calls him.  
“See ya” Ravi replies walking away.  
  
**HONGBIN POV**  
  
“Just like that he walks away… I thought we made some progress with this trip..” Hongbin mumbles to himself.  
Walking inside the castle he goes to the living room.  
“Ah.. no one’s here?” he asks himself looking around.  
Going to the couch he lies down staring at the ceiling.  
_~I wonder if we’ll ever get back together… breaking up with him was the dumbest thing I ever did...~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Closing his eyes he places the back of his hand on his forehead.  
_~Just… how messed up is he? For having such bad nightmares, have such a blood thirst..~_ _  
_ “Now, now, don’t fall asleep Bin”  
Hearing that his eyes open and he sits up.  
“Oh, Ken hey.. I wasn’t sleeping, just deep in thought.”  
“What were you thinking about?” Ken asks sitting down.  
“Just.. things”  
“Just, Ravi you mean?” Ken smiles “You can admit it you feel guilty, stupid, sad, heartbrok..”  
“Okay! I get it. You too think it was dumb. Geesh.. no need to haunt me with it… it already is” Hongbin sighs.  
“That bad huh?”  
“I just… I want him back..”  
“I know something to distract yourself, follow me” Ken says standing up.  
“I don’t think distracting myself is the solution..”   
“Stop complaining and just follow me” Ken says grabbing Hongbin’s wrist.  
Letting out a sigh Hongbin stands up and follows him.  
  
**RAVI POV**  
  
“Ravi” he hears someone call him.  
Turning around he sees N.  
“Hey, whats up?”  
“I need your help”  
“With what?”  
“Just.. something” N answers.  
Frowning Ravi looks in his eyes.  
_~Just help.. Please.. Want me to beg?~_ he hears N think.  
“Hmm.. your mouth and thought say you need help… but your eyes self and body language say you’re lying..”  
“No! I really need your help.. Cooomee pleeaasee!!” N whines.  
“No” Ravi replies turning around.  
“Ravi… why not?”  
“You never beg like that.”  
  
“N, whatever you need, it can wait. Ravi Hongbin is in danger” Leo says walking up to them.  
“What? How? He’s on castle ground… right?”  
“Yeah, we have visitors and one got angry at Hongbin”  
“Wait.. we have visitors? How do I not know?”  
“Unexpected family of mine..”  
“Where’s Hongbin?” Ravi asks walking to Leo.  
“Follow me” Leo replies walking away.   
  
Walking through the hallway Ravi gets more and more worried.  
“How far is it?” he asks getting annoyed.  
“Just ahead, there fourth door”  
Walking past Leo Ravi goes ahead, opening the door he goes inside.  
“And now talk for fuck sake” Leo says closing the door.  
Turning around Ravi looks at the closed door and hears the lock close.  
  
"Ravi?"  
Looking back he sees Hongbin.


	25. Chap: XXV

Walking through the hallway Ravi gets more and more worried.  
“How far is it?” he asks getting annoyed.  
“Just ahead, there fourth door”  
Walking past Leo Ravi goes ahead, opening the door he goes inside.  
“And now talk for fuck sake” Leo says closing the door.  
Turning around Ravi looks at the closed door and hears the lock close.  
  
“Ravi?”    
Looking back around he sees Hongbin.   
“Ya Leo?!” Ravi yells turning back to the door again.   
“You two should stop avoiding each other and just talk things out” Leo replies “I’m going.. Good luck”   
Hearing footsteps fade away Ravi lets out a sigh.   
“So.. how did they got you here?”   
”They.. said you.. were in danger..” Ravi mumbles softly.   
“So.. you ran off to save me?” Hongbin asks with a satisfied smile.   
“Tsk.. no. It’s my duty to make sure everyone is safe in this castle...”   
“Sure..”   
  
Ravi walks to a couch standing against a wall and sits down leaning with his arms on the backleaning and leans his head back closing his eyes.   
“So… we could.. talk.. I guess” Hongbin mumbles.   
“No, there’s nothing to talk about. We already did that..” Ravi says keeping his eyes closed.   
“Right..”    
  
With time passing by after roughly a hour the awkward silence is killing.   
“Say… how long will they keep us here?” Hongbin asks.   
“Who knows, maybe they’re even watching us”   
“Maybe they are.. And they’ll let us go when we talk?”   
“Well, you just said something.. I said something. Basically we talked”   
“You know.. that’s not what I meant..” Hongbin sighs.   
Ignoring it Ravi leans his head back again closing his eyes.   
  


_ ~So thirsty.. Guess I didn’t feed enough after everything..~ _ Ravi hears Hongbin think after another hour.   
Looking up he sees Hongbin pinching his eyes closed, crawled together.   
_ ~He’s still weak.. He’s basically shaking~ _ Ravi think.   
Standing up he walks to Hongbin and sit down next to him.   
Biting his wrist he holds it out to Hongbin. “Here… drink some” he mumbles becoming red.   
Hongbin looks up to him confused.  _ ~Heh.. he’s blushing~ _ Hongbin thinks with a smile.   
“Don’t! Think such weird things.. Just drink” Ravi says looking away.   
“How about you?”    
“I drank a week stock of blood on my own.. Beside I calmed down, so I’m good.”   
  
Nodding lightly Hongbin takes his hands and sets his fangs in Ravi’s wrist.   
Pinching his eyes closed by the fangs piercing in his wrist Ravi lets out a small moan placing his hand on the back of Hongbin grabbing his shirt.   
_ ~Hmm.. That moan.. His hand on my back, his blood.. I want more. I want more of him!~ _ Ravi hears Hongbin think holding his wrist tighter and setting his fangs more in his wrist.   
“Ahh! Hongbin-ah!” Ravi let’s out “don’t bite too hard.. It hurts..” _  
_ _ ~Oh sorry~ _ Hongbin thinks biting less hard.   
Closing his eyes Hongbin enjoys every sip he takes from Ravi.   
  
Ravi closes in the distance between them leaning against him.   
When Hongbin removes his fangs he looks up at Ravi.   
Seeing a blood drop flow from his mouth over his chin Ravi lets out a chuckle.   
“What?” Hongbin asks.   
Not saying anything Ravi wipes his finger over his chin removing the blood and licks it off his thumb.   
“Oh.. sorry” Hongbin chuckles embarrassed.   
“It’s fine” Ravi smiles.   
“I’m glad to see you smiling again”   
  
Scraping his throat Ravi looks away.   
Feeling two hands slide past his side he looks back at Hongbin embracing him.   
“I missed you” Hongbin mumbles against his chest.   
“Hongbin.. I already explained earlier I can’t do this..”   
Tilting his head more downwards Hongbin lets a soft sob escape from his mouth “I.. know… and I hate it...” he says with a cracked voice “I’m so sorry… I don’t want to lose you..”   
“I know, but when we get back together soon things will clash again and go wrong.. Like you said yourself..”   
“I know..” Hongbin interrupts him “As long as Yi’s here.. We can’t be together… and it’s not like she’ll be gone any time soon..” he says taking a step back wiping away his tears.   
“Can’t you just..”   
“No” Ravi quickly interrupts him “Never and you know that”   
_ ~I wish I still had my white oak stake..~ _ Hongbin thinks.   
“And what if you had it? You would’ve killed her? And then? Could you live with me being eternal angry at you, but at least Yi away?”   
“Ah.. no, I couldn’t..” Hongbin sighs.   
“There isn’t really much talking to do Hongbin..”   
“I’m the one that broke up.. Yet you’re more steadfast in staying broken up.”   
“That’s because it all caused a lot of drama.. Unnecessary drama and trouble which affected everyone.. Staying separate might be the best thing for us.. How much it might hurt. And to not get into the temptation anymore I… I’m going to marry Yi” Ravi says.   
“What? .. You.. you what?” Hongbin asks panicked.   
“How did we not know?” Leo asks angry storming into the room.   
“Because the decision has been made yesterday and we want to manage everything in peace and quiet” Ravi answers turning around to Leo.   
“You have to be kidding me?” N asks dumbfounded.   
  
Frowning Ravi looks away “No point in fighting or discussing over this, the decision has been made. I’m just doing what’s best for everyone”   
“Best for everyone… or best for you? So you have an excuse to use? Saying you did what was best… but is it really?” N asks.   
“Is it not then? Should I go back to Hongbin and continue where we left off? Continue the fights, the arguments, trouble, stress. Not only me and Hongbin were suffering because of it, you said it yourself that everyone was affected by it. This way Yi won’t bother anyone anymore and Hongbin and I can’t go back together anymore.. Problem solved” Ravi answers angry walking away.   
  
**HONGBIN POV** **  
** **  
** Feeling empty, devastated and broken Hongbin goes through his knees sitting on the ground. “This.. this can’t be… he can’t be serious… right?”   
“I’m afraid he’s never been more serious before..” Leo says in disbelief.   
“Hongbin… I’m sorry” N says kneeling down next to him.   
“I.. I want to be alone” Hongbin says standing up wiping away the tears from his cheeks.   
  
Walking through the hallway he hears a couple familiar voices up ahead.   
“You should go by your son Ravi.. you haven’t been able to properly visit him..”    
“I’m sorry I’ll go by Xavi now, I have nothing on the planning for today” Ravi answers.   
Walking a bit further he sees N’s mother.   
“Good, then you can also spend some more time with Yi”   
“Yes, I will” Ravi replies giving a small bow “I’ll get going then” he says walking away.   
  
Trying to not make any sound Hongbin bites his lip.   
“You’re more noticeable now than when you make noise” Leo says walking up to him.   
“Huh? Why?”   
“Even I can smell the blood from biting your lip”    
“Oh.. yeah.. sorry”   
“No need to apologize.. You okay?” Leo asks worried.   
“No..”   
“Ken and Hyuk are in the library, we’ve been having a lot guests today.. Now I do know why though” Leo sighs.   
“Why?”    
“Those are people our dads hire when they plan something.. In this case a wedding..”   
“Oh..” Hongbin lets out looking down.   
“Come, let’s go to the library” Leo says placing his hand on Hongbin’s back.   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
“Ravi”    
Looking around he sees his father “Hello” he replies with a bow.   
“Are you going to Yi?”   
“I am”   
“Good, good. The planners are here, can you two come join in 15 minutes?”   
“Yes, will do” Ravi replies.   
Without saying another word his father walks away again.   
  
Letting out a sigh Ravi continues walking.   
Knocking on Yi’s door she opens it quickly.   
“Ravi hey” she says cheerful.   
“Don’t be too happy.. It makes me nauseous” Ravi says annoyed.   
“As happy as ever..” Yi pouts.   
“I only came to see Yira and Xavi.” Ravi says walking in the room.   
“Well, Yira has her own room now”   
“I know..” Ravi says looking down the crib.   
“Ahh, I’m so happy. Soon we’ll be a real family”    
“Yeah.. on paper” Ravi scoffs.   
“What does that mean?”   
“That I’ll be away and on missions as much as possible to avoid you. Don’t forget I still can’t stand you”   
“Tsk, I can’t forget.. You help me remember every single day”   
“Good, well I visited. I’m going, in 10 minutes come to the living room.. And put on your best fake smile ever… never mind you always do that” Ravi smirks walking out the room.   
“Ya!” Yi calls angry after him.   
_ ~Someone just… kill her already when I’m not looking or something~  _  Ravi thinks annoyed..   
  
Walking back to the living room he’s first there to arrive so he sits down and waits for the others to come.   
After a couple minutes Yi walks into the living room and sits down next to him.   
“You forgot something..” Ravi says.   
“What?”   
“Your fake smile” Ravi replies looking up as his father walks into the living room.   
“Change of plans, Yi and I will have this conversation. I need you on mission now!”    
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks seeing his father somewhat panicked.   
“Your grandfather’s city is being bothered by hunters. One after another pureblood is disappearing”   
“That’s not good..”   
“Here’s all the info you need about it, read it on the way” His father says handing over a folder.   
“I’ll get going then” Ravi says taking the folder walking away.   
“Ravi, wait a second.. Just so you know. I’m planning on setting the wedding date on next week friday” his father says making Ravi turn around.   
“So one week from now?”   
“Yes..”   
“Fine by me.. All I have to do is show up and say yes right?”   
“Ah… yeah..”   
“Okay.. Well I’m going now” Ravi says walking away.   
  
Walking upstairs towards his bedroom he sees Hongbin and Ken.   
_ ~Please just ignore me..~ _ Ravi think walking towards them.   
When he wants to pass then Hongbin reaches out for him “Ravi..”   
“Not now, I’m in a hurry” Ravi says quick dodging his hand.   
  
**HONGBIN POV**   
  
“What.. was that about?” Ken asks.   
“No clue..” Hongbin answers walking after Ravi.   
“You sure it’s smart to follow him?”

“No..”    
“Then why are we still?”   
“Because I’m curious.”   
Seeing Ravi walk into his bedroom Hongbin and Ken look through the door opening.   
“Do you mind?” Ravi asks turning around as he takes off his shirt.   
“Do you have a mission?” Hongbin asks ignoring Ravi’s comment.   
“No.. I just like dressing in my warriors clothes..”   
“Sorry… why the hurry?”   
“Because my unicorn is about to fly off… Hongbin, why would I be in a hurry?”   
“Because.. It’s an emergency?”   
“10 points for thinking” Ravi sighs pulling on his clothes.   
  
“Bin.. let’s go” Ken says pulling his arm.   
Hongbin looks at Ken questioning and pulls his arm back “Why?”   
“Because .. he’s annoyed” Ken whispers.   
“He’s right” Ravi says walking past them again “Well, see ya” he says walking away.   
“Whoa.. he really was in a hurry..”    
“Well.. with an emergency he wouldn’t take his time” Ken says giving a tap to Hongbin's shoulder. “Let’s go back to the others”   
“Yeah.. let’s”   
  
**RAVI POV** **  
**   
A couple days later, the day before the wedding is planned Ravi walks back through the forest.   
Hearing some noises he becomes alert. Ducking down he tries to look who it is.   
“I heard something there..” a familiar voice says.   
_ ~N?~ _ Ravi thinks standing up again.   
Walking towards them he sees N and Hongbin.   
“Hey..” Ravi says.   
“Oh, it’s only you” N says relieved.   
_ ~Ravi!~ _ he hears Hongbin think excited.   
“Yeah.. what are you doing here?”   
“We were out on patrol” N answers.   
“With Hongbin?” Ravi asks frowning.   
“Nothing exciting has been happening here lately and Hongbin became strong. Leo was too busy and going alone is boring so..”   
“Are you insane? At my grandfather’s town vampires are disappearing! That’s only two hours traveling away from here.. From now on I don’t want anyone going on patrol alone and especially not Hongbin, Ken or Hyuk along.. I want three purebloods at a time patrolling!” Ravi says stern.   
N and Hongbin look shocked at Ravi.   
“You didn’t know.. Did you?”   
“We didn’t...” N replies.   
_ ~Why didn’t father tell them?~ _ Ravi thinks annoyed.   
  
“Did you find out what happened at your grandfather’s town?” Hongbin asks.   
“No I didn’t. But I couldn’t stay longer..”   
“Why not?”   
“Whoa.. isn’t my father having contact with you guys anymore? First not telling about what’s going on at my grandfather’s town.. Now this”   
“What?” N asks.   
“The wedding is tomorrow” Ravi answers.   
_ ~What? Nooo...~ _ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
“What?! You’re kidding?”   
“No.. I’m not” Ravi frowns. “While you get mad about that, let’s walk back. I have more things to do”    
“Why… why so soon?” N asks   
“Beats me, my dad decided that before I left”   
_ ~No… I.. no Ravi.. I don’t want to lose you like this.. I can’t..~ _ Hongbin thinks.   
Ignoring it Ravi takes the lead walking back.   
Hongbin and N quietly walk behind him, not saying another word.   
  
Walking in the castle Ravi turns around “I’m going to shower and all. I’ll… ah.. I’ll see you guys soon.. I guess” he says awkwardly looking around before walking away.   
Walking in his bedroom he takes off his clothes, throwing them in the laundry bin before walking into the bathroom to step under the shower.   
When he’s done and pulls on pants, he sits down on bed staring in front of himself.   
“Ah… it’s already tomorrow..” Ravi sighs. “I’ve been so busy last week.. I didn’t pay attention to it at all..” he mumbles.   
  
Hearing a knock he looks up.   
Seeing his father he tries to not frown. “What’s up?”    
“How did the mission go?”   
“Well it wasn’t a success as I didn’t found out who or what was responsible..”    
“Then you can go back soon. I’ve just now send a couple men to take a look while you’re busy here”   
“Yeah..” Ravi sighs.   
“I want you to go to the tailor today”   
“I still have a suit” Ravi talks back.   
“Oh, right. Then it’s all good. Be ready tomorrow 12 okay?”    
“Hmhm, will do”   
“Good..” his father says before walking out the room.   
  
Leaning his head back he groans of annoyance.   
_ ~Let’s just.. get something to drink~ _ he thinks standing up.   
Grabbing a shirt he pulls it on before walking out his room to go downstairs.   
Walking into the kitchen he goes to the fridge and grabs a blood bag. Pouring in a glass he leans against the kitchen counter.   
_ ~The silence.. so nice~ _ Ravi thinks enjoying,   
  
Hearing footsteps approach he lets out a sigh.   
When the footsteps stop he opens one eye half.   
_ ~Ken?~ _ he thinks opening both his eyes.   
“Ah… sorry.. I’ll get going” Ken says awkward.   
“It’s fine” Ravi says grabbing a glass “Assuming you came to drink”   
“Ah.. yeah I did”   
Pouring in a glass he gives it to Ken.   
“Thanks” he says taking it.   
Ravi leans back against the kitchen counter and Ken does the same.   
With silence crawling through the room Ken becomes awkward.   
_ ~Ahh.. This is so awkward.. Should I say something? Does he want me to remain quiet? … he seems so peaceful now, leaning like that against the counter with his eyes closed… even if I said something.. What should I say? What can we..~ _ _  
_ “Ken..” Ravi says keeping his eyes closed “Your thoughts are so loud..”   
“Oh.. sorry”  _ ~As expected.. He doesn’t want to talk.. Why am I so awkward with him?~ _   
“You make it as awkward as you want yourself” Ravi replies.   
“Sorry...”   
  
“Can I ask something?” Ravi asks standing straight.   
“Of course”   
“Are you and N a thing?”   
“What? Tsk haha no, we had some fun but no..”   
“Hmm okay” Ravi replies leaning against the counter again.   
_ ~That was.. random~ _   
“But you wanted to be turned only by N… why was that? Do you like him?”   
“Ahh Ravi.. that’s been months ago.. In the beginning I thought I had an eye on him but.. No, it was just.. puppy love”   
“I see…”   
“Why?” Ken asks confused   
“Just.. showing interest”   
“Showing interest?” Ken asks raising an eyebrow.   
“Hmhm, can I ask you something else?”   
“Sure..”   
“Why do you hate me so much?”    
“I don’t hate you..” Ken answers looking away.   
“You’re always fierce against me, bad mouth me, say you’re going to kill me..”   
“But I don’t hate you, you make me angry a lot yes.. But I don’t hate you”   
“Okay.. if you say so”   
“You don’t believe me do you?”   
“Indeed” Ravi says placing down his empty glass “It’s all fine by me. You don’t have to like me.. But I just wanted to know the reason why you hate me” he says walking away.   
  
Ken grabs the sleeve of his shirt “I don’t.. I don’t hate you..” he says looking down.   
“Ken?”   
Looking up Ken hugs Ravi “It hurts me seeing you with others..”   
“What are you..”   
Before Ravi can finish his sentence Ken presses his lips against Ravi’s.   
Reacting quick Ravi pushes him away “Okay… uhm.. What?!”   
“I.. I’m sorry… I.. never intended to tell you I.. don’t know what got over me..”    
“Ken… I … you know, never mind. I’m going to pretend this never happened.. I’ll uhm.. I’ll get going then”   
“I’m sorry..” Ken mumbles looking down.   
“It’s fine, really.” Ravi says placing his hand on Ken’s shoulder. “Just.. don’t do it again..”   
“Yeah..”   
  
Walking away Ravi goes to Yi. knocking on her door she opens it seconds later.   
“Oh, Ravi. You’re back”   
“Yeah” he says walking in “I only came for Xavi and Yira though. I want to go to bed soon. Last week has been tiring”   
“Okay” Yi replies with a smile.   
Walking to Xavi he carefully caresses his cheek.   
“Just to think that this little man will be the next successor of the warriors” Yi says placing her hand on Ravi’s back looking down in the crib.   
“Yeah, I know right.. Right now I can’t even believe it”   
Pulling his hand back he turns around.   
Yi wraps her arms around him leaning in for a kiss.   
Ravi turns his head away but Yi places her hand on his cheek “We’ll be married tomorrow.. Don’t turn away”   
Frowning hearing that Ravi does turn back.   
“You’re mine now” she says smiling giving a kiss.   
After giving a short kiss Ravi leans back again “I’m going to bed” he says walking away.   
“Hmhm, you can sleep here”   
“No thanks.. Give me one last night on peace and quiet”    
“Fine.. but give me one more kiss before you go”    
Ravi turns around to her, wraps one hand around her waist pulling her closer. Leaning in he gives a kiss.   
When leaning back they look each other in the eyes “Happy?”   
“Hmhm” she nods.   
“Good.. well night then” he says walking away.   
  
Going to his bedroom he quickly throws off his clothes and dives into bed.   
_ ~Man.. What a day~ _ he sighs  _ ~I’m beat~ _   
Yawning he turns to his side.   _ ~I’ve been too busy to even realize I’m going to get married tomorrow… with Yi even.. Ahh why did things had to go like this?~ _ he thinks frustrated.   
Closing his eyes, the tiredness wins and he falls asleep.   
  
“Ravi..” he hears faintly. “Raavii!!” he hears again.   
Feeling his body shake he slowly wakes up.   
Rubbing his hand through his face he yawns as he sits up a bit. Opening one eye he looks up.   
“N.. what are you doing here?” he asks with a hoarse voice.   
“It’s Yi...”   
“Yi? What’s with her?”   
Seeing N cry he immediately wakes up good “What’s wrong N?” he asks sitting straight.   
“Yi has been.. killed”   
Hearing that his mind goes blank, his body feels numb.   
“Ki...killed?” he asks is disbelief.   
Standing up he grabs a pants and pulls it on.   
“She.. she went to the garden.. And .. whe..when I wanted to ca...call her.. She.. she didn’t reply.. I looked for her and that.. That’s..” N says stuttering and sobbing.   
Walking to N he embraces him “Hey… easy, easy”   
“Ravi… My sister… I … I lost my sister..” N says holding onto Ravi tight crying.   
“Yeah… I… I’m sorry… if only I did sleep with her..” Ravi sighs.   
“No.. it’s not your fault...” N replies taking a step back.   
“I promise you.. I will find out who did this!” Ravi says determined.   
Nodding N wipes away his tears.   
  
Walking out his bedroom they go downstairs to the living room.   
“Everyone’s already here..” Ravi says seeing the others.   
“Yeah, we weren’t sleeping yet” Ken replies.   
“I’m sorry Ravi..” Leo says with a sad expression.   
“No need to apologize.. Where is she now?”   
“No one dared to move her.. You’re good at tracking so we wanted to wait till you took a look” Leo answers.   
“Good, thanks.. Wait here” Ravi says walking away.   
  
Walking into the garden he spots their fathers.   
“Ah you’re here” his father says.   
“Hey, I’m sorry for what happened” Ravi says to N’s father.   
“Thanks… same for you”    
Nodding Ravi looks to Yi’s body.   
_ ~Couldn’t he pull on a shirt first?~ _ he hears Leo’s father think.   
“I came here in a hurry… pulling on a shirt wasn’t my first priority”   
Squatting down he looks at her chest “Heart pulled out… but where’s her heart?” he asks looking around.   
“That’s the cruel part… it was shoved down her throat..” his father answers.    
“What? What sick mind would do that?” Ravi asks angry.   
“Yeah.. we wonder the same.. Whoever did this, will be punished heavily”   
“Please allow me to do that” Ravi asks standing up again.   
“Did you got any traces? Scents? Anything?” N’s father asks.   
“Scents yeah.. But I don’t recognize them”   
“So it’s not someone you met before… that’s not helpful...” his father sighs.   
“No worries, I always remember scents.. It’s smart to move her inside and preserve her body. I’m going to take a look around see if anything was missed”   
“Here’s the file of things we found so far” his father says handing it over.   
  
Taking it he opens it and takes a look at the notes.   
Walking through them one by one he looks around checking it twice and looking if they missed anything.   
Seeing a rose on the ground under a bench he tilts his head.   
_ ~We don’t have roses in this part..~  _ Ravi thinks kneeling down.   
Grabbing it he sees some blood on it. Wiping his finger over it he licks off his finger.   
“That’s not Yi’s blood..” he mumbles.   
Looking around he tries to find more blood. Seeing a couple of drops he follows them to the back of the castle.   
_ ~They fought here I guess.~ _ Ravi think seeing more blood.   
Kneeling down he taps his finger in a small puddle of blood.   
Bringing it to his lips he tastes it “It’s Yi’s..” He mumbles.   
Sniffing the scents he taps his finger in another puddle of blood and brings it to his mouth.   
“And this is the killers… just who are you?” Ravi questions himself looking around.   
  
Writing down some things in the file he stands up and walks back.   



	26. Chap: XXVI

Taking the folder he opens it and takes a look at the notes.   
Walking through them one by one he looks around checking it twice and looking if they missed anything.   
Seeing a rose on the ground under a bench he tilts his head.   
_~We don’t have roses in this part..~_ Ravi thinks kneeling down.   
Grabbing it he sees some blood on it. Wiping his finger over it he licks off his finger.   
“That’s not Yi’s blood..” he mumbles.   
Looking around he tries to find more blood. Seeing a couple of drops he follows them to the back of the castle.   
_~They fought here I guess.~_ Ravi think seeing more blood.   
Kneeling down he taps his finger in a small puddle of blood.   
Bringing it to his lips he tastes it “It’s Yi’s..” He mumbles.   
Sniffing the scents he taps his finger in another puddle of blood and brings it to his mouth.   
“And this is the killers… just who are you?” Ravi questions himself looking around.   
Writing down some things in the file he stands up and walks back.

Spotting something shiny he turns his head. Grabbing it he lets out a sigh “our engagement ring..”  
Walking around some more he doesn’t find anything else anymore. Going back inside he sees the others standing with their fathers.  
“Did you find anything?” N asks walking up to him.  
“Some things yeah.. I assume they fought at the back as there’s some blood there. I also found our engagement ring there”  
“How did you find out they were back?” his father asks.  
“I saw a rose lying under a bench, but that area doesn’t have roses, only in the back”  
“You’re good..” Leo’s father says praising.  
“Thank you”  
“Well.. for now we can’t do anything. I suggest everyone to go back to bed. It’s no good if we’re all tired tomorrow as I want all hands on deck to find out who’s the culprit” Ravi’s father says.  
“Yes sir” Leo and N say with a bow.  
Walking away Hongbin, Ken and Hyuk go with them.   
**  
****HONGBIN POV**  
  
“Shouldn’t Ravi go as well?” Hyuk asks.  
“He’s kinda part of them now, he’ll be most likely keep working some more as this now is his mission” Leo answers.  
“What do you mean ‘part of them’?” Hongbin asks.  
“Well, as you know he’s working towards taking over his father’s position, meaning he’ll have to do the things his father does as well.. Next to his other work like the missions” N answers.  
“He’s youngest of you three right? Why is he working towards taking over his father’s spot.. And you aren’t?”  
“Usually the spot is being taken over when the son reaches the father’s level. Ravi already surpassed him, making him more suitable for the job. Beside with his out marriage.. Well becoming a father it’s naturally he becomes the leader” Leo answers.  
“Let’s say I would get married and get a kids in half a year, I too would most likely work towards taking over my father’s spot” N explains.  
“I think  I get it… the youngest man in the family that has a family of his own is the going to take over the spot?” Ken asks.  
“Exactly, well.. The oldest son always takes over the spot. Since Ravi doesn’t have a brother anymore. And also it was a coincidence the surpassing and kid it overlapped… or maybe that’s why they wanted to speed up the marriage, since Ravi surpassed his father..” Leo says.  
“Yeah I get it” Hyuk replies.  
  
Reaching their rooms they split up.  
“Good night” Leo and Hyuk says walking off.  
“Night” Hongbin replies.  
“N.. do you want me to stay with you? So you’re not alone..” Ken suggests.  
“Ah.. yeah that would be nice”   
“No problem”  
“If there’s anything, you can call me” Hongbin says.  
“Thanks Bin” N smiles.  
“No problem, good night”   
“Night” N and Ken reply.  
  
Walking in his bedroom again he sits down on his bed with a sigh. _~This is heavy… I know no one liked her and I wished she was dead… but this she didn’t deserve..~_ Hongbin thinks.   
Lying down he looks at the ceiling _~What he did to her was simply cruel… how can someone do that? And why?~_   
Sitting up again he takes off his shirt and lies under his blankets.  
_~I wonder how Ravi’s doing.. Sure he didn’t like her that much.. But he was determined to protect her as she’s the .. their kids… their kids will grow up without mother..~_ Hongbin thinks feeling sad and pained. _~I feel so bad for the kids… this is exactly what Ravi wanted to prevent… their kids growing without one of the parents..~_ he thinks lying on his side.  
Feeling bad about everything he stares into the room. After a while of staring his eyes close little by little and he falls asleep.  
  


Waking up the next morning he dresses himself.  
“That was a terrible night” he yawns walking to the door.  
When he walks out of his room, he spots N and Ken.  
“Morning” Ken says with a soft smile.  
“Morning… how are you feeling?” Hongbin asks carefully looking at N.  
“Sad, empty, terrible, worried” N answers now looking down.  
Looking back at Ken he sees that he places his hand on N’s shoulder.  
“Ravi will find the killer. Don't worry” Ken tries to comfort him.  
“I’m not worried about that” N sighs grabbing Ken’s hand. Letting it go he sighs again before he walks away. “I'm worried about Ravi, the kids, my parents”  
Not knowing what to say Hongbin remains quiet. Walking after N they walk into the living room.  
  
Seeing Ravi who's sitting on the couch with his hands in his hair, he stands still.  
_ ~Did he even sleep tonight? He looks terrible~  
_ “Oh.. N.. morning” Ravi says looking up.  
“Did you find anything?” N asks immediately.  
Shaking his head Ravi looks away. “No, I’m still working on it.” Ravi sighs. “It's frustrating me a lot. I tastes the blood from her killer… but..” Ravi stops his own sentence.  
“Is there something..”  
Before N can finish his sentence, Ravi interrupts him.  
“Why didn't I thought about this before?” Ravi asks himself standing up from the couch.  
_ ~What is he talking about?~  _ Hongbin asks himself.  
“The blood from a pureblood almost tastes the same as one of their family members. I recognized the blood somehow, but couldn't find out whose blood it was.”  
“And who's family blood is it?” N asks inpatient.  
“It almost tasted like Leo's blood” Ravi says walking away. “I need to go now” he says passing by Hongbin.   
  


“Leo's family did this?” a familiar voice asks. Looking back he sees Leo and Hyuk standing in the door opening.  
_ ~They must've heard everything Ravi just said~ _ Hongbin thinks.  
“I’m going to kill her killer. Even if it's a family member of yours” N says angry walking towards Leo.  
Looking at N Hongbin sees his yellow eyes.  
“N, try to think straight. Ravi mentioned before that he couldn't recognize the scent of the killer. So it's someone who’s living outside the castle. It's someone we don't know.” Leo says grabbing N's shoulders.  
“Still, I’m going to kill him” N growls.  
“He is all yours if you want to kill him, I don't care about that. But I do care about you and the others. So try to calm down” Leo says with a soft voice.   
“Yeah… sorry, of course”    
“It’s fine, I’m here for you you know.”    
“I know”   
“N, Leo” their fathers call them walking into the living room.   
“Hey”    
“We want you guys to stay together and inside the castle as long as we don’t know who did it. We don’t know if it was directly towards Yi, or he’ll do it to anyone..” N’s father says.   
“Understood.. Did you by the way spoke to Ravi?” N asks.   
“We did, he told us he assumes it’s someone from the Jung family”    
“If that’s really true, then I’m really sorry about it all..” Leo’s father says looking down.   
“It’s not your fault, the Jung family is a large family.. You can’t take responsibility over all the family members” N replies.   
“That’s nice of you.. But I am one of the family heads and this should never have happened. Leo I’m going on a trip to my brother, I’ll be back in three days. Till then you’re in charge of my work”   
“Got it”   
“Here’s the key to my office” his father says handing it over.   
“Good luck on your trip”   
“Thank you” his father says walking away.   
  
“Father.. Do you know if Ravi even slept at all last night?” N asks worried.   
“He didn’t just like me, we stayed up all night trying to figure things out”   
“You should also think of your own.. Going on without sleeping isn’t good”    
“Don’t worry son, but I will tell Ravi to take a break” his father says placing his hand on N’s shoulder.   
“Thank you”   
With that his father nods with a faint smile and walks away.   
  
“I wonder how Ravi’s doing..” Ken mumbles.   
“Probably terrible.. The way he looked earlier said enough” N sighs.   
“Yeah.. he looked really tired” Leo says troubled.   
“Say.. can we train a bit? Maybe it’s best just in case we three get a bit stronger.. Now we don’t stand a chance against a pureblood..” Hongbin suggests.   
“You’ll never stand a chance against a pureblood.. But yeah we can train a bit. Instead of making you stronger, how about we train defense?” Leo asks.   
“Sounds good. If we can dodge and defense ourselves well, it’ll be harder for the opponent”   
“Exactly”    
  
Going all to the practice room, they spend hours training.   
“I think we should keep it at this, we already trained a lot” N says out of breath.   
“Let’s go and drink some, then just rest for the rest of the day” Leo says putting away the weapons.   
“Sounds good” Hyuk replies.   
  
Walking out the training room they have to pass through the living room to go towards the kitchen. Seeing Ravi sit on the couch with paper scattered over the table Hongbin stops in his track looking at him.   
_ ~He really looks like a mess… is this what the missions do to him? Or is it because it’s Yi?~ _   
Seeing him slide his hands through his hair shake his head Hongbin feels bad for him.   
“Ravi, are you okay?” N asks walking to him.   
“Oh N, yeah.. I’m fine”   
“You should also think about yourself and take a rest”   
“I’ll be fine” Ravi sighs looking back at the papers again.   
“Have you fed in the meantime?”   
“I haven’t, been too busy”   
“Then take 5 minutes to drink some okay? Come” N says grabbing his wrist.   
With little energy Ravi stands up and follows N.   
  
The others follow them as well to the kitchen.   
Leo grabs a couple glasses and N grabs the blood bags.   
Ravi sits on a kitchen counter looking down.   
Handing out the glasses everyone remains quiet looking at Ravi.   
“Why is everyone staring at me?” Ravi asks still looking down.   
“We’re worried… you haven’t slept or fed, you’re only working..” Leo answers.   
“I just want to find the killer as soon as possible”   
“So do we, but you also should take care of yourself” N says worried.   
“Just let me be okay?” Ravi replies getting angry.   
Standing up he empties his glass, places it down and walks away.   
  
When Hongbin wants to reach out, Leo quickly grabs his hand. Looking at Leo he softly shakes his head.   
“Why couldn't I?” Hongbin asks when Ravi’s out the kitchen.   
“He’s annoyed at the moment. If you’d stop him to express you’re worried, he would’ve gotten angry” Leo explains.   
“Ohh.. thanks”    
“Let’s go back to the living room and watch some tv”   
Walking into the living room they see Ravi again.

“I forgot.. He was busy here..” N whispers.   
“It’s fine, I was just on my way” Ravi says grabbing all the papers.   
_ ~Is he really fine? There’s so much paperwork..~ _ Hongbin thinks.   
“Place is all yours” Ravi says walking away.   
_ ~Ahh.. I wish there was something I could do for him~  _ Hongbin thinks with a heavy heart.   
Sitting on the couch everyone is taking a rest day.   
  
The next morning Hongbin walks downstairs to the kitchen again.   
Being still sleepy and drowsy he has his eyes half open when walking in.   
Seeing someone sit on the ground he startles.   
“Whatte… oh.. Ravi.. are you okay?” he asks seeing Ravi sit with his knees pulled up and leaning forward with his head on his arms.   
“Ravi?” he calls him again after no response.   
_ ~He must’ve sit down while wanting to drink and fall asleep.. His glass is still half full~ _ Hongbin thinks seeing a glass of blood.   
“Ravi..” he calls him again grabbing his shoulder shaking him light.   
“Hmm.. no… don’t” Ravi mumbles.   
“Is he talking to me? Or sleep talking?” Hongbin asks looking at Ravi.   
Placing his other hand on his shoulder as well he stops for a second and admires his face.   
“Just what are you going through that you’re looking this messed up? Last weeks must’ve been hard on you” he says with a sigh. “Ravi, come wake up! It’s no good sleeping on the floor”   
Mumbling he opens his eyes “ohh.. Bin, sorry” Ravi says standing up.   
“Why were you sleeping on the floor?”   
“I didn’t intend to.. I was tired and sat down”   
  
Grabbing his glass Hongbin too stands up and holds it out.   
Taking it Ravi throws the blood away in the sink and washes the glass.   
“Never drink lukewarm blood that’s from a blood bag” he says opening the fridge.   
Hongbin grabs another glass and places it next to Ravi’s.   
“So.. how are things going?” Hongbin asks.   
“I didn’t got any new clues. So I’m going to the Jung family house to see if I can find the one who did it”   
“I was more referring to you… dealing with everything”   
“Oh.. well yeah, fine.. I guess”    
“You sure?”   
“I to be honest have been too busy to properly think about it.. But in the moments I do… I feel bad, sad, devastated.. angry”   
“That’s understandable, you knew her for over 100 years and she was the mother of your kids”   
“I feel like I failed..” Ravi sighs pouring in the glasses.   
“Why?”   
“I failed to protect her.. I should’ve stayed with her”   
“Even then, you can’t protect her all the time”   
“I don’t want to think that… if I already couldn’t protect her, how am I supposed to protect you?” Ravi asks with a pained expression.   
_ ~M..me? Protect me.. Why would he even..~ _ Hongbin thinks sad.   
“Because I do love you”   
Startled and blushing Hongbin looks up “Ravi..” he lets out soft.   
“I have to go..” Ravi sighs looking away “see ya” he says walking away.   
Hongbin places his hands on Ravi’s upper arm but doesn’t grab it.   
With Ravi walking away his hand slides over his arm to his fingers. When the touch parts Hongbin feels sad and empty.   
Turning around he sees a empty room.   
  
“Why the long face?” Ken asks walking in.   
“Oh, Ravi.. he.. he feels responsible and it makes me sad”   
“Why does he feel responsible?”    
“Because he feels like he should’ve protected her better..”   
“Well, that’s Ravi for you.. He feels responsible over these things” N says walking in the kitchen as well.   
“Hey.. how are you doing?” Ken asks.   
“Doing a little better than yesterday.. But I still feel like crap”   
“Here” Hongbin says handing over a glass with blood.   
“Thanks”   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
“Ravi” N’s father calls him.   
“Hello sir”   
“No need for sir.. Anyway, are you going to the Jung’s family house?”   
“Yes, I was just on my way to grab some stuff”   
“Good.. If you found who it is, simply take him here okay?”    
“Will do, I’ll get going them” Ravi says giving a small bow before walking off.   
Going to his bedroom he grabs the stuff he needs.   
_ ~Ahh, I’m so tired..~  _ he thinks shaking his head.   
Grabbing the bag he throws it over his shoulder before walking out his room.   
Going by Xavi and Yira first he sees N’s mother in Yi’s room nursing Xavi.   
“Oh Ravi, hello”   
“Hey, I came to say goodbye to the kids”   
“That’s nice of you” she says smiling.   
_ ~Ahh.. Usually Yi would’ve wrapped her arm around me by now.. Gave a kiss on my cheek… tried to have sex with me~  _ Ravi thinks leaning down giving a small kiss on Xavi’s head.   
“You miss her too don’t you?”    
“Ah.. yeah I do”   
“I know you and her didn’t go along that great… But I am happy to see how you did your best and still am with the kids”   
“You praise me too much..” Ravi sighs.   
  
“Ravi..” she calls him.    
Looking up he looks her in the eyes.    
“What’s wrong?” he asks.   
Smiling soft she lets out a sigh “You’ve been through so much..”   
_ ~Shoot… I forgot she can read people’s past~ _ Ravi thinks.   
“This is actually the first time since 20 years you’re looking in my eyes” N’s mother says.   
“Yeah… I didn’t mean to though.. Anyway I have to get going, thank you for taking care of the kids” Ravi says standing up again.   
“No problem, I’ll help as much as possible, good luck with your mission”   
“Thank you” Ravi says walking away.   
  
Going off castle ground he travels to the Jung’s family house.   
A hour later he arrives in the town.   
_ ~Still no recognizable scent..~ _ he thinks looking around.   
Walking to the other side of the town he goes to a castle. Knocking on the door a servant opens the door.   
“Good day. How can I help you?”   
“Hey, I’m Kim Ravi, Leo's father is also here for business if I'm correct?”   
“Yes right this way”    
Walking inside he looks around  _ ~I’ve never actually been here but damn.. It’s looking fancy~ _ _  
_ “Oh you must be Ravi” he hears someone say.   
Looking up he sees a man walk towards him.   
“I am.. And you are?”   
“Leo’s uncle” he says sticking out his hand.   
“Ah” Ravi replies looking at his hand but not accepting it.   
Pulling it back awkwardly he nods lightly “I’m sorry for what happened”   
“No need, just help me find whoever did it” Ravi sighs.   
  
Frowning he looks up.   
“What’s wrong?”    
“I recognize a scent..” Ravi says walking off.   
With Leo’s uncle after him they walk up the stairs.   
Stopping at a door he points “What room is this?”   
“That’s my son’s bedroom..”   
“If your son did this..”   
“Then you’re still allowed to punish him” he interrupts Ravi “If he did that, that’s unacceptable.”   
“Glad you agree..” Ravi says opening the door.   
  
Looking around he tries to find anything linking him to Yi.   
“Where is your son now?”   
“Who knows. He’s always away a lot”   
“Ravi”    
Looking up he sees Leo’s father “Oh sir hey”   
“I already thought I picked up your scent, what are you doing here?”    
“I was going to a dead end at home, so I figured trying to get a lead from here on. I right away picked up a recognisable scent” Ravi answers.   
“But you never met him..” Leo’s father says frowning.   
“I know.. That’s why I’m assuming he did it, but I want to be sure before grabbing him”   
“He’s remarkable and such an example, you must be proud to have him in the castle” Leo’s uncle says.   
“Yeah.. guess you’re right” Leo’s father smiles.   
Looking a bit up frowning Ravi rolls his eyes.   
  
Opening a drawer he sees a letter in handwriting he recognizes.   
“This is Yi’s handwriting..” he says picking up the letter.   
“What does it say?” Leo’s father asks.   
“That’s not important” Ravi says placing the letter in his pocket.   
_ ~Why are you hiding it?~ _ Leo’s father thinks.   
_ ~Because I respect her privacy and name, letters like this can disgrace her name~ _ Ravi thinks back.   
  
Looking around some more he can’t find anything else.   
“Where could he be right now?” Ravi asks.   
“I have no clue”    
“Then I’ll try and find him on my own..”   
“If you can’t find him you can stay here for the night. Who knows he’ll come home”   
“Good idea”    
“I will go back home now as you’re taking it over” Leo’s father says.   
“Okay, I’ll come back home soon” Ravi replies.   
“I’ll let you out” Leo’s uncle says walking away with Leo’s father.   
  
Walking out the bedroom Ravi closes the door behind him,   
Going downstairs he walks around a bit.   
“Hello..” a female voice says.   
Looking around he sees a girl standing in the door opening.   
“Oh.. hey”    
“Who are you?” the girl asks.   
“I’m Ravi.. and you?”   
“You’re Yi’s fiancee right? I’m Soji”   
“Yeah.. I am.. was”   
“I’m sorry for what happened.. I knew my brother was in love with her”   
“Your brother?”   
“Yes, his name is Levi”    
“Ah.. do you know where he is?”   
“Probably in the woods”

“Are you close with him?”   
“Yes, but not close enough to accept this behavior”  
“How old are you?” Ravi asks.  
“112.. And you?”  
“116”  
“We’re almost the same age… and you’re now single right?” she asks walking to him.  
“Yes.. but not available” Ravi says walking back.  
“Why? Do you secretly have someone else?”  
“N..no..” he says still walking back as she walks towards him.  
“Yi was right.. You are handsome” Soji says placing her hand on Ravi’s chest who now stands against the wall “And muscular..”  
“You knew Yi?”  
“Yes, there aren’t that many girls around of our age. So we hung out from time to time”   
“True.. that does explain why she was away regularly”   
  
“Say Ravi..” Soji calls him.  
Looking back at her he look in her eyes.  
Relaxing his body he wraps his arms around her.  
“That’s more like it” she says soft standing on her toes leaning in.  
“Soji!” her father calls her just before their lips touch “Don’t use your powers!”  
Snapping back Ravi shakes his head “Great… seduction power..” he sighs.  
“Sorry, I should’ve warned you” Leo’s uncle says.  
“It’s fine.. I should’ve paid more attention”  
_~Shame though.. I wouldn’t mind having some fun with him~_ Ravi hears her think.  
“I have to go for a while, don’t do anything stupid Soji”   
“Bye dad”  
  
When he’s out of sigh Soji turns back to Ravi.  
“No” he says not looking at her, wanting to walk away she grabs his arm. Pushing him against the wall Ravi grabs her shoulders before she leans in “I said no”  
“Rumor has it you never say no and I know you didn’t love Yi. So you can’t use her as an excuse” Soji says with a smirk.  
“I wasn’t going to, I don’t need a reason to say no” Ravi says pushing her away “Now, I have to go and find your brother” he says walking away.  
_~Rude..~_ Ravi hears her think. Feeling satisfied he smiles.  
  
Going into the forest he tries to pick up Levi’s scent. After walking around for a couple hours he goes back again.  
_~This is so annoying.. Spend so much time without finding anything~_ Ravi think.  
Going back he walks inside the castle.  
“Hey handsome” Soji says sitting on the stairs.  
“Did you for real wait for me to come back?” Ravi asks frowning.  
“No, my room is at the front of the castle. I was looking out the window when I saw you walk”  
“You’re a creepy stalker”  
“Maybe.. But I do know where my brother is”  
“What? Where is he?” Ravi asks walking up to her.  
“Sleep with me and I’ll tell”  
“Forget it” Ravi says walking away.  
  
Running up to him she walks next to him “Why not? You’re so eager to find him..”  
“Why don’t you bother another guy to sex, you’re good looking. You must be getting enough”  
“Aww, you think I’m good looking? And no, my father doesn’t let me go out the castle, so I have to do it with what comes by..”  
“Why doesn’t he allow you to go out?” Ravi asks frowning.  
“Because I can’t go in the sun..” she answers looking down “That’s why Yi came by often, so I have someone to talk to beside my stupid family”  
“I heard about a Jung girl not able to go into to sun.. I’m sorry, must suck”  
“It does” she sighs.  
“Soji, don’t make it look like you’re pathetic” a woman says walking up to them.  
“You must be her mother” Ravi says.  
“I am, nice to meet you”  
“Nice to meet you.. That means you’re from the Cha family aren’t you?”  
“That’s correct… I’m sorry what happened to Yi, she was such a nice girl”  
_~She wasn’t but okay...~_ Ravi thinks “Yeah..”   
“I always saw resemblance between Yi and Soji, maybe that’s why they got along so well”   
“Yeah, I see the resemblance as well” Ravi replies. _~Only I can’t say that’s a good thing..~_   
“Anyway, I made a room ready for you. The maid already placed your bag there. It’s across Soji’s room”  
“Okay, thank you” Ravi says with a bow.  
With that the mother walks away.  



	27. Chap: VXII

“Anyway, I made a room ready for you. The maid already placed your bag there. It’s across Soji’s room”  
“Okay, thank you” Ravi says with a bow.  
With that the mother walks away.

  
“Want me to show you the way?” Soji asks.  
“Sure”   
Walking away Ravi follows her upstairs.  
“Here it is” she says walking into a room.  
“Thanks… now can you tell me where your brother is?”  
“Sure I can” she says tracing her hand over his chest.  
“You’re not going to tell it without.. Are you?”  
“Nope” Soji smiles.  
Sliding his hand through his hair Ravi lets out a sigh.  
Closing the door he turns back to her “you’re just as worse as her”  
“I see that as a compliment” Soji smiles.  
“Don’t.. You’ll get yourself killed as well”  
Hearing that she startles. _~Maybe.. He’s right~_ _  
_“Of course I’m right”  
“Damnid.. Forgot you had mind reading.. Well still..” she says sliding her hands over his body she grabs the zipper of his jacket and opens it.  
 _~Such a nice body~_ she thinks seeing his muscles form through his shirt.  
  
Letting out a sigh he looks down on her emotionless.  
 _~Why is she so similar to Yi? Couldn’t she pick a better example..~_ Ravi thinks annoyed as he takes off his shirt.  
“Now this I like..” she says with her eyes getting yellow as she wraps her arms around Ravi.  
 _~She’s so small and fragile, I feel like I could break her accidentally if I’m not careful..~_   
“What’s wrong?” Soji asks standing in front of Ravi with no shirt on.  
“You’re just so… small and fragile..”  
“Heh.. yeah, part of my disease. But I’m not as fragile as I look” she smiles opening the button of Ravi’s pants.  
 _~I don’t know if I should feel pity or annoyance to her..~_ Ravi thinks as he’s allowing her actions.  
Lifting her up he places her on bed.  
  
“That was so good” Soji says satisfied lying on her back.  
“Now.. tell me” Ravi says grabbing his clothes again.  
“Ahh.. we really should do this more often. Yi was right.. you are good in sex” Soji says with a smirk.  
“You two shared way too much.. Now tell me! Where’s your brother?” Ravi asks annoyed.  
“Either in the tower of the castle or at a friends place”  
“Friends place? Can you be a bit more specific?”   
“I have no clue where it is as you know… I could never go there. But it’s from the Choi family nearby”  
“Choi family.. What power?”  
“Ice, here I got this from one of the girl there” Soji says giving a ring “I got it yesterday so her scent is still on it.. I do want it back”  
“Great, thanks” Ravi says grabbing his jacket.  
“No.. thank you” Soji replies tracing her fingers over Ravi’s arm.  
 _~so annoying..~_ Ravi thinks walking away.  
  
Walking up the tower first he looks around but sees no one.  
Going back he quickly grabs his bag before walking downstairs.  
“Oh Ravi, are you going?” Soji’s father asks.  
“Yes well.. Soji told me where he might me, so I’m going to take a look”  
“What did she want in exchange?” he asks laughing “Nothing comes for free with her”  
“Ahh.. it doesn’t matter.. Do understand if I find Levi I won’t be coming back first, I’ll go straight home”  
“I know, don’t worry. Your father will send a message if you’re home with him”  
“Okay, thank you for your hospitality. I’ll get going then”  
“Good luck”  
“Thank you” Ravi says walking out the castle.  
  
 _~Choi family… I never met one from that family.. I’m curious how they are~_   
Grabbing the ring from his pocket he sniffs it. Tracking the scent he walks up to another castle after 15 minutes.  
“This must be it..” he mumbles looking up at the castle.  
Knocking the door a maid opens.  
“Good day.. Is this the Choi residence?”   
“It is.. Do you have business here?”  
“I ah..”  
“You’re Ravi aren’t you?” a man asks walking up to the door.  
“I am.. How do you know me?”  
“I think everyone knows you.. Come in, I’m the head of this castle”  
“Ah, thank you.. I came here looking for Levi… is he here?”  
“He is.. And I also know what he did. I can read people sins”  
“Soji told me the powers here were ice..”  
“That’s correct, my kids took over their mothers power except for one”  
“Ahh..”  
“Would you mind?” the man asks Ravi _~I’m curious to what sins you’re carrying..~_ Ravi hears him think.  
Chuckling Ravi looks at him. “Fascinating..” the man says.  
“What is?” Ravi asks.  
“You feel like you’re responsible over Yi.. a sin is what you feel absolutely guilty over.. You feel guilty for not protecting well.. And that’s also your only”  
“I know.. And that’s no secret I think over it that way.. Can you now lead me to Levi?”  
“Of course, follow me”  
  
Walking upstairs they stop at a door “Here you go. This is where I’ll walk away again.. This is not my business to interfere in”  
“Thank you.. I appreciate the cooperation”  
“Of course.. Be wary of my sons who will protect him… they do have ice”  
“Don’t worry.. I can handle a bit cold”  
“Good luck” he says placing his hand on Ravi’s shoulder walking away.  
  
Opening the door Ravi sees the three guys relaxing on a couch.  
“Who are you?” one of the guys asks.  
“Oh no..” one guy says standing up.  
“You must be Levi..” Ravi says to the guy that stood up.  
“Who’s he?”   
“That… is Ravi” Levi says terrified.  
The two others stand up as well “don’t you dare touch him”  
“Step aside or regret it”  
“Hell no, we’re older than you...”  
“That doesn’t mean anything” Ravi replies with a smile.  
The two brothers look at each other, give a little nod and look back at Ravi.  
Using their powers ice starts to form from his feet upwards.  
“Predicable” Ravi sighs.  
“Try to get out that mind reader” Levi smiles.  
“Not only a mind reader..” Ravi smiles.  
Seeing the ice melt they take a step back.  
“I’m having quite the hot… temper” Ravi jokes holding his hand open.  
“Shit.. fire”  
“But how..”  
“None of your business.. Now come with me” Ravi says.  
“No!” Levi says running up to Ravi to attack him.  
  
Blocking him Ravi throws him into the hallway.  
“Do you think you can win?”  
“With our help yes” the brothers say attacking from behind.  
Dodging it Ravi kicks one of them in his stomach. He grabs the other by his face and smacks his head against the wall.  
With all three lying in the ground they look terrified at him.  
“This is amusing..” a girl says watching them.  
“Go to your room idiotic sister”  
“No.. I like seeing this… I’m team Ravi, Levi shouldn’t have killed her. You should just go with him Levi..”  
“At least one vampire here is smart” Ravi says smiling.  
“Go fuck yourself”  
“Nah, no need to.. I get plenty” Ravi says joking walking towards Levi “Now, you with me” he says grabbing his wrist.  
“Let me go!” Levi yells trying to pull his arm back.  
“I’m done with you” Ravi says grabbing his head. Snapping his neck he goes unconscious. “Much better” Ravi says taking him over his shoulder.  
“Have fun torturing him” the girl says.  
“You! I’m going to kill you” one brother says.  
“Dare to and I’m coming for you next!” Ravi says warning.  
 _~I hate this guy~_  
“You’re not the first” Ravi says smiling before he walks out of sighs.  
  
Arriving back home Ravi right away goes to the dungeon and chains him.  
“Now I’m first going to drink” Ravi mumbles walking away.  
  
Walking back upstairs he goes to the kitchen.  
“Is everyone asleep or something?” Ravi questions himself.  
Looking at the clock he smiles a bit _~I guess they do. It’s already 11 in the morning.. Didn’t even notice the time~_  
Walking into the kitchen he grabs a glass and a blood bag. Pouring in a glass he leans against the kitchen counter.  
 _~Finally I caught the guy...~_ he thinks. Going with his hand in his pocket he takes out the note.  
 _~Levi, we had a lot fun the last months. But as you already knew, I don’t love you. My heart belongs to the man I know my whole life, the man doesn’t even see he’s special in my eyes. The man I got kids with and I will marry soon. I’m sorry for doing this to you. But you also knew you weren’t the only one I toyed with. It was really nice with you, I did felt something unique was between us.. but when I’m married to him, I’m not going to continue this and I’m going to be loyal to him. Love Yi~_ Ravi reads from the letter.  
“Love? Special in her eyes? As if.. Going to be loyal? She? Never..” he mumbles.  
“What kind of bullshit filled letter is this..” he scoffs.  
 _~Or… isn’t?.. She has been acting different the last days I saw her.. Especially her last night..~_ he thinks.   
Letting out a sigh he places the letter back in his pocket. Emptying his glass he places it down and walks out the kitchen, back to the dungeon.  
  
“So, you’re in love with Yi huh” Ravi scoffs walking towards a closet.  
“What do you want from me?” Levi asks.   
With a sigh Ravi grabs a knife covered in vervain. Turning around to Levi he frowns.   
“Isn’t that obvious?” Ravi laughs now walking to him. “I want to know answers. Why did you kill her?” Ravi asks standing in front of Levi.   
Looking away Levi scoffs. “As if I’m going to tell you. That’s none of your business”   
“Actually, it is” Ravi says annoyed placing the knife against Levi’s chest. “So, answer my question or this is going to be nasty for you” Ravi smirks. With his hand he grabs Levi’s chin and tilts his head up.  
“I’m not going to tell you anything” Levi hishes.  
“Don’t try to intimidate me with your yellow eyes” Ravi says showing his fangs. “But if you won’t answer me, maybe you will answer me now”   
Pushing the knife in his chest, Levi screams loud.   
“Stop it!” Levi begs pinching his eyes together.   
“Are you going to answer my question then?” Ravi asks emotionless.   
_~The pain is killing me~_ Ravi hears Levi’s thought.   
_~That weak moron~_  Ravi thinks with a sigh.   
Pulling the knife out he lets go of Levi’s head.   
“Then let me ask you another question. What did you want from Yi?” Ravi asks.  
Levi who’s looking down remains silent.

With a sigh Ravi turns around. Dropping the knife at the ground he walks to the closet.   
“Maybe I should try something else” Ravi thinks out loud.   
“Please don’t, I’ll tell everything you want to know.”   
_ ~Maybe he believes me… that stupid warrior~ _   
“As if i’m going to believe you” Ravi says taking out a couple of swords. Walking back to Levi he stands still in front of him. “I’ll give you some advice” Ravi says tilting Levi’s head.    
_ ~What is he going to do with me?~ _ Ravi hears Levi’s thought.   
_ ~He’s afraid. Good~ _ Ravi thinks letting go of Levi’s head.   
“Don’t ever call me a stupid warrior again” Ravi says pushing a sword in Levi’s stomach.    
Screaming out of pain Levi looks down again.    
“So, answer my question before I lose my patience with you”    
“I didn’t want anything from Yi” Levi says quick.   
Raising another sword Ravi frowns. “Don’t lie to me”    
Pushing the sword in his chest Levi screams again.    
“You know the swords are covered with vervain, don’t you?” Ravi asks with a fake smile when Levi looks at him.  
  
“Die” Levi scoffs.   
“Well that’s not nice of you” Ravi says pouting. Pushing a knife this time in Levi’s side.   
“Last time I’ll ask you. What did you want from Yi?” Ravi hisses pushing a sword in his upper arm. When he sees the beginning of the sword at the other side of his arm, Ravi smirks.    
“Well, that must hurt a lot” Ravi says when he hears Levi screaming again.    
Looking at Levi’s face he notices that Levi has trouble to keep his eyes open.   
“No..thing” Levi mumbles weak.   
“I’m so done with you” Ravi says annoyed pushing some other swords in his legs, arms and back.    
“Are you kidding me?” Ravi sighs looking at Levi. “Did you really just fainted? How can he be Yi’s murderer?” Ravi says shaking his head. “He can’t even stand vervain”   
Turning around he walks away from Levi.    
_ ~I’ll come back later. Maybe then he will talk~ _ Ravi thinks walking away from the dungeon.   
  
When Ravi walks in the hallway, he stands still when he got called.    
“Ravi.. your back” Hongbin says soft.    
“What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?” Ravi asks Hongbin.   
“I guess... But I was worried about you” Hongbin says walking to Ravi. “Is that.. blood?” Hongbin asks.    
Noticing his eyes become red for a second Ravi coughs looking away.   
“Yes, it is” Ravi says walking pass Hongbin.   
“What happened?” Hongbin asks walking after Ravi.    
_ ~Did he fight?.. No.. it’s not his blood. It smells different.” _ _   
_ “Nothing. I just caught Yi’s murderer” Ravi says walking to the kitchen.    
_ ~That’s a relief. Now he can rest~ _ Hongbin thinks looking at Ravi’s back.   
  
**HONGBIN POV**   
  
“Why are you following me?” Ravi asks walking into the kitchen.   
“Oh.. I..”   
“You want to know what happened right?”    
“Yes…” Hongbin says soft.   
“I’m torturing Levi” Ravi says short opening the fridge.    
“Who?” Hongbin asks dumbfounded.   
“Yi’s murderer” Ravi answers taking out a blood bag.   
“Why are you torturing him?” Hongbin asks standing against the wall.   
_ ~Then I assume it’s his blood?~  _ Hongbin thinks looking at the blood on Ravi’s clothes.    
“That’s right. And I want to know answers. Why he did murder her, why shove her heart down her throat, etc.”   
“Can’t you ask that without torturing him?” Hongbin aks starting to feel sick by the thoughts of it.    
“No, he won’t answer if I ask nicely. And he has to pay for what he did.” Ravi answers short. Placing the blood bag against his mouth, he drinks from it.    
_ ~How long did he not drink blood?~ _ Hongbin asks himself seeing Ravi empties the bag quick.    
  
“I’m going to get some sleep. It’s been a while. I’m tired” Ravi says throwing the bag on the kitchen counter.    
Walking away Hongbin once again follows him.    
Walking through the hallway Hongbin don’t know what to say.   
Looking at Ravi’s back he bites his lip.

_ ~He really looks terrible.. I wish there was a way to help him...~ _ Hongbin thinks troubled.    
“You can’t help me with this..” Ravi sighs.   
_ ~He's reading my mind again...~ _ Hongbin thinks looking down.    
“Yes, because it’s very loud” Ravi mumbles.    
Bumping against something, Hongbin looks up.   
Seeing that he bumped against Ravi he immediately steps back turning red.    
“Sorry” Hongbin says looking down.    
“Don’t worry” Ravi says. “Then I’m going...”    
Hearing a door opens, Hongbin looks up again.    
When Ravi walks into his room, Hongbin stands still in the door opening.  
  
_ ~Why isn’t he closing the door behind him?..~ _ Hongbin asks himself looking in the room.   
Seeing how Ravi pulls off his shirt, he looks away.   
“Why are you still standing there?” Ravi asks.   
Hongbin slowly turns his head towards Ravi.   
_ ~He’s shirtless...~ _ Hongbin thinks.   
“You often have seen me shirtless” Ravi says casual.    
“Yeah..” Hongbin mumbles looking away once again. “Sleep well” he says before he walks away.    
Feeling a hand around his wrist, he looks up.   
“What..”   
  
Before he can finish his sentence he gets pulled along by Ravi.    
Standing now in Ravi’s bedroom, Ravi closes the door.   
“Wasn’t that clear enough?” Ravi sighs letting go of Hongbin’s hand.   
_ ~What is he talking about?..~ _ Hongbin thinks confused.   
“Why did you thought I let the door open? For unicorns so they could walk in?” Ravi sighs placing his hand against his head.   
“No..” Hongbin mumbles. “But why would you want me to be here? You only pushed me away” Hongbin says.   
“I… don’t know. I’m scared” Ravi says looking down.    
“Scared of what?” Hongbin asks confused.   
“I’m scared that you’ll get murdered as well” Ravi says now looking into Hongbin’s eyes. “The thought of losing you… it’s killing me”    
“Ravi..” Hongbin says soft.   
“I… never mind. It’s better if you go” Ravi says opening the door again.    
“What were you going to say?” Hongbin asks standing still.   
“Nothing. Just go”    
“No” Hongbin says steadfast.    
“Hongbin” Ravi sighs annoyed.    
“Talk with me” Hongbin begs now.   
“No. Go away”    
“Why? You pushed me away, then you invited me and now you’re pushing me away again.” Hongbin scoffs. “I don’t understand you at all”   
“Leave!” Ravi says with a raised voice.   
“No. Answer my question” Hongbin says crossing his arms.    
  
With a loud bang Ravi closes the door. Pushing Hongbin against it, Hongbin startles seeing Ravi’s yellow eyes.    
“Because I can’t stand it anymore!” Ravi yells.    
“What are you talking about?” Hongbin asks confused.    
“I want to be with you. But I’m afraid” Ravi says lying his head down on Hongbin’s shoulder.   
“Why are you afraid?”    
“I’m afraid that I’ll end up in pain again”   
“Ravi..”    
“I know.. It’s stupid” Ravi says stepping back. Turning around he walks to his bed.    
“It’s not stupid” Hongbin says soft. “I made a huge mistake. A mistake that I regret a lot. I never should’ve broken up with you” Hongbin says looking down.    
“Well.. it’s too late for that” Ravi says. Looking at Ravi he bites his lip hearing those words.    
  
Without thinking he walks to Ravi. Embracing him from behind.    
“I’m sorry” Hongbin says with a cracked voice.    
Feeling Ravi’s hands on his hand, Hongbin lays his head against Ravi’s back.    
“I should sleep” Ravi mumbles unfolding Hongbin’s hands.    
“Are you even able to get some sleep now?” Hongbin asks trying to ignore the pain he’s feeling.    
“Probably not” Ravi says.    
“Do you want to talk about it? About the last few days?” Hongbin suggest.   
“There is nothing to say about it. Yi’s dead. The murderer is caught. I will raise the two kids while I take over my father’s spot” Ravi says turning around facing Hongbin.   
  



	28. Chap: XXVIII

Without thinking Hongbin walks to Ravi. Embracing him from behind.   
“I’m sorry” Hongbin says with a cracked voice.   
Feeling Ravi’s hands on his hand, Hongbin lays his head against Ravi’s back.    
“I should sleep” Ravi mumbles unfolding Hongbin’s hands.   
“Are you even able to get some sleep now?” Hongbin asks trying to ignore the pain he’s feeling.   
“Probably not” Ravi says.   
“Do you want to talk about it? About the last few days?” Hongbin suggest.   
“There is nothing to say about it. Yi’s dead. The murderer is caught. I will raise the two kids while I take over my father’s spot” Ravi says turning around facing Hongbin.   
  


**RAVI POV**   
  
_ ~I guess he really doesn’t want to talk about it~ _ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
“Like I said before. There is nothing to talk about” Ravi says mumbling.    
“And you're reading my thought again..” Hongbin sighs. “Wait..” he says looking Ravi in his eyes.   
“What?” Ravi asks a little confused.   
“You said that you didn’t linked our minds. So that means that you’re using your powers to read my mind”    
“Yes. So what?” Ravi asks.    
“Why would you do that?”    
“Because I want to know what you’re thinking” Ravi says shrugging.   
“Yeah.. I don’t understand you at all.” Hongbin says biting his lip.   
_ ~He needs to stop doing that. I can smells his blood already~  _ Ravi thinks.  
  
“What is wrong?” Hongbin asks.   
“You need to stop biting your lip”    
“Sorry. That’s an old habit” Hongbin says placing his hand in his neck with a soft laugh.   
“But.. you really don’t want to talk about is. So.. I’ll get going then” Hongbin says turning around.   
Looking at Hongbin, Ravi sighs.   
“Please.. Stay” Ravi says soft.   
Looking back Hongbin sees Ravi’s red troubled face “Sure” he says soft with a friendly smile on his lips.    
  
Walking to Hongbin, Ravi grabs his wrist. Pulling him along he pushes Hongbin on the bed.    
“Ra..vi”    
Laying down on bed as well, he pulls Hongbin closer. Embracing him he lays his head in Hongbin’s neck. Smelling the scent of is blood Ravi sighs.    
“What are you doing?” Hongbin asks startled.   
“Going to sleep” Ravi answers casual.   
“Ravi..”    
“What?” Ravi asks looking at Hongbin.   
_ ~Why are his eyes are yellow..~  _ Hongbin thinks. _  
_ “Because I want your blood”  
  
Seeing that Hongbin startles Ravi smiles soft.    
“Don’t worry. I won’t drink from you” Ravi tries to comfort him.    
Lying his head again in Hongbin’s neck, Ravi hears his thought.   
_ ~So he’s longing for my blood again.. He just drank a whole bag of blood~ _ _  
_ “I can’t help it. Like I said once before… I’m addicted to it” Ravi mumbles.    
“Why…” Hongbin asks startled.    
“Because your blood tastes the best” Ravi answers. “Well. I’m going to...”   
“Then drink” Hongbin says soft interrupting him.   
Looking at Hongbin again Hongbin looks away.   
“Are you sure?” Ravi asks.   
“Yes. I hate it when I go to bed while I’m hungry. So.. drink” Hongbin says.   
“If you say so” Ravi replies.   
  
Leaning in Ravi grows his fangs. Placing it against Hongbin’s neck, he bites him.   
_ ~This feeling.. of him biting me.. I missed it~ _ Hongbin thinks.   
Drinking Hongbin’s blood, he holds him tight.    
_ ~His blood tastes so good~ _ Ravi thinks while drinking.   
Short after that he pulls back.   
_ ~His eyes are still yellow. Did he drank enough?~ _   
“No. I want more. But I don’t want to drink that much from you before I can’t stop myself.”

  
Sitting up Hongbin looks at Ravi.   
“There’s some blood on the corner of your mouth” Hongbin says.   
Now sitting up as well, Ravi tries to wipe away the blood.   
“It still there” Hongbin says now wiping of the blood with his finger.    
Before Hongbin can wipe away the blood on his clothes, Ravi grabs his hand.    
“Don’t wipe it off on your clothes.”    
“But there’s blood on my fingers” Hongbin mocks.    
“Then lick it off” Ravi says looking at Hongbin’s fingers seeing the little amount of blood.   
“No. Why would I?”   
“Because you’re a vampire who drinks blood.”    
“This is my own blood” Hongbin says pulling his hand back.   
Standing up he walks away from the bed.   
“Where are you going?”    
“Wash my hand” Hongbin says walking to the bathroom.   
  
Standing up Ravi walks to Hongbin and grabs his hand. Bringing it to his mouth he licks off his finger.   
“There, blood’s gone”  
_ ~That’s disgusting~  _ Hongbin thinks.  
Looking at Hongbin he chuckle.   
“What’s so funny?” Hongbin mumbles a little annoyed.   
“Nothing” Ravi says letting go of Hongbin’s hand.    
“You just read my mind again.. Didn’t you?” Hongbin sighs.   
“Yes I did. I don’t understand why you think this is disgusting. I licked your fingers off before” Ravi says.   
“I don’t know. The thoughts of it..”   
“That’s the human speaking in you.. still” Ravi says.  
  
When Ravi notices that Hongbin isn’t at ease, he quickly changes the topic.    
“Let’s go to sleep” Ravi says pulling Hongbin along with him.    
“I already slept” Hongbin mocks.    
“I know that you’re still tired”    
“What.. how?”   
“I know that you didn’t sleep well the last few days when I was absent. So you can use a little sleep as well”   
Laying down in bed Ravi grabs the sheets.    
  
Standing next to the bed, Hongbin looks awkward.   
“Is there something wrong?”   
“No.. it’s just..” Hongbin sighs stopping his own sentence.   
_ ~It’s been a while since we slept together in the same bed~  _ Hongbin thinks.   
“So?” Ravi asks grabbing Hongbin’s arm. Pulling him on the bed, he puts the blanket over him.   
“Never mind” Hongbin sighs turning on his side. Looking at Hongbin’s back, Ravi reads his mind.   
_ ~I hate this...~ _ _  
_ “What do you hate?” Ravi asks.   
Turning on his other side, Hongbin faces Ravi now.    
“I hate my feelings. I want to embrace you.. touch you..” Hongbin says avoiding eye contact.    
Looking at Hongbin, Ravi remains silent.    
_ ~He must think that I’m stupid~ _ Ravi hears Hongbin thought. 

“It’s not stupid. I want to as well.. But it wouldn’t be fair to do that now..” Ravi says.   
_ ~He only says it isn’t fair if he...~ _ Hongbin thinks.   
“Had sex.. Yeah” Ravi sighs turning on his back.   
“What… w..with who?”   
“I prefer not to say, it was part of a deal. Sex for information where Levi was”   
“And you said yes to that?”   
“I got him didn’t I?” Ravi asks angry.   
_ ~So disgusting..~ _ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
“Maybe it is best if you do go.. This was a mistake” Ravi says turning on his side with his back to Hongbin.   
“Ah.. no.. I’m sorry I..”   
“Forget it”   
“Ravi..”   
“I want to always be honest with you.. But getting responses like this makes me want to not tell anymore” Ravi sighs.   
“I’m sorry.. Even though it hurts and sucks.. It’s your full right to sleep with who you want since you’re single..”   
“And.. you were the one breaking up with me remember”   
“I know okay… and I regret it so much!” Hongbin says emotional.   
  
_ ~Is he.. crying?~ _ Ravi thinks turning around. Seeing tears over his cheek he feels bad.   
“Don’t look at me with pity.. I know it already, it’s my own fault” Hongbin says pushing the sheet away. Sitting up up he wants to stand up. Ravi grabs his wrist.   
“What?” Hongbin asks looking around.   
“Ah.. nothing, never mind” Ravi answers letting go of his wrist.   
Letting out a soundless sigh Hongbin stands up. Walking to the door he hesitating places his hand on the door knob.   
Feeling a hand on his shoulder he’s being turned around.   
Ravi pushes him against the door and presses his lips against Hongbin’s.   
Startled Hongbin looks up at Ravi.  _ ~I thought you thought it wasn’t fair..~ _ he thinks.   
_ ~Just shut up~ _ Ravi thinks back lifting Hongbin up.   
Wrapping his arms around Ravi Hongbin holds him tight closing his eyes.   
  
Leaning back Ravi parts their lips.   
“What’s wrong?” Hongbin asks seeing a troubled face.   
“I’m sorry.. I can’t do this.. not now.. not with everything going on..” Ravi sighs.   
“It’s okay..”   
Turning back around Ravi grabs his shirt.   
“Where are you going?” Hongbin asks.   
“Back to work… I won’t be able to sleep anyway, so better be useful”   
“Oh..”   
“You can sleep here if you want. But do try to sleep..”   
“I will..” Hongbin replies putting up a small smile.   
Opening the door Ravi awkwardly hesitated if he should give a kiss or not.   
When Hongbin takes a step forward Ravi turns around “See ya” he says leaving the room.   
_ ~That was… awkward~ _ he hears Hongbin think.   
  
Letting out a sigh he walks through the hallway.   
Going down to the dungeon he right away grabs a sword.   
“Wakey wakey” he says slapping Levi in the face.   
Groaning he opens his eyes.   
“Good, you’re awake. I’m very sleep deprived, annoyed and without sex.. So you’re going to tell me, or you’ll regret it big time. I’m not up for games” Ravi says annoyed.   
“Go fuck yourself”   
“That’s no fun” Ravi says pushing the sword in his shoulder. “I can do this all night long.. Can you?”   
“Just kill me”   
“That too isn’t fun” pushing his hand in his chest he grabs his heart “You know what.. If you want to die, fine by me”   
“Wait no!” Levi says quick.   
Smirking Ravi tilts his head “I’m listening”   
“I…. I killed Yi”    
“Old news” Ravi says pinching his heart. “Why did you kill her?” Ravi asks getting annoyed.    
“Can you first pull out the swords?” Levi asks.   
“No” Ravi replies. “Answer my question. Why did you kill her?” Ravi hisses now.    
“I can’t say that”    
“Then I’m going to kill you” Ravi says holding tight onto his heart.    
Before he can rip out of his heart, Levi retains him.   
“I killed her because she loved you!” Levi says quick.   
  
Letting go of Levi’s heart, Ravi wipes away the blood on his pants.    
“So?” Ravi asks a little confused. “Why would you kill her? Because she loves someone else?”    
“You did read the letter right?” Levi says. “She only used me for her own pleasure!” Levi says now getting angry.    
Pulling the chains Levi tries to get loose.    
“That won’t work. You’re too weak for that” Ravi says with a smirk. Stepping a little forward he holds Levi’s chin with his hand. “So, why did you choose to kill her? You left two children without a mother”    
“Why would I care?”   
Without saying anything Ravi pushes the sword he holds in his other hand in Levi’s neck.  
  
“Ravi” he hears a voice.    
Turning around he sees his father with Leo’s father next to him.   
“What?” Ravi says letting go of Levi’s face.    
Stepping back he hears Levi mumbles of pain, but ignores it.   
“I can’t believe that you captured Yi’s murderer”    
Looking behind his own father he sees N’s father.    
“I already expected it” his own father says with a smirk.   
“How did you found out I was back?” Ravi asks looking at the fathers.   
“I smelled your scent” his father says shrugging.    
“Do you know why he killed Yi?” Leo’s father says looking at Levi.   _ ~That looks really nasty. I wonder if he knows the answer~ _   
“Have some faith in my son” his father says.   
“Yes, I know the answer” Ravi says quick when he notices that the mood is changing.   
“Tell me” N’s father says stepping forward.   
“Apparently Yi slept a couple times with him.”   
“So?” N’s father asks. 

“He desires Yi” Leo’s father says.    
Turning around he sees Leo’s father standing in front of Levi, holding his chin up with his hand.   
_ ~I didn’t even notice that he walked past us~  _ Ravi thinks.   
“Yes. He desired her too much. When he heard that Yi was going to marry, he couldn’t handle his own anger. Didn’t you?” Ravi asks with a smirk.   
“Yes..” Levi says soft.   
“Let us handle this. You already did enough. I’ll give you a week off” Ravi’s father says walking towards him.   
“Thank you” Ravi says with a bow.    
“You can go now”    
“Yes sir” Ravi replies before he walks away.  
  
Walking to his bedroom he notices that his door is open.    
With a sigh he walks inside. Looking around he doesn’t see Hongbin.    
_ ~He must’ve gone to his own bedroom~ _ Ravi thinks with a yawn.    
Walking to his bed he lies down. Pulling over the sheets he smells Hongbin’s scent.   
_ ~The bed smells like him..~ _ Ravi thinks before he closes his eyes.   
  
Waking up the next day Ravi slowly opens his eyes.    
_ ~I’m thirsty~ _ he thinks pushing the sheets away. Standing up he quickly grabs a shirt and pulls it on.    
Walking to the door he opens it.    
“Ravi”    
Looking up he sees Ken walk out his own room.    
“When did you return?”    
“Yesterday” Ravi says closing the door behind him.    
“I didn’t even notice it”    
“That’s because you were asleep” Ravi says walking away. Passing Ken, he gets stopped by Ken grabbing his wrist.    
“Did you catch the murderer?” Ken asks.   
“Yes, I did” Ravi says looking at his hand.   
“That’s great news” Ken smiles.    
_ ~I hope he won’t think that I’m annoying~ _ Ken thinks.   
Looking at Ken, he quickly looks away.   
“So, how were things in the castle?”   
“Good.. but is it smart to talk in the hallway like this? What if we wake up the others?” Ken says looking at Ravi again.   
“You’re right” Ravi sighs.   
“Come in” Ken says pulling Ravi inside his room.  
  
Letting go of Ravi’s hand, Ken looks at him.   
“What’s wrong?” Ravi asks.   
_ ~I missed you~ _ Ken thinks.   
“Why aren’t you saying that out loud?” Ravi asks stepping forward.   
“I…”   
“You’re afraid” Ravi notices.   
“Yes.. No.. Maybe.. The last time you turned me down. So why would this time...” Ken says.   
Interrupting him, Ravi leans in. “Shut up” Ravi says placing his lips against his.    
_ ~Finally~ _ Ken thinks.    
Feeling a hand on his back, Ravi lifts Ken up.    
Walking with Ken in his arm to the bed, Ravi places him down.   
“Why are you suddenly so…” Ken asks parting their lips.   
“I said shut up” Ravi says placing his lips against Ken’s again.   
  
Sliding his hand under Ken’s shirt he takes it off.   
Kissing him in his neck Ken lets out a moan.   
_ ~Ahh, his touch.. It’s so soft, caring, sensual~ _ Ken thinks.   
“Ahh Ravi” Ken let’s out when he caresses his hand over his body.   
Going down he takes off his pants.   
_ ~He’s taking the upper hand a lot.. Can I do something back? What should I do?~ _ Ken thinks.   
“Just do as you usually do” Ravi says.   
“Ahh.. yeah, right” Ken says sitting up. He places his hands on Ravi’s shoulders and pushes him on his back.   
Sitting on him Ken leans in to kiss. Ravi wraps his arms around Ken.    
Parting their lips Ken slides his hand under Ravi’s shirt.   
_ ~Ahh.. So muscular~  _ Ken thinks as he takes off Ravi’s shirt.   
“You don’t have to keep everything in your mind” Ravi laughs.   
“Right.. Sorry” Ken replies blushing.   
“Am I your first or something? You’re so shy..”   
“You’re not.. It’s just.. You’re you and… well.. You.. you’re intimidating”   
“Intimidating?” Ravi repeats questioning.   
“Well.. you know..”   
“I know” Ravi smiles leaning in for a kiss “Set that aside for now.. Just be you”   
_ ~Suddenly he’s so .. sweet, soft and caring..~  _ Ravi hears Ken think.   
Smiling he looks him in the eyes. Noticing he relaxes Ken smiles back and leans up for another kiss wrapping his arms around Ravi.   
When Ravi takes off his pants, Ken leans over to grab the lube   
  
“That was… nice” Ken says afterwards placing his head against Ravi’s chest.    
“Yeah it was” Ravi mumbles pushing Ken away..    
“What’s wrong?” Ken asks.   
Pinning Ken’s wrists against the bed, Ravi looks at him.    
“I’m hungry” Ravi mumbles looking at Ken’s neck.   
“Then drink” Ken says with a soft smile.   
Leaning in Ravi hesitate a second. Shaking his head he bites Ken in his neck.   
When he hears a moan coming from Ken’s mouth, he ignores it.    
_ ~His blood doesn’t taste that bad, but compared to Hongbin’s it tastes terrible~ _ Ravi thinks while drinking.   
  
**HONGBIN POV  
  
** “Let’s go” Hyuk says walking away.   
“Yeah lets. But first we need to get Ken” Hongbin says walking after Hyuk.   
Walking to his bedroom, Hongbin smells a familiar scent.   
“Ken” Hyuk calls him “We’re coming in” he says opening the door.   
_ ~I knew that was his scent… what..~ _ Hongbin thinks seeing Ravi on top of Ken.    
Shaking his head he takes a steps back.   
“Hongbin” Ken tries to say. But with Ravi drinking from him he barely manages to say anything.   
“What are you… doing?” Hongbin asks with a cracked voice.   
  
Looking at Ravi he sees blood on his mouth corner.    
_ ~Did he drank from him..? He is naked... just like Ken.. Did they had sex?~ _ Hongbin thinks.   
“Ken.. what?” Hyuk asks scoffing.   
“I..” Ken lets out but stops not knowing what to say.   
“Hongbin..” Ravi says sitting up on his knees.   
“Let’s just go” Hongbin says angry walking away.   
Looking around Hyuk quickly closes the door following Hongbin.   
“The bastard.. Maybe it is a good thing I broke up.. Yesterday he said no to sex with me.. But he is having it with Ken now?”    
“Bin.. I.. I’m sorry”   
“No need for you to say sorry”    
  
“Hongbin”    
Hearing his voice he turns around, seeing Ravi he wants to walk away.   
“Wait, Hongbin”    
“Why don’t you pull on a shirt first?”   
With Ravi grabbing his wrist he turns around “I’m sorry”   
“If you’re sorry, then why sleep with him?”   
“I.. don’t know.. Ever since yesterday, since you came by I’ve been .. horny and thirsty.. I”   
“Then why with Ken?”   
“Because he was the first I saw and I know his feelings about me..”   
“That isn’t a reason Ravi.. what the hell” Hongbin replies wanting to pull his wrist back.   
“I’m really sorry”   
“Go away! I hate you! Maybe it is a good thing we..”   
Ravi aggressively pulls his arm and presses his lips against Hongbin’s.    
“You don’t mean that.. What you wanted to say”   
“You’re an ass” Hongbin says slapping him in the face.   
  
Startled by his action Ravi lets go of his wrist.   
Turning around Hongbin walks away again.   
“Bin..” Ravi calls him, but Hongbin ignores it walking away.   
“You okay?” Hyuk asks walking with him.   
“Would you be?”   
“No.. ”   
“Hongbin” Ken calls him running up to them.   
“You’re just as worse, you’re the worst friend ever! How could you?” Hongbin asks angry.   
“I’m sorry… I .. I’m just weak for him..”   
“Weak? You hate him!” Hongbin says pushing Ken.   
“I.. well… I don’t..”    
“Well I do hate you” Hongbin says punching Ken in the face.   
“Bin..” Ken calls him startled.   
  
Before Hongbin can punch him again his wrist is being grabbed.   
“Ravi..” he says seeing him “Wait.. Where are we..” he questions as Ravi pulls him along.   
“Ravi where we going?... say something!”   
Not saying a thing Ravi keeps his focus in front of himself.   
“Ravi? You’re hurting me”    
Opening a door he pulls Hongbin inside and lets go of his wrist.   
“Why are we in the room you used when you punished me?” Hongbin asks afraid.   
Grabbing some materials he lays it out on a table.   
“You can use whatever you want, however you want. Just take it all out, all the rage, anger, pain.. Everything. Lets then put it all behind us” Ravi says folding his arms.   
“What? No.. I can’t hurt you”   
“Don’t lie, you could do it before, you can do it now.. I know you want to”   
“Ravi..”   
“Let it all out”   
  
Pinching his eyes closed tears flow over his cheek. “You’re an ass”   
“I know” Ravi says grabbing a knife. Holding it out Hongbin takes it from him.   
Looking down he stares at the knife.   
“Torture is always the solution for you isn’t it?” Hongbin asks scoffing.   
“Maybe.. It is effective tho..” before Ravi can finish his sentence Hongbin pushes the knife in his shoulder.    
“This is all I’ll do… you don’t deserve it that much to be tortured”   
“Why?” Ravi asks confused.   
“Because it was me who broke up.. If I didn’t, half of this mess wouldn’t have happened”

Removing the knife from his shoulder Ravi throws it away. Taking a step forward he places his hand behind Hongbin’s head and gives a kiss.   
“I’ll try to be less afraid.. of being hurt again..”   
“That was the reason right? Why you slept with Ken? Because it was easy.. Nothing attached and not being hurt..” Hongbin asks.   
“Yeah..”   
“We’re idiots” Hongbin laughs.   
“We are..” Ravi smiles.   
Looking up at Ravi’s soft expression Hongbin wraps his arms around him and leans his head on his chest “I love you” he mumbles.   
“So do I” Ravi replies giving a kiss. “Shall we head back then?”   
  
“Wait… just to make things clear.. We’re..” Hongbin wants to ask but stops mid sentence.  
“Yes Hongbin.. We’re back together.. That is if you want.”   
“Of course I want to”   
“So you don’t hate me?” Ravi asks with a smile.   
“Tsk… then you do listen” Hongbin pouts looking away.   
“Kidding” Ravi says giving a kiss “Let’s go back” he says opening the door.   
  
Walking upstairs into the living room the others right away look at them.   
“What?” Ravi asks.   
“Kissed and made up?” N asks.   
“Maybe..” Ravi pouts.   
“I’ll see that as a yes”   
“Whatever.. I have to go”   
“Why?” Hongbin asks.   
“I want to check up on Levi”   
“Levi?” Leo asks.   
“Your nephew.. He killed Yi”   
“Where is he now?”   
“In the dungeon” Ravi answers satisfied “Well, I’ll be back soon”   
  
Looking around he sees Ravi walk away.   
“So...” Ken questions looking at Hongbin.   
“You’re still an ass for having sex with him.. But let’s just forget about it” Hongbin sighs.   
“I’m sorry.. I should’ve told you how I feel about him”   
“It’s fine.. I don’t want to talk about it anymore”   
  



	29. The End

Looking up Hongbin sees Ravi walk away.  
“So...” Ken questions looking at Hongbin.  
“You’re still an ass for having sex with him.. But let’s just forget about it” Hongbin sighs.  
“I’m sorry.. I should’ve told you how I feel about him”  
“It’s fine.. I don’t want to talk about it anymore”  
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
“Son.. I thought I gave you the week off?” his father asks as Ravi walks into the dungeon.   
“You did, I just came to check up”   
“Check up… on your father?”   
“And I needed an excuse to get out a situation.. Also I  want to kill this guy”  
“Well.. he isn’t really that alive.. Not much reaction coming from him anymore”   
“Such a shame I missed the torturing” Ravi says kneeling down in front of Levi who’s unconscious.   
“His father is coming by soon.. Can you welcome him and guide him to here?”   
“You sure you want to do that?”   
“Positive, he agrees with us so it’s all good”   
“Okay.. I’ll wait for him then” Ravi says standing up.   
“Thank you”   
“No problem” Ravi says walking out the room.   
  
Sliding his hand through his hair he walks up the stairs again.   
_~I don’t know if I can trust that man.. But I guess I have no choice.. Father has known him for a while now so..~_ _  
_ “Ravi” a female voice calls him.   
Looking up Soji jumps in his arms.   
“Wait.. why are you here?”   
“It’s night so I can walk outside”   
“I know.. But why are you here? In our castle”   
“She wanted to come along” her father says.   
“Oh sir, hello. Can you wait Soji? I have to bring your father to the dungeon”   
“Sure, I’ll wait riiiight here”   
“Heh.. you can go to the living room if you want. It’s right there” Ravi says pointing.   
“Oki thank you”   
“Then follow me sir”   
“No need for sir” he says following Ravi.   
  
Walking into the dungeon Ravi’s and Leo’s father look up.   
“Brother hey” Leo’s father says.   
“Hello, glad to see you got him...”   
“Heh.. father..” Levi says faintly.   
  
**HONGBIN POV**   
  
“Oh hello..” N says seeing a girl.   
“Hello.. Oh, you must be Leo” she says looking at Leo.   
“I.. am… who are you?”   
“I’m Soji, Levi’s sister.. Your niece”   
“Oh..” Leo says standing up “Nice to meet you”   
“Same” she says shaking his hand. “You must be N then I guess?”   
“I am” N says walking to her giving a hand.   
“I didn’t knew you guys took in low vampires..” she says looking at Hongbin, Hyuk and Ken.   
“Rude..”   
“That.. is my boyfriend” Leo says interrupting.   
“And they’re also our friends” N says with a frown.   
“If you say so” she smiles.   
  
“Soji..” Ravi calls her.   
“Oh, Ravi” she says happy embracing him.   
_~What...~_ Hongbin thinks seeing them.   
“I missed you you know.. We had so much fun last time”   
“You mean you.. You had fun last time” Ravi says short.   
“Don’t be like that” she pouts placing her hands on his cheeks.   
Looking her in her eyes he leans in.   
_~Wait… is he...~_ Hongbin thinks.   
  
Just before their lips touch Ravi pushes her away.   
“Don’t… use your powers on me..” Ravi says showing his yellow eyes.   
“Damn.. you’re good” she says annoyed.   
“Wait.. seduction?” N asks.   
“I forgot to tell.. I’m also your niece” Soji says smiling.   
“And I hate her just as much as I hate everyone that uses that damn power on me” Ravi sighs walking away from her sitting next to Hongbin.   
“You are getting better at fighting against it” N laughs.   
“That’s because it’s being used way too often against me..”   
  
When Soji walks to Ravi she sits in between Ravi and Hongbin.   
“So… did you punish Levi?”   
“I did a little.. Our fathers did the most”   
“You know what I just realized… if you’re Leo's  niece.. That means your brother was Yi’s nephew...” Hyuk says.   
“No, we have a different mom. His mother was killed short after he was born”   
“Oh.. I’m sorry” N replies looking troubled.   
“It’s fine”   
“Even if it was the case.. Nothing new for cousins to do something” Leo says casual.   
“I still find that strange” Hyuk says laughing a bit.   
“You’re strange” Leo says back jokingly.   
“You two are cute” Soji says smiling.   
Looking at each other Leo and Hyuk start laughing.   
“Thanks.. I guess” Leo says.   
“I wish I could properly meet others to find the right one”   
“Hearing from you, you meet plenty at the castle” Ravi sighs.   
“Not like I would if I could go out… can’t we have some more fun?” She asks leaning against Ravi.   
_~Get your filthy hands off him!~_ Hongbin thinks clenching his teeth.   
“No. We made a one time deal and with that it’s done”   
_~So… it was with her..~_ Hongbin thinks.   
Seeing Ravi look up at him, Hongbin quickly look away.   
_~Yes.. It was with her~_ Ravi answers to him.   
_~That does explain why she’s so comfortable with you..~_   
_~No, this is just her personality~_ Ravi replies.   
  
“Why are you so quiet?” Soji asks.   
“Nothing..”   
“Soji, we’re going” her father calls her.   
“Wait.. why is Levi..” Ravi says standing up seeing Levi.   
“I’ll take it over now. Don’t worry, he won’t get it easier with me than here”   
“I think father will be even harder with him” Soji says satisfied standing up. ”Well it was nice seeing you again… you two also look cute together” she says looking at Ravi and Hongbin.   
“What.. how did you?” Hongbin asks.   
“You’re so obvious.. Not Ravi, but you and your jealous eyes are.. Well he’s a keeper, hold onto him” she smiles walking away. “Ahh.. too bad I can’t have fun with him anymore” she mumbles.   
_~She’s weird~_ Hongbin thinks _~But that was nice of her..~_   
“I’ll walk you out” Ravi says walking behind them.   
  
“Well.. who would’ve thought that..” N says.   
“What?” Leo asks.   
“That we have a shared niece”   
“How are you not bleeding?” Hyuk asks Hongbin.   
“Why?”   
“You were clenching your teeth, biting your lip and making fists so tight..”   
“Ohh.. yeah” Hongbin mumbles.   
  
When Ravi comes back he sits down with the others.   
“So.. I have a week off”   
“You do? Nice.” Hongbin replies.   
“Yeah.. let’s spend some more time together”   
“Let’s” Hongbin says leaning against Ravi.   
Leaning down Ravi gives a kiss on Hongbin’s forehead.   
  
Spending the week together they become more closer again.   
With all the happening behind them and Yi now gone. They can quietly spend more time together.   
After Ravi’s week off is over he goes back to his daily tasks.   
Hongbin helps a hand in taking care of Yira and Xavi.   
Days, weeks, months pass by when a special day rises.   
  
**RAVI POV**   
  
“Morning” Hongbin says giving Ravi a kiss.   
“Hmm, five more minutes” Ravi mumbles.   
“No, you should get out of bed”   
“I know..”   
“Today’s a special day” Hongbin says.   
“I knooww”   
“Then get up lazy head”  
“I am trying”   
  
Leaning over Hongbin softly bites Ravi’s ear.   
“Okay! I’m up” Ravi says throwing the sheets away pushing Hongbin on his back.   
“No time for sex, you should get going”   
“Why? Want me gone that bad?” Ravi asks leaning in for a kiss.   
“Hmm.. no, but your father will kill you if you’re too late”   
“True..” Ravi mumbles giving a small kiss on Hongbin's cheek he gets up.   
  
Walking to the bathroom he takes a shower.   
When he comes back Hongbin laid down his clothes for him.   
“Aww, you’re such a sweet house woman” Ravi jokes.   
“Funny… I just wanted to help”   
“I was just kidding” Ravi replies smiling giving a kiss.   
  
Both dressing themselves they go downstairs.   
“Today’s the day” N says as they walk up to the others.   
“Yeah.. I wonder if anything will even change.”   
“Oh things will change” Leo’s father says walking up to them. “You ready?”   
“I guess..” Ravi answers.   
With Leo’s father walking up front the others follow him.   
“Ahh you’re here” Ravi’s father says as they walk into meeting room.   
Looking around he sees many familiar faces, family members of him, Leo’s and N’s, leaders of other districts and castles. Among them he sees Leo’s mother, his uncle, Soji and the ones he met at the Choi’s castle.   
Looking at everyone shortly he walks up to his father with Leo’s father.   
The others sit down on the chairs in the room.   
  
Standing together with the three fathers his father opens a folder.   
“Do you pledge you’ll always do what’s best for every vampire living in this castle and those we are allied to, protecting every vampire and lead the warriors well?” his father asks.   
“Yes”   
“Do you promise you’ll work hard, do your best and discuss matters with the other leaders in this castle and those we are allied to?”   
“Yes”   
“And do you promise you’ll never use your position, powers and strength for your own cause. But always and only for the better?”  
“I promise‘   
“When sealing this with your fingerprint and a sign with your blood. You’ll officially take over my position, become a leader of this castle and the leader of the warriors” his father says giving a small knife.   
  
Taking it he slides it through his left hand and let’s the blood drip in a small cup.   
Dipping his thumb in it he sets his finger print at the bottom of the form. Grabbing a pen he dips it in the blood and then writes down his signature.   
“With this, I will step down and you will take over my position. What’s mine, is yours now and I wish you good luck with the new tasks” his father says closing the folder.   
“Thank you” Ravi says with a bow, with that his father bows back to him.   
Startled he looks up at his father.   
_~You’re now higher in rank than me. Meaning I’ll have to bow back~_ his father thinks.   
_~Please only do that for formal when others are around.. Let’s not in private~_ Ravi thinks back.   
  
“Let’s all have a drink in celebration in the ballroom” his father says.   
Going to the ballroom Ravi lets out a sigh.   
“What’s wrong?” N asks.   
“Nothing, just.. So formal”   
“Of course, it doesn’t happen that often a position is taken over”   
“Ravi” Soji says walking to him. “Congratulations” she says hugging him.   
_~Keep your hands off of him..~_ Ravi hears Hongbin think.   
“Thanks” Ravi says with a smile.   
“Maybe we’ll see each other more often now..”   
“Don’t count on it. I don’t see why I would have to go to your castle more often now”   
“Shame.. Still not convincible ” Soji pouts.   
“And never will”   
“Ravi, I want you to meet some people” his father says walking up to them.   
“Coming, I’ll see you soon again” Ravi says to Hongbin and the others walking away.   
  
**HONGBIN POV**   
  
“You’re getting green again” Hyuk says poking Hongbin’s cheek.   
“What?”   
“You’re jealous again aren’t you? I mean… I would too, some of those girls.. and guys. are gorgeous”   
“Not helping..” Hongbin sighs.   
“Get used to it Bin, those are the people he’ll see more often now”   
“Really? Ah man..”   
“Yeah, the two on his left are also leaders” N says pointing.   
“They look so young..”   
“They’re both twice the age Ravi is..” Leo says laughing.   
“Damn..”   
“Age with vampires are so misleading..” Ken sighs.   
“We too don’t see the age though, it’s that we know it” N says.   
“Who’s she?” Hongbin asks.   
“Who?”   
“The one with her hands on Ravi’s arm..”   
“That.. is one he has to be cautious of.. But he knows that, she’s like a man eater. There is almost no one she didn’t sleep with” Leo answers annoyed.   
“How about you guys?”   
“Not with me” N says smiling looking at Leo.   
Letting out a sigh Leo shakes his head “She’s the worst”   
“Poor you” Hyuk laughs.   
  
Looking at Ravi between the others Hongbin becomes troubles.   
“Dime for your mind?” a somewhat familiar voice says.   
Looking around he sees Kai.   
“Oh.. it’s been a while” Hongbin replies.   
“It sure has.. How are you?”   
“Not too bad I guess.. You?”   
“Same as before”   
“Excited to have Ravi as your leader now?” Leo asks.   
“I kinda am. I already heard he’s planning on doing things way different. After he saw how we were in our city.. He felt the need to step up the training and the requirements for being a warrior.. Ever since that rumor has been spread everyone’s been training like crazy”   
“Figures, it’s Ravi… sometimes I think he’s worse than his father”   
“Well it’s fine. I was already curious how it is to train with him”   
“Train with him? What do you mean?” Hongbin asks.   
“Ravi already send out a memo to everyone under his district to come together for training”   
“All together?” N asks.   
“Well not at the same time. Split in two groups we’ll all train a week with him” Kai answers.   
“So.. he’ll be away for two weeks?” Hongbin asks.   
“Bin.. try to get used to it. Ravi will be away much much more now” Leo says placing his hand on Hongbin’s shoulder.   
“I hate to say this.. But he’s right. The leaders often are away, going from place to place. Managing things..” Kai says with a troubled expression.   
“But… why didn’t he tell me he’s going away for two weeks?”   
“He might have had his reasons..” N answers.   
“Tsk, what reasons”   
  
“Yira, come here”   
Looking up Hongbin sees Yira.   
“Dang.. she grew up fast! Isn’t she like a year now?” Hyuk asks.   
“Right, you haven’t even seen her..” Hongbin says.   
“Yeah, they’ve been keeping Ravi’s kids well protected and away in another wing of the castle..”   
“Don’t feel bad, they always do that. Not only now with Ravi’s kids”   
“How is she already this big?” Ken asks.   
“Vampires age twice as quick the first 7 years, from there on it goes slowly again. And at 20 we stop aging at all“ Leo explains.   
“So… when you’re 7.. You’re actually 14?”   
“Something like that. And when we’re 20 we’re actually like 22 or so.. Not that anyone really pays attention to that since we’re staying 20 for the rest of our lives. It’s more of a estimation” Leo says.   
“If we had to say ‘we’ve been 22 since we’re 20’ people get confused. So for the ease we keep it at 20” N says.   
“And here I thought it couldn’t get weirder” Hyuk says staring in front of himself.   
“Yira hey” Hongbin says kneeling down as she walks to him.   
“Where’s dad?”   
“He’s busy now. He’ll come by later okay?”   
“Ok”   
“I’m sorry” N’s mother says.   
“It’s fine” Hongbin says picking Yira up handing her over to N’s mother.   
With Yira in her arms she walks away.   
  
“Why do they keep the kids away?” Hyuk asks.   
“Because they don’t have control over their powers, blood thirst and anything and are vulnerable. They need a lot of blood and attention as they grow insanely quick” N explains.   
“Ahh.. makes sense”   
“Do you by the way already know what power she has?” Hongbin asks.   
“No, since Ravi has two powers.. They could have either one of those or Yi’s” N answers.   
“I hope for her she gets one of Ravi’s” Kai says.   
“You just hope it’s element power so you can train with her”   
“Obviously” Kai smiles “I have to say.. She’ll be a beautiful woman when she grows up”   
“Don’t you dare” N says glaring.   
“What? It was just a observation”   
  
“He wasn’t thinking what you were thinking” Ravi says joining them again.   
“See” Kai says gesturing.   
“Fine”   
“Bin, how about we ditch this party?” Ravi asks.   
“What? Why?”   
“Because it’s boring”   
“You can’t do that.. right?”   
“I’m a leader now.. If I want to go.. I can” Ravi says smiling.   
“It doesn’t work like that and you know it” N sighs.   
“Whatever. I’m done with this party. I played nice long enough. Let’s go” Ravi says grabbing Hongbin's wrist dragging him along.   
  
“Ravi. where are you going?” his father asks.   
“Away, I have … other businesses to attend.” Ravi answers smiling satisfied.   
“Ravi..“ his father calls him again.   
Ignoring it Ravi keeps on going.   
“Ravi… you can let me go now” Hongbin says as they walk through the hallway.   
“Oh.. right” Ravi chuckles letting him go.   
“Why didn’t you tell me you’re going away for two weeks?” Hongbin right away asks.   
“Is it something new I’m away for work?”   
“No.. but it still is nice if you tell me you’re going away for two weeks straight… the longest you’ve been away so far is a week..”   
“Sorry.. I didn’t really thought of it as something different than my other work trips”   
“The others told me you’ll be away more often..”   
“Which is true… I will be away more often and sooner or later I would’ve taken over this spot and got in this position..”   
“I know.. It just sucks.. You away often, being with those...” Hongbin sighs “ridiculously good looking people”   
“So.. you’re jealous?”   
“I am… I am jealous and I hate it...”   
“Bin.. to me you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met… outside and inside” Ravi says placing his hands on Hongbin’s cheeks.   
“So cliché..” Hongbin mumbles looking away.   
“Secretly you like it” Ravi smiles grabbing his hand sliding his fingers between Hongbin’s.   
“Ravi..”   
“Yeah?”   
“I love you”   
“I love you too” Ravi replies with a smile.   
  
  
THE END 


End file.
